Sobrevivi a tu Adios
by Huitzilopoztli
Summary: despues de un siglo el cap. #15 la esperada charla entre Albert y Terry, sin contar la descision que tomara Candy se ira con Alex? , o seguira sufriendo eternamente por Terry?. . .NO LO OLVIDEN DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Enfrentando el pasado

Enfrentando el pasado perdon x haber metido mal mi primer historia pero ya la edite ojala y les gusten los cambios que hice

**Enfrentando el pasado**

**La vida de Terry no había sido la misma desde que Susana había decidido romper su compromiso con el devolviéndole su libertad. El se encontraba completamente abatido parecía una burda broma del destino el hecho de estar libre justo ahora que el había decidido tomar sus responsabilidades y empezar una nueva vida al lado de Susana después de haberse dado cuenta con sus propios ojos de que su adorada Candy se recupero fácilmente de su separación logrando rehacer su vida logrando ser ****"****feliz****"**** no conforme con eso se entero por Eleonor que lo había visto completamente ebrio en ese teatro ambulante y se fue sin importarle su suerte y no era precisamente que el deseara su lastima pero al menos pudo dale unas palabras de apoyo que acaso el era el único que estaba excluido de el buen corazón y la bondad de Candy ? esa pregunta lo había atormentado por esos últimos 2 años aunque había logrado vencer su vicio y regresado a las tablas logrando una aparente estabilidad en su vida sus sentimientos hacia Candy los había transformado en un gran resentimiento y rencor o es lo que el pretendía hacerse creer para poder vivir sin ella.**

**Terry ▬ Candy… "pecosa"… como hiciste para vivir sin mi?**

**Era tan poco lo que sentías por mi a caso?**

**Como hiciste… para olvidar… tan fácil?**

"**Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón en mil pedazos **

**Y sin embargo sigues amándola con cada uno de esos pedacitos"**

**Y es que aunque no quiera nombrarte y busque olvidarte y arrancarte de mi ser, queriendo en otros labios borrar el sabor de tu boca tu recuerdo sigue en mi**

**Si supieras como duele no tenerte qui a mi lado**

▬ **Fueron sus palabras mientras daba el ultimo sorbo al vaso de whiskey**

**Terry ▬ Pero sabes una cosa Candice White Andrew yo también voy lograr a olvidarte porque yo no creo que mi vida valga menos que tu ausencia** **Y diciendo esto salio de su apartamento decidido a comenzar una nueva vida abrir su corazón y lograr la felicidad ya no hay marcha atrás ****"****Tarzán Pecoso****"****, ****"****Mona Pecas****"****, ****"****Señorita Pecas****"**** adiós esos días que no volverán,**

▬ **Que lejos estaba Terry de la verdad pues Candy lo seguía amando y no lo había podido olvidar mucho menos era ****"****feliz****"**** si no todo lo contrario había cerrado las puertas al amor entregándose por completo a su trabajo solo que a diferencia de Terry ella tenia amigos los cuales habían sido su apoyo logrando darle fugaces momentos de alegría.**

**Mientras tanto en Lakewood****…**

**Albert **▬ **Candy… pequeña creo que ha llegado el momento de que tu y yo tengamos una charla.**

**Candy ▬ Deque hablas Abuelito Williams?**

**Albert ▬ Caaaandy!! ! Estoy hablando en serio**

**Candy ▬ ja-ja-ja esta bien Albert no te enojes es que no resistí hacerte una pequeña broma** ▬ **mientras sonreía traviesaza**

**Albert ▬ Se trata de… lo que paso con Terry** **la cara de Candi palideció al instante**

**Candy ▬ Ahhh! ! … pues no veo que más tengamos que agregar a eso**

**Albert ▬ Pequeña, yo tengo algo que agregar y por favor… no quiero que me interrumpas****anticipándose a la reacción de Candy**

**Se, que ya ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar toda esta situación tan dolorosa y desafortunada que pasaron así que llego el momento de que te informe que Susana termino su comp****romiso con Terry dejándolo en liberad así que ya no hay nada que los separe por lo tanto ya no tienes excusa para no querer saber mas de el Candy… porque no lo buscas aclara todo con el y… "se feliz"**

**Candy ▬ No es tan fácil Albert… ya paso 1 año desde que ellos terminaron y… el… no me ha buscado tal vez ya me olvido como quieres tu que yo me presente ante el y que le diga que? Si ya se… "Hola Terry aquí estoy depuse de tanto tiempo y sabes, solo compre un pasaje de venida porque como yo no te he olvidado quiero quedarme contigo aquí"**

**Albert ▬ Y que te parece mejor "Terry he venido a buscarte tragándome mi orgullo porque fui una tonta al haberte dejado aquella vez y no estoy dispuesta a volver a hacerlo"**

**Candy ▬ Suena convincente al menos para mi pero… Albert por favor… no insistas yo… tengo miedo a que me rechace no soportaría perderlo… otra…vez**

▬ **sollozaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**

**Albert ▬ Pero, al menos lo habrás intentado y si fuera el caso de que te rechazara eso podría darte valor para buscar un futuro al lado de alguien m****as o que piensas convertir tu corazón en un eterno cementerio de ilusiones imposibles?**

**Candy ▬ No seas tan rudo Albert**

**Albert ▬ Sabes Candy me sorprende lo cobarde que te has vuelto, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Anny**

**Candy ▬ De que hablas?**

**Albert ▬ De que ahora que rompió su compromiso con Archie decidió irse a Europa y comenzar una nueva vida justo hoy me lo comento dijo que hablaría contigo creo que quiere que la acompañes piénsalo mientras la acompañas a despedirla a New York y aprovechas a hablar con Terry si las cosas no funcionan como piensas puedes irte un tiempo a Londres y estudiar sabias que hay una escuela donde aceptan mujeres para ser doctoras es solo 2 años el tiempo justo para que regreses para tu presentación en sociedad como estipulo la Tía Elroy.**

**Candy ▬ Y como piensas convencer a la Tía de que me deje estudiar para Doctora?**

**Albert ▬ Simple, le dije que estudiarías en la academia de Madame Ross para ser toda una Dama creo que es un pequeño sacrificio pero creo que valdrá la pena , no crees?****guiñándole traviesamente el ojo**

**Candy ▬ Creo que todo lo tienes fríamente calculado **

**Albert ▬ Eso significa que aceptas? **

**Candy ▬ todavía puedo decidir?**

**Albert ▬ Mmm... La verdad…… no**

**Una cosa mas… trata de reconciliarte con Terry, porque acepte que la tía abuela te consiguiera novio a tu regreso de Londres claro que le dije que tu escogerás cual de ellos es de tu agrado, pero te quiere casar antes de los 21 no creas que te quiero presionar…. Pero tuve que aceptar.**

▬ **Mientras tanto en New York Eleonor recibe un telegrama de Albert avisándole de la próxima llegada de Candy pidiéndole ayuda para que esos dos tercos den su brazo a torcer y se reconcilien ya que con el pretexto de comprar un guardarropa para Candy tendrán que pasar varios días ahí Eleanor estaba visiblemente entusiasmada pues savia que su hijo no había podido olvidarla y ella quería verlo feliz así que estaba decidida a ayudarlos.**

**Terry ▬ Que lees con tanto interés, acaso una carta de amor?**

**Eleanor ▬ Se podría decir que traerá el amor hasta aquí, pero a ti que te pasa que te veo tan contento, acaso es un nuevo brillo en tu mirada lo que estoy viendo?**

**Terry ▬ No se te escapa nada he?**

**Pero ni siquiera lo intentes que no te voy a decir nada hasta tu fiesta de cumpleaños**

**Eleanor ▬ No tengo que esperar, sin duda alguna se trata de una mujer, yo ya he visto un brillo parecido en ti, pero si me quieres dar la sorpresa fingiré.**

▬ **será que el sabe algo de la llegada de Candy?**

**Terry ▬ Se sin duda alguna que la noticia te hará muy feliz **

**Eleonor ▬ Hijo, tu sabes que si a ti te hace feliz a mi también todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa que desear que vulva la alegría en tu mirada.**

**Terry ▬ Así será **


	2. Tomando una desicion

Tomando una decisión

**Tomando una decisión**

▬ **Los días pasaron rápido y finalmente Candy y Anny estaban llegando a New York mucha fue la sorpresa de ellas al ver a Eleanor que las había ido a recibir casi obligándolas a hospedarse con ella no quedándoles otra opción que aceptar**

**Candy ▬ Esto sin duda es obra del "Abuel****ito" Williams pero ya me las pagara**

**Eleanor ▬ Decías algo?**

**Candy ▬ No, solo admiraba lo bella que es su casa**

**Eleanor ▬ Candy y Anny siéntanse como en la suya aquí son bienvenidas y no se preocupen mañana saldremos con la modista para que preparen lo de tu nuevo guardarropa veras que hermosos vestidos tiene **

**Anny ▬ Es usted un Ángel no sabe el peso que me quita de encima no tenia ni la menor idea de por donde empezar porque solo contamos con una semana para preparar todo**

**Candy ▬ Me da pena tantas molestias que le estamos ocasionado no se como voy a retribuir todas sus atenciones**

▬ **Yo si****…**** haciendo feliz a mi hijo se contestaba Eleanor**

**Eleanor ▬ Pues yo tengo una idea****tu y tu bocota Candic****e****▬ saben mi cumpleaños se aproxima y aunque no quisiera celebrar mis compañeros actores me organizaron una fiesta pasado mañana y me haría muy feliz que me acompañaran ****las dos asintieron contentas**

**Candy ▬ será un honor acompañarla**

**Anny ▬ Creo que yo subiré a descansar un poco mañana será un día muy ajetreado tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de nuestro viaje****. ▬ ****soltó mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación que le habían asignado.**

**Eleonor ▬ Candy… podíamos hablar un momento**

**Candy ▬ Por supuesto**

**Eleanor ▬ En verdad piensas irte a Londres por tanto tiempo y Terry?**

**Candy ▬ Yo… estoy tan confundida nunca me había sentido así mis sentimientos están claros pero… nos hemos hecho tanto daño… además el no me vusco después del rompimiento con Susana creo que eso es clara muestra de que me olvido. **

▬ **dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas muestra del dolor que tenia **

**Eleanor ▬ Hija… yo se que el no te ha olvidado además sabes lo terco y orgulloso que el puede llegar a ser tu lo conoces muy bien**

**Candy ▬ Porque Eleanor… porque siempre debo de ser yo la que tengo que comprender y justificar las acciones de el…. Ya, no somos los mismos yo… también he cambiado el dolor que su ausencia me causo me hizo ser cautelosa y yo no quiero sufrir mas… mi vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas y tengo miedo de su rechazo porque no se como reaccionaria esta vez y es que… "el amor es una fuerza, que nos vuelve débiles"**

**Eleanor ▬ y prefieres rendirte y tal vez perder la oportunidad de ser feliz?**

**Candy ▬ No es tan simple o acaso cree no lo he pensado…. Cuantas veces soñé que el estaba a mi lado compartiendo su vida junto a mi que todo era alegría y felicidad… pero en la mañana despertaba y cruel era la realidad de su ausencia… mi consuelo eran algunos recortes de periódico y las memorias de nuestros días de colegio eso es lo que me ha mantenido de pie.**

**Eleanor ▬ Tu siempre has sido muy fuerte y has luchado por lo que quieres nada te ha detenido para conseguir tus metas "mas vale arrepentirse de lo que hiciste y no de lo que dejaste de hacer no crees"**

▬ **Candy no pudo decir palabra alguna solo se hecho a llorar en los brazos de Eleanor quien la recibió amorosamente **

**Eleanor ▬ Llora hija desahoga tu corazón quien mejor que yo para entenderte… sabes…. Muchas veces me he arrepentido de no haber luchado por el amor de Richard tal vez el hubiera dejado todo si yo se lo hubiera pedido pero fue mas grande mi orgullo herido y mírame aquí sola y sin amor. Yo no quiero que eso les pase a ustedes****.▬ ****No solo Candy había abierto su corazón también Eleanor por fin había sacado lo que por tantos años la había torturado.**

**Candy ▬ Tiene razón, su hijo es un… testarudo un…… terco….y arrogante **

**Eleanor ▬ Y aun así… lo amas verdad?**

**Candy ▬ Si… lo amo y lo amare siempre, hasta después de la muerte porque lo amo con el alma y dicen que el alma nunca muere.**

**Eleanor ▬ Pues entonces no se diga mas, mañana después de visitar la modista me acompañaras al Teatro será una excusa perfecta para un encuentro casual no lo crees?**

**Candy ▬ Claro…****Se dirigió a la habitación que Eleonor le había asignado que ****"****casualmente****"**** era la que Terry utilizaba cuando se quedaba ahí ella lo adivino al abrir la puerta y ver varias fotografías de el y un mueble con muchos libros entre lo cuales sobresalían los de Shakespeare llena de curiosidad se decidió a inspeccionar cuidadosamente todos y cada unos de los rincones de esa habitación estaba emocionada de saber que el dormía en esa cama, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo caer en ella inundándose del aroma de el. . . de su amado Terry, mientras se preguntaba **

**¿Acaso en esta misma cama el habrá pensado en mi? **

**¿Cuántas veces derramaría alguna lágrima recordando nuestro pasado juntos? ¿A caso el también habría soñado conmigo alguna vez? **

**Candy ▬ Terry mi amor, ¿aun estaré en tu corazón?**

**Haciéndose esa y muchas más preguntas se quedo dormida co****n el corazón lleno de esperanza**


	3. El Duque De Kendal

El Duque de Kendal

**El ****Duque de Kendal**

**En Lakewood**

**Albert ▬ Archi, debo salir inmediatamente pasa New York **

**Archi ▬ Pasa algo con Candy?**

**Te dije que ese maldito Ingles solo la haría sufrir nuevamente**

**Albert ▬ Calma Archi, no se trata de eso… tengo una reunión de negocios con el Duque de Kendal y es algo muy importante porque de convencerlo estaríamos manejando todas sus cuentas y sabes lo que eso significaría no?**

**Archi ▬ quieres que te acompañe?**

**Albert ▬ No, a ti te necesito aquí además la Tía Elroy se empeño en acompañarme**

**Como supo que el Duque tiene dos nietos y uno de ellos va a heredar el titulo…. Y le esta buscando marido a Candy no quiere perder la oportunidad **

**Archi ▬ lo dices muy tranquilo, acaso confías tanto en ese arrogante Ingles?**

**Albert ▬ Digamos que confío en el amor que ese par se tiene.**

**Pero por si las dudas les voy a dar la mano a ese par de testarudos.**

**En New Yor****k**

▬ **El Duque de Kendal era un hombre mayor y viajaba con sus dos nietos a quienes les estaba enseñando el manejo de los negocios familiares a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter duro los amaba mucho se había hecho cargo de ellos hacia apenas 4 años ya que su adorada hija y su yerno perecieron en un accidente de tren otras victimas de esa cruel Guerra era un hombre muy solitario ya que el único amigo que tenia también había muerto hacia un par de años ****"****pronto yo también partiré a reunirme con ellos****"**** sabia que su tiempo se estaba terminando y tenia todas sus esperanzas puestas en Alexander quien era el mayor de los dos y el mas responsable, ya que al morir sus padres hace 4 años tomo la decisión de estudiar leyes para así ayudar a su abuelo era un hombre de 22 años cuya elegancia al vestir hacia resaltar su perfecto cuerpo atlético cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado hasta los hombros perfectamente recogido en media coleta soltando deliberadamente un pequeño mechón que caía hacia un lado de la cara resaltando así sus facciones perfectamente delineadas con unos ojos color azul profundo cual tormenta del mar un lunar cerca de su boca hacia resaltar visiblemente la carnosidad de su labio inferior luciendo arrebatadoramente atractivo, de carácter fuerte y algo huraño, arrogante como buen Ingles todo el tiempo estaba en negocios o eventos Sociales a los que asistía mas por compromiso que por placer ya que siempre estaba acechado por jóvenes mujeres que lo consideraban un excelente partido cosa que le fastidiaba tratándolas con desinterés y total indiferencia ya que la mayoría de ellas eran mujeres vanas incapaces de sostener una conversación por mas de 5 minutos era conocido por ser inalcanzable ya que no se le conocía ninguna relación seria solo pequeñas aventuras pasajeras ya que nunca se había enamorado era muy perfeccionista, odiaba la impuntualidad como todo Ingles.**

**Completamente diferente a Ronny un joven alegre de 19 años cabello negro perfectamente recortado ojos color celeste como el agua cristalina un poco mas delgado y bajo que su hermano pero con facciones muy parecidas el al igual que su hermano estudiaba leyes pues también quería seguir con la tradición familiar y los quería ayudar en los negocios a diferencia de Alexander, era un joven muy sociable por lo cual le encantaban y disfrutaba de esos eventos menos remilgoso que su hermano, el amor lo había visitado un par de veces claro****…**** sin mucha suerte además le gustaba romper de vez en cuando las reglas haciendo que Alexander lo retara fuertemente.**

▬ **Después de la conversación que tubo con Eleonor la noche anterior en la mañana muy temprano Candy decidió salir a dar un paseo, sus pasos la habían guiado hasta un hermoso parque con un pequeño lago el cual se quedo mirando por largo rato y sin pensarlo mas decidió subir a uno de esos árboles necesitaba sentir el aire acariciar su rostro. . . y esa era la única forma que ella conocía de encontrar un poco de paz el tiempo paso pronto y el atardecer tiño el cielo de rojo y Candy se dio cuenta que era hora de regresar así que empezó a decender del árbol cuando su vestido se quedo atorado en una rama**

**Candy ▬ Rayos! ! esto es lo único que me faltaba****maldecía mientras trataba en vano de zafarse de la rama cuando escucho una sonora carcajada**

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja pero mira lo que me encontré una… "pecosa' que se cree "Tarzán" no te han dicho que las "niñas"**** como tu no deben trepar a los árboles. . . así nunca llegaras a ser una Dama **

▬ **se burlaba mientras se acercaba a ella**

**Candy ▬ nadie me ha prohibido subir a los árboles lo que si me han prohibido es a hablar con "desconocidos" y. . . por si no te has dad****o cuenta no soy ninguna "niña"**

**Alex ▬ claro que me doy cuenta que no eres ninguna "niña"****El color del rubor de Candy subió a rojo cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de ese desconocido se poso en sus bien tornadas piernas que estaban al descubierto por la forma en que el vestido se atoro tratando de inmediato cubrirlas****▬ no te molestes "Pecosa' yo solo me acerque porque creí que necesitabas ayuda. . . pero según veo tienes todo bajo control. . . así que me retiro **

**Candy ▬ Como?? Te piensas marchar dejándome aquí**

**Alex ▬ Creí escuchar que no hablaba con desconocidos y como los buenos modales lo dictan permítame presentarme mi nombre es Alexander Kendal**

**Candy ▬ Candy. . . mi nombre es Candy ahora… que nos conocemos. . . podrías ayudarme?**

**Alex ▬ solamente. . . Candy? . . . por lo visto tampoco te han enseñado a presentarte como es debido**

**Candy ▬ Candice White Andrew contento, alguna otra cosa que te interese saber?**

**Alex ▬ En lo absoluto ahora permíteme ayudarte****dijo con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado mirando fijamente a los ojos a Candy mientras deslizaba deliberadamente sus manos por todo lo largo de las piernas hasta detenerse en la diminuta cintura levantándola un poco para que ella desatorara el vestido Candy quedo hipnotizada en los bellos ojos azules nunca antes se había sentido intimidada por algún hombre de pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante el contacto de las manos de el sobre su piel haciendo que su respiración se acelerara estrepitosamente al igual que el rubor en su rostro Alex lentamente la bajo sin dejar de soltarla estaba completamente perdido en los verdes ojos de ella al mismo tiempo se sintió divertido ante el sonrojo que provoco ****"****es una niña****"**** decía para**** si**

**Candy ▬ gracias. . . ahora. . . serias tan amable de. . ****. soltarme?**

**Alex ▬ Claro. . . disculpa. . . lo que pasa es que. . . nunca había visto tantas pecas juntas ja-ja-ja **

▬ **Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. . . ese desconocido la estaba haciendo sonreír.**

**Candy ▬ "Hacia tantos años que nadie se reía de mis p****ecas" que casi las había olvidado**** haciendo que involuntariamente los recuerdos vinieran a su mente al igual que dos gruesas lagrimas las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas.**

**Alex ▬ No llores… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal "Pecosa"****mientras levantaba delicadamente el rostro de Candy para mirarla a los ojos y acerco un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas **

**Candy ▬ Ya te dije que mi nombre es Candy ! ! Pero. . . Olvídalo… no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un desconocido además. . . tengo que irme. . . **

**Alex ▬ Como??. . . . Nuevamente soy un desconocido. . . que niña tan malagradecida****cruzando los brazos mostrando un gesto de desaprobación mientras pensaba en lo drástico de la reacción de esa niña**

**Candy ▬ Ya te di las Gracias que mas quieres?**

**Alex ▬ Pues. . . un par de cosas cruzan por mi cabeza****se frotaba el mentón****mientras sonreía cínico**

**Candy ▬ Que extraño. . . creí que. . . la cabeza solo la utilizabas para ponerte el sombrero **

**Alex ▬ Al parecer eres muuuuy observadora pero. . . no lo suficiente como para evitar quedarte atorada en la rama**** cruzando sus brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja mirándola retador**

**Candy ▬ Eso fue. . . un accidente que a cualquiera le pasa****tratando de justificarse**

**Alex ▬ Permítame dudarlo porque hasta hoy NUNCA había conocido ninguna Señorita que tuviera como hobby trepar árboles**

**Candy ▬ Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, además yo lo prefiero. . . a estar todo el día frente al espejo tratando de lucir como muñequita de aparador esperando un buen partido que me mantenga o peor aun. . . que un Arrogante Ingles ponga su atención en mí y me encuentre lo suficientemente digna para completar la decoración de tu casa**

**Alex ▬ Sabia que éramos especiales pero no tanto veo que no es la primera vez que te has topado con uno. . . o. . . me equivoco?**** Mirándola fijamente tratando de adivinar su reacción**

**Candy ▬ Eso…. Es algo que a ti no te importa! !**

**Alex ▬ Que agresividad. . . así dudo mucho que encuentres un buen marido que te mantenga mucho menos que atraigas mi atención****haciendo una mueca de desaprobación mientras la miraba sobre el hombro**

**Candy ▬ Pues. . . para tu información no necesito un marido y. . . mucho menos que me mantenga para eso yo trabajo****soltó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas mientras respingaba la nariz**

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja Discúlpame pero cuando te enojas tus pecas se mueven graciosamente y en que puede trabajar una atolondrada como tu?**

**Candy ▬ Olvídalo. . . no tienes remedio y yo…. No tengo tiempo **

**pero. . . te tengo noticias A L E X . . . tu atención. . . YA la capte por si no te has dado cuenta llevamos mucho rato aquí ****dijo triunfante**

**Alex ▬ no te habían dicho que eres una ENGRIDA! !**** soltó molesto al saber que tenia razón**

**Candy ▬ Pues . . . para ti. . . soy SENORITA ENFERMERA ENGRIDA****los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos ante la afirmación de la pecosa, pero reacciono de inmediato**

**Alex▬ ENFERMERA? **

**Candy ▬ Así es. . . y no necesito explicarte donde trabajan la enfermeras? **

**Alex▬ mmm... . . pues. . . una como tu , lógicamente en un HOSPITAL . . . PSIQUIATRICO !! . . . porque solo un loco podría dejar que lo atendieras ja-ja-ja**

**Candy ▬ Arrogante! ! ! **

**Alex ▬ Eso . . . ya me lo dijiste. . . dime algo nuevo! ! ! **

**Candy ▬ Adiós tonto. . . fue un disgusto conocerte! !****dijo mientras se alejaba agitando su mano**

**Alex ▬ El disgusto fue todo mío. . . y. . . ADIOS. . . NO. . . Mejor hasta pronto "Pecosa"****grito para que lo oyera**

**Candy ▬ Pues visítame en el hospital, te aseguro que te quitare las ganas de verme**** grito sin voltear mientras dejaba a un Alex extrañamente extasiado de las emociones que esa ****"****pecosa****"**** había provocado en el y completamente sorprendido de sus propias palabras al sentir una enorme necesidad de volver a verla **

**Alex ▬ Quien eres Candice White Andrew. . . "ANDREW". . . ****acaso. . . tendrá algo que ver con Williams Andrew?**


	4. Un Encuentro Doloroso

# 4

Un encuentro doloroso

▬ Cuando Candy entro a la casa Eleonor y Anny ya habían almorzado solo la estaban esperando para irse de compras como habían quedado la noche anterior pronto partieron a hacer todas las compras que ameritaban para su "supuesto" viaje, hasta que llegaron con la modista en donde Anny y Eleanor habían pasado casi todo el tiempo tratando de convencer a Candy de cambiar su forma de vestir ya que si bien poseía un hermoso cuerpo no le sacaba mucho partido ocultándolo la mayor parte del tiempo bajo su inseparable uniforme de Enfermera por lo cual no le daba la menor importancia a su aniñada y pasada de moda forma de vestir**.**

**Anny ▬ Por favor….Candy ya no eres una niña para seguir usando esos vestidos date cuanta que ya eres una mujer además ****y muy hermosa y ya te advertí que de aquí vamos con el estilista también tienes que olvidarte de esas coletas tu cabello es tan hermoso y tienes que sacarle partido **

**Candy ▬ es que… estos vestidos me parecen muy ostentosos además que me dices de los escotes… son… algo atrevidos, creo que no me atrevería a salir así a la calle**** y no veo que tiene de malo mi peinado a mi. . . me gusta. ▬** Eleonor quien no había querido entrometerse sonreía divertida ante la pequeña discusión que tenían sin duda alguna parecían hermanas así que tomando un respiro se decidió a mediar aquella pequeña batalla como cualquier madre lo haría.

**Eleanor ▬ ****Niñas, no discutan mas. . . Yo… y disculpa lo que te voy a decir Candy pero yo. . . . Estoy de acuerdo con Anny, tienes una figura envidiable y… si quieres realmente deslumbrar a mi hijo tendrás que modificar un poco tu forma de vestir para lucir hermosa recuerda que el siempre esta rodeado de mujeres hermosas y. . . no querrás sentirte opacada a su lado y. . . del peinado que te parece esto probamos varios estilos a ver si encuentras uno que sea de tu agrado.**

**Candy ▬ Esta bie****n. . . Que manera de convencerme ante esos argumentos quien puede negarse. **▬ Mientras hacia una cara de puchero fue así como lograron que ella aceptara no solo el nuevo guardarropa si no también dejar de usar sus antiguas coletas, todo por agradar a Terry. Una vez que terminaron todo el cambio Candy lucia bellamente encantadora realmente mucho había sido el cambio que ni ella misma se reconocía fue así que se dirigieron a la casa y Eleanor quedo con Candy en que ella se adelantaría para preparar el terreno con Terry así ella llegaría un poco después para tener como pretexto el ir a visitar a Eleanor logrando un encuentro muy casual una vez que se marcho Eleonor Candy subió a la habitación de Anny .

**Candy ▬ Anny crees ****en realidad que me veo bien? ▬** dijo mientras se observaba en un espejo ella no estaba completamente convencida de que a Terry le agradaría su cambio

**Anny ▬ Cálmate Candy sin duda lo dejaras con la boca abierta ** mientras le acomodaba unos cuantos rizos en su nuevo peinado

**Candy ▬ Ya llego el chofer por mi ****Anny. . . deséame buena suerte amiga**

**Anny ▬ Todo estará bien **** y no creo que la necesites se muy bien que nadie mejor que tu merece ser feliz. . . además yo no creo que TERRY sea tan tonto de dejarte ir otra vez menos hoy que luces mas hermosa.**

▬ Anny acompaño a Candy a la salida y la ayudo a subir al coche Candy iba con el corazón lleno de esperanzas dentro de poco estaría frente a frente con el… su gran amor

**Terry ▬ Eleanor!! … t****u. . . en mi camerino…. Que es lo que pasa? Me imagino que debe ser algo verdaderamente importante para que te encuentres aquí. ▬** soltó mientras esperaba intrigado lo que su madre tuviera que decir.

**Eleanor ▬ Claro que lo es****. . . ▬ **y no solo para mi. . . eso puedo asegurártelo dijo para si

**Terry ▬ ****Entonces evitemos los rodeos que bien sabes que los detesto. . . y dime que es lo que te traes entre manos? ▬** Eleonor trago saliva, realmente Terry nunca había dejado de sorprenderle

**Eleanor ▬ ****yo. . . quiero pedirte un favor…. ▬** dijo mientras se colgaba en su brazo

**Terry ▬ Valla eso si que es… verdaderamente extraño en ti**soltó Terry mientras la miraba de reojo

**Eleanor ▬ solo quiero****. . . que me prometas que me lo harás**

**Terry ▬ Mmm… no estoy ****muy seguro. . . primero dime de que se trata ▬ **liberando su brazo de el de ella mientras frotaba su barbilla con su mano, Eleonor intuyo que no seria nada fácil convencer a su hijo y usando su tono de voz mas dulce solto

**Eleanor ▬ Quiero****. . . que recibas a una persona muy especial para mi. . . que viene especialmente a verte y hablar contigo. . . solo te pido que seas amable. . . crees que podrías hacerme ese favor? **

**Terry ▬ ****Acaso. . . me equivoco o es otra de tus tretas por presentarme una chica? Créeme que no tengo el mas mínimo interés Eleonor, además precisamente hoy… tengo una cita con alguien y no tarda en llegar. . . yo sinceramente no creo que pueda. . . tendrás que disculparme con tu VISITA**

**Eleanor ▬ Terry **dijo suplicante ▬ **es que. . . "ella ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti y viene de lejos exclusivamente para hablar contigo"**

▬ Terry al ver el rostro de suplica de su madre termino aceptando complacerla después de todo no le costaba nada regalarle unos cuantos minutos

**Terry ▬ Esta bien**** no me hagas esa cara pospondré mi cita. . . nada mas por que nunca me pides un favor pero créeme que me vas a deber uno.**

**Eleanor ▬ Entonces… te espero en mi camerino, ella no tarda en llegar y pedí que la hicieran pasar inmediatamente.**

▬ Candy acababa de llegar y estaba siendo conducida al camerino de Eleanor quien los esperaba ansiosa realmente tenia miedo de la reacción de Terry y quería estar cerca para intervenir de ser necesario de repente la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de ella era Terry y no estaba solo…

**Eleanor ▬ Terry… creí que vendrías.**** . . S O L O. . . dime. . . quien es. . . esta "Señorita"?**

▬ Dijo visiblemente molesta al observar a la joven que acompañaba a e Terry imaginando que era una mas de las muchas aventuras que el tenia le dirigió una mirada de desplante a la chica quien era nada mas y nada menos que Dana Lieberman una joven que pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de Europa contaba con solo 19 años de edad su roja y larga cabellera le hacían resaltar sus ojos color ámbar su elegante forma de vestir descubría su esbelta y bien formada figura.

**Terry ▬ E****lla. . . es la sorpresa que te tenia, pero no me dejaste otra opción mas que adelantártela ella es Danna Liberman mi… NOVIA**

**Eleanor ▬ No puede ser… ▬ **dijo en un suspiro** ▬ pero. . . COMO?. . . . CUANDO?**

**Terry ▬ ja-ja-ja… clámate Eleanor, me abru****mas con tanta pregunta yo pensé que te pondrías contenta pero no tanto como para olvidar tus modales y no saludar como es debido a Danna.**

**Eleanor ▬ Discúlpeme… Señorita… Liberman es solo que…. Esto me cae de sorpresa mi hijo no me había comentado nada ** de hecho casi nunca lo hace dijo para si

**Danna ▬ El placer es todo mío y no hay nada que disculpar **sonrío gentil

**Terry ▬ Lo que pasa. . . ****es que yo quería darte la sorpresa en tu fiesta, pero gracias al FAVOR que me pediste y la DESCONFIANZA de Danna que no me creía tuve que adelantar los planes… pero. . . y. . . "tu amiga"**

**Eleanor ▬ Cielos! ! …. ▬ **en ese momento recordó que Candy no tardaría en llegar y ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados imaginándose el desastre que este encuentro traería para los dos en especial para Candy, no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por persuadirla para que lo buscara, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para recriminarse tenia que actuar rápido algo se le tendría que ocurrir

**Terry ▬ Que pasa te sientes mal?**Pregunto preocupado al ver perder el color de su rostro

**Eleanor ▬ No solo es. . . la impresión de la noticia **** además olvide que tengo que hacer unas cosas muy importantes y debo retirarme espero que me disculpen ya mañana tendremos oportunidad de charlar mas tranquilamente les parece? ▬ **Una excusa muy tonta pero. . . fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Terry era muy perceptivo así que tenia que ser cautelosa el no fácilmente le creería, pero ya después le aclararía las cosas, Danna al percatarse de la desconcertante actitud de Eleonor decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos un momento.

**Danna ▬ En un momento regreso olvide mi bolso en tu camerino ▬ **fue el pretexto para dejarlos hablar a solas sabia que algo no andaba bien, Terry miro de reojo a Danna adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente asintió con la cabeza y cuando su novia desapareció de su vista clavo sus furiosos ojos azules que parecían relampaguear.

**Terry ▬ Ahora si**** Eleonor. . . tu y yo tenemos mucho que habar y quiero una buena explicación para tu comportamiento con MI N O B I A.**

**Eleanor ▬ ****Claro que te boy a dar una explicación. . . pero antes quiero que me contestes algo y que seas sincero conmigo **

**Terry ▬ Me estas asustando**** Eleonor que es lo que pasa contigo tu nunca habías actuado así?**

**Eleanor ▬ ****Solo contesta mi pregunta! ! . . . Que paso con el amor que le tenias a Candy?**

. . .

**Terry ▬ Queeee?? … la verdad que no te entiendo****!!. . . . . has pasado todo este tiempo diciéndome que debo rehacer mi vida y. . . justo hoy. . . que…. Lo estoy logrando…. Me hablas de… ella?. . . Que se supone que deba contestarte? . . . O. . . acaso no es obvia mi repuesta?**

**Eleanor ▬ Hijo confía en mi… que harías si **** E l l a apareciera en este preciso momento en tu vida. . . dispuesta. . . no se. . . a estar junto a ti. . . por ejemplo?**

**Terry ▬ Ella****. . . ya es mi PASADO uno del cual tengo. . . muchos momentos amargos lo cuales ya… no quiero revivir…ella. . . . No estuvo cuando la necesite ahora. . . es demasiado tarde. . . acaso. . . eso contesta tu pregunta? ▬** La voz de Terry se oía entrecortada el realmente no estaba preparado para tocar ese tema

**Eleanor ▬ Eso… ****HIJO. . . solo me dice que quieres olvidarla mas no que la has dejado de amar. . . y solo estas tratando de vivir. . . sin ella. . . será que acaso tienes miedo de volver a verla y darte cuenta que solo a su lado puedes ser realmente feliz? Hijo. . . Ojala y no te equivoques y nuevamente dejes ir tu felicidad. . . y de verdad quisiera que esa chica lo sea . . . lo deseo de todo corazón… ahora yo. . . tengo buscar a alguien para arreglar unas cosas.**

**Terry ▬ A caso dudas de mis palabras? Me sorprendes Eleonor tu sabes que soy buen actor. . . pero. . . . no tanto, es mas tu misma dijiste haber notado un cambio en mi ese brillo del que me hablaste no es otra cosa mas que la alegría que ha traído Danna a mi vida acaso eso. . . no es amor? sabes. . . nuevamente he vuelto a sonreír. . . y quiero que lo entiendas de una vez por todas. . . lo que un día llegue a sentir por. . . Candy. . . ▬ **trago en seco pues sintió que esas palabras se le atoraban en su garganta desde que creyó verla en aquel teatro de mala muerte nunca había mencionado se nombre ▬** no se compara al resentimiento, desprecio y rencor que el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre me provoca así que. . . lo mejor para ella y para mi. . . es que NUNCA se le ocurra querer volver sus pasos hacia mi tratando de encontrar lo que ella misma decidió dejar, nuestro tiempo ya paso. . . y de aquello . . . ya nada queda **▬ Candy estaba llegando y escucho con dolor todas y cada unas de las palabras que salieron de los labios de el, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y queriendo entender el porque de las duras palabras de Terry se armo de valor tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba en ese momento ella savia que el olvido de Terry era una posibilidad y decidió enfrentar con dignidad de una vez por todas el fantasma en que se había convertido el amor que aun sentía por el, tenia que ver en los ojos de Terry que tanta verdad había en esas palabras, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y se decidió a entrar.

**Candy ▬ Buenas tardes… Eleanor****?. . . me dijeron en la entrada que aquí podría encontrarla **

▬ Saludo fingiendo no notar la presencia de Terry, aunque se moria por correr a abrazarlo no le daría el gusto de hacerle pensar cuanto ansiaba verlo.

**Eleanor ▬ Candy… yo…. justo salía****. . . para nuestra cita… con. . . la. . . modista, so-lo que. . . esperaba a una visita**

Mintió tratando de hacerle entender que no era un buen momento para hablar con Terry. "Candy…. Dijo Terry para si mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza sin duda alguna el vestido que Anny y Eleonor escogieron para ella le hacia resaltar su redondeadas y bien formadas curvas ya no era mas aquella niña pecosa a la que recordaba, había abandonado sus graciosas coletas ahora lucia su hermoso cabello rizado mucho mas largo y completamente recogido en alto en solo una coleta estaba extasiado observando todos y cada uno de los cambios que había tenido en estos 2 años de no verla deteniendo su mirada en esos calidos ojos verdes que tanta paz le habían dado y que tanto extraño. ▬ "Terry… pensaba Candy como has crecido ahora luces mucho mas guapo y varonil", sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco haciéndolo lucir mas atractivo y seductor , su cabello ahora lo llevaba ligeramente mas corto y sus ojos "aun sigue teniendo ese poder sobre mi de lograr hacer perderme en ella. . . pero no… Debo alejar esos pensamientos y admitir que… me olvidaste y eres feliz".

**Terry ▬ Valla****. . . ▬ **dijo saliendo de su trance y dirigiendo una mirada cargada de furia a Eleonor mientras cruzaba los brazos **▬ Si que era una sorpresa la que me tenias. . . por cierto. . . NO MUY GRATA Eleanor. . . pero se puede saber. . . ▬ **desvío la mirada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Candy ▬** a que se debe el HONOR después de tantos años que la "Señorita Andrew" se haya acordado de visitar a los VIEJOS AMIGOS? ▬ **soltó mientras le dirigía una cínica pero encantadora sonrisa de medio lado haciéndola estremecer hasta la punta del pelo. Eleonor sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima al sentirse descubierta y mas aun por la reacción de Terry por lo cual intervino de inmediato

**Elea****nor ▬ No seas grosero Terry… ▬ **tratando de suavizar su actitud

**Terry ▬ Soy un buen hijo de mi madre no crees? ▬ **dijo socarrón mientras le dirigió la mirada

**Candy ▬ No se preocupe Eleanor desde cuando la sinceridad****. . . es una grosería. . . además por lo que veo el carácter no le ha cambiado mucho. ▬ **Mirándolo altanera por encima del hombro tratando de fingir desinterés

**Terry ▬ Simplemente trato a las personas como se merecen.** ▬ imitando el gesto de ella dirigiéndole esta vez una despectiva mirada haciendo que Candy sintiera estrujar su corazón

**Candy ▬ Ya entiendo. . . **** pero no estas obligado a hablarme. . . si así lo prefieres. . . porque. . . para tu información mi presencia aquí. . . no es precisamente para soportar tu sarcasmo. . . así que. . . lo mejor será que me retire. . . hablaremos en otro momento Eleonor.**

**Terry ▬ Valla… por lo que parece tampoco**** tu has cambiado. . . OTRA VEZ HUYENDO?. . .te das por vencida tan fácil. . . a un. . . inocente duelo de palabras con un VIEJO . . COMPAÑERO . . . de colegio?. . . ▬** sonriendo sarcástico mientras dirigía le una fría mirada penetrante que hizo que a Candy se le helara hasta el pensamiento haciéndola reaccionar furiosa

**Candy ▬ Tenemos 2 años sin vernos y a ti lo primero qu****e se te ocurre es pelear con tu VIEJA COMPAÑERA? **

**Terry ▬ Será… porque es el único buen sabor de boca… que tu recuerdo me dejo Candice… además… no se me ocurre algo mas interesante ▬ **dijo con desprecio mientras posaba su mirada en los delicados y rosados labios de Candy recordando aquella única vez que probo de ellos y que en ese momento deseaba volver a saborear.

**Candy ▬ Es… una lastima…**** que yo… no opine lo mismo… además, pensé que los actores tenían buena memoria seguramente tu… eres la excepción… pues yo te podría mencionar mas de uno en el que lucias feliz cuando mantuvimos una amistad pero…ya… no importa ▬ **dijo tratando de esquivar la penetrante mirada que el sostenía sobre ella, no quería que el rubor que tomaron sus mejillas la delataran pues… ella parecía adivinar los pensamientos de el. ▬ Terry reaccionando también sacudió esa absurda idea de su mente era increíble lo que la cercanía de Candy le provocaba y decidió esconder sus sentimientos. . . de la única manera que el conocía ATACANDO

**Terry ▬ Precisamente tu… hablando de buena memoria… ahora mi pregunta es… que?… acaso… alguna vez…en algún momento…te ha importado "nuestra… amistad"… Candice? ▬ **mirándola fijamente con su burlona sonrisa de medio lado

**Candy ▬ A caso… te interesa… mi respuesta? ▬ **sosteniéndole la mirada retadoramente tratando de encontrar en su profunda mirada la respuesta que ella ansiaba

**Terry ▬ No me contestes con otra pregunta ▬ **frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, sabia lo que ella estaba intentando hacer por un momento maldijo que ella lo conociera tan bien. . . la situación estaba poniéndose mas tensa así que nuevamente Eleanor decidió intervenir

**Eleanor ▬ Candy creo que es mejor que nos vallamos platicaremos en la casa**

**Terry ▬ Como. . . ella. . . se esta quedando en tu casa?**soltó sorprendido** ▬ Cuando pensabas decírmelo… Eleanor?**

**Eleanor ▬ ****"tal vez en la Fiesta" ▬ Justo llego ayer y. . . no tuve oportunidad de comentártelo discúlpame hijo. . . pero no pensé que te interesara TANTO**

**Candy ▬ creo que… fue un error venir … es evidente que ****mi presencia aquí incomoda. . . además ustedes tal vez quieran. . . hablar… así que… si no le molesta Eleanor preferiría caminar. . . y. . . quiero que sepas algo T E R R U C E. . . a mi. . . SI me dio gusto vera un "viejo compañero de colegio" **▬ sin esperar respuesta se encamino a la puerta, eso. . . sin duda. . . no era el ansiado rencuentro con su adorado Terry, Candy no supo el efecto que tubo en el oírla llamarle así, pero... que esperaba de ella! acaso el no había hecho lo mismo tratando una y otra vez de herirla?

**Terry ▬ No tan rápido Señorita Andrew ▬ **tomándola fuertemente por el brazo** ▬ por lo visto has hecho de ti una costumbre el salir huyendo sin despedirte de tu "viejo amigo" como es debido ▬ **dijo sarcástico mientras la atrajo hacia el tomándola ahora por ambos brazos no previniendo el estremecimiento que sintió su corazón con el simple hecho de sentirla tan cerca de el, tocar su piel y poder aspirar su delicado aroma a rosas que seguía siendo el mismo que el recordaba**.**

**Candy ▬ Tu mismo lo dijiste… simplemente trato a las personas como se merecen ▬ **mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse ya que evidentemente ella había tenido las mismas sensaciones que el. . . . en ese preciso momento Danna entro mirando fijamente a Terry quien estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con una joven, muuuy hermosa por cierto

**Danna ▬ Cariño. . . ****podrias explicarme quien es esta jovencita? ▬** pregunto un poco molesta al darse cuenta de la forma tan familiar en que el trataba a esa aun desconocida para ella

**Terry ▬ ****Claro. . . Ella . . . es . . . "una vieja compañera del Colegio" ▬ **contesto liberando a Candy mientras se dirigió a abrazar a su novia dándole un tierno beso, sabia bien lo celosa que era Danna

**Danna ▬ Yo pensé que era tu admiradora ya me iba aponer celosa ** haciendo un puchero mientras se acaramelaba en el

**Terry ▬ Te aseguro que no tienes por que. . . Candice**** White Andrew. . . le presento a mi novia Danna Lieberman ▬ **Candy alcanzo a distinguir en la mirada de el, un extraño brillo que podía comparar con rencor, tal vez odio.. . "Rencor, odio" esas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma tanto que casi pudo escuchar los pequeños trozos de su corazón caer…. Pero ese fue un riesgo que ella acepto tomar y ya no había vuelta atrás el destino había decidido y desgraciadamente nuevamente no fue a su favor… ama a… otra!!. . . me olvido!! En ese momento Eleonor al percatarse del estado de Candy se le acerco y poso su mano sobre su hombro dando un leve apretón para sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba con semejante noticia

**Danna ▬ Es un placer conocer a una vieja amiga de mi novio Señorita Andrew. . .** dirigió una sincera sonrisa mientras la observaba con atención ▬** pero. . . claro! Ya la recuerdo! Es usted la famosa y codiciada heredera REBELDE, hija del Patriarca de los Andrew ▬ **dijo sorprendida soltando a Terry para cubrir con ambas manos su boca

**Candy ▬ Prefiero que me llamen Candy y****. . . y. . . . me sorprende que sepan algo de mi y mucho mas me sorprende que me catalogan como "la famosa y codiciada heredera REBELDE de los Andrew"**

**Danna ▬ Disculpa****. . . no quise incomodarte es solo que no es común en "nuestra" sociedad que una Señorita estudie. . . tampoco que viva sola. . . . y mucho menos. . . que trabaje para mantenerse.**

**Candy ▬ solo viví sola por un año mientras estudie enfermería, pero hasta hace unos días habitaba en la Mansión de Chicago con Albert quien siempre ha apoyado mis decisiones**

**Danna ▬ Si eso es bien sabido en todo el circulo Social y créeme Candy. . . para muchas has sido un ejemplo a seguir y que decir de los hombres. . . tengo bien entendido que muchas han sido las ofertas de matrimonio que por supuesto tu padre no ha aceptado alegando que solo tu elegirás al hombre que sea tu esposo **

**Candy ▬ Créeme que para mi todo esto era desconocido y la verdad me molesta el saberme codiciada solo por el símbolo de dinero que ven en mi ilustre apellido ya que dudo mucho que siquiera me hayan visto mucho menos que sepan como soy en realidad esa es una de las cosas por las cuales no asisto a eventos sociales solo cuando Albert me requiere que créeme contadas veces me convence.**

**Danna** ▬ **ja-ja-ja disculpa que me ria pero es obvio que el ser rebelde te sale natural. . . por un instante creí que hacías todo por llamar la atención o capricho pero felizmente me doy cuenta que eres autentica. ▬**

**Terry ▬ REBELDE. . . que yo sepa. . . . es su segundo nombre . . . Creo que escaparte del cuarto de meditación del colegio y tus escapadas al Zoológico ensuciaron un poco tu reputación Candice?. . . JA-JA-JA. . . ▬ **Dijo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada haciendo que Candy hiciera una clara mueca de disgusto respingando la nariz

**Candy ▬ Que no mal recuerde alguna vez llegaste a encubrirme metiéndote en mi cama y te recuerdo que eras tu el que me acompañaba cierto día en el Zoológico**

**Terry ▬ Alguien tenia que ayudarte que yo sepa no gozabas de mucha simpatía para conseguir amistades y por lo que se los únicos que tenias eran unos inútiles que solo servían para meterte en mas problemas por cierto nunca me diste las gracias ▬ **dijo mordaz

**Candy ▬ las gracias.. . . te las daré el mismo día que tu! . . . . o ya olvidaste el día que entraste a mi habitación completamente ebrio y tuve que curar tus heridas. . . Además que yo sepa fui tu única amiga al menos "la única que acepto tu forma altanera, prepotente y arrogante de ser" y de no ser por mi. . . los INULILES de mis amigos no te habrían ofrecido su amistad.**

**Terry ▬ No te pedí que me curaras así que no tenia por que agradecerte bien pudiste echarme de tu habitación pero. . . no pareció molestarte el que yo estuviera ahí ▬ **arqueando una ceja al mirarla cínico

**Candy**** ▬ claro que te pedí que te fueras pero. . . estabas tan ebrio que no lo recuerdas no agradeces que hasta tuve que salir al pueblo buscando medicamento para curar tus heridas exponiéndome a que alguien me atacara **

**Terry ▬ Dudo mucho que alguien se acercara a ti. . . . mucho menos en la noche y de hacerlo hubieran salido corriendo al ver tu cara llena de pecas! Ja-ja-ja ▬ **Terry y Candy estaban tan enfrascados en su batalla que por un momento se olvidaron que no estaban solos Danna no había perdido detalle y observaba con detenimiento el brillo que destellaban en los ojos ambos al cruzar sus miradas definitivamente Terry nunca la había mirado con ese brillo a ella

**Candy ****▬ pues. . . . tu no corriste. . . al contrario o ya olvidaste el día que nos conocimos, no hiciste otra cosa mas que hablar de ellas ▬ **respingando graciosamente su nariz haciendo que Terry parara de reír al recordar aquella noche en el barco.

**Danna ▬ En eso tienes toda la razón Candy hace unos días salio una foto ****tuya acompañada del Señor Andrew y cuando mi hermano te vio hizo hincapié en lo hermosas que lucían tus pecas desde entonces esta loco por conocerte y te aseguro que mi hermano no es de los que se impresionan tan fácilmente tal vez te interese conocerlo no es por nada pero es guapísimo. **Terry apretó los puños al imaginarse que alguien mas pudiera conquistar el corazón de "su pecosa" no quería aceptarlo pero moría de celos. Eleonor aprovecho la intromisión de Danna para dar fin a la conversación

**Eleanor ▬ Perdón que los interrumpa ****de tan amena platica. . . pero. . . . Olvide que deje mi vestido con las chicas de vestuario. . . y casi es la hora en que salen y debo recogerlo **

**Candy ▬ yo también tengo que retirarme **agradeció en silencio la intromisión de Eleonor

**Eleonor ▬ si quieres esperarme. . . no tardo**

**Candy ▬ la verdad, prefiero caminar todavía tengo cosas que comprar antes de mi viaje ▬ **Terry abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar que se iría tan pronto y en un auto reflejo quiso acercase a detenerla lo que intrigo a Danna quien no paso desapercibida la extraña reacción de Terry, y sin dar tiempo a decir palabra Candy se apresuro a despedirse mientras se alejaba a paso veloz, pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse así OTRA VEZ

**Terry ▬ Danna que te parece si acompañas a mi madre por su vestido y así se conocen mejor yo debo ir un momento a ****comentarle algo a Robert sobre la fiesta de mañana ▬ **Ella asintió y salio acompañando a Eleonor. La cabeza de Terry no savia ni para que quería encontrarla su mente estaba envuelta en un torbellino de emociones encontradas. ▬ **ella… no tiene derecho de venir…y poner de cabeza mi vida… justo ahora que estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin ella. . . noooo . . . . . esta vez no se ira como si nada . . . esta vez . . . me va a escuchar ! !. . . . "ella ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti y viene de lejos exclusivamente para hablar contigo" de pronto esa palabras hacían eco en su mente mientras corría a la salida en busca de Candy**


	5. El Dolor de tu Presencia

EL DOLOR DE TU PRESENCIA

**EL DOLOR DE TU PRESENCIA **

▬ No había palabras que describieran lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo Candy. . . se sentía una ilusa al pretender que todavía existía una esperanza junto a Terry, ya que el. . . se encargo de déjaselo bien claro al nombrarla como "vieja amiga". . . . además estaba el hecho de que el. . . . ya tenia a alguien mas a su lado y odiaba reconocerlo pero. . . esa chica no solo era hermosa si no que también se notaba que era una buena persona, de otra forma jamás habría llamado la atención de el, y sin duda alguna recibiría de Terry el amor y la felicidad que nunca mas seria para ella ,pero. . . . que acaso. . . . no fue eso precisamente lo que se pidieron antes de separarse? Y ahora, que EL lo era. . . que se suponía que debería ella hacer. . . . alegrarse? **▬ Y ahora. . . que hago con estos sentimientos que no te pude expresar. . . por que! !. . . porque no se acaba el amor. . . . con tan solo decir ADIÓS**! Dijo mientras rompía en llanto, sabiendo que todo estaba decidido. Y con esos pensamientos camino por largo rato hasta que se percato que comenzaba a obscurecer, así que decidió tomar un carruaje dándole las indicaciones al chofer mientras subía. Eran tantas las dudas y preguntas las que rondaban en su mente y tan sumergida en su monologo interno. . . . que el chofer del carruaje que tomo, tubo que tocar su hombro para que reaccionara, pues ya habían llegado. . . avergonzada pago al pobre hombre y se dirigió a entrar a la casa donde ya la esperaban todos realmente preocupados cuando a lo lejos reconocio un rosto.

**Candy ▬ Albert! ▬** corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos apretandolo efusivamente a punto de soltar el llanto

**Albert** ▬ **Candy. . . ! ▬ **acunándola en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello

**Albert. . . yo. . . ▬** la voz de Candy se entrecorto pero Albert la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar ▬ **tenemos compañía pequeña por favor no llores ▬** le susurro al oído mientras le hacia una seña con los ojos para que mirara atrás dejándola sorprendida al ver que Terry y Danna también estaba ahí

**Candy ▬ Te. . . extra - ñe. . . ▬ **fue lo único que atino a decir

**Albert** ▬ **Tranquilla pequeña aquí estoy "como lo prometí no estas sola". ▬ **dijo al oído mientras la animaba a acercarse a la sala

**Anny ▬ Candy amiga por fin llegaste ! !**▬ abrazando a Candy, sabia que lo menos que necesitaba eran palabras con las que escucho del tonto de Terry eran suficientes.

**Eleonor ▬ Candy nos tenias preocupados. . . discúlpame no debí dejarte ir sola debí imaginarme que al no conocer la ciudad podrías perderte.**

**Candy ▬ no debieron preocupase ▬** dijoapenada

**Terry ▬ Fue lo que yo les dije. . . pero no me hicieron caso, y en dado caso con tus características seria fácil encontrarte ▬ **dijo burlón mientras señalaba con su dedo las apenas visibles pecas de Candy haciéndola enfurecer.

**Danna ▬ Ya deja de molestarla Terry ▬ **mientras le daba un leve golpe con el brazo

**Terry ▬ hayyy. . Esta bien. . . pero que culpa tengo yo de que ella sea taaan distraída tan fácil que hubiera sido tomar un carruaje y decirle que la trajera a la Mansión de ELEONO****R BACKER y ya! En lugar de andar por ahí perdida y sola a estas horas?**

**Candy ▬ y quien te dijo TERRUCE que yo estaba "perdida" y "sola"?**

**Danna ▬ y. . . Si no te perdiste Candy. . . en donde estabas? ▬ **pregunto intrigada

**Terry ▬ y si tampoco estabas sola . . . con quien estabas? que yo sepa, no conoces a nadie mas aqui en New York ▬ **arqueando ambas cejas esperando impaciente su respuesta

**Anny ▬ Candy . . . No me digas que . . . te viste con. . . A. . . !! ▬ **fingiendo emoción Tratando de ayudar a Candy ante semejante lluvia de preguntas

**Candy ▬ Anny!! ▬ **casi grito mientras le tapaba la boca

**Albert ▬ Creo. . . que tenemos algunas cosas por hablar pequeña ▬ **Alzo una ceja mirándola intrigado ▬**. . . . lo importante ahora es que ya estas aquí sana y salva **

**Danna ▬ Haaay. . . yo quisiera tener un papa así de comprensivo! **

**Terry ▬ Albert. . . . me sorprendes. . . no sabia que fueras. . . . taan . . . moderno . . . ****como para solapar que tu pupila ande a estas horas, SOLA y con un supuesto desconocido. . .. y peor aun. . .. que no te lo haya comentado.**

**Candy ▬ no se porque supones TERRUCE que estuve con un desconocido y mucho menos que Albert no esta enterado? ▬ **mirándolo indiferente mientras tomaba el brazo de Albert

**Albert ▬ Además. . . . Esta el hecho de que mi confianza en esta pequeña es. . . inmensa ▬ **dijo mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a Candy ▬ **Tanto. . . . que se perfectamente que aunque se tratara de un desconocido tendría que ser una persona muy especial y con grandes cualidades como para haber logrado atraer la atención de Candy. . . Pero para tu tranquilidad. . . . Estoy al tanto de la relación que en este momento mantiene Candy con ese joven. . . . y lejos de mortificarme me llena de alegría saber que quizá pronto nos de la sorpresa y por fin decida formalizar ▬ **soltó mientras observaba fijamente a Terry quien no pudo evitar sentir una daga atravesar su corazón quedando con la quijada intrincada del coraje y sin poder pronunciar palabra dirigiendo su furiosa mirada a Candy ▬** porque la verdad. . . . ya no se que pretexto ponerle a la Tía Elroy que precisamente justo hoy me salve de que me acompañara porque se le subió la presión y Archi me ayudo a convencerla de que debía quedarse de otra manera hoy no estaría tan tranquilo platicando aquí con ustedes .**

**Anny ▬ y a que quería venir la Tía Elroy?**

**Candy ▬ Dudo mucho que a desearme un buen viaje? **

**Albert ▬**** Pues a que mas. . . a buscarle pretendiente a Candy. . . al saber de la buena posición de mi nuevo socio y la existencia de sus dos nietos y únicos herederos no me la quitaba de encima **

**Candy ▬ yo no se por que mejor no te busca novia a ti que eres mas viejo? **

**Por que nada mas le guste yo? ▬** haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos

**Albert ▬ h e e y ? ? Por que la agresión? ▬ **soltando el abrazo y dándole un leve empujón

**Candy ▬ Perdón. . . Albert. . . .pero pensé que al menos en estos dos años que me boy a Europa respetaría nuestro pacto y me iba a dejar tranquila** ▬ Terry sintió que perdió piso al oírla decir que partiría a EUROPA y por tanto tiempo. . . entonces. . . . no lo había ido a buscar a el? Como el pensaba o. . . quizás ella mentía para justificar su presencia en New York, ya se encargaría el de averiguarlo

**Danna ▬ Pero. . . cuando te marchas? ▬ **Pregunto curiosa la verdad quería saber todo de ella en el fondo sentía algo de desconfianza sobre la supuesta amistad con su novio

**Candy ▬ pues. . . estaba todo planeado para partir en uno o dos días, pero ahora que Albert esta aquí solo esperare el tiempo en que termine sus negocios ▬ **aclaro con voz nerviosa ya que Terry no le quitaba los ojos de encima escudriñando en su mirada la veracidad de su repuesta.

**Terry ▬ y que pasara con tu RELACIÓN. . . Otra vez huyendo. . . CANDICE? ▬ **Mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación, su hiriente mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza como buscando el punto mas vulnerable valla que la conocía perfectamente puesto que había dado en el blanco. . . ya que esas palabras le echaron limón a la sangrante herida de Candy. . . si bien ella creía fue lo correcto hacerse a un lado. . . . Nunca había podido quitarse de la culpa de su corazon . . .

**Candy ▬ En verdad.. . . tu piensas eso? ▬ **dijo visiblemente dolorida. . . mientras veía una apenas perceptible sonrisa, dibujada en los labios de Terry, al parecer no solo la olvido. . . si no que ahora gozaba causándole dolor

**Albert ▬ Pequeña. . . Oye la voz de la experiencia . . . Terry siempre ha sido un experto en cuanto a huir se refiere. . . no es así? ▬ **arqueando la ceja mientras miraba cínicamente a Terry, no iba a permitir que lastimara mas a su pequeña y eso quería dejárselo bien claro. Terry estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido

**Anny ▬ Tal vez tengas razón Albert. . .o quizá solo es cuestión de prioridades . . .al fin y al cabo. .. Terry siempre ha sido un chico rebelde que ha hecho lo que se le da la gana. . . por eso ha logrado todo lo que el ha soñado. . . y por lo que se ve no se arrepiente de las decisiones que tubo que tomar para lograrlo.. . . . asi haya tenido que huir una que otra vez. . En cuanto a A L E X . . . es un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que quiere y "el" no seria capaz de dejarla ir tan fácilmente . . . . antes es capaz de renunciar a todo y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo porque se nota que se muere por ella **▬ Sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Terry masticara las palabras que estaba apunto de decir mezcladas con la bilis que seguro acababa de derramar ese preciso momento con semejante comentario, como se atrevian a opinar tan a la ligera . . . dejando aun mas intrigada a Danna que no hacia más que poner atención en todos los comentarios que escuchaba.

**Albert ▬ y si lo hiciera. . . no le alcanzarían los días para arrepentirse. . . eso se los puedo asegurar. . . por que una mujer como Candy simple y sencillamente es . . . difícil de encontrar. . . fácil de querer. . . . IMPOSIBLE de olvidar ▬ **soltó lanzándole una mirada victoriosa a Terry el que, perfectamente se dio cuenta que esas palabras iban dirigidas exclusivamente para el

**Terry ▬ Me sorprendes Albert. . . . creí que TU serias el único de los Andrew que serias inmune a los encantos de . . .ella. . . pero al parecer me equivoque enormemente contigo no sabes cuanto me decepcionas. ▬** soltó sin pensar, había dejado de hacerlo desde que los celos se apoderaron de su ser, lanzándole una mirada llena de furia y coraje. . .y es que, como era posible. . . que el. . .. su amigo y confidente, la persona en quien mas confiaba haya osado posar los ojos en su "pecosa" traicionando así su amistad. Danna aun mas confundida con todas sus reacciones y comentarios, ella no le conocía ese lado impulsivo y apasionado en el.

**Albert ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . pues tu a mi no me sorprendes y déjame decirte que tienes una mente muy cochambrosa querido amigo ▬ **Albert no pudo contener una sonora carcajada, adivinando los pensamientos que sabia rondaban por la mente de Terry ▬**. . . pero. . . "COMO TU MISMO LO DIJISTE" los encantos de ella son imposibles de dejar pasar desapercibidos. . . . por eso yo. . . . me acuso de amarla también ▬ **dijo socarrónponiendo su mano en el pecho ▬ **. . . . pero a diferencia de "otros". . . . el AMOR que siento por mi pequeña es como el de un hermano. . . de lo contrario. . . no hubiera descansado hasta conquistarla y créeme si te digo que habría sido sumamente fácil. . . ya que a parte de que la tengo a mi lado. . . presumo de ser el hombre que mas la conoce. ▬** guiño el ojo a Terry cínico, mientras atraía a Candy hacia el y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente, haciéndole saber con esto a ella que no estaba sola.

**Candy ▬ Todos los que me conocen saben perfectamente que yo nunca he necesitado a nadie para que me defienda siempre me he vastado yo sola . . . así que contestando tu pregunta Terruce . . . Me parece de muy mal gusto. . . que opines en mi vida privada aun mas sin saber nada sobre mi relación con. . . Alex. .. . Porque igual yo puedo preguntarte porque huiste rompiendo tu compromiso con Susana . . . pero se, que ni a mi ni a nadie nos incumbe saber nada al respecto, mucho menos entrometernos y opinar. . . no lo crees? ▬ **Terry solo atino a asentir con su cabeza. sabia bien que de tanta comprencion no podia acarrear nada bueno**. ▬ Mas. . . sin embargo YO… si quiero que todos ustedes sepan y de una vez por todas . . . que al haber "renunciado" yo. . . a esa relación en aquellas tristes circunstancias. . . . . realmente no lo hice por mi buen corazon o por la felicidad de la otra chica como todos piensan ▬ **dijo, dejando a todos atónitos ante su confesión, atrayendo así aun mas su atención especialmente de Terry que la observaba cauteloso. **Si. . . . al parecer no soy tan buena y bondadosa como todos esperaban, capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la de esa dulce joven que le salvo la vida al hombre que tanto yo amaba. . . en cambio. . . . no dude ni un segundo en renunciar a esa felicidad. . . si con eso yo podía evitar el dolor y sufrimiento que sin duda le ocasionaría el hecho de tener que ser EL quien tuviera que renunciara a mi . . . y para que ocasionar mas . . . después de todo el fin de esa relación quedo claramente sentenciada cuando el dio su palabra a esa otra mujer. . . prueba sin duda, de que mi amor por el fue mas grande. . . aun mas grande. . . que mi propio dolor al estar consiente de lo que esa decision significaria cosa de la cual no me arrepiento . . .** **de lo que si me arrepiento es. . . de no haber tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle una explicación. . . y preguntarle por el poco amor que demostró tenerme . . . anteponiendo ante mi, primero sus sueños, su éxito, su deber, incluso su egoísmo al mandarme un boleto de ida promesa de una vida juntos sabiendo que esa promesa ya le pertenecía a otra, el también pudo haberme evitado ese dolor . . . . sin embargo. . . . no lo hizo, asi fue como el demostro su amor una y otra vez . . . y yo preferi seguir creyendo en lo que sus ojos me decian. . . . que ilusa! ▬ **mirando fijamente a Terry mostrándole una mirada que no le conocía pues en esos ojos verdes que tantas veces brillaron con amor para el se asomaba no solo todo el sufrimiento y dolor contenido, había algo mas y . . . ante su descubrimiento sintió un escalofrío que le llego hasta la medula cuando alcanzo a percibir un reproche lleno de rencor . . . quizas odio. . . ni siquiera a Elisa y Neal los había mirado así.. . . y ahora era cuando comprendía el por que de que ella no quiso que la viera aquella vez en las escaleras cuando se despidió de el sin querer voltear a mirarlo, **ahora mi pregunta es. . . ¿ eso fue. . . huir a una relación? ¿Quien fue el que realmente huyo? Alguien. . . . podría responder? Tel vez tu. . . Terruce. . . tengas algo que respoder?. ▬ **Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la dolorosa declaración de Candy ellos realmente no sabían muchos detalles de esa separación y esto les mostraba solo un poco del peso tan grande que cargaba el corazón de ella. un nudo en la garganta de Terry se formo impidiendole hablar . . . despues de ver en el verde iris de Candy todo el dolor y sufrimiento que su indecision le causo haciendo que su alma flaqueara . . . . pero de pronto la idea de que tal vez, fue venganza. . . lo que orillo a Candy abandonarlo aquella vez que se vieron en aquel Teatro de mala muerte haciendo que nuevamente su mirada se volviera fria e indiferente.

**Eleonor ▬ Perdón que me entrometa, pero creo que nadie somos quien, para juzgar y lo mas importante es tener la certeza de que hiciste lo que el corazón te dicto, después de todo es al único que nunca podrás engañar. . . . y para ya no hablar de cosas tristes que les parece si preparo todo para que se queden a Cenar? ▬ **tratando de calmar las cosas se estaban saliendo de control ya que era evidente que Terry estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba y nadie mejor que ella para saber los arranques de cólera que podía llegar a tener si se sentía herido y eso lo tenían que hablar ellos solos, si es que llegaban a hacerlo .

**Albert ▬ Lo lamento Eleonor ▬ **adivinando la intención que tubo Eleonor al interrumpirlos y sintiéndose avergonzado por haber seguido el juego a Terry provocando que Candy expusiera esa dolorosa confesión ▬ . . . **pero justo tengo una cena con mis socios solo vine a recoger a Anny y Candy, le agradezco que las haya recibido en su casa. . . pero como comprenderá ahora que me encuentro aquí quiero aprovechar la compañía de mi pequeña estos últimos días . . . . así que nos retiramos**

**Anny ▬ ha sido muy amable al recibirnos en su casa Eleonor se lo agradezco mucho**

**Candy ▬ Eleonor. . . yo. . . le agradezco en verdad todo lo que ha hecho por mí.**

**Eleonor ▬ No tienes nada que agradecer al contrario me hubiera encantado hacer mas por ti, sabes bien que para mi. . . . Siempre vas a ser como la hija que no tuve. ▬ **dándole un efusivo abrazo

**Danna ▬ Candy, Anny. . . pero. . . nos veremos mañana en la fiesta. . . . verdad? **

**Anny ▬ Yo. . . no se si Albert. . . este ocupado**

**Danna ▬ Pues, ya que yo iré acompañada por mi hermano, tal vez Terry podría pasar por ustedes si Albert se encuentra ocupado no les parece? ▬ **dijo sin mala intención

**Terry ▬ Pues. . . si el esta ocupado. . . tal vez . . . Candice . . . . Pueda pedirle al tal "ALEX" que las acompañe quien mejor que ese hombre con tantas cualidades además no creo que eso incomode a Albert como ya dijo el no solo esta al tanto de esa relación, si no que también la aprueba**

**Albert ▬ Estas en lo correcto AMIGO. . . . y la verdad es que ya me muero por que el apodo de TIO ABUELO deje de ser ficticio y poder ver correr un par de niños pecosos y traviesos con hermosos ojos verdes llenando de risas toda la mansión ▬ **sin duda alguna Albert sabia perfectamente los puntos débiles de Terry quien por un leve instante no pudo disimular su frustración al solo imaginar el hecho de pensar en que ella tendría esos niños y que no seria precisamente con el.

**Candy ▬ Albert que cosas dices?. . . si en verdad tantas ganas tienes de niños, porque no te casas y tienes los tuyos. . . casi te puedo ver recorrer el mundo entero buscándolos ja-ja-ja ▬ **dijo traviesa mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que todos sonrieran ante su ocurrencia incluso Terry a quien se le dibujo una amarga sonrisa al recordar todas las veces que compartió con esa Pecosa tantas sonrisas las cuales ya no serian mas para el.

**Albert ▬ Por que crees que no me he animado pequeña?▬ **bromeo Albert mientras reía . . . .después de eso por fin se despidieron prometiendo hacer lo posible por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eleonor. . .. después se dirigieron al penthouse que los Andrew tenían en un exclusivo edificio donde Albert se había encargado de que prepararan las habitaciones pues ya había mandado todo el equipaje. . . . todo el camino lo transcurrieron en absoluto silencio al parecer no había mucho que decir . . ya mañana seria otro día. . . .

**Hola amigas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, **

**prometo actualizar pronto agradezco todos sus comentarios **

**por favor manden reviews. **


	6. De Nuevo Tu !

De nuevo tu

_**Hola amigas**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todas sus sugerencias y comentarios**_

_**Créanme si les digo que me han ayudado mucho a motivarme para querer cada día hacerlo mejor quiero también que sepan que este es mi primer Finc y que estoy muy contenta con lo que hasta hoy he hecho. . . ya no las aburro mas con mis palabras espero que disfruten este capitulo como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo.**_

_**No olviden dejar "REVIEWS"**_

**De nuevo tu! **

Una vez que llegaron, Albert les indico las habitaciones que había designado para cada una de ellas. . . el realmente quería poder hablar con Candy para aclarar todo lo sucedido en la casa de Eleonor y disculparse con ella por haberla utilizado de esa forma para darle celos a Terry creyendo que tal vez así lo haría reaccionar. . . . Pero desafortunadamente el tenia un compromiso ineludible y así se lo hizo saber

**Albert ▬ Candy yo. . . apenas tengo tiempo para prepararme y asistir a la aburrida cena de negocios pero. . . cuando regrese. . . si quieres podemos hablar de todo lo que paso. . . solo que tal vez llegue un poco tarde, la verdad a veces es una ventaja ****que los futuros socios tengan hijas. . . con mostrar una seductora sonrisa, un par de piezas de baile y un falso interés en ellas y los padres no dudan en invertir** ▬ dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo** ▬ . . . pero . . . . Ahora el futuro Socio solo tiene dos nietos hombres ▬ **mientras se encogía de hombros y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala

**Candy ▬ Albert . . . es tan pesado tu trabajo y tu todavía tienes tiempo de preocuparte por mi ▬ **dijo sentándose en la alfombra y recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Albert **. . . creo que yo he sido muy egoísta. . . justo contigo, que siempre has dejado todo por ayudarme a mi. . . . pero ya no estarás solo. . . he decidido que de ahora en adelante me preparare para desempeñar el papel que me corresponde como la Andrew que soy y ese es a tu lado apoyándote en los negocios **

**Albert ▬ tu. . . . lo único que tienes que hacer. . . . . es ser feliz Pequeña, para mi no hay mayor recompensa que tu y Archi logren todos sus sueños ▬ **dijo mientras levantaba levemente la barbilla de Candy para mirarla a sus ojos

**Candy ▬ no quise decir que dejare a un lado mis sueños Albert**

**Anny ▬ Candy tiene razón. . . porque ella ya había decidido que puede prepararse para ser una buena anfitriona y toda una Dama digna de los Andrew y al mismo tiempo. . . . Encargarse de representar los Negocios en Europa mientras estudia cumpliendo su sueño de ser Doctora. . . no te parece buena idea Albert?**

**Albert ▬ En verdad. . . . Piensas hacer eso por mí. . . . Pequeña ▬ **dijo realmente sorprendido de su reacción el esperaba verla abatida por lo que había pasado con Terry

**Candy ▬ Eso y mucho mas! **▬ regalándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras se tiraba a sus brazos

**Albert ▬ pues. . . podrías empezar ayudándome hoy. . . ya que si se hace este negocio, tu te encargarías personalmente de representarnos en Londres no es algo muy complicado ya que solo tendrías que asistir a una que otra reunión de lo demás George, Archi y yo nos encargaríamos ▬ **mas que su ayuda lo que quería era que no se encerrara nuevamente en la depresión pues el estaba seguro que se estaba la fuerte para no preocuparlo y eso le ayudaría a tener mas trato con las personas sin duda le ayudaría mucho.

**Candy ▬ y que tengo que hacer?**

**Anny ▬ por lo pronto apurarnos. . . . Para estar hermosas lo mas deslumbrantes como para no dejar pensar ****mucho a los nietos y el socio de Albert **

**Candy ▬ eso va a ser fácil. . . como dijo Albert. . . . Una seductora sonrisa, un par de piezas de Baile y un falso interés y listo! **

**Albert ▬ pues tienen media hora para estar listas porque ya saben lo que dicen de la puntualidad de los Ingleses y no me gustaría quedar mal en nuestra primera cita ▬ ** diciendo esto todos se retiraron a arreglarse y después del tiempo indicado increíblemente ya estaban todos perfectamente listos, Albert las esperaba ansioso en la sala y cuando salieron las chicas el. . . . Sencillamente no pudo pronunciar palabra. . . Candy realmente parecía una hermosa visión, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo tonto que había sido Terry al haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de tener a su lado a esa hermosa mujer.

**Albert ▬ Oigan niñas se suponía que los que debían quedar sin aliento eran los socios pero. . . al parecer caí en mi propia trampa. . . pues dudo mucho que pueda concentrarme con unas bellezas como ustedes de acompañantes ▬** dijo galantemente mientras les ofrecía el brazo y partían a la ansiada cena de negocios, pronto llegaron al elegante salón en donde se llevaría a cabo dicha reunión y en la cual había ya varios invitados por lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir desde la entrada en donde se acerco a recibirlos nada mas y nada menos que Tiberius Duque De Kendal quien no solo les dio la bienvenida si no que los dirigió hasta su propia mesa honrándolos con ese honor, después de una amena charla. . . Candy se había comportado a la altura, pero evidentemente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos por lo cual de pronto se sintió asfixiar así que decidió disculparse un momento para ir al tocador momentos después Alexander y Ronny hicieron acto de presencia ya que habían sido mandados llamar por su Abuelo el quería que ellos participaran de la negociación cuando hubieron llegado hizo las respectivas presentaciones

**Duque ****K. ▬ Permítanme presentarles a mis queridos nietos ellos son Ronny y Alexander Rochild Kendal**

**Albert ▬ mucho gusto conocerlos William Albert Andrew a sus ordenes ▬ **ofreciéndoles la mano** ▬ la Señorita Anny Brigther una gran amiga de la Familia **

**Alex ▬ La verdad no esperaba que fuera usted tan joven Señor Andrew. . . . es increíble que tenga tanto éxito en los negocios a pesar de su corta edad? ▬ **dijo saludándolo ▬ **es un placer conocerla Señorita Brigther ▬ **le hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras besaba su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara ante la arrebatadora caballerosidad de Alexander

**Albert ▬ todo se lo debo a la ayuda de mi gran amigo y colaborador yo no se que hubiera hecho sin George.**

**Ronny ▬ Pues como dijo mi hermano. . . es usted tan joven como exitoso y es un honor conocerlo. . . . Señorita Anny Brigther permítame decirle que es usted una mujer muy hermosa y es un verdadero placer conocerla.▬ **dijo mientras besaba su mano y la miraba fijamente haciendo que el rosado de sus mejillas subiera a rojo Anny no hubiera podido soportar mas de no ser por Candy quien se acercaba a la mesa muy despreocupada sin percatarse de la gran sorpresa que el destino le tenia preparada

**Albert ▬ Candice White Andrew . . . por que tardaste tanto, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte pequeña**

**Candy ▬ No seas exagerado, Albert, creí que la Tía Elroy se había quedado en Lakewood. ▬ **contesto mientras hacia un puchero

**Albert ▬ no soy exagerado si no precavido. . . contigo jovencita. . . nunca se sabe que esperar ▬ **mientras pellizcaba suavemente la nariz de Candy abrazándola cariñosamente

**Candy ▬ Albert ! . . .. . que van a pensar de mi? ▬ **poniéndose la mano en el pecho fingiéndose ofendida

**Ronny ▬ Que es un hombre muy afortunado al tener una esposa tan Bella y que tiene toda la razón en querer disfrutar de su presencia a todo momento yo haría exactamente lo mismo. . . . permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Ronny Rochild Kendal a sus pies. . . Señora Andrew? ▬ **dijo interrumpiendo mientras la saludaba cortésmente haciendo una reverencia y depositando un suave beso un su mano, sorprendiéndola ante semejante conclusión

**Candy ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . . no , no . . . estas en un error. . . . yo. . . . no soy Esposa de Albert soy. . . . su hija. . . . pero igual es un placer conocerte Ronny . . . regalándole una encantadora sonrisa ▬ **haciendo que Alex se derritiera ante la espontaneidad de su deslumbrante sonrisa

**Anny ▬ Candy no es correcto hablarle con tanta familiaridad a alguien que acabas de conocer podrías incomodarlo.**

**Ronny ▬ de ninguna manera. . . a mi no me incomoda en lo mas mínimo la Señorita Andrew y le pido disculpas por mi confusión aunque para serle sincero me alegra mucho ▬ **dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente

**Candy ▬ ya viste Anny a Ronny no le molesta . . . y por mi parte no hay nada que disculpar. . . Es mas que te parece si solamente me llamas Candy ▬ **mientras le guiñaba el ojo regresándole el gesto dejándolo completamente perturbado haciendo que el rubor pintara levemente sus mejillas y es que . . . . . cuando ella quería podía ser sencillamente. . . . encantadora. . . pero su sonrisa se desborro cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro.

**Alex ▬ Y. . . . a mi no piensas saludarme . . . . PECOSA? Sin duda alguna sigues siendo una despistada ▬ **Candy sintió que perdió piso al reconocer esa voz y volteo lentamente para comprobar de quien se trataba

**Candy ▬ A-Alex? . . . . p-pero. . . . q-que tu cabezota es tan hueca como para no poder lograr hacerte entender que mi nombre es. . . C A N D Y ! ! ! Y no P E C O S A! ! ▬ **Soltó molesta mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la cabeza de Alex

**Alex ▬ pues . . . tendrás que ser mas perseverante P E C O S A** ▬ acercándose provocador tocando la nariz de ella con su dedo mientras le regalaba una seductora sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que Candy posara sus ojos en los carnosos labios que hacían resaltar mas el pequeño lunar que tanto le había llamado la atención.

**Candy ▬ O-olvídalo eso es lo que tu quisieras. . . pero yo. . . . no pienso perder mi tiempo con un tipo taaan desesperante y antipático como tu ▬ **dijo mientras le daba la espalda en señal de enfado mientras respingaba su nariz provocándole una sonora carcajada

**Alex ▬ JA-JA-JA . . . Vamos . . . PECOSA. . . . yo se que ta****mbién te da mucho gusto volver a verme . . .pero disimula un poco que todos nos están observando. . . **

**Candy ▬ Estas loco si piensas eso!**

**Alex ▬ quizás. . . solo quizás. . . . Estoy fingiendo locura. . . para saber que se siente ser tu paciente ▬** dijo provocador con su acostumbrada sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que Candy maldijera el no poder dejar de admirar lo encantador que le parecía el lunar cerca de su boca, cada que el sonreía de esa manera no hacia mas que molestarse. . . . mas con ella misma al tener esos pensamientos.

**Candy ▬ Pues para que lo sepas yo. . . ni aunque estuvieras loco. . . yo aceptaría un paciente como tu!**

**Alex ▬ Por favor. . . PECOSA ya no te molestes quieres?**

**Candy ▬ Que no me moleste!! si a cada 5 segundos estas burlándote de mis pecas! ▬** volteo a encararlo con ambas manos en sus caderas

**Alex ▬ Yo no me burlo de tus pecas ▬ **cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía encantador

**Candy ▬ ahhh. . . . .no? Entonces dime. . . . GENIO. . . porque no haces mas que mencionarlas? ▬ **arqueando ambas cejas

**Alex ▬ Simple. . . . . Señorita Enfermera Despistada. . . . porque me encantan**! ▬ Dijo mientras clavaba su mirada fijamente en los verdes ojos de ella, dejándola por un momento perturbada por semejante confesión

**Candy ▬ Y. . . .y –y que dijiste? Esta tonta ya cayo! Pues. . . . Permíteme decirte que no me convencerás tan fácilmente ▬ **le lanzo una mirada indiferente mientras fingía estarse viendo las uñas, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. . . ese hombre era endiabladamente encantador cuando quería.

**Alex ▬ Y se supone que debo desanimarme?. . . a mi nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles además. . . . Tengo toda la noche para convencerte. . . . P E C O S A ▬ **después de decirle eso deposito un beso fugaz en su mano tomándola posesivamente sin dar tiempo a Candy de oponerse y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la pista y al minuto siguiente Candy se encontraba rodeada por los fuertes y calidos brazos de Alex, completamente embriagada en el agradable aroma a maderas tan parecido al de Terry. . . que acaso todos los Ingleses Arrogantes usaban esa fragancia?. . . mientras en la mesa todos se encontraban sorprendidos sin alcanzar a reaccionar ante tal situación.

**Albert ▬ A-alguien puede explicarme que fue todo eso?▬ ** Albert estaba desconcertado sin duda alguna ese era el tal Alex que menciono Anny pero lo que mas le extrañaba era la reacción que había tenido Candy ella nunca se había comportado así con ningún otro hombre que no fuera Terry y por el contrario siempre se mostraba indiferente y evasiva a cualquier intento de acercamiento. . . a menos que?. . . .

**Duque K. ▬ Parece ser. . . . Que. . . ellos. . . ya se conocían. . . que juventud esta! ▬ **dijo tratando de justificar a su Nieto

**Anny ▬ Y al parecer. . . . . se llevan cada vez mejor ▬ **decía divertida ya que Candy ya le había comentado sobre su encuentro con el.

**Ronny ▬ ALEX! Le dijo ALEX. . .. mi hermano me hubiera golpeado si yo le digo así, odia que lo llamen así . . . en cambio a ella le dio una enorme sonrisa . . . Si no lo veo, no lo creo. . . . Nunca había visto a mi "perfecto" hermano hacer nada parecido. . . . Mira, que ponerle un apodo "tan" cariñoso a una chica y decírselo en publico se comporto como un adolescente . . . y que me dicen de "suplicar" que no se moleste . . . . Cuando son siempre ellas las que le suplican a el. . . **

**Anny ▬ Es que Candy no es cualquier chica ella es especial. ▬ **dijo altanera sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga

**Ronny ▬ Valla que lo es. . . . mira que para lograr que mi hermanito le dieran ganas de bailar cuando a el lo detesta ya vez. . . prácticamente obligo a Candy a acompañarlo . . . . y que decir de esa indirecta declaración con sonrisitas y miraditas raras. . .**

**Anny ▬ Hayyy!! A mi me pareció de lo mas encantador . . . ▬ **dijo suspirando

**Ronny ▬ creo . . . . sin lugar a dudas . . . . Que felizmente mi querido hermano tiene una oportunidad de no quedarse solteron como tanto temimos Abuelo. . . pero dudo mucho que con esa actitud de troglodita. . . . consiga mucho tendré que darle unas clasecitas. ▬ ** mientras se cruzaba de brazos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación

**Duque K. ▬ Yo. . . . le ruego Sr. Andrew. . . que disculpe a mi nieto el nunca se había comportado así . . . yo no se que es lo que le paso suele ser un joven tan educado y respetuoso ▬ **dijo visiblemente apenado

**Albert ▬ No creo que mi hija se haya comportado mejor ▬ **mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro ▬ **y realmente estoy tan consternado como usted ella es una joven muy dulce y amable con la gente pero esto sin duda tiene una explicación **

**Anny ▬ y . . . . desde cuando. . . . el amor tiene explicación, es evidente que ese par se gustan y tal vez ni ellos se han dado cuenta.**

**Ronny ▬ O. . . . tal vez. . . esa es la forma de demostrárselo ▬ **sonrío cómplice.

Mientras tanto Terry acababa de dejar a su novia quien lo había inundado con un mar de preguntas que por supuesto el no le respondió se comporto cortante y distante provocando molestia en la chica. . . esa había sido su primer pleito desde hace un par de meses que se hicieron novios. Después de despedirse se dirigió a su apartamento. . . ese día había estado tan lleno de emociones que lo único que quería era llegar y tomar un buen trago no quería seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo. . . tentado estuvo de ir a buscar a Candy aun tenia cosas pendientes por decirle, mejor dicho reclamarle (al parecer no fue suficiente lo que ya le había hecho) pero en ultimo momento se detuvo al pensar que eso le podría demostrar lo mucho que aun le interesaba y el no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse débil ante ella así que desistió ya el destino se encargaría de regalarle la ocasión. Entro a su cuarto y se tendió en su cama saco de su bolsillo su fiel armónica única testigo de las noches en vela y sufrimiento que pasaba recordando los ojos verdes de esa pecosa que tanto amaba y sin mas, empezó a tocar. . . . Cuando de repente en un arranque de cólera arrojo el objeto al piso recordando la forma en que hoy . . . . esos mismos ojos lo habían mirado y es que el nunca había pensado en todo lo que ella sintió. . . y esas palabras que hoy le dijo solo aseguraron lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, entonces. . . podría ser posible que ella, no lo haya ido a buscar como el sospecho, además estaban las palabras de Albert . . . que realmente habían hecho mella en el ya que sembró la duda y los celos, eso era lo que realmente lo tenia tan molesto pero. . . su intuición le hacia pensar que posiblemente no existía ningún supuesto romance. . . y esas palabras fueron solo un golpe bajo de Albert para tratar de proteger a Candy. . . . pero. . . si el . . .. estaba intentando rehacer su vida. . . sin duda alguna ella también encontraría alguien con quien intentar hacerlo. . . después de todo ella era una mujer encantadora, tan diferente a todas las demás y el paso de los años había acentuado su belleza . . . cualquier hombre podría darse cuenta de eso . . . .el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacia querer escupir el hígado, maldiciéndose por que las palabras de Albert eran cruelmente ciertas y el mejor que nadie podía dar fe de la veracidad de ellas ▬ **"**_**difícil de encontrar. . . tan fácil de querer. . . e imposible de olvidar!". . .**_su aparente fortaleza se hizo añicos y una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla dando rienda a lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo. . . ▬__** Porque volviste Pecosa. . . si tu ya estabas hasta lejos de mi olvido. ▬ **

Terry no imaginaba que tan ciertos eran sus pensamientos. . . porque en la Fiesta. . .otro hombre había aparecido. . . Alex estaba divertido y extasiado con la actitud de esa pequeña pecosa que la mayoría del tiempo estaba a la defensiva de cualquier intento de acercamiento. . . sin contar que se la paso pisándolo deliberadamente mostrando así el supuesto disgusto que sentía al estar bailando con el. . . que lejos de desalentarlo, lo animaba a seguirle el juego, realmente le gustaba la forma de ser de ella, tan diferente a cualquier otra mujer que el haya conocido.

**Candy ▬ Te pise otra vez? . . . . disculpa pero es que soy pésima bailando creo que lo mejor será sentarnos no te parece? ▬** Fingiendo inocencia

**Alex ▬ No te preocupes PECOSA yo soy un excelente instructor y no pararemos hasta que lo hagas bien. . . ▬ **mientras le regalaba una espontánea y fresca sonrisa que hizo que Candy se sintiera culpable por comportarse tan grosera con el pero había algo en el que la hacia sentirse intimidada por lo cual reaccionaba a la defensiva.

**Candy ▬ Pues allá tu. . . si quieres perder tu tiempo, nada mas no te quejes si mañana te duelen tus pies.**

**Alex ▬ Eres muy condolida. . . pero que te parece si mejor hacemos un trato. . . y empezamos de nuevo?**

**Candy ▬ Perfecto!. . . . .. Hagamos de cuenta que no nos conocemos. . . . Adiós ▬ **se libero de el intentando encaminarse a la mesa pero el fuerte brazo de Alex anticipo su reacción y la detuvo apretando el abrazo acortando la distancia que los separaba, descubriendo complacido el calido cuerpo de Candy vibrar ante su cercanía. . . sorprendiéndose de el mismo ante su actitud tan atrevida. . . era increíble las cosas que le hacia hacer esa pecosa, nunca en su vida se hubiera siquiera imaginado ser capaz de comportarse así.

**Alex ▬ ** **Quieres hacer un espectáculo con tus malos modales Señorita . . . acaso no sabes, que un escándalo así. . . podría arruinar la posibilidad de hacer negocios con tu Padre?** ▬ haciéndole una seña de que mirara hacia la mesa donde todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ellos

**Candy ▬ Me estas chantajeando? ▬ **frunciendo el ceño

**Alex ▬ ** ** No. . . Tómalo . . . como una sugerencia ▬ **dijo socarronamente

**Candy ▬ Pues. . . déjame hacerte yo. . . una "sugerencia" a ti. . . si no me sueltas en este mismo instante te boy a dar una paliza y créeme si te digo que no me importa en lo mas mínimo el escándalo mucho menos que no se haga ningún negocio. . . por que de algo estoy segura. . . ustedes están tan interesados como Albert en esta sociedad . . . te quedo claro? O te lo pongo por escrito, con dibujitos y todo? ▬ **Completamente ofendida y molesta, no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionada de el en verdad que creyó que el era diferente ,

**Alex ▬ ** ** ja-ja-ja Tal como lo pensé, eres todo un caso! Creo que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme no es así? Al parecer contigo. . . cada día es mejor que el anterior ▬ **soltó una carcajada dejando a Candy sorprendida con sus palabras y confundiéndola aun más al Caballerosamente tomarla del brazo y escoltarla hasta la mesa, pero. . . justo antes de llegar se acerco peligrosamente a ella . . .

**Alex ▬ **_**Te he visto un par de veces. . . y creo saber quien eres . . . Porque tardaste tanto en aparecer. . . Candice White Andrew?. . . . bienvenida a mi vida!**_ susurro a su oído, para después mirarla intensamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo seductoramente . . . haciendo que ella se ruborizara de los pies a la cabeza.

**Albert ▬ Por un momento olvide que estabas aquí pequeña? ▬ **dijo sarcástico. . . mostrando una fingida molestia.

**Candy ▬ Lo que pasa es que Alex se empeño en querer darme clases de baile ▬ **Ronny escupió la bebida y se disculpo de inmediato ante la mirada curiosa de todos

**Ronny ▬ Perdón??. . . . Que yo sepa "hermanito" siempre odiaste que yo te llamara**

**A-L-E-X ? ▬ **dijo con sorna

**Alex ▬ Es que nunca me imagine que sonara tan bien hasta que lo escuche en los labios de esta hermosa PECOSA y me gusto. . . tanto que desde hoy quiero que todos me llamen así**. ▬ dijo fresco y despreocupado, mientras caballerosamente acomodaba la silla para que se sentara Candy a quien nuevamente el sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. El resto de la noche lo dedicaron a concretar las negociaciones sin sacar el tema de la supuesta amistad entre Alexander y Candy quienes escasamente se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero cuando sus intensas miradas cruzaban parecían decir mucho mas que mil de ellas, miradas las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por nadie en especial por Albert. . . a quien no le sorprendía el hecho de que los hombres se sintieran atraídos por Candy, lo que si le sorprendía era el hecho de la extraña actitud de ella que sin temor a equivocarse el podría jurar que también sentía la misma atracción, no perdió detalle de todos los movimientos y comentarios de Alexander quería saber bien que clase de hombre era y alegremente le agrado lo que vio en el. . . fue entonces cuando una idea empezó a rondarle por la mente. Por fin la velada termino con maravillosos resultados al obtener la tan ansiada sociedad no hubo comentarios de regreso al apartamento simplemente llegaron y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación ya mañana hablarían.


	7. Te Pareces Tanto a El Cuando Me Amaba

**Muchas…muchas. .. muchisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. . . me da completo placer saber que aceptan mi antagónico Alexander con buen agrado. . . para mi querida amiga akela17 que me pregunto el significado de mi Nick HUITZILOPOZTLI en realidad cometí un error ortográfico la forma correcta de escribirse es HUITZILOPOCHTLI del cual su significado es Colibrí Zurdo Dios de los Mexicas el fue el que indico el lugar exacto en donde se iba a fundar la nueva Tenochtitlan (hoy ciudad de México) les ordenó que sólo fundarían su reino donde estuviera "un águila parada sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente**"

**Bueno. . . ya no las aburro mas asi que espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**

**Te pareces tanto a el cuando me amaba**

Bueno. . . después de esa noche tan llena de sorpresa. . . lo único que estaba en la mente de Candy era la palabra "dormir" . . . .al menos eso. . .. es lo que pensó ella. . . quien no esperaba que Anny se escurriera hasta su habitación con el pretexto de querer dormir con ella un pretexto por sierto muy poco creible. . .

**Anny ▬ Candy? . . . . . **

**Candy ▬ Mmmm? ▬ **apenas balbuceo pues ya se encontraba acostada en la cama dispuesta a descansar en los brazos de Morfeo

**Anny ▬ Te molesta si me quedo a dormir contigo?**

**Candy ▬ Por supuesto que no Anny ▬** se hizo a un lado de la cama para dejarle un lugar a Anny para que se acomodara

**Anny ▬ Candy. . . . te puedo preguntar algo? ▬ **soltó por fin después de unos instantes de silencio

**Candy ▬ Si Anny. . . que sucede? ▬ **dijo mientras se volteaba quedando en frente de su amiga

**Anny ▬ Alexander Rochild Kendal es el mismo Alex al que conociste esta mañana verdad? ▬ **Candy sintió que todas sus intenciones de descansar y dejar de pensar en nada se iban a la basura

**Candy ▬ Desgraciadamente la respuesta es . . . si**

**Anny ▬ me lo imagine pero. . . .olvidaste mencionar su mejor cualidad . . . ▬ **dijo intrigante

**Candy ▬ ah. . . . si? .. . . y cual es? ▬ **fingiendo desinterés

**Anny ▬ "su próximo titulo de Duque"**

**Candy ▬ Por que dices eso?**

**Anny ▬ Que acaso no estas enterada de que al morir su madre hija del Duque el . . . como hijo mayor heredara de su Abuelo el titulo Nobiliario como Duque de Kendal?**

**Candy ▬ ahora que lo mencionas. . . con razón. . . la primera vez que lo vi se presento como Alexander Kendal seguramente quería deslumbrarme con su apellido. . . pero tu sabes bien que eso a mi nunca me ha interesado. . . . además . . . en verdad te parece que esa es su mejor cualidad? **

**Anny ▬ Si, acaso tiene otra? **▬ fingiendo inocencia

**Candy ▬ Pues. . . no se puede negar. . . . que también es un hombre muy educado, Caballeroso, inteligente y algo guapo. . . sin contar que tiene mucha paciencia, te lo digo yo. . . ya que tuvo que soportar todas mis groserías de buena gana.**

**Anny ▬ olvidaste a caso. . . algo mas?? ▬ **soltó sarcástica

**Candy ▬ Si ! ! ▬ "**_su lunar cerca de su boca" _dijo para si espantando de su mente de inmediato esa idea molestándose al instante después de recordar sus encuentros no tan amistosos ▬** Que también es un tipo. . . .Arrogante, engreído, insoportable, imposible y desquiciante.**

**Anny ▬ Pues. . . yo no creo que le ayes una mejor opinion asi que creo que eres bien correspondida. . . ademas se nota que el tampoco te soporta, sin duda alguna un tipo como el. . . jamás se fijaría en una chica como tu! Así que no tienes por que preocuparte amiga. ▬ **Dijo con toda intención de saber la reacción de Candy

**Candy ▬ No creo que sea verdad!! O que no te fijaste que toda la noche no me quito la vista de encima?▬ **protesto indignada

**Anny ▬ ja-ja-ja- caíste! ! Tontita. . . además si yo mal no recuerdo. . . tu tampoco lo dejabas de ver! Sin contar con que estuviste bailando muy placidamente con el **

**Candy ▬ Yooo!! No se de lo que hablas. . . pero. . . no creas que lo paso tan bien, todo el tiempo lo estuve pisando a propósito y no solo no se quejo, si no que hasta lo tomo de buen agrado ofreciéndose a darme lecciones de baile. . . hasta me sentí mal por un momento de ser tan grosera con el. . . pero el tuvo la culpa por que no me dejaba sentar.**

**Anny ▬ Vamos . . . . Amiga. . . ya deja de fingir. . . a ti, no hay quien te obligue a hacer nada que no quieras, admítelo Alex. . . . Simplemente TE FA-SI-NA y no es para menos el tipo es un cuero ! **

**Candy ▬ Annyyyy ! ! ! . . . como puedes decir eso . . . .además. . . y-yo. . . n-no se que pensar. . . lo que ha pasado con Terry me tiene tan mal . . . . y como si fuera poco . . . aparece Alex. . . perturbándome con su presencia, te juro que ganas me dan de. . . salir corriendo! !**

**Anny ▬ Por que . . . Candy? Por que quieres huir ?**

**Candy ▬ por que EL es tan parecido a Terry y eso . . . me confunde, me hace sentir, vulnerable, intimidada por la forma como me sonríe . . . por la forma en que me mira. . . . no se! . .. . Hasta por su extraño gusto por mis pecas. . . me perturba su espontaneidad y sinceridad, . . . solamente. . . Terry . . . se habia comportado conmigo de esa manera . . . aunque. . . nunca demostró sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y . . . es que . . . yo no se si realmente Alex este interesado en mi o solo le divierte mi forma de ser. . . yo. . . . Tengo miedo equivocarme ni siquiera se si podré volver a . . . intentarlo, ya he sufrido mucho y no creo poder soportar mas**

**Anny ▬ Candy. . .. Que es lo que pasa contigo? Tu no eres una cobarde, a veces. . . sentir dolor es . . .. Inevitable . . . depende de nosotras. . . el seguir sufriendo. . . solo tu decides Candy? Recuerdas que nunca imaginaste poder superar la muerte de Anthony sin embargo, fue Terry el que te ayudo a aceptar su ausencia. .. . Quien te dice que Alex. . . no es la persona que te ayudara a superar la ausencia de Terry. . . . **

**Candy ▬ No se me hace justo, utilizar a Alex. . . . Además . . . en realidad Terry nunca ha estado ausente. . .porque siempre ha estado en mi corazon y no se como hacer para sacarlo. . . no Anny. . . no creo que logre olvidar. . . a Terry ! . . . ▬ **su voz se quiebra al decir su nombre ▬** aun y cuando se que EL lo hizo . . . como Anny? Como hizo para olvidarme . . . te diste cuenta. . . como me miro?. . . se veía tan. . . ▬ **dijo entre sollozos sin poder continuar el solo hecho de pensarlo era suficientemente doloroso como para pronunciarlo

**Anny ▬. . . Feliz ? ?. . . no . . . Amiga , yo realmente no creo que este tan feliz como aparento . . . pero sin embargo el esta intentando rehacer su vida. . . mientras tu. . . . cuanto tiempo mas esperaras por El ?? entiéndelo! El decidió estar sin ti . . .. y esta vez nadie lo esta obligando. . . . **

**Candy ▬ Y a caso crees que no lo entendí! Claro que lo se!** **"Como se. . . que mi amor por el es tan grande, Inmenso. . .. como el desprecio y rencor que vi en sus ojos hacia mi . . .. Inmenso y grande como el dolor que me causo el saber que no me ama y que quizás nunca me amo como yo imagine_."_**

**Anny ▬ perdóname Candy. . . yo solo quiero que seas feliz, te comprendo y entiendo tus miedos, solo espero que esta vez seas capaz de arriezgarte y no dejar escapar la felicidad y luches por ella. . . y no se por que. . . . Pero presiento que esa felicidad. . . ya se cruzo en tu camino y tiene Nombre y Apellido!**

**Candy ▬ Anny. . . estoy cansada de buscar la felicidad, toda mi vida he estado tras de ella y cual es el resultado, **_**"no hay en mi corazón un lugar sin cicatriz y al final a ninguno de ellos hice feliz"**_** . . . El destino se encargado de decirme una y otra vez que no existe esa felicidad para mi.**

**Anny ▬ Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga. . . pero se que el tiempo me dará la razón después de todo pronto partiremos hacia Europa quizás allá sea mas fácil curar las heridas que el amor nos dejo así que. . .dejemos que el destino nos ayude a encontrar nuestra felicidad. **Fueron con esas palabras con las que decidieron dar por terminada su charla y se prepararon para dormir sin saber que Albert había estado escuchando tras la puerta, ya que el también había tenido la idea de ir a charlar con Candy, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y decidió irse a descansar. . . a la mañana siguiente Albert se levanto temprano como de costumbre y dejo preparado el desayuno ya que el tenia unas cosas pendientes por hacer para finiquitar lo de la nueva sociedad con el Duque de Kendal, la verdad . . . quería aprovechar bien el tiempo ya que había decidido que asistirían a la Fiesta de cumpleaños de Eleonor el todavía tenia la certeza de que Terry la seguía amando y no lograba entender la absurda reacción que había tomado contra ella al tratar de herirla a cada momento, el no quería hablar aun con Terry para pedirle una expiración a su actitud, pues quería darles otra oportunidad que ellos mismos arreglaran sus diferencias . . . .ya que observo perfectamente la reacción de celos que Terry demostró mas de una vez al oír hablar de ALEX . . . . tal vez. . . . ahora que sabia que el tal "Alex" era una realidad podría ayudarlo a decidir el desenlace de esta historia. . . . era una arma de dos filos, por un lado, Terry tendría un rival a su altura y lo que son las cosas Alexander. . . además de ser un Ingles arrogante y futuro Duque, comparte esa extraña fascinación de molestar a Candy con sus pecas,** ▬ Hay. . . pequeña! si que son extravagantes tus gustos.** Tal vez con un rival a su altura . . . Terry podría decidirse a dejar a un lado su estupido orgullo y luchar por no perderla o simplemente darse cuenta que prefiere continuar con la vida que ahora tiene. . . sin duda seria muy duro para su pequeña otro enfrentamiento con Terry, pero cualquiera que fuera la decisión de el. . . al final Candy seria la mas beneficiada, ya sea junto a Terry o dándose una nueva oportunidad al lado de Alexander que gozaba de su completa aprobación no solo por los informes que le dieron los detectives sobre El y su Familia la misma que el corroboro con la buena impresión que le causo la noche anterior al darse cuenta que no solo es un hombre muy honesto y hábil para los negocios, aparte de ser culto, educado y con sus principios bien cimentados . . . lo que mas llamo su atención fue la forma en como se comporto con Candy, que lejos de molestarle le agrado ver su forma tan franca y espontánea de tratarla sin preocuparse por las apariencias. . . sin duda alguna Candy siempre sacaba lo mejor de las personas. . . a la mañana siguiente Albert dejo una nota en la mesa avisando que saldría muy temprano ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer. . . pero que regresaría lo mas pronto posible ya que había decidido asistir a la Fiesta en honor de Eleonor . . .. y justo estaba apunto de salir cuando Anny salio de la habitación

**Anny ▬ Buenos días Albert**

**Albert ▬ Pensé que seguían dormidas, justo les dejaba un mensaje avisándoles de mi salida como oí voces hasta tarde, pensé que no se levantarían temprano.**

**Anny ▬ lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan dormilona como Candy. . . ja-ja-ja**

**Albert ▬ se a lo que te refieres Anny. .. . pero aprovechando que estas aquí quiero pedirte que hagas todos los preparativos para poder asistir esta noche a la fiesta de Eleonor seria una grosería no asistir después de que ella ha sido tan amable con todos nosotros, no te parece?**

**Anny ▬ No estoy muy segura que sea buena idea otro encuentro con Terry y peor aun si el esta acompañado por su novia**

**Albert ▬ Créeme que esto lo hago mas por el bien de Candy. . .. además quien dijo que ella no estará acompañada también?**

**Anny ▬ Que estuviéramos a su lado no detuvo a Terry. . . como para dejar de lastimarla como lo hizo**

**Albert ▬ Y quien te dijo que tu y yo seriamos los únicos acompañantes de Candy?**

**Anny ▬ Me confundes Albert. . . . quien mas nos va a . . . A-ALEX ? ? ▬ **casi grito mientras le dirigía una mirada de complicidad ▬ **por lo visto nada se escapa ante los ojos del Patriarca de los Andrew?**

**Albert ▬ No se de lo que hablas. . . . pero. . . efectivamente extendí la invitación a mi nuevo socio, quien desafortunadamente se excuso. . . . pero Alex y Ronny aceptaron gustosos así que sobra pedirte que se esmeren en atender a nuestros invitados ▬ **dijo fingiendo seriedad

**Anny ▬ Pues. . .. permíteme decirte que es la mejor idea que se te pudo haber ocurrido, y desde luego cuentas con todo mi apoyo, ya que yo pienso exactamente igual que tu ahora me esmerare mas en que Candy luzca mas hermosa.**

**Albert ▬ Anny. .. no se como decirte esto. . . pero. . . no le comentes nada a Candy sobre nuestros invitados. . . . quiero que sea una "sorpresa"▬** dijo mientras guiñaba traviesamente el ojo

**Anny ▬ Y valla sorpresa que se llevara. . .. y no solo ella. . . . muero por ver la cara de Terry. . .. . hayyyyyyyyy que emoción Albert, estoy segura que el no estaba muy convencido de la existencia de Alex**

**Albert ▬ No lo culpo yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de su existencia, hasta anoche, ahora debo retirarme Anny . . . quiero acabar con todos los pendientes. ▬ **Albert se despidió todavía tenia muchos asuntos por resolver sin contar con lo de la dichosa cena. Mientras Anny se apresuro a levantar a Candy tenían que preparar todo para lo de esa noche sin contar que tenían que salir a comprar un presente para Eleonor a Candy no le callo muy en gracia el hecho de tener que asistir pero de inmediato entendió los motivos que según esto los obliga a acceder así que a regañadientes se alisto para salir con Anny a buscar el dichoso regalo. Mientras en otro lado de New York Después de haber pasado toda la noche sin dormir ya que el insomnio había vuelto a acompañarlo. . . muy temprano por la mañana Terry se dirija a casa de su madre.. . . ya que según el. . . tenia muchas cosas por aclararle. . . empezando por la inesperada visita de Candy ya que la noche anterior no habían tenido oportunidad debido a que Danna había insistido a acompañarlo a casa de su madre. . . a pesar de sus vanos intentos por persuadirla. . . y era de esperarse. . . ya que ella presentía que algo mas que una vieja amistad lo había unido en el pasado con Candy. . . sin contar con que era muy celosa. .. y como no. . . si había muchísimas mujeres que lo acosaban. . . pero Terry no era un hombre que gustara de dar explicaciones a nadie. . . . se sentía muy a gusto al lado de Danna. . . . y al principio sus celos le causaban gracia y hasta cierto punto lo halagaban. . . pero como gracia ya había sido suficiente. . . motivo por el cual ayer habían tenido un fuerte disgusto con ella . . . pero el. . . le había dejado muy claro.. . que no le iba a permitir que lo asfixiara. . . ya bastante había tenido con su tortuosa relación con Susana y su adorable Madre. . . como para empezar de nuevo con lo mismo. . . ahora era otro el asunto el que lo agobiaba. . . y tenia que resolverlo lo antes posible. . . así que con paso firme se decidió a entrar en la casa de su madre. . . .

**Terry ▬ Buenos días Eleonor. . . me imagino que tu habrás dormido como una Reina ? ▬** OH-OH mala señal. . . me llamo por mi nombre esto no me gusta nada pensó Eleonor

**Eleonor ▬ Hola hijo. . . pensé que no te vería hasta esta noche **

**Terry ▬ Y perderme de la explicación que me debes por la "sorpresita" que me diste?**

**No. . .. no lo creo posible! ▬ **dijo socarrón

**Eleonor ▬ Por que no dejas la ironia y me dices claramente que es lo que te pasa?**

**Terry ▬ Que. . . que me pasa?? . . . . te parece poco.. . . haber robado mi tranquilidad con tus frustrados intentos de "Celestina" entrometiéndote en mis asuntos pretendiendo resolver mi vida? **

**Creí que esa. .. era exclusividad de mi Padre!!**

**Eleonor ▬ No seas injusto Terry. . . tu no sabes como pasaron las cosas**

**Terry ▬ Pues por eso estoy aquí! . .. . quiero saber que hace . . . "ella" aquí. . . . y por que?**

**Eleonor ▬ Eso. . . querido . . . . tendrás que preguntárselo a ella personalmente **

**Terry ▬ No juegues conmigo. . . que estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda. . . dime que hacia ella aquí en tu casa y por que no me informaste de inmediato**

**Eleonor ▬ Albert me pidió que las hospedara. . . y no te avise antes . . . porque quería darte una sorpresa. . . pensé que te alegraría verla después de tanto tiempo **

**Terry ▬ Así que Albert también esta metido en todo este "jueguito" verdad?**

**Eleonor ▬ No se a que te refieres con eso hijo. . .**

**Terry ▬ Por lo visto no piensas decirme nada verdad? Prefieres guardarle fidelidad a ella que a tu propio hijo?**

**Eleonor ▬ Terry . . . no seas extremista. . . lo único que te puedo decir es que Albert me confirmo su asistencia así que esta noche podría ser propicia para que ustedes hablasen. . .. "**_**hijo si aun la amas. . . díselo. . . o tu corazón quedara oprimido en la mas profunda angustia y soledad"**_**. . . . ▬ **por un momento el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al pensar en que volvería a tenerla frente a el, pero al instante nuevamente la coraza protectora que guardaba sus sentimientos mas profundos hizo acto de presencia y nuevamente el orgullo fue el que hablo.

**Terry ▬ No sigas insistiendo con eso! Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar con ella por que es tan difícil para ti entender . . . que . ."**_**quiero borrarla de mi mente pues no quiero que siga haciéndome mas daño. . . por que con su adiós. . . pobló de espinas a mi corazón"**_

**Eleonor ▬ Pues . . . entonces hijo. . . me temo que perderás la oportunidad. . . porque en un par de días Albert concluirá los negocios que lo trajeron aquí. . . y Candy partirá para Europa. . . según dijo . . . por dos años al parecer quiere ser Doctora, pero si la dejas ir. . . no se porque presiento. . . que será mas tiempo que eso. . . . no me digas nada. . . . solo piénsalo y haz lo que te dicte el corazón ▬ **Estas palabras cumplieron su cometido. . . ya que el solo hecho de que tal vez. . . esa seria la ultima vez que la viera en mucho tiempo. . . quizás nunca mas. . . un escalofrío estremeció su alma. . . pero Terry era sumamente orgulloso como para dar su brazo a torcer ▬ **se, que por mas que insista no me dirás lo que quiero saber . . lo mejor será que me marche. . . ya me encargare yo de averiguarlo. . . ▬ **Terry se marcho molesto. . . Eleonor lo sabia muy bien. . . . pero lo que le dijo tal vez le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas. . .no es que tuviera algo en contra de Danna. . . pero ella sabia mejor que nadie que el no había podido olvidar a Candy. . .aunque quisiera aparentarlo. . . el volver a verla, reavivo la llama del amor tan profundo que sentía por ella. . . ahora todo estaba en manos del destino. . .el mismo que al parecer se había empecinado en complicarles las cosas a ese par. .

_**Pues bien. . . espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy miren que batalle un poco para concentrarme ya que mis niños están por salir a vacaciones y son puras vueltas entre graduaciones fiestas y exámenes finales así que espero sus comentarios ya que mi corazón late como burro sin mecate cada que leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios gracias 1000 X su apoyo un beso y hasta la próxima. . . que solo puedo adelantarles que se pondra muuuuy bueno el encuentro de Candy y. . . .?? habra beso y todo!!**_


	8. Volverte A Ver

Hayyy amigas estoy muy agradecida con todos sus comentarios 1000 thank you por eso

Hayyy amigas estoy muy agradecida con todos sus comentarios 1000 thank you por eso

De verdad que eso es lo que mas me motiva a seguir escribiendo. . .

Akela 17 Patricia Moy Zayda Vanessa CatyBlack Dylan 12

Y a mi querido amigo Peter. . . quiero decirle que me encantaría escuchar su historia ja-ja-ja-

Y que por mis hijitos que ni se preocupe, que ellos ni gorro ponen. . .

y todas las demás lectoras anónimas que no se animas a escribir un comentario también les mando un beso

**Volverte A Ver**

Candy no estaba pasándola mejor que Terry a ella también le había dolido volverlo a ver . . . mas aun en esas condiciones. . . y es que en el fondo de su corazón ella tenia la certeza de que su separación no fue por falta de amor. . . si no todo lo contrario. . .por eso. . .ella había podido soportar ese adiós sabiendo que. . . aunque separados. . . el amor los seguiría manteniendo unidos. . . pero. . . su OLVIDO?? . . . COMO?? . . .como se hace para soportar eso?. . . solo podía sentir como las fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban a pesar de querer hacerse la fuerte.

**Candy ▬ . . . . Anny. . . no sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo esto termine y podamos partir para Londres**

**Anny ▬ Candy solo tienes que esperar esta noche. . . quien quite y quizás. . . Terry. . . **

**Candy ▬ No Anny. . . no me hagas hacer mas ilusiones por favor! ▬ **dijo completamente resignada. . .

**Anny ▬ Amiga. . . lo único que te puedo decir. . . es que no estarás sola! ▬ **y Anny no se refería precisamente a ella.. . . recorrieron varias tiendas hasta que encontraron el regalo perfecto para Eleonor, era un hermoso camafeo en forma de corazón con una hermosa orquídea tallada en oro blanco estaban seguras que le encantaría, Anny decidió regresar a la casa para tener todo listo para la cena de esa noche pero como apenas eran las once de la mañana mientras Candy prefirió caminar un poco para conocer la ciudad y después ir a comer algo en eso tubo la brillante idea de comer helado solo a ella se le ocurría comer el postre primero que la comida. . . iba muy despreocupada caminando por un hermoso parque cuando inesperadamente tropezó con el ancho y duro pecho de un hombre provocando que el helado de chocolate decorara gran parte del rostro de ella. . . provocando en ese distraído y atrevido desconocido una enorme y descarada carcajada. . .

**Ter****ry ▬ ja-ja-ja- valla. . . valla. . . pero que tenemos aquí . . . . no sabia que la Señorita Andrew. . . estaba locamente desesperada por ocultar sus "pecas" tanto como para decidir usar el helado de chocolate como si fuera maquillaje . . .. aunque. . . si me permite mi opinión. . . no creo que sea buena la elección. .. tal vez. . . debería probar con el de vainilla. . . ja-ja-ja ▬** el corazón de Candy le empezó a latir aceleradamente al creer reconocer esa risa tan similar a otra que escucho en el pasado . . . lentamente levanto su mirada para enfrentar a ese atrevido que se burlaba de ella. . . y ahí estaba . . . frente a ella . . . con su arrebatadora presencia. . . Terry Granchester. . . el dueño de sus pensamientos. . .portando un elegante y fino traje azul marino con una camisa rosa. . . resaltando en el su estilizada pero atlética figura . . . si lo sabría ella que hace solo unos momentos se estrello en la roca que tiene por pecho. . .su cabello castaño y largo lo conservaba igual dándole su inconfundible toque rebelde haciéndolo lucir tan endiabladamente guapo como arrogante . . . el recorrido termino en sus ojos azul zafiro. . . los cuales parecían brillar con luz propia. . . otra vez. . . como en sus años del colegio. . . nada que ver con la mirada fría e indiferente que le dirigió la ultima vez que se vieron. . . parecía haber regresado el tiempo y se veía en la segunda colina de Pony y el junto a ella. . . embromándola como siempre con sus pecas. . . no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría haciéndola reaccionar como en antaño

**Candy ▬ Creí que te había quedado muy claro que a mi. . . me gustan mis pecas. . . pero tal vez, sigas teniendo envidia por que tu no tienes ni una ▬ **dijo en su tono de voz mas bajo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo perdida en la tormenta del mar azul de sus ojos regalándole una tímida sonrisa. . . haciendo que Terry sintiera como con sus miradas se comunicaban igual que antes obligándose al instante a esquivar su mirada . . . pues sabia que es lo que podía pasar de seguir viéndose de ese modo. . . y el no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle sus sentimientos. . . (_Para que?. . . Para que otra vez se diera media vuelta y siguiera su vida como si nada?)_. . . se dijo. . . . y de inmediato cambio de actitud prefería seguir con el juego de palabras. . . sin duda ese terreno era bien conocido por el ya que siempre lo utilizo de distracción cada vez que se sentía vulnerable por no poder ocultar sus sentimientos ante el profundo escudriño de ella.. . . era indudable que solamente una mujer era capaz de entrar, hurgar, encontrar y tomar lo mejor de su alma haciéndolo mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. . . y esa era . . . sin duda. . . "Su Pecosa Entrometida".

**Terry ▬ Dudo mucho que hubiera tenido tanto éxito con mis admiradoras de haber tenido la cara llena de pecas . . . Toma esto. . . y limpia tu cara ▬ **le ofreció su pañuelo**. . . no quiero que la gente se asuste aun mas. . . de ver a una "**_**mona pecosa**_**" con la cara cubierta de helado de chocolate** **ja-ja-ja** ▬ soltando nuevamente una sonora carcajada era inevitable no reírse las pecas de Candy tenían el poder de ponerlo feliz cada vez que la hacia enfadar (_como he extrañado todo esto Pecas?)_ decía para sus adentros mientras observaba como la cara de Candy empezaba aponerse roja resaltando apenas las pequeñísimas pecas que aun tenia en la nariz. . . haciendo que el no pudiera evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía enojada mientras pensaba (_si. . . tengo que aceptarlo. . por eso me encantaba hacerla rabiar)_

**Candy ▬ Me da gusto que el paso de los años no te haya quitado lo Caballeroso ▬ **tomo el pañuelo de mala gana y limpio su rostro mientras lo miraba de reojo pensando _( Terry. . . sigues siendo el mismo arrogante engreído de siempre) _▬ **Pero veamos que dicen "tus admiradoras cuando te vean así" ▬** Terry estaba tan embelesado con ella que no alcanzo a reaccionar. . . solo pudo sentir el frío helado recorrer su rostro. . . mientras era ahora Candy la que pataleaba de la risa ante un Terry desconcertado por tal atrevimiento. . _. (No has cambiado nada. . . sigues siendo la misma chica indómita y rebelde)_ pensó en sus adentros

**Candy ▬ JA-JA-JA La verdad. . . no se me hacia justo que solo tu te divirtieras!. . . déjame decirte algo. . . y lo digo honestamente. . . si ese helado en tu cara no te quita popularidad con "tus admiradoras". . . por lo menos te baja los humos para que te des cuenta que no todos los que habitamos este planeta morimos por un autógrafo tuyo! ▬ **Candy no paraba de burlarse de Terry quien por un instante se quedo sin reacción. . . pero la risa se le acabo cuando distinguió un brillo en la miraba de el. . . obligándose a retroceder cautelosamente

**Terry **▬ **Entonces. . . lo hiciste a propósito para burlarte de mi? ▬ **dijo en un tono de voz enronquecido completamente desconocido para Candy quien se sentía incapaz de mover ni un músculo. . . al darse cuenta como Terry la observaba cínico mientras arqueaba una ceja. . recorriendo descaradamente de pies a cabeza su bien formada y perfecta anatomía. . . posando el azul zafiro de sus ojos. . . en los verdes iris de ella como una serpiente hipnotizando a su presa mientras cautelosamente se acercaba a ella _(Dios! Por que me mira así. . . y porque me gusta esto que estoy sintiendo?)_

**Can****dy ▬ Y-yo. . . n-no. . . Noooo!!. . . Como puedes creer eso de mi? ▬ **fue lo único que atino a decir temerosa ante las sensaciones que estaban despertando en ella. . . la calida mirada de Terry sobre su cuerpo (_que se sentirá el contacto de sus manos recorriendo mi piel?)_ dijo para si. . . mientras Terry seguía avanzando sacándola de sus pensamientos

**Terry ▬ Acéptalo!! . . . y pídeme disculpas!! . . ▬** ordeno con voz fuerte haciendo que Candy se estremeciera al instante . . . ya que la estatura de Terry lucia mas imponente al tenerlo así de cerca . . . peor aun. . . sus furiosos ojos azules parecían relampaguear . . . llegando a la conclusión _(si las miradas mataran. . . en este momento yo estaría en el cementerio). . ._ pero no iba a ser ella la que se diera por vencida. . . si no lo hizo antes. . . por que hacerlo ahora? Y haciendo acopio de todo su valor dijo

**Candy ▬ Después que tu te disculpes! ▬ **tratando de sonar segura pero seguía retrocediendo

**Terry ▬ Grandioso!!. . . Si tu fuiste la que venias distraída!. . . que culpa tengo yo de eso? . . . así que TU eres. . . la que debes disculparte. . . o si no. . . . **

**Candy ▬ o si no que? ▬ **Lo paro en seco mirándolo retadora posando ambas manos en las caderas, haciendo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño. . . **▬ Que a caso. . . me acusaras con tu mama?. . . ja-ja-ja . . Que le dirás? . . . . ya se!. . . . mamy . . . mamy! Candy mancho mi cara de chocolate y así no les voy a gustar a mis admiradoras! Ja-ja-ja ▬** Candy reía a carcajadas provocando aun mas la furia de Terry

**Terry ▬ Me conoces y sabes que acusarte con mi madre ni siquiera es una opción. . . Pero. . . No tientes a tu suerte Candice. . . por que ahora. . . tu no sabes de lo que un hombre como yo. . . pueda llegar. . . para hacerte pagar por tu atrevimiento. . . ▬ **al decir esto se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola sorpresivamente por las manos y atrayéndola posesivamente hacia el. . .obligándola así a aterrizar en su pecho

**Candy ▬ Que?? . . .Me darás otra bofetada?. . . ▬ **dijo retadora haciendo vanos intentos por soltarse ante un Terry divertido que se preguntaba _(en verdad te crees capaz de poder liberarte. . . si a mi no se me antoja?)_▬ **por supuesto que "TU" no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que "YO" soy capaz de hacer . . . . te crees muy fuerte no??. . . pues te tengo noticias. . . no me intimidas en lo mas mínimo . . . ya no soy mas aquella chiquilla que asustaste en Escocia! Y te lo voy a demostrar ▬ **dijo, mientras lo encaraba altanera. . .sorprendiéndolo al dar respuesta a los pensamientos de el. . . ya que mas de una vez, les había pasado, esa extraña conexión telepática entre los dos . . . y justo ese momento. . . lo aprovecho Candy para darle un fuerte puntapié. . .. haciendo que Terry la soltara y así aprovechar para poder salir corriendo pero.. . habían unas palabras que hacían eco en los oídos de Terry _(" Bofetada?" "Escocia?". . . oí mal o acaso . . . Indirectamente me esta pidiendo. . no. . no lo creo?)_ pensó inclinándose a sobar su pie mientras esa idea revolotea incesantemente por su mente. . . dibujándose en el. . . una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado

**Terry**▬ **Lo de Escocia no es nada. . . comparado con lo que te puedo hacer ahora!! . . . Sabes que te voy a dar alcance. . . y cuando lo haga me cobrare doblemente lo que me hiciste! ▬ **grito para que lo oyera mientras corría tras ella. . . no le fue fácil alcanzarla a pesar de que el tenia una excelente condición física pero una vez que la tubo cerca se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran rodando sobre el césped hasta casi llegar al la orilla del lago quedando finalmente Candy encima de el. . . sonriendo triunfante

**Candy ▬ Que decía que me iba usted hacer. . . " Sr. Granchester"? ▬ **no acabo de decir la frase cuando. . . para su sorpresa. . . Terry giro sobre de ella aprisionándola con sus fuertes brazos. . .

**Terry ▬ Podría ser tan amable de repetir lo que decía. .**** . "Señorita Andrew"?** Arqueaba una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente _(y ahora que piensas hacer pecas?)_. . . y aunque Candy hizo un intento por zafarse Terry se anticipo sosteniéndola fuertemente las muñecas. . .frustrando sus intentos por liberarse

**Can****dy ▬ Te crees muy listo? . . .**dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja mirándolo maliciosa . . . _(tu te lo buscaste Terry) . . ._y justo cuando pretendía mover sus piernas para patearlo. . . el anticipo su pensamiento aprisionándolas ágilmente con sus propias piernas. . . haciéndole entender de este modo. . . que era en vano cualquier intento de liberarse

**Terry ▬ Tienes razón. . . ▬** dijo susurrándole al oído mientras con su rostro levemente rozaba la mejilla de Candy quien al contacto. . . no pudo controlar su cuerpo estremecerse mientras el varonil aroma a maderas de Terry embriagaba sus sentidos ▬ **me doy cuenta. . .**

**Candy ▬ d-de. . . . q-que. . .. hablas? ▬ **dijo con la voz entrecortada

**Terry ▬ De ****que ya no eres mas aquella chiquilla ▬ **soltó. . . con voz seductoramente ronca . . . mirándola cínico al percatarse del titubeo que su cercanía provocaba en ella, restregando descaradamente su cuerpo en el de ella. . . percibiendo así bajo su ancho y fuerte pecho. . . los blandos y bien formados senos de Candy que respiraban aceleradamente mientras su delicado cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse . . . provocando en el. . . una encantadora y arrogante sonrisa. . . pues. . . felizmente descubría el sonrojo que cubría la cara de su pecosa _(OH! Candy. . . no sabes como deseo tocar tu piel libremente, recorrerla toda con mis labios, colmarte de besos y caricias y llenar así este vacío que me dejo tu adiós) _y en eso. . .

**Candy ▬ Q-QUITATE DE ENCIMA ATREVIDO! . . . ERES UN . . . UN. . SINVERGUENZA!. . . U-UN BRUTO! . . . U-UN ANIMAL! ▬ **Ahí estaba de nuevo gritándole e intentando en vano con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de el. . . _(ojala y así me hubieras detenido aquel día en las escaleras Terry me habrías hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo)_ pensó molesta

**Terry ▬ Por Dios!!. . . Pero que modales ? . . . esa no es la forma de hablar de una Dama**** que diría la retirada Señora Elroy al escucharte?**

**Candy ▬ Dudo mucho que te importe lo que opine la Tía abuela. . . y yo. . . nunca he dicho que soy una Dama . . . además tu no te estas comportando como un caballero. . .mas bien pareces un Cavernícola ! ! . . . un. . .Troglodita ! ! un. . .**

**Terry ▬ basta ya de insultos! . . . o me veré en la penosa necesidad de tener que lavarte la boca con jabón jovencita a ver si así dejas de decir tantas leperadas. . . sigues siendo la misma boca floja del Colegio!**

**Candy ▬ Ah . . . si? . . . y crees que con eso dejare de decir lo que pienso?? **

**Terry ▬ Tienes toda la razón. . . no creo que funcione . . . pero. . . tengo otras ideas y bastante agradables por cierto . . . . mmmm veamos. . . ya se. . . que te parece . . . **_**"UN BESO. . . ese si que es un truco maravilloso para que una mujer deje de hablar" **_guiñó el ojo mostrándole su característica y seductora sonrisa de medio lado. . . en ese momento Candy abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y sintió claramente que el corazón le latía en la garganta impidiéndole salir palabra alguna de su boca.

**Candy ▬ N-no . . . t-te . . . atreverías?**

**Terry ▬ Al parecer olvidaste. . . que ya lo hice una vez ▬ **Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras oía los latidos de su acelerado corazón que se empeñaban en querer delatarla

**Candy ▬ N-no. . . no lo Haras ▬ **dijo en un suspiro

**Terry ▬ Eso. . . es una invitación?? ▬ **contesto provocadoramente mientras sentía el cuerpo de Candy vibrar . . . pero. . . Terry al no percibir mayor resistencia de su parte decidió continuar

**Terry ▬ ****Vez que fácil fue?. . . Creo que por fin conseguí tu atención ▬ **dijo socarrón ▬** . . . como te decía hace un momento. . . . cuando tu. . . groseramente me dejaste con la palabra en la boca. . . después de todo lo que me has hecho. . . ahora tendrás que pagar doblemente por tu atrevimiento **

**Candy ▬ Esta bien. . .como quieras. . . tu ganas! . . . me disculpo! Ya tienes lo que querías. . . ahora. . . podrías quitarte de encima mío? ▬ **dijo rendida. . . tratando de ocultar los golpeteos de su loco y debocado corazón cualquier cosa era mejor que tener a Terry a centímetros de distancia.

**Terry ▬ mmm. . . . es musica para mis oídos el escucharte decir que aceptas tu error. . . pero lamentablemente no te puedo complacer. . . por que todavía no te digo como quiero que me pagues una de las dos que me debes . . . y como no confío en ti. . . tendrás que hacerlo desde aquí**

**Candy ▬ q-que?? . . . pero como que piensa tu brillante cabezota que haga yo desde aquí?. . . acaso quieres que te cante una canción? ▬ **tratando de desviar el tema . . .y sintiendo el rubor nuevamente cubrir sus mejillas

**Terry ▬ Déjame pensar . . . .NO! . . . DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!▬ **dijo cínico mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los labios de Candy quien trago en seco nada mas de imaginarse que es lo que le pediría ▬ **quiero que ▬ **decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios como atraído por un imán para detenerse a escasos centímetros mientras maldecía por lo bajo (_diablos! Candy. . . Tiemblo solo con la idea de poder probar nuevamente tus labios) _y desechando esa idea de su mente ▬ **quiero. . . limpies mi cara ▬ **dijo por fin

**Candy ▬ Ahh. . . S-si. . . claro! . . . pero seria imposible si no liberas mis manos ▬ **dijo Candy un poco decepcionada en realidad ella también había deseado que el la besara. . .

**Terry ▬ No necesariamente! ▬ **sonrío socarrón. . . mientras Candy abrió los ojos tanto como pudo,

**Candy ▬ Que. . . . acaso piensas que lo limpie con mi lengua??**

**Terry ▬ Tu lo has dicho!!**

**Candy ▬ Estas loco si piensas que lo Hare!! ▬ **espeto molesta mientras el rubor teñía su rostro _(definitivamente me voy a ir al infierno)_dijo al sentir antojo de probar su piel mezclada con el chocolate.

**Terry ▬ Ja-ja-ja eres una mojigata ▬ **soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara roja de Candy pensando que seria lo que pasaría por la mente de ella

**Candy ▬ Piensa lo que te de tu regalada gana. . . pero mi respuesta sigue siendo NO!**

**Terry ▬ No te negarías si en mi lugar estuviera el tal Alex ese. . . no es así? ▬ **dijo molesto . . . nuevamente los celos hacían acto de presencia

**Candy ▬ No digas tonterías. . . Alex no es . . . **

**Terry ▬ Que!!. . . tu también me vas a decir que el no es como yo? ▬ **la interrumpió, le hervía la sangre nada mas de pensar que ella lo estuviera defendiendo que la rabia y el coraje lo cegaron . . . apretando aun mas fuerte las muñecas de Candy provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor

**Candy ▬ Me estas lastimando!. . . no tienes ningún derecho! ▬ **espeto furiosa sus verdes ojos parecían relampaguear de coraje por la forma en que Terry la estaba tratando. . . pero eso a el no intimidaba en lo mas mínimo . . .. pues . .. la rabia y la ira de los celos eran los que lo hacían actuar de ese modo

**Terry ▬ Y acaso el si lo tiene? . . . Dime!! . . . tu. . . lo amas? ▬ **dijo demandante . . . pero al mismo tiempo se veía en su mirada un dejo de suplica. . . que Candy alcanzo a reconocer _(Dios mío!. . . Esta celoso!. . . no lo puede ocultar. .es la misma mirada y la misma reacción que tenia cuando hablábamos de Anthony)_

**Candy ▬ Tanto te importa mi respuesta? ▬ **dijo retadora mientras arqueaba ambas cejas

**Terry ▬ Claro que no! . .. solo era. . . curiosidad . . . tus "amigos" hablaron con tal ****ahínco de EL que. . . pero. . .tienes razón. . . no importa!** ▬ Terry libero las manos de ella mientras tomaba el pañuelo que momentos antes Caballerosamente le había ofrecido a ella . . . limpiando el mismo su rostro. . . mientras se sentaba evitando en todo momento cruzar mirada alguna con Candy . . . quien se encontraba divertida con la actitud tan infantil de el. . . _(sigues siendo un mocoso engreído. . . y aunque trates de negarlo en tu mirada veo que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y ahora que te tengo en frente compruebo que . . . nada es diferente. . ) _Se acerco a donde estaba el con el ceño fruncido. . . y sonrío divertida al ver que aun quedaba chocolate en su cara. . . y acerco su mano para limpiar los rehuidos que quedaban . . . y después se chupo los dedos saboreado el dulce sabor del chocolate . . .

**Candy ▬ Mmm. . . no sabe tan mal. . . nunca imagine que llegaría a hacer esto! Pero. . . te lo advierto. . . tendrás que conformarte con que lo limpie con mis dedos. . . **dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. . . fue una reacción inocente. . .que no midió las consecuencias. . los ojos sorprendidos de Terry se posaron en los rosas labios de ella. . . pensando. . . _(así habrás dicho. . .de aquel beso?. . . que sentiste tu?)_ Candy se sintió invadida por una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo _( Terry. . . estar así. . . tan cerca de sus labios. . y no poder besarte. . . .aun siento el sabor de tus labios. . . si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento. . .) _decía para si . . .mientras Terry solo podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse. . . su mente jugaba con el. . . imaginando lo que se sentiría una acaricia de sus manos recorrer su piel. . . cerrando sus ojos para poder así disfrutar de la sensaciones que despertaban en el las delicadas y suaves manos de Candy limpiando su rostro . . . embriagando también sus sentidos con su inconfundible aroma a rosas (_ el mismo, que dejaste impregnado en mi piel. . . después de ese abrazo en las escaleras del hospital. . . hay! Pecosa. . . que has hecho de mi . . . me vuelves loco. . . y no coordino mis ideas. . .no se lo que me pasa. . .solo se que pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy a tu lado)_. . . ahí estaban los dos sentados en el pasto. . . a la orilla del lago. . . mirando hacia el horizonte . . .compartiendo el silencio. . . diciéndose tanto sin pronunciar palabra alguna. . . comunicándose en ese lenguaje mudo que ellos entendían tan bien . . ._"Y… es que hay veces que el amor mas intenso. . .se oculta detrás del silencio mas profundo"_

_**Nos fallaron las palabras **_

_**Y saberlas pronunciar**_

_**Que fácil era haber dicho "LO SIENTO"**_

_**Pero nos sobraba orgullo **_

_**Y nos faltaba humildad**_

_**Quien las dice primero**_

_**Suele ser quien ama mas**_

_**Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir ni esperar!**_

_**Volverte a ver!**_

_**Hoy daría media vida**_

_**Por volverte a ver!**_

_**Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo**_

_**Y decir "lo siento amor PERDÓNAME"**_

"_**no me sirve la razón si tu no estas"**_

"_**si no estas aquí"**_

Terry. . . libraba una batalla con sus demonios internos sentía que no podía soportar estar un minuto mas al lado de Candy. . . _(soy un maldito cobarde!. . . aquí esta la oportunidad que tanto le pedí al destino de tenerla a solas y frente a mi. . . y que diablos hago? . . . comportarme como un entupido adolescente enamorado!. . . esto si que es grandioso!. . . si que soy un excelente Actor!. . . ensaye mil veces todo los reclamos que tenia para ella . .. .se suponía que me los sabia de memoria. . . y mírenme aquí. . .no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna_). . .se encontraba tan envuelto en su monologo interno realmente molesto por no sentirse dueño de si mismo con solo verla a los ojos . . . Candy intentaba tomar valor para hablarle claramente de los sentimientos que aun tenia por el. . .y justo cuando ella intentaba limpiar sus dedos con la orilla de su vestido. . . inesperadamente. . . Terry tomo su mano. . y la llevó a su boca. . . probando uno a uno los delicados dedos de Candy . . . disfrutando de esa caricia tan sensual . . . una vez que termino. . deslizo su mano tomando delicadamente el rostro de Candy . . . atrayéndola lentamente hacia el. . . posesionándose tímidamente de sus labios color carmesí . . . rozándolos dulcemente . . . recorriéndolos con ternura. . . sin prisas . . .entreabriendo los labios de Candy con los suyos profundizando la caricia para así invadirlos posesivamente con su lengua . . . reconociendo la calida humedad de esa boca que tantas veces soñó volver a probar . . . arrancando de esa boca un profundo suspiro. . .sintiendo su ego elevarse al percibir la inexperiencia de ella. . . .y atreverse a pensar. . . que tal vez. . .el seguía siendo el único con ese privilegio. . y comprobando felizmente. . . que lejos de lo que esperaba ella esta vez. . . . no oponía resistencia alguna. . . al contrario. . . se encontraba correspondiéndole al ofrecerle sus labios mientras tímidamente acariciaba con dedos temblorosos la sedosa cabellera de el. . .pensando en todas las veces que deseo hacerlo . . . embriagándose junto a el en ese beso tan esperado . . . tan deseado por los dos . . . lentamente, entre pequeños besos. . . fue separando sus labios de los de ella. . . acariciando cándidamente las sonrojadas mejillas de Candy mientras la atraía hacia el abrazándola posesivamente. . . como si tuviera miedo de que otra vez. . . como en sus sueños ella se desvaneciera .. . . . buscando y encontrándose verde esmeralda con azul zafiro al cruzarse sus miradas el mundo dejo de girar y se detuvo el tiempo. . . quedando sumidos en una especie de trance. . .se sentía tan bien estar ahí abrazados . . . que eso ayudo a que Candy por fin tomara valor. . . y decidiera a aprovechar que esta vez el destino había sido generoso con ellos y se encontraban ahí. . . uno frente al otro sin nadie mas de por medio .

**Candy ****▬ Muchas veces me senté a la orilla del lago. . . mientras mis lagrimas se confundían con la brisa gris. . . mientras yo me preguntaba si tu. . . lograste ser feliz ▬ **Candy por fin rompió el silencio. . . estaba exponiendo nuevamente su corazón como nunca antes ante el. . .

**Terry ▬ A caso. . . no fue eso lo que prometimos? ▬ **dijo cortante . . . aunque las palabras de Candy habían logrado entrar en su corazón. . . por que el muchas veces también hizo lo mismo. . . pero. . . era tan orgulloso. . . aun tenia miedo. . .

**Candy ▬ Yo. . . no cumplí mi promesa ▬ **dijo Candy . . . comprendiendo, que no seria nada fácil hacer que el expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos . . . y es que siempre fue malo para eso _(eres un testarudo!. . . pero. . . tus ojos no mienten! Y tus labios tampoco! )_

**Terry ▬ Se supone que te debo creer?. . . me imagino entonces que. . . debes se muy infeliz con el "tal" Alex . . . ▬ **dijo mientras se separaba abruptamente de ella . . . maldijo por lo bajo sentía que ese nombre se le quedaba atravesado. . . pero en este momento le importaba mas saber de la relación que mantenía con ese tipo que sus ganas de reprocharle por su abandono

**Candy ▬ Deja de meter a Alex que no tiene nada que ver y. . . yo no he mencionado a tu "noviecita" Danna ▬ **ahí estaba otra que se le atragantaba el nombre. . . pero había llegado el momento de hablar y ninguno de los dos pensaba detenerse.

**Terry ▬ A mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo. . . yo no tengo nada que ocultar. . . pero. . . no se puede decir lo mismo de tu relación con . . .ALEX . . . por que yo no me trago el cuento de que Albert estaba enterado. . . y me pregunto. . . por que será?. . . que tipo de relaciones sostiene. . . y que es lo que esconde la respetable Señorita Andrew? ▬ **dijo sarcástico. . . con un dejo de indiferencia. . . aunque en realidad el único propósito de sus palabras eran saciar las dudas que hábilmente Albert había sembrado en su corazón _(será acaso. . . verdad lo que dijo Albert. . . y ese tipo sea todo un manojo de virtudes?. . .demonios! . . .yo y mi maldita bocota!. . . no soportare oírla hablar nuevamente maravillas de alguien. . . que no sea yo!) _

**Candy ▬ A veces te comportas como un idiota sabes? . . . . que es lo que quieres escuchar?. . . . dime que debo decir para saciar tu curiosidad?. . . Que si. . . que ALEX es un hombre maravilloso que me hace inmensamente feliz que tengo un tórrido romance clandestino y no me importa!. . . eso te deja feliz? ▬ **Candy se paro furiosa. . . las insinuaciones de Terry la habían indignado _(que!! Acaso no deje muy en claro mis sentimientos correspondiendo ese beso??)_ molesta . . . dejo que su orgullo herido hablara por ella . . . tanto que había querido mantener la calma. . . pero Terry se había empecinado en complicarle el trabajo, así que decidió. . responderle de la misma manera. . .hiriéndolo! tarde se do cuenta de lo que había hecho. . .

**Terry ▬ Dudo mucho que te haga "taaan inmensamente feliz". . . por que tus labios decían otra cosa ▬ **Terry la tomo bruscamente por ambos brazos y la acerco a el mientras la miraba furioso. . .esas palabras no solo hirieron si no que también pisotearon su orgullo

**Candy ▬ y que te decían mis labios? ▬ **desconcertando a Terry con su pregunta mientras lo miraba retadora ▬ **Que? . . . te comió la lengua el ratón? O a caso temes responder? . . . ▬ **Terry la soltó de inmediato .. . . definidamente no era un tema del que el le conviniera hablar. . . y eso fue lo que entendió Candy al ver su reacción. . .▬ **Yo creo que no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar escuchando semejantes calumnias. . . yo no se lo que tu morbosa mente este pensando. . . pero me duele . . . tal parece que no me conocieras yo seria incapaz. . . de hacer algo indebido. . . ▬ **dijo con la frente en alto sin dejar de mirarlo

**Terry ▬ Por que viniste . . . por que tuviste que aparecer nuevamente en mi vida. . . justo ahora. . . ▬ **Candy sintió que esas palabras echaban limón a su herida. . . pero no se iba a detener justo ahora. . . el ahora iba a escuchar todo lo que ella le tenia que decir. . . no importaba exponerse al abierto rechazo de el. . . después de todo. . . que mas daño podría hacerle. . . . suficiente era con saberlo en brazos de otra.

**Candy ▬ No lo imaginas? . . .Terry. . . dentro de unos días parto para Europa. . . y no pienso regresar por mucho tiempo. . . d****udo mucho que se presente otra oportunidad. . . así que dejémonos de rodeos y enfrentemos esto de una vez por todas . . . estas dispuesto a oír. . . lo que te tengo que decir? . . . te prometo que contestare todas y cada una de las preguntas que tengas que hacerme. . . pero antes deberás oírme. . . que dices? . . . . también tu estas dispuesto? . . . que decides? ▬ **Terry sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser. . . el momento que tanto había esperado. . . por fin se estaba presentando. . . pero. . . ayudaría eso a cicatrizar las heridas causadas en el pasado. . . o solo traerían mas dolor. . . estaba el realmente dispuesto a arriesgarse a remover su pasado junto a Candy? . . . habría acaso todavía una oportunidad para ellos?. . . de lo contrario. . . soportaría un nuevo adiós. . . y perderla definitivamente?

_**Perdón por que me tarde un muchito. . **_

_**Pero se me hizo un poco difícil escribir este capitulo**_

**_que si se dieron cuenta es mas grande que los anteriores_**

_**Y. . .Como lo prometido es deuda . . .**_

_**aquí esta el tan esperado beso de Terry y Candy. . .**_

_**Espero que no las haya desilusionado!**_

_**No se pierdan mi próximo Capitulo**_

**_prometo solemnemente actualizar pronto!_**

**_Diana huitzilopoztli_**

_**Que decidirá nuestro terco aristócrata?**_

_**Por **__**please**__**! Dejen **__**reviews**__**!!**_


	9. Lejos Estamos Mejor

Lejos Estamos Mejor

**Lejos Estamos Mejor**

La mañana había transcurrido muy de prisa para Anny quien tenia casi todo listo para el evento de esta noche. . . había dado ordenes especificas a la mucama del tipo de peinado y maquillaje que quería tanto para Candy como para ella.. . se había encargado de escoger todo minuciosamente . . . a excepción de los vestidos que usarían esta noche ya que esos habían sido elección exclusiva de Eleonor. . . pero en eso un sonido en la puerta atrajo su atención. . . pidiendo a la mucama que acabara con lo que estaba haciendo mientras ella se encamino hacia la puerta pensando en que seria Candy . . .giro la perilla de la puerta

**Anny ▬ hay. . . ****Candy! . . . se puede saber por que te . . . ▬ **no termino de decir la frase ya que no precisamente era Candy la que se encontraba en la puerta ▬ **A-Archie!**

**Archie ▬ hola Anny! Lamento decepcionarte ▬ **dijo Archi desilusionado . . . mientras se recargaba despreocupado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. . con una tierna cara de perrito regañado

**Anny ▬ No. . . lo que pasa es que . . . .pensé que eras Candy! Pero. . .tu que haces aquí?**

**Archie ▬ A mi también me da gusto volver a verte! . . .. puedo pasar?**

**Anny ▬ Oh! . . . si! . . . claro pasa, sobra decirte que estas en tu casa. . . enseguida le aviso a la mucama que te prepare una recamara. . . Albert no se encuentra, y Candy no debe tardar en llegar **

**Archie ▬ eres muy amable . . . pero no precisamente he venido a buscarlos a ellos. . .Anny . . . yo. . .**

**Anny ▬ Archie! . .. . lamento tener que dejarte solo. . . pero tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. . . cualquier cosa que necesites solo llama a la sirvienta . . . .te quedas en tu casa con permiso. ▬ **Después de decir esto se retiro rápidamente a su habitación. . . y se aventó a su cama hecha un mar de lagrimas . . . no estaba preparada para verlo. . . no aun. . su rompimiento era muy reciente, y aun dolía. . . ahora entendía perfectamente a Candy. . .Archie se quedo perplejo. . . ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar . . . y explicarle a que es a lo que había ido. Archi se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala. . . al parecer no seria nada fácil convencer a Anny de oírlo hablar. . . pero. . . no había abandonado sus obligaciones y dejado al pobre de George tapizado de trabajo para ahora darse por vencido!

En otra parte de New York Albert por fin estaba firmando los últimos papeles que hacían una realidad la tan ansiada y fructífera Sociedad con el Duque de Kendal después de apretones de manos y abrazos de felicitaciones. . . el Duque. Ronny y Alex se disponían a retirarse. . .

**Albert ▬ Alexander . . . tu crees que sea posible hablar contigo un momento? ▬ **dijo en voz muy baja mientras tocaba levemente su hombro

**Alex ▬ Por supuesto. . . algún problema con los papeles de la sociedad? ▬ **pregunto intrigado

**Albert ▬ No. . . desde luego que no. . . . Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. . . personal ▬ **soltó al fin. . .

**Alex ▬ Ahh!. . . claro!. . . Será un placer! ▬** esbozando en su rostro una despreocupada sonrisa. . . acto seguido.. . . aviso a su abuelo y a Ronny quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo. . . diciéndole que Albert le iba a reclamar lo de la noche anterior. .

**Ronny ▬ Te lo advertí hermanito. . . ahora tendrás que aguantarte el sermón de tu futuro suegro. . .**

**Alex ▬ Deja de molestar Ronny. . . y para que se te quite esa sonrisa. . . ahora te tocara a ti. . . ir a la joyería a comprar el presente que daremos a la Señora Eleonor Backer. . . ▬ **después de recibir tantos "ánimos" de parte de su hermanito se despidió. . . para asi dirigirse junto con Albert a un exclusivo restaurante. . . hablaron por escasos minutos de cosas ininteligibles. . . y una vez que ordenaron . . . al fin Alex. . . que era un hombre que no le gustaba andarse por las ramas. . . se decidió a llegar al grano. . .

**Al****ex ▬ Señor Andrew. . . me imagino que hablar de números, balances y estadísticas. . . sea de su profundo agrado. . . y supongo que no es precisamente el tema que nos trajo aquí. . . o me equivoco? ▬ **dijo tajante mientras lo miraba fijamente arqueando la ceja izquierda

**Albert ▬ Albert** . . . **preferiría que me llamaras solamente Albert . . . **

**Alex ▬ muy bien Albert. . . tu también puedes llamarme solamente Alex. . .pero ahora. . . que dejamos los formalismos de lado. . . te escucho. . .**

**Albert ▬ Bien. . . me agrada que seas un hombre que no le gustan los rodeos. . . así las cosas serán mas fáciles para mi. . .ya que me imagino que sabes perfectamente el tema de esta conversación. . . ▬ **dijo mordaz mientras daba un sorbo a su whiskey y lo ponía en la mesa.

**Alex ▬ Candy?**

**Albert ▬ Exacto. . . ▬ **asintió con la cabeza

**Alex ▬ y. . . me imagino que quieres una explicación de lo que paso anoche? Y mis intenciones hacia ella. . .no es así?**

**Albert ▬ No. . . t****e equivocas . . . de necesitar una explicación se la pediría a ella. . .pero . . .para mi. . . tus intenciones son. . . mas que claras. ▬ **esbozando una picara sonrisa mientras se recargaba despreocupado en su silla. . .recorriendo con su mirada el rostro sorprendido de Alex. . .

**Alex ▬ Me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que tomas las cosas. . . **arqueado ambas cejas mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta ▬ **por un momento pensé que tendría que escuchar su sermón. . .y una lista interminable de amenazas, pues se nota a kilómetros que la adoras . . . pero aun así. . .permíteme reivindicarme ofreciéndote mis mas sinceras disculpas, si te ofendí por la forma en la que actúe ayer . . . realmente mi comportamiento dejo mucho que desear. . . aunque para serte sincero. . . no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo. . .y no es una escusa. . . pero créame cuando le digo que . . . nunca. . . mujer alguna había conseguido hacerme exponer de la forma en que lo hice. . . . y aunque no tengo ni la mas minima experiencia en cosas de amor. . . ya que hasta cierto punto siempre me he considerado un escéptico en ese tema . . . por mi mente cruza la loca idea de que tal vez pudiera ser eso lo que estoy sintiendo . . . pues desde que la vi por primera vez. . . no he dejado de pensar en ella. . . sin contar con la sarta de idioteces que me he atrevido a hacer. . . no encuentro otra explicación lógica. **

**Albert ▬ ****Y no intentes buscarla, no creo que la haya . . . ja-ja-ja . . . Me complace alegremente tu sinceridad. . . y por supuesto que te creo. . . Candy tiene esa virtud de sacar los mejores sentimientos de las personas. . . . pero . . . no te equivoques . . .no es que no me importen tus intenciones con ella. . .al contrario. . . yo por la felicidad de mi pequeña soy capaz de cualquier cosa. . . y precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí.**

**Alex ▬ Pues siendo así. . . tienes toda mi atención. . . ▬ **cruzándose de brazos esperando atento lo que Albert le tuviera que decir. . . Albert sin mas rodeos comenzó el relato de cómo Candy había llegado a la Familia Andrew. . .la penosa muerte de Anthony y como la había mandado a Londres y como Terry la había podido ayudar a olvidarlo . . . llegando al punto que realmente le interesaba a Albert . . . su gran amor por Terry, el noviazgo, el viaje a New York, la dolorosa despedida, como Terry intento verla y como y porque el se lo impidió, el rompimiento de Terry con Susana, y el sufrimiento de Candy ya que no lo había podido olvidar por lo cual . . . El . . . la había convencido de viajar ahí a buscarlo y como Terry ahora estaba rehaciendo su vida. . .con otra persona

**Albert ▬ Yo estoy seguro que aunque trate de ocultarlo. . . la sigue amando. . . me basto con ver su cara cuando. . . . mencione. . . . tu nombre ▬ **dijo suspicaz

**Alex ▬ Mi nombre? ▬ **Alex por poco se atraganta con el whiskey al escuchar eso ultimo

**Albert ▬ Si! . . .discúlpame Alex . . . ayer , después de el encuentro de Candy con Terry, y me imagino que fue muy difícil para ella el verlo acompañado. . . no supimos de ella por largo tiempo en la casa de Eleonor. . . estábamos tan preocupados y cuando apareció. . . Anny menciono que tal vez se encontró nuevamente con un tal Alex. . . ▬ **_(así que le contaste sobre mi a tu amiga? al parecer no fui solo yo el que quedo impresionado "PECOSA")_pensó Alex mientras dibujaba una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro.▬ **en ese momento yo pensé que era un invento de Anny para ayudar a Candy con el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo Terry . . . quien no pudo disimular su curiosidad por saber donde estuvo todo ese tiempo . . . y . . .yo. . . simplemente le seguí el juego a Anny, diciendo que te conocía y que eras de mi agrado no conforme con eso insinúe que tal vez ustedes pronto se comprometerían. . . no acostumbro a mentir. . . pero el ver la cara de Candy. . . me partió el corazón. . .solamente quería herir a Terry. . . . y aunque se que lo conseguí. . . las cosas para mi pequeña no mejoraron. . . eso es lo que yo creí hasta anoche. . .cuando descubrí que eras real. . . y no solo eso . . .si no que tal vez mis palabras no estaban tan fuera de la realidad. . . Alex. . . yo creo que tal vez ella podría tener una oportunidad contigo ▬ **

**Alex ▬ Realmente es conmovedor todo lo que me has contado. . . y disculpa mi rudeza pero. . . en resumidas cuentas Albert . . . que es lo que quieres de mi?**

**Albert ▬ Esta noche. . . la fiesta a la que vamos. . . el asistirá. . . me imagino que acompañado por su novia. . . y. . . **

**Alex ▬ Ya entiendo!. . . no quieres que tu "pequeña" asista sola. . . y quien mejor que el verdadero Alex para acompañarla matando asi de celos a ese sujeto. . .no es así? . . . Dime una cosa Albert. . . ella esta al tanto de todo este numerito? ▬ **Alex realmente estaba indignado. . .molesto!

**Albert ▬ No!. . . ella ni siquiera se lo imagina. . . Alex. . . se lo que debes estarte imaginando. . . pero antes de que hagas conjeturas equivocadas permíteme explicarte primero que nada. . . el haber tenido el atrevimiento de hablar sobre la vida de Candy. . . ha sido con el único fin de que entendieras la vida tan dura que ha tenido. . . y el por que mi deseo de evitarle mas sufrimiento. . . por otro lado. . .que comprendieras el amor que la unió a Terry. . . es una posibilidad. . que el reaccione ante la idea de perderla por que siendo honesto. . . es evidente la atracción que existe entre ustedes. . . si yo lo vi. . . dudo mucho que pase desapercibido por un hombre tan suspicaz como Terry. . . pero la que tendría la ultima palabra seria Candy. . . yo sinceramente veo grandes posibilidades de que ella se enamore de ti. . . Alex . . . lo único que me resta decirte es. . . que tu decides si aceptas asistir o no yo por ningún motivo pretendo obligarte ▬ **Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. . . ahora solo era cuestión de que los jugadores supieran mover bien las piezas. . Alex en ningún momento había retirado la vista sobre Albert. . .escudriñaba cautelosamente todos y cada uno de los gestos de el. . . como tratando de encontrar en sus movimientos, la veracidad de sus intenciones . . .y realmente no encontró indicio alguno de que estuviera mintiendo. . .después de meditar un momento sobre la respuesta que debía dar. . . tomo un gran respiro y por fin se decidió a hablar.

**Alex ****▬ Albert?? . . . . y desde cuando. . . te crees Dios. . . para pretender saber que es lo que le conviene o no a Candy? . .. . ▬ **Albert sintió un balde de agua fría recorrerlo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. . . sentía impotencia de articular palabra verdaderamente Alex no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y esto solamente confirmaba que el. . . era el hombre indicado para su pequeña. . **Perdona nuevamente mi rudeza. . . pero sinceramente pienso. . . que al haber evitado que Candy viera a Terry en aquellas condiciones. . . no era tu decisión. . . tal vez pudiste evitar años de sufrimento **

**Albert ▬ Y no ha pasado día que no deje de arrepentirme de eso ▬ **dijo bajando la vista avergonzado

**Alex ▬ Y por tranquilizar tu conciencia ahora intervienes nuevamente en su vida? Al parecer no escarmentaste a la primera . . . creo que estas subestimando a Candy y al mantenerla en esa esfera de cristal que creaste a su alrededor. . . no has hecho mas que hacerla una cobarde. . . libérala Albert. . . que ella sea la que decida que hacer con respecto a su relación con ese hombre . . . si se equivoca. . . que sea ella la responsable de sus errores. . ella es una mujer maravillosa y sabrá que hacer**

**Albert ▬ Creo que me has puesto en mi lugar . . . y te lo agradezco. . . esas palabras me las merecía desde hace mucho tiempo. . . realmente aprecio tu sinceridad. . . pero. . . me temo que tendré que seguirme metiendo en su vida. . .porque aun hay mucha ****gente que quiere lastimarla. . . y eso no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. . . de cualquier forma . . . agradezco mucho por tu tiempo. . . me queda perfectamente claro. . . que después de esto. . . no estés dispuesto a ayudarme. . .y créeme que no te culpo.**

**Alex** ▬ **Realmente estoy en desacuerdo contigo. . . mas sin embargo. . . mis pretensiones con Candy siguen siendo las mismas. . . espere toda mi vida por una mujer como ella y hoy que apareció . . . no estoy dispuesto a perderla . . . yo luchare por conseguir su amor. . . contra Terry . . . y aun contra ti. . . si es que decides oponerte a que me acerque a ella. . . Albert. . . yo soy un hombre sumamente orgulloso. . . . y aspiro llegar a ser para ella. . .. mucho mas que un premio de consolación. . .o una simple tabla de salvación no pienso sentarme a esperar lo que decida Terry. . . el ya ha tenido mas de una oportunidad. .. y por lo que me has contado . . . no la ha sabido aprovechar. ▬ **Albert no dejaba de salir de su asombro. . . incluso estaba empezando a creer en el destino. . .

**Albert ▬ Veo que eres un hombre de fuertes convicciones. . . tus argumentos me dejan desarmado. . . y ante eso nada puedo hacer. . . solo decirte que no me opondré a que te acerques a Candy. . . solo te pido discreción acerca de esta conversación. . . y desearte buena suerte ▬ **Alex agradeció esas palabras y después se despidió de Albert con un cordial apretón de manos . . . teniendo muy en claro. . . que no se alejaría de Candy y que lucharía por ella. . . sea como sea . . . eso seguía sirviendo a los planes de Albert . . . aunque esas palabras que Alex dijo. . . revoloteaban en su mente. . . haciéndolo pensar . . . toda la razón que tenia. . . pensando que tal vez. . . esta vez el destino estaría a favor de su pequeña. . . con esos pensamientos. . se dirigió al apartamento.

En otro lado de New York . .. Candy esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Terry . .. respuesta que no se hizo esperar. . .

**Terry ▬ Que es lo que tienes que decirme. . . no fue suficiente con lo que dijiste el otro día. .. Candy. . . al hablar solo nos haríamos daño. . . . aun mas. .. de lo que nos hemos hecho hasta ahora. . . **

**Candy ▬ Aun así.. .. creo que es necesario. . . Terry. . . después de ese beso no pretenderás hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. . . solo será un momento ▬ **la voz de Candy se torno en una suplica. . .y ante eso Terry no pudo mas que aceptar.

**Terry ▬ Esta bien. . . pero. . . tendrá que ser mañana. . . por que ahora tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al teatro. . . **

**Candy ▬ Mañana?**

**Terry ▬ Tengo un compromiso que no puedo aludir. . . pero aquí tienes la dirección de mi apartamento . . . ▬ **Terry puso la tarjeta con sus datos en las manos de Candy quien. . . en ese momento sintió como su corazón nuevamente se hacia añicos. . . sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se tornaron acuosos. . . eso era lo único que le faltaba. . . _(que? . .. todavía quieres mas humillaciones. . .esta claro. . .lo importante que eres para el!)_

**Candy ▬ C-creo. . . que ya no tiene caso. . . realmente ya no importa lo que tengamos que decir. . . esta perfectamente claro . . . Que siempre habrá para ti. . . cosas mas importantes que yo. . . que estupida de mi! . . . pensar . . . después de ese beso. . . .que lo nuestro tal vez. . . . olvídalo! ▬ **Candy rompió la tarjeta frente a los ojos de Terry se sentía completamente indignada, furiosa, humillada . ..le dio la espalda a Terry intentando alejarse de ahí. . . pero el la sujeto fuertemente por el brazo haciéndola girar hacia el

**Terry ▬ Y crees que por que "al fin" . . .. te dignast****e a aparecer en mi vida. . . y por un simple beso. . . iba a dejar todo lo que he logrado a un lado?? . . . por si no lo sabes. . . soy un profesional y tengo muchos compromisos . . .. los cuales cumplo!. . . . de otro modo no estaría donde estoy ahora! ▬ **dijo con voz hiriente mientras sus ojos furiosos la miraban fijamente

**Candy ▬ Un simple beso?? . . . eso significo para ti? . . . Al menos "yo" tuve el valor de acercarme a ti!. . . . y por si lo olvidas? . .. . yo mas de una vez. . . deje todo por ti! . . . . y en cuanto a que "cumples" con tus compromisos. . . permíteme ponerlo en duda! ▬ **liberándose bruscamentedel fuerte brazo de Terry mientras de sus hermoso ojos verde esmeralda salían incontenibles lagrimas

**Terry ▬ Ahora!! . . . . Pero ni siquiera . . . PIEDAD o LASTIMA le dio el "valor" . . . . a la Sacrificada de Santa Candy para acercarse a mi. . . aquella vez que me viste en. . . ▬ **Terry no se atrevió a terminar su reclamo. . . no. . el era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía su desamor

**Candy ▬ en donde? . .. . De que hablas? ▬ **pregunto desesperada. . . era claro que algo tenia que reclamarle. . . pero de que hablaba Terry?

**Terry ▬ Da lo mismo. . **_**. "la realidad CANDICE . . .. es que no quiero . . ni deseo seguir AUDICIONANDO para hacer un papel importante en tu vida. . . . un papel . . . . que me negaste hace años**_**". . . . así que . . .. no creo que haya nada mas que decirse. . . respecto a "lo nuestro". . . si perfectamente te darás cuenta . . . que todo ACABO . .. . ▬ **Esas palabras claramente sentenciaron a muerte. . . la ultima esperanza que se albergaba en el corazón de Candy

**Candy ▬ Bravo!! . . . ▬ **aplaudió efusivamente ▬ **con esto sin duda se comprueba el gran Actor que eres Terruce Grandchester! Pero. . . sabes que?? . . . .no pienso insistir. . . sigue con tu vida tan perfecta!. . . . llena de tanto éxito . . . .como hasta hoy. . . cásate y se muy feliz. . . o haz de tu vida un cacahuate! . . . . "Es muy claro que TU nada quieras de mi. . . . yo lo entiendo. . . esta bien después de todo. . "**_**Que se puede hacer. . . cuando la persona que amas no quiere seguir amándote por miedo?" **_**. . .como luchar contra eso?.**

▬ Terry hizo un intento por hablar a lo cual ella le impidió, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de el** . . . ▬ esta vez . . . no habrán promesas. . . .simplemente . . . inventare una forma para poder vivir sin ti. . . . Adiós Terry ! ▬ **las lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Candy. . .por fin había podido declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos por el. . . y aunque esas ultimas palabras le habían costado mucho. . . esta vez tenia la firme convicción de poder cumplirlas. . . tomo como pudo su pisoteada y humillada dignidad . . . recogió lo que quedo de su corazón hecho pedazos. . . Diciendo ADIÓS al sueño de hacer una vida junto a Terry. . . y se marcho . . . esta vez. . . lentamente. . . Terry . . . simplemente no podía reaccionar . . . . ya que la confesión de Candy. . .lo dejo paralizado. . . librando una batalla interna con sus miedos debatiéndose . . . entre dejarla ir nuevamente y renunciar a ella, esta vez para siempre . . . . o dejar su orgullo a un lado y aceptar su amor por ella . . . después de todo. . . acaso el . . . no le había fallado mas de una vez? . . . también el, la había lastimado profundamente. . . _(De que sirve tanto orgullo. . .tanta entupida pelea! . . . y perder en un segundo. . . lo que he buscado. . .una vida entera?)_ decía en sus adentros. . . pero cuando quiso reaccionar era tarde. . . Candy simplemente había desaparecido de su vista. . .

_**Hoy rompo en llanto  
Pues se que todo esta decidido  
Te quiero tanto**_

_**pero no es suficiente sentirlo**_

_**  
Hemos intentado seguir **_

_**por seguir Sin reconocer **_

_**que ya no hay mas por hacer  
Y hemos aceptado sufrir por su**__**frir  
Sin querer creer**_

_**Que hay vida después de romper!**_

_**Auque no soporte Perderte **_

_**es inevitable nuestra separación  
Y este no es momento para entender  
Solo hay que aceptarlo**_

_**pues lejos estamos mejor**_

_**De aquel amor **__**tenemos**_

_**solamente el recuerdo**_

_**Luna sin sol **_

_**jardín que se a quedado desierto **_

_****_

En ningún momento

_**deje de sentir de s**__**entirte a ti  
Podremos sobrevivir **_

_**Este rompimiento se debe cumplir **_

_**p**__**or que hay que seguir **_

Grande fue la sorpresa de Albert encontrar a Archie en el apartamento. . . después de llamarle la atención por haber dejado con todo al pobre de George. . .se encerró con el estudio con el. . . presentía los motivos de su repentino viaje a New York pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios

**Albert **▬ **Y bien Archie? . .. . me vas a contar al fin . . . que es lo que te trajo aquí? . . . . creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije. . . que quería que vigilaras a los Leagan?**

**Archie ▬ E-ese es uno de los motivos de mi presencia aquí Tío. . . ellos también viajaron para acá. . . **

**Albert ▬ No se por que no me sorprende. . . pero ya me encargare yo de ellos. . . .ahora mencionaste que ese era uno. . . de los motivos. . .bien. . . . cual es el otro?**

**Archie ▬ Es por Anny. . . no quiero que se valla. . . estos días sin ella han sido un infierno Tío . . . . ▬ **dijo tragándose su orgullo. . .

**Albert ▬ Valla . . . . por fin te has dado cuenta de que la amas?**

**Archie ▬ Si . .. y no pienso permitir que se valla. . . **

**Albert ▬ Ya hablaste con ella?**

**Archie ▬ Ni siquiera a salido de su habitación, muy apenas y me saludo. . . . Tío por lo que mas quieras ayúdame. . . no se que hacer. . . la lastime tanto! . .. . ▬ **dijo visiblemente afectado

**Albert ▬ Cálmate sobrino, no es tan grave como piensas Anny te ama demasiado. . . además pienso que esta noche seria perfecta para que ustedes se reconcilien . . . ▬ **abrazándolo protectoramente _(si tengo suerte tal vez sean dos las parejas que se reconcilien) _pensó para sus adentros.

**Archie ▬ Esta noche?**

**Albert ▬ Estamos invitados a la Cena de Cumpleaños de Eleonor Backer a la cual asistiremos, incluida Anny. . . si me entiendes?**

**Archie ▬ Claro Tío! . . . ahí no tendrá escusa de evadirme. .▬ **sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de para en par

**Albert ▬ Así es. . . además seria el momento ideal para pedirle. . . matrimonio! ▬ **los ojos de Archie por poco se salen de sus orbitas ante la sugerencia de su Tío. . .pero. .. después de todo no era tan mala la idea. . . después. .. Albert puso al corriente a Archi con respecto a Candy y la nueva situación de Terry . . . por cierto por poco acaba con el estudio de tremendo berrinche que hizo. . . poco falto para querer ir a buscarlo y retarlo a duelo. . . pero su enojo se suavizo cuando Albert le menciono a Alex y entonces una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso y bien cuidado rostro. . .

Ya eran casi las 6:00 de la tarde y de Candy ni sus luces . .. . todos se encontraban en la sala esperándola. . . realmente empezaban a preocuparse. . . pero en eso. . . la puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció Candy. . . quien de inmediato reconoció a su querido primo

**Candy ▬ Archieeeeee! ▬ **estaba sorprendida al ver ahí a Archi por lo cual corrió a darle un efusivo abrazomientras de sus ojos escurrían gruesas lagrimas . . . en realidad le daba mucho gusto verlo, pero eso le sirvió de pretexto para poder expresar libremente el dolor que estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas.

**Archie ▬ Que pasa Gatita? . . . me vas a hacer sentir mal . . . no quiero ser el causante de tu llanto. ▬ **dijo tiernamente mientras con sus dedos pulgares limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

**Candy ▬ Tonto! . . . que no vez que estas son lagrimas de felicidad? ▬ **dándole un golpe en el brazo haciendo un tierno puchero

**Albert ▬ Creo que se te esta haciendo costumbre recibirnos de esa manera Pequeña? ▬ **abrazándola mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de ella. . .por ese instante Candy odio que Albert la conociera tanto, definitivamente el no se creyó ese cuento. . . pero tampoco hizo mas comentarios al respecto

**Anny ▬ Hasta que apareciste!! . . . pero ya tendrás tiempo para contarme donde estabas. . . por lo pronto tenemos que apurarnos . . . así que mejor vallamos a arreglarnos! Esta noche tenemos que vernos como unas Princesas. . .▬ **todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que la tan ansiada cena estaba por comenzar. . .Anny se encargo de supervisar el arreglo de Candy. . . quien no estaba muy animada y no era para menos. . . el hecho de saber que volvería a ver a Terry, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, además estaba el hecho de soportar el tener que verlo acompañado por Danna . . .. pero no había vuelta de hoja. . .tenia que aceptarlo. . .el tiempo paso volando . .. y Albert ya estaba listo esperado ansiosamente en la sala. . .cuando Archie llego a acompañarlo

**Albert ▬ Por que será que siempre se tardaran tanto?**mirando su reloj

**Archie ▬ Tío . . . el lucir elegantemente presentable toma su tiempo!**

**Albert ▬ Creo que le pregunte a la persona incorrecta! Si tu te tardas igual que cualquier mujer. . . ja-ja-ja**

**Archie ▬ Tu también Tío?**Los dos reían a carcajadas cuando de repente aparecieron las chicas. . . Archie se quedo sin habla al ver a Anny quien lucia un hermoso vestido color azul perfectamente entallado hasta la cadera, resaltando su esbelta figura con un atrevido escote cuadrado, su cabello perfectamente recogido por una tiara de zafiros, en un peinado en alto con pequeños bucles cayendo sobre su espalda

**Archie ▬ Anny!! Luces****. . . hermosa! ▬ **ofreciendo caballerosamente el brazo a una Anny completamente sonrojada y feliz de haber recibido semejante cumplido del hombre que tanto amaba.

**Candy ▬ Siii. . . ya se****!! . . . tu solo tienes ojos para Anny . . .. pero por cortesía de perdido deberías haberme dicho un pequeñísimo cumplido no crees Ga-ti-to? ▬ **dijo burlona mientras fingía molestia . .. pero Archie estaba tan embobado con Anny que ni atención puso

**Albert ▬ Creo. . . pequeña . .. . que tendrás que conformarte con mis cumplidos. . . ja-ja-ja ▬ **Y así riendo los cuatro se marcharon con rumbo a la fiesta . . . .Albert deliberadamente había decidido llegar mas tarde de la hora prevista, con el fin de que Terry estuviera ya presente cuando ellos llegaran. . . quería que el se diera perfectamente cuenta de su presencia y de las miradas que sin duda alguna su pequeña atraería con ese vestido. . tan. . .sensual. . .de inmediato, Eleonor fue a recibirlos a la entrada.

**Eleonor ▬ Sean todos bienvenidos, me alegra mucho que hayan decidido venir . . . pero por favor pasen. . . ▬ **Después de las respectivas felicitaciones . .. Eleonor los escolto hasta su mesa en donde … para variar se encontraban. . Karen y Robert .. . . Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban . . .. siempre le habían molestado las fiestas de sociedad pero en esta ocasión se sentía mucho mas incomoda ante todas esas miradas. . Albert al percibir su desconfianza apretó ligeramente su mano para darle animo

**Albert ▬ Todo estará bien pequeña. . . no estarás sola ▬ **dándole un tierno beso en su mano. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar a lo largo y ancho del salón podían oírse todo tipo de comentarios. . .sin contar como los hombres las observaban con miradas de admiración y las mujeres con miradas llenas de envidia

**Danna ▬ Mira. . .quien viene ahi! . . . Te lo dije hermanito. . . . estaba segura que vendría Candy . . . ahora si se te va a hacer conocerla. . . espero que aproveches . . . ▬ **Dijo pícaramente a su hermano quien sabia había quedado prendado por Candy al verla en una foto que publicaron en el periódico. . . Erick era un apuesto joven de 20 años de edad con hermoso ojos color miel , alto con un perfecto cuerpo atlético, se cabello sumamente rizado y rojizo. .. muy parecido al de su hermana. . .

**Erick ▬ No lo puedo creer . . . es. . . preciosa! **

**Danna ▬ ja-ja-ja- quita esa cara de libidinoso hermano. . . o si no asustaras a Candy! ▬ **dándole un codazo a su hermano mientras se reía de el.

**Terry ▬ Podrías decirme quien esta causando todo ese alboroto?. . . y la causa de tan hermosa sonrisa? ▬ **dijo Terry mientras tomaba de su novia. . . .

**Danna ▬ ****El alboroto . . . lo esta causando la llegada de los Andrew, y pues la causa de mi risa la cara de tonto que puso mi hermano al ver a su amor platónico tu vieja compañera de colegio . . CANDY! Ja-ja-ja ▬ **nuevamente burlándose de su hermano sin poner atención a la reacción de Terry . .. quien no podía controlar las ansias de buscar con la mirada a Candy pero hizo acopio de todo su control para negarse a hacerlo.

**Erick ▬ No te burles de mi hermanita . . . que tu cara no era muy distinta cuando veías a Terruce! **

**Danna ▬ Pero al menos yo no quiero desnudarlo con la mirada . . . . como tu con Candy! ▬ **

**Erick ▬ Pues . . . si miras a tu alrededor. . . te darás cuenta que no soy el único! . . **esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Terry. . . quien al instante miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de cuanta razón tenia Erick. . . y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada buscando a la dueña de tal alboroto. . . no tardo mucho en localizarla . . . pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver semejante visión! . . . ahí estaba Candy enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde obscuro completamente ceñido a su cuerpo. . . resaltando su diminuta cintura, y resaltando su voluptuosas y redondeadas caderas. . . a partir de las rodillas la tela del vestido tenia varias capas que caían libremente . . . haciéndola lucir cual hermosa sirena. . . el nacimiento de sus bien agraciados senos se dejaba entrever por el atrevido escote en forma de V que finalizaba descubriendo parte de sus blanquísimos hombros resaltados por unas enormes mangas abullonadas en forma de rosas. . . su hermoso y rizado cabello lo llevaba ligeramente levantado en un sencillo peinado sostenido por una pequeña tiara de esmeraldas regalo de su amiga Anny. . . dejando caer gran parte de sus rizos en una hermosa cascada cubriendo parcialmente el escote que descubría parte de su espalda. . . Ahora era que Terry entendía las palabras de Danna. . . pues simplemente el no se conformaría con desnudarla. .. el seria capaz de hacerla suya en ese preciso momento. . . _(cuando fue que te convertiste en tan seductora y provocadora mujer. . . pecosa? . . .si lo que querías era. . . torturarme. . . felicidades! Lo has conseguido! Muero de celos nada mas de pensar . . . en todas las miradas masculinas que estarán pensando lo mismo que yo! )_ con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana se despidió con una fulminante mirada de su ahora odiado futuro cuñado y se dirigió junto a su novia a tomar asiento en la mesa de honor para esperar ansioso la llegada de los Andrew

**Anny ▬ Viste Candy? . .. . Terry no quita sus ojos sobre ti!**

**Candy ▬ Y tu viste Anny? . . . esa que esta sentada a su lado . . . es "su novia" Danna . . . no es así?**

**Archie ▬ Pero. . . ni siquiera piensen en que compartiremos la mesa con ese Aristócrata Arrogante ▬ **dijo altivo, interrumpiendo los cuchicheos que tenían las dos.

**Anny ▬ Ese Aristócrata Arrogante es hijo de Eleonor y no podemos desairarla. . así que espero que te comportes. . . Archibald! ▬ **Archie no pudo mas que asentir ya que cuando Anny lo llamaba por su nombre completo. . . era muestra de que estaba molesta. . .y ante eso el nada podía hacer. . . Candy sonrío levemente ante la cara tan graciosa que puso Archie después de la reprimenda de Anny. . . Albert . . . se mantenía callado. . . pero no habían pasado desapercibidas las furtivas miradas de Terry sobre su pequeña. . . una vez que llegaron a la mesa Eleonor hizo las respectivas presentaciones en donde Terry. . . no pudo evitar retener mas tiempo de lo debido la mano de Candy. . . quien en todo momento se mostró indiferente a pesar de las profundas y penetrantes miradas de el . . . después de los cordiales saludos bueno todos menos el de Terry y Archi. . .que claramente se pudo notar como masticaba entre dientes un desfile de palabras e insultos altisonantes y Terry no se quedaba atrás . . .no era un secreto la rivalidad que siempre existió entre ese par. . . . Albert tratando de aligerar las cosas fue el primero en romper el hielo

**Albert ▬ Créame . . . Eleonor que me siento muy alagado en el honor de compartir la mesa con usted y su apreciable familia**

**Eleonor ▬ No . . . al contrario. . . el honor es mío. . . por un momento temí que no pudieran asistir. . . pero me alegra enormemente que estén aquí . . . Anny, Candy. . . permítanme decirles que lucen hermosas. . . realmente esa modista es fantástica no creen? **

**Anny ▬ Si. . . Eleonor pero el merito es de usted. . . que no se equivoco en la elección de los vestidos!**

**Archie ▬ Se nota el buen gusto . . . y permítame agradecerle . . .por que Anny luce realmente hermosa ▬ **dijo caballerosamente

**Candy ▬ Gracias primo por lo que me toca a mi! ▬ **haciendo una mueca, mientras le sacaba la lengua

**Robert ▬ Pues permítame decirle que Señorita Andrew. . . que usted luce abrumadoramente hermosa. . . ****y créame que con este comentario corro el riesgo mi matrimonio he?▬ **Candy no pudo mas que sonreír tímidamente

**Candy ▬ Es usted muy amable Señor Hattaway**

**Eleonor ▬ ****Ya viste Candy . . . valió la pena casi obligarte a que te decidieras por este vestido. . . no es tan fácil recibir una adulación de Robert ▬ **dijo regalándole una picara sonrisa.

**Terry ▬ Pues no debiste obligarla . . . esa modista tuya hace unos vestidos. . . muy. . . reveladores. . . demasiado diría yo! ▬ **espeto molesto. . . maldiciendo por lo bajo. . . su estupido comentario Mientras Archie escupió la bebida para después dar una estruendosa y sarcástica sonrisa

**Archie ▬ ja-ja-ja- . . . por un minuto creí escuchar a la hermana Grey . . . nada mas te falto decir que estaría recluida en el cuarto de meditación! No pensé que fueras tan conservador? Por si no lo sabes. . . esto esta al ultimo grito de la moda ▬ **se mofo burlón . . . sabia bien las verdaderas intenciones de la molestia de Terry. . . y el simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad para fastidiarlo

**Terry ▬ Ahhh! . . . ya veo. . . al fin hablo "El Elegante" por poco y olvido que tu eres un experto en eso. . . pero dime . . . acaso todavía usas todas esas p****orquerías que te ponías en la cara? . . . ▬ **con una cínica sonrisa de medio lado mientras soltaba su veneno

**Archie ▬ Tengo que cuidar mi aspecto. . . además . . . de perdido yo no uso maquillaje ni me pongo esas ridículas medias . . . eso si que es muuy revelador! ▬ **dijo altivo. . . haciendo una mueca .

**Karen ▬ Pues yo . . . por un momento no te reconocí Candy . .. luces mucho mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo**

**Eleonor ▬ No savia que se conocían?**

**Candy ▬ Nos conocimos hace años. . . cuando trabaje de enfermera en la casa de Karen **

**Karen ▬ Candy. . . no seas modesta. . . sabes bien que fuiste mas que una enfermera para mi. . . de no ser por ti. . . no estaría hoy aquí en Broadway realizando mi sueño de ser Actriz y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer . . . ▬ **dejando a mas de uno intrigado. . . con la confesión de Karen. . . ya que ella poco hablaba de su vida privada. . .

**Candy ▬ No me apenes Karen. . . yo solo hice lo que cualquier amiga hubiera hecho**

**Robert ▬ Pues de no escucharlo con mis propios oídos. . . nunca lo hubiera creído! . . . debes ser un Ángel Candy. . .para haber logrado tal estima de la orgullosa y arrogante Karen Kleisse! . . . no lo crees Terry?**

**Terry ▬ Así es . . . pero no me extraña . . . Candice. . . siempre se distinguió por ser buena amiga ▬ **dijo sarcástico

**Archie ▬ Claro! . . . y quien mejor que tu . . . para dar fe de eso! .. . ya que no la dejabas sola un momento cuando estábamos en el colegio. . . ▬ **haciendo que Terry maldijera por lo bajo deseando poder borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe

**Candy ▬ Archie!! ▬ **dijo en un susurro, pero fue interrumpida por Terry

**Terry **▬ **Si mal no recuerdo. . . eras tu el que vivía pendiente de ella? . . claro! . . . hasta que te hiciste novio de Anny ▬ **dando un golpe bajo. . . pues toda la intención fue recordarle que estuvo enamorado de Candy.

**Anny ▬ Y como no querías que estuviera tras de ella. . .****tenia que cuidarla además . . . el también estaba enamorado de Candy! ▬ **haciendo que Albert escupiera la bebida . . . Anny ya no era para nada aquella niña tímida y lo esta demostrando. . . ya que no era un secreto para nadie del amor que un día Archie sintió por Candy

**Danna ▬ También? ▬ **pregunto sorprendida. . . volteando a ver a Terry quien inesperadamente le dio un ataque de tos!

**Archie ▬ Mi hermano Stear, Anthony y yo. . . los tres la amamos desde que la conocimos . . . y a pesar de que Anthony gano su corazón. . . igual los tres prometimos ser sus caballeros y cuidarla siempre. . . mi hermano y Anthony deben estar haciendo su trabajo desde el cielo . . . y yo .. . . sigo aquí intentando cuidar a mi gatita ▬ **dijo con voz triste. . . mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Candy y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

**Danna ▬ Perdón! . . . l****o siento si fui indiscreta ▬ **se disculpo apenada pero en ese preciso momento. . .

**Erick ▬ Hola a todos! ▬ **saludo cortés. . . mientras esbozaba una carismática sonrisa. . .Danna inmediatamente se adelanto a presentarlo. . . justo como habían quedado. . .

**Danna ▬ Oh! . . . . . permítan****me presentarles a mi hermano. . . recuerdas Candy. . . que te hable de el?. . . ▬ **dijo picara mientras Erick se aproximaba a Candy

**Erick ▬ mi nombre es Erick Lieberman . . . y es un verdadero placer conocerla Señorita Andrew. . . y créame que la foto del periódico no le hace la mas minima justicia. . . es usted . . . mucho mas hermosa en persona ▬ **diciendo esto tomo caballerosamente la mano de Candy depositando un beso en ella mientras la miraba intensamente . . . provocando que Candy se incomodara. . . tratando de liberar la mano que Erick parecía no recordar que no le pertenecía . . .Terry con gusto se hubiera parado a darle una paliza a su futuro cuñado. . .pero fue Candy. . la que hablo

**Candy ▬ Es también un placer conocerlo Señor Lieberman. . . pero. . . podría ser tan amable de devolverme mi mano? ▬ **dijo sutilmente mientras le mostraba una encantadora sonrisa. . .

**Erick ▬ Oh! . . . por supuesto. . . discúlpeme . . . pero es imposible no quedar prendado de su belleza! ▬ **libero lamentosamente la delicada mano de Candy mientras se disculpaba abochornado. . . para después prácticamente convertirse en la sombra de Candy. . . quien ya se estaba molestando con los descarados coqueteos de el. . .mientras Danna parecía estar muy complacida Terry no podía quitar su cara de pocos amigos. . . la reconciliación de Anny y Archie iba viento en popa. . . mientras Albert no dejaba de mirar el reloj. . . acción que no paso desapercibida por los agudos ojos de Terry

**Terry ▬ Esperas a alguien Albert o tal vez tienes una cita . .. de negocios . . . claro esta?**

**Albert ▬ Veo que sigues siendo un buen observador . . . querido amigo. . . pero contestando a tu pregunta. . . si . . . espero a alguien. . ▬ **mostrando una media sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando fijamente a Terry con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. . . algo. . . que le hizo sentir desconfianza a Terry pensando _(que te traes entre manos Albert?)_

**Candy ▬ Y se puede saber . . . a quien esperas tan ansiosamente . . . querido Abuelito Williams? ▬ **entrecerró los ojos mientras hacia una traviesa mueca

**Albert ▬ A . . . nadie. . . porque creo que ya han llegado! ▬ **mostrando una sonrisa de alivio mientras se levantaba a recibir a sus invitados

**Ronny ▬ Buenas noches! . . . ▬ **todos voltearon con curiosidad a ver la persona que tan ansiosamente estaba esperando Albert . . . Candy sintió un balde de agua fría caerle al reconocer esa voz. . . era Ronny. . . lo que significaba. . . que Alex. . . también asistiría!

**Albert ▬ Bienvenido . . . Ronny! ▬ **lo saludo efusivamente mientras lo presentaba con Eleonor y los demás invitados . . . por un minuto Terry contuvo la respiración. . . pensando que podría ser el tal Alex . . . que Albert menciono el otro día. . . pero al oír el nombre . . nuevamente se tranquilizo saludando cortésmente a Ronny. . . otro que no la estaba pasando mejor era Archie. . . . ya que Ronny . . . prácticamente acaparo la atención de Anny provocándole unos inmensos celos. . .

**Ronny ▬ Candy! . .. Que bella luces! . .. si te viera mi hermano se quedaría con la boca abierta! ▬ **dijo sincero mientras hacia que Candy diera una vuelta sobre si provocando un leve sonrojo en ella

**Albert ▬ ****por lo que veo llegaste solo? ▬ **pregunto curioso . . .

**Ronny** ▬ **Si! ▬ **fue la escueta respuesta de Ronny

**Candy ▬ . . . ALEX no vino? ▬ **pregunto desilusionada . . . maldiciendo por no mantener su boca cerrada. . . sintiendo la furiosa mirada de Terry sobre ella . . _(Alex??)_ pensó Terry sintiendo odiar ese nombre y por ende al portador del mismo . . . _(por lo menos no tubo el descaro de presentarse) _dijo para sus adentros. . . pero pronto se daría cuenta de su error. . .

Candy . . . no acabo de decir esa frase cuando sintió una mano fuerte y varonil posesionarse de su diminuta cintura. . . mientras un aroma a maderas ya conocido por ella inundaba sus sentidos . . .haciéndola sentir un choque eléctrico recorrer por todo su cuerpo imposibilitándola de articular palabra alguna

**Alex ▬ ****me halaga comprobar que mueres de ganas por verme. . . . pero . . . sigues siendo una despistada. . ."PECOSA". . . **

_**Querida Julieta**_

_**No es un poema el que puse en el capitulo pasado**_

_**Es una canción y se titula "Volverte a ver" y la canta Dyango**_

_**Es algo viejita tal vez por eso no la conozcas**_

_**Y **__**La letra de la canción que ahora incluí es**_

_**"Lejos Estamos **__**Mejor" la canta "Motel"**_

_**Hayyyyyy! **_

_**Que emoción! Por fin .. . . el ansiado enfrentamiento de Terry y Alex!**_

_**No se pierdan mi próximo capitulo que se va a poner bueno!**_

_**Y por supuesto nada aburrido con ese par de Arrogantes Ingleses**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios amigas. . .**_

_**Realmente agradezco y valoro que se tomen su tiempo**_

_**para escribirme unas **__**líneas**_

_**No saben lo importante que es para mi!**_

_**1000 besos . . **_

_**Akela 17**_

_**Patricia Moy**_

_**Coquette81**_

_**Dy**_

_**Arely Reyna**_

_**Peter**_

_**Julieta**_

_**Gabyea**_

_**. Y por favor!**_

_**Dejen muchos REVIEWS!!**_

Que hay vida, después de partir!


	10. DUELO 2 ARROGANTES ARISTOCRATAS INGLESES

**Hola!**

**Espero que despues de hoy . . . ya TODAS se encuentren mas tranquilas **

**Para mis queridas amigas que me preguntaban tan "efusivamente" con hermosos calificativos como MALA, MALVADA, DESALMADA ETC. si es que YO había podido dormir tranquila. . . la respuesta es:**

**NOOOO!**

**y menos despues de la presión psicológica que todas ustedes tan inteligentemente hicieron sobre mi!!**

**Je-je-je . . . . casi me acabo el poco cerebro que tengo, nada mas pensando en lo que boy a escribir, y es que no es por nada pero es muy difícil hasta para mi decidir entre Terry y Alex sin contar con que por ser tan parecidos debo cuidar mas la personalidad de cada uno . . .. en fin. . . gracias a todas ustedes actualice lo mas pronto que pude ( y no fue fácil he?). . .ojala y le guste este tan esperado enfrentamiento de "mangos" y espero (también ansiosa)sus comentarios. ( no estoy presionando he?) pero si me como las uñas me tardare mas en terminar el siguiente capitulo ji-ji-ji (la venganza es duce). . .**** . .. .**

**espero muchísimos REVIEWS!**

**CONTESTANDO A SUS REVEWS:**

**Zayda **_ja-ja-ja no exageres solo soy un poquito mala_

**Vanessa **_yo se que este capitulo te va a encantar!_

**Clara **_te prometo que las peleas entre Terry y Alex estarán mejor_

**Akela17 **_espero compensar el daño causado con este capitulo . . . 1000 besos_

**Peter **_ja-ja-ja pero te falto la frase??_

**Gizah **_amiga. . . ese fue el capitulo mas grande que había escrito hasta hoy! _

**Dy **_gracias por el consejo sobre Candy lo tome mucho en cuenta espero que te guste._

**Namy 17 **_eres la primera que menciona lo del encuentro entre Terry y Candy gracias_

**Carmenlr **_por lo regular actualizo 2 o 3 veces al mes. . . _

**Karikaturas **_espero que sigas haciéndote un tiempito para dejar tus comentarios_

**Azucena **_gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Lauya **_y en este capitulo no solo querrás colgar a Terry . . ._

**Rocalina2001**_ es gratificante saber que están captando mi mensaje !_

**Roni **_morirse de celos es poco. . .ya veras lo que este capitulo le depara!_

**Than****ia **_1000 gracias_

**Moni Gzz **_me complace que te haya gustado!_

**Arely Reyna **_tus deseos son ordenes . . . me cuentas que tal te pareció el enfrentamiento de ese par. . ._

**Patricia Moy **_Gracias Amiga por siempre darme ánimos._

**Duelo de Dos Arrogantes Aristócratas Ingleses**

**Alex ▬ Me halaga comprobar que mueres de ganas por verme. . . . pero . . . sigues siendo una despistada. . ."PECOSA". . . ▬ **dijo seductoramente al oído de Candy. . .provocando un tremendo sobresalto en ella. . . que en un auto reflejo viro el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz . . . para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azul profundo cual océano tempestuoso. . . consiente del magnetismo que su mirada tenia sobre ella lentamente la bajo. . . sin dejar pasar desapercibida la encantadora sonrisa de medio lado que enmarcaban aun mas los carnosos y sensuales labios de Alex. . . diciendo en su interior _(no se por que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo irresistible que luce ese lunar cera de sus labios) _reprendiéndose nuevamente por tener esos pensamientos . . . "pensamientos" que fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja- . . . que paso?. . . . te quedaste sin palabras. .. PECOSA? ▬ **arqueando una ceja, decía travieso, mientras depositaba un beso en su delicada mano

**Terry ▬ "PECOSA"?? ▬ **Pregunto sarcástico _(que a caso no pude ser mas original?) _. . .pensó. . .mirando fijamente a Candy (como si le debiera rendir cuentas) esbozando una fingida sonrisa. . .tratando de disimular los celos que estaba apoderándose de el

**Candy ▬ Tienes razón!. . . ya no tengo palabras para hacerte entender hacerte entender que no me llames "pecosa". . . por si no lo recuerdas? . . . tengo un nombre. . ▬ **cruzando sus brazos . . . molesta. . . ignorando por completo el comentario de Terry y evitando en todo momento voltear la vista hacia el.

**Alex ▬ Claro que lo recuerdo . . . y por cierto. . . uno muy hermoso!. . . . PECOSA ▬ **tocando con su dedo, la punta de la respingada naricita de Candy

**Candy ▬ HERMOSO?? . . . te va a quedar el morete que te deje en la cara por ATREVIDO! ▬ **respondió entre dientes . . . dando un pequeño manotazo para retirar el contacto de Alex sobre su nariz. . .

**Alex ▬ No esperas cualquier escusa para tocar mi rostro. . . PECOSA? ▬ **sonrío cínico, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Candy ofreciendo gustoso su cara. Por la mirada de Terry . . . el gustoso le tomaría la palabra.

**Candy ▬ Eres un ENGREÍDO!! ▬ **echándose para atrás . . . mientras un furioso rubor hacia acto de presencia en su rostro.

**Alex ▬ Y tu eres IRRESISTIBLE . . . . mas cuando te enojas y se te resaltan las pecas! . .. . JA-JA-JA!▬ **Todos rieron del sonrojo que se pinto en la cara de Candy. . . "todos" menos Terry . .. . EL. . . por primera vez. . . no se reía de sus pecas . . . estaba demasiado ocupado analizando los comentarios y movimientos de Alex. . . pues siendo de naturaleza desconfiada, aun no se tragaba del todo el cuanto ese de que fuera algo mas que un amigo de "SU" pecosa .

**Ronny ▬ Hayyyyyy nooo? Otra vez no!! Por favor ya!! . .. . a todos nos quedo perfectamente claro. . . cuanto se quieren. . . pero no nos molestamos si disimulan un poquito ▬ **dijo burlón. . . provocando que el que esta vez se apenara fuera Alex. . . quien el instante recobro el control . . . sintiendo un par de zafiros deslumbrantes . . . escudriñando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos . . .sabiendo al instante de quien se trataba.

**Danna ▬ Lo siento hermanito. . . pero me temo que no tienes oportunidad alguna con ella . . . se nota a kilómetros que ahí hay algo . . . y no culpo a Candy ehh? . . . por que este hombre . . . además de guapísimo. . . es encantador! . . . ▬ **dijo tratando de consolar a Erick. . . mientras daba una palmada en el hombro. . .

**Erick ▬ Debí suponerlo! . .. . solo a un tonto como yo se le ocurre pensar que una mujer así. . . estuviera libre. . . ▬ **encogiéndose de hombros . . . _(uno menos) _era lo que decía Terry . . .

**Terry ▬ Albert . . . . y no nos piensas presentar al "amigo" . . . que esperabas "taan ansiosamente"?? . . . ▬ **sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo y reproche hacia el.

**Albert ▬ Claro Terry . . .. olvidaba que estabas "muuy interesado" en conocer mi amigo, Socio y futuro . . . ▬ **Alex interrumpió deliberadamente a Albert . .Terry por un momento agradeció la interrupción. . . y aunque quería saber . . .el no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que a los ojos de los demás era evidente.

**Alex ▬ Alexander Rochild Kendal . . . ▬ **Dijo mirándolo arrogante y Altanero, mientras ofrecía educadamente su mano** . . . **la reacción de Terry no se hizo esperar.

**Terry ▬ Terruce Greum Grandchester. . . interesado no. . . solamente intrigado ▬ **contesto. . . no menos arrogante y dando un apretón mas fuerte de lo normal . . . a lo cual Alex respondió con una socarrona sonrisa minimizando el incidente mientras decía. . .

**Alex **▬** Espero que Disculpen mi descortesía. . . pero se que comprenderán . . . que por una mujer así. . . uno es capaz de dejar a un lado todo! . . . incluyendo los buenos modales . . . ▬ **sonreía encantador. . . claramente dedicando esas palabras a su ahora rival . . . Terry. . . pues no dejo de mirarlo retadoramente. . . las palabras de Alex. . . tenían doble sentido, el mismo que no paso desapercibido por Terry. . .el cual solo atino a masticar, tragar y digerir un sin numero de improperios, insultos y palabras anti-sonantes. . mientras . . . Archie . . . por poco y le arroja la bebida en la cara a Anny. . .quien no pudo suprimir una traviesa sonrisilla, en lo que Albert . . . se atraganto con el trago dándole una tos repentina, y la pobre de Candy. . . abrió a todo lo que daban sus hermosos ojos . . . ante las sugestivas palabras de Alex . . . y el resto de los presentes tenían dibujado en la cara un signo de **?** . . .por tales reacciones. . . . después de esto Alex mas dueño que nada de la situación simplemente se presento caballerosamente con todos y cada uno de los presentes causando una excelente impresión echándose a todos al bolsillo. . . sin duda alguna. . . . una mas de la innumerable lista de cualidades que poseía.

**Archie ▬ Pues yo si estaba muy interesado de conocerte . . . he oído muy buenos comentarios sobre ti . . . ▬ **dijo sonriente.

**Alex ▬ Que tanto les has dicho de mi PECOSA? ▬ **sonrío pícaro

**Candy ▬ Que?? . . . ahora también tienes problemas de audición!! . . . mi primo dijo "buenos" comentarios. . . y yo soy incapaz de decir mentiras ▬ **haciendo una mueca mientras le sacaba la lengua.

**Anny ▬ Candyyyy! . . . así no se comporta una Dama. . . ▬** la reprendió escandalizada. . ▬** además esa no es la forma correcta de tratar a un futuro. . . ▬ **el corazón de Terry por un momento se detuvo. . . esperando ansioso que terminara la frase y acabara con ese suplicio pero esta vez fue Candy la que interrumpió la frase . . . tal parece que todos se hubieran confabulado para martirizarlo. . .

**Candy ▬ Y por que no le dices nada a el . . . cuando empieza a molestarme? . . . que acaso eso si es correcto? ▬ **haciendo un puchero. . . y frustrando de golpe los deseos de Terry pos saber de una vez por todas quien demonios era!.

**Archie ▬ Veo que mi "gatita" te estima mucho Alex . . . oye! . . . por cierto. . . ustedes como se conocieron? ▬ **pregunto casual. . . _(bingo! . . . por fin dices algo que se te agradezca Elegante )_ decía para si Terry . .

**Alex ▬ Gatita? . . . ja-ja-ja- . . . pues. . . tu imagínate . . . una gatita . . . pero esta no era una "gatita" común, esta es . . . una. . . "pecosa" . . . y muuuy salvaje. . . colgada de un gran árbol frente al lago. . . con el vestido completamente atorado de una rama. . . dando de arañazos por querer zafarse . . . ▬ **la cara de Candy se cubrió con un fuerte rubor. . . al recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde. . .Alex la observaba divertido. . . al imaginar lo que la PECOSA estaba pensando y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa le decía. . . ▬ **lo recordaste también. . . verdad?? . . . PECOSA ▬ **Con gusto Candy se hubiera metido debajo de la mesa. . . . pero odiaba darle la razón . . . así que decidió devolverle la cortesía

**Candy ▬ lo único que recuerdo. . . es que estabas mas interesado en mis. . . . ▬ **Esta vez el rubor coloreo tenuemente las blanquísimas mejillas de Alex. . . quien trago en seco. . . al recordar las blancas y bien torneadas piernas de ella. . . presintiendo que esas . . . serian las palabras de la PECOSA . . . pues la creía capaz de eso y mucho mas. . .▬ **En mis apellidos! . . . que en ayudarme desinteresadamente. . . lo recordaste también? . .. .A-L-E-X ▬** dijo dedicándole también una encantadora sonrisa. . . quien en respuesta dijo en un susurro

**Alex ▬ SIEMPRE**

**Archie ▬ no te puedo creer! . . . quieres decir . . . que así conociste a Candy? . . . pero. . . ella es excelente escalando árboles ▬ **dijo sorprendido . . . interrumpiendo el intenso cruce de miradas de Alex y Candy.

**Albert ▬ que paso pequeña a caso ya perdiste la practica? . . . ▬ **burlándose de ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos

**Candy ▬ Muy graciosos? . . . no?? . . . ▬ **espeto indignada . . . provocando aun mas las risas entre ellos. . . dándose perfectamente cuenta. . . que había alguien, a quien no le había parecido para nada graciosa tal anécdota. . . La hora de iniciar el baile había llegado así que Eleonor le pidió a Robert que la acompañara mientras Karen prácticamente obligo a Erick que no se dio por eludido y acepto complacido. . . Danna después de la negativa de Terry. . . fue invitada por Albert . . . Mientras Anny. . . acepto mas que complacida la cordial invitación de Ronny. . . ante un Archie furioso . . .

**Candy ▬ Cálmate Archie . . . es solo un baile. . . **

**Terry ▬ Solamente un tonto. . . permite que otro le robe la chica en sus propias narices! . . ▬ **soltó con amargura. . . mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

**Archie ▬ Ahh si? . . . y . . .me imagino que eso es lo que te dijo el espejo esta mañana!! ▬ **regresándole el amable comentario. . . recibiendo en pago, una furiosa mirada. . . tal parecía que Terry no buscara quien se la hizo. . . si no. . . quien se la pagara. . . y Archie. . . seria el candidato perfecto. . .

**Candy ▬ Vasta ya! . . . no empezaran a pelear nuevamente? . . .▬ **los reprendió molesta

**Archie ▬ Perdóname "gatita". . . pero . .. este Arrogante Aristócrata Ingles. . . siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas. . . ▬ **espeto molesto pero en eso. . . un brillo apareció en su mirada. . .▬ **Y. . . no lo digo por ti Alex. . . ▬ **mientras sonreía travieso.

**Alex ▬ Que se supone? . . . que todavía te lo debo agradecer?**

**Archi****e ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . no pensé que fueras tan sensible! . . te das cuenta Candy? . . . como tienen cosas en común Alex y Terry? ▬ **dijo mordaz. . . ante una Candy. . . que simplemente se negó a pronunciar palabra. . .

**Terry ▬ Bromeas? . . . tal vez. . . solo el hecho de querer borrar esa entupida sonrisa de tu linda cara. . . ▬**soltó ofendido

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja. . . eso suena bastante tentador! ▬ **riendo con agrado de la buena idea de Terry .

**Archie ▬ Seguros. . . que no serán parientes? ▬ **se mofo burlón

**Candy ▬ Primo. . . si no cierras tu boquita. . . dudo mucho tengas el tiempo suficiente para reconciliarte con Anny. . . y dudo aun mas . . . .que ella, llegue a reconocer lo que quede de ti. ▬ **dándole un sape.

**Archie ▬ Tienes razón. . . pero. . . es que no se que hacer . . . ella no quiere hablar conmigo. . .. tal vez. . . si tu hablaras con ella. . . ▬ **sobando su cabeza. . .

**Candy ▬ Estas loco!. . . esto lo tienen que arreglar ustedes dos!. . . yo no pienso inmiscuirme . . . . tu sabes perfectamente que Anny se muere por ti! . . . pero. . . permíteme decirte que te has visto demasiado lento. **

**Alex ▬ La PECOSA tiene razón. . . No creo que tengas nada que temer Archie. . . Anny ha sido muy clara con Ronny con respecto a sus sentimientos. . . y ellos solo son amigos. . . no se que paso entre ustedes. . . pero. . . si en verdad la quieres solo díselo! Y arreglen sus diferencias . . . por que en cualquier momento, puede aparecerse en su camino un hombre que si le interese de verdad. ▬ **esas últimas palabras eran más bien unmensaje subliminal para Terry

**Archie ▬ Tienes razón Alex. . . soy un imbécil. ▬ **dijo afligido

**Terry ▬ Apenas te estas dando cuenta? . .. que acaso dejaste de verte al espejo? ▬ **se burlo socarrón .. .

**Archie ▬ Al menos yo ya me di cuenta! . . y . . .YO no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados . . . ahorita mismo voy por ella . . . y no la soltare hasta que acepte volver conmigo! . . . y no pienso aceptar un NO por respuesta! ▬ **sonrío decidido. . . poniendo punto final . . . a dicha conversación. . .Candy tenia razón. . . bastantes problemas tenia . .. como para estar perdiendo su tiempo

**Candy ▬ Así se habla primo! ▬ **se abalanzo sobre de el. . . dándole un efusivo abrazo. . . animándolo a ir . . en busca de su felicidad

**Alex ▬ Creo. . . que yo también me he visto demasiado lento! ▬ **sonrío tímido

**Candy ▬ Lento?. . . . ▬ **pregunto con curiosidad. . . buscando su mirada. . . esperando por su respuesta

**Alex ▬ Así es. . . por que no te he dicho lo abrumadoramente hermosa que luces hoy ▬ **mirándola intensamente . . .

**Candy ▬ Estas tan pendiente de mis pecas que no pensé que lo notarias ▬ **fingiéndose ofendida respingando su nariz. . . .

**Alex ▬ Demasiado lento! ▬ **intensificando aun mas su mirada

**Candy ▬ de que hablas? ▬ **tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. . . mientras Terry bebía de golpe su whiskey y azotaba intencionalmente su copa en la mesa mientras pensaba. . . _(esto es el colmo . .. que a caso no se dan cuenta de que no están solos?) _

**Alex ▬ Por lo pronto. . . . que me acompañes a bailar. . . ▬ **ignorando intencionalmente la reacción de Terry . .. Tomo la delicada mano de ella . . jugueteando travieso con sus pequeños dedos . . . .candy, trato en vano de liberar su mano . . . . pues se sentía enormemente incomoda ante de la presencia de Terry . . .mientras pensaba. . . _( no lo puedo negar . .. Alex. . . me hace sentir . . . tan . .. bien. . pero. . . )_

**Candy ▬ Yo. . . no. . . ▬ **no alcanzo a contestar cuando Alex la interrumpió.

**Alex ▬ Olvídalo PECOSA. . . . yo tampoco pienso aceptar un NO por respuesta ▬ **se levanto decidido sin soltar la mano de Candy . . . y justo cuando se encaminaba a la pista algo los detuvo. . . era Terry, que tenia firmemente sujetada la otra mano de Candy. . . si acaso se habían olvidado de su presencia. . . el se encargaría de recordárselas de cualquier modo que fuera .

**Alex ▬ Tienes algún problema . . . Terruce? ▬ **dijo Altanero. . . mirándolo de arriba abajo. . . como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

**Terry ▬ En realidad el que tiene el problema eres tu! . . . ▬ **sus ojos parecían relampaguear. . . evidentemente se notaba en su mirada un claro desafio de celos. . .el, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo llevarse a Candy. . .menos después de ese "TAMPOCO PIENSO ACEPTAR UN NO POR RESPUESTA"

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja- . . . . YO?? . . . no fui yo el que casi se acabo la botella de whiskey? **

**Terry ▬ Quee? . . . me estas cuidando? ▬ **esbozando una arrogante sonrisa

**Alex ▬ No menos que tu . . . al parecer tienes serios problemas con. . . la bebida**

**Terry ▬ Que te puedo decir . .▬ **encogiendose de hombros ▬ **"**_**Una mujer me arrasto a la bebida. . . y por cierto. . . nunca tube la cortecia de darle las GRACIAS"▬ **su hiriente mirada recorria el rostro de Candy. . . reprochandole a su manera por su avandono! . . . parecia ser que Terry siempre tenia las palabras justas para hacerle añicos el corazon._

**Alex ▬ Nadie te obliga a hacer lo que tu no quieres! asi que . . . deja de ser infantil y suéltala!. . . que hay muchos reporteros. . . . y no pensaras hacer un escándalo! ▬ **tratando de sonar sereno

**Terry ▬ A caso detecto miedo? . . . no quieres ensuciar el buen nombre de tu familia? . . . si tanto te importa lo que diga la gente?. . . pues . . . suéltala tu! ▬ **dijo mostrándose exasperadamente arrogante y cínico . . .

**Candy ▬ Por favor cálmense los dos! ▬ **tratando de sonar tranquila. . . pero en realidad, se moría de los nervios. . .de imaginar que pasaría si ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. . . . deseando que un terremoto o un tornado aparecieran en ese preciso momento a ayudarla.. .

**Alex ▬ A diferencia tuya. . . yo si tengo respeto del apellido que porto. . . y claro que tengo miedo! . . . pero de que hablen mal de ella ▬ **dijo frustrado. . . mientras se tenia que tragar su orgullo para evitar perjudicar a Candy . . . y después de depositar un beso fugaz en la mano de ella, la libero delicadamente . . . no, sin dejar de sostenerle retadoramente la mirada a Terry . . ▬ **bien. . .ya la solté . . . y. . . ahora que? ▬ **dijo sarcastico mientras tomaba asiento

**Terry ▬ Mmmm . .. . que te parece. . .** ▬ frotando con su mano levemente su quijada ▬ **Que te importa!. . . ▬ **se burlo cínico. . .. . . en realidad el hubiera preferido que se resistiera y tener el pretexto de agarrarlo a golpes . . . pero ese tipo era para su desgracia demasiado inteligente. . .

**Alex ▬ Brillante!! . . . no se por que no me sorprende! . . .** ▬ se mofo burlón** ▬ pero me temo, que debo insistir. . . hora que Haras Terruce ? . . . a caso te sientes con derecho para pretender alejarla de mi? ▬ **soltó con seriedad. . . mientras se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo altanero. . . realmente se estaba arriesgando al casi poner las palabras en los labios de Terry. . . con un simple si. . . y el perdería para siempre una oportunidad con Candy . . .pero era algo que tenia que hacer. . .Candy. . . quien hasta ese momento no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo solo atino a dirigir la mirada hacia Terry buscando ansiosa la respuesta.

**Terry ▬ Yo. . . soy un caballero. . . y creo haber escuchado . . .que ella dijo que no quería ir contigo! ▬ **fue la escueta respuesta de Terry. . . quien calladito se hubiera visto mas bonito. . .pero.. que caro iba a pagar por su maldito orgullo. . . pues esas palabras hicieron eco en Candy . . .

**Candy ▬ cobarde! . . . ▬ **le dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible para el . . . provocando que el, la soltara abruptamente. . . tal parecía que la mano de Candy quemara. . . ▬ **lamento frustrar tu papel de caballero pero escuchaste mal ▬ **dirigiéndole a Terry una mirada fría, congelante diría yo. **. . .▬ Alex . . . necesito salir a tomar aire . . . pero. . . cuando regrese. . . encantada aceptare tu propuesta ▬ **dijo con voz firme y segura. . . mirando fijamente a Alex . . . mientras se encaminaba hacia el balcón mas cercano. . . ignorando por completo la presencia de Terry . . . quien reacciono tarde intentando detenerla pero esta vez. . . fue Alex el que se le interpuso ante el. . .

En otro lado de la Fiesta . . . Archie y Anny se encontraban caminando por el jardín en plena reconciliación. . . después de que Archi fuera y prácticamente se la arrebatara de los brazos a Ronny. .

**Anny ▬ Que es eso que me tenias que decir que tenia tanta urgencia . . . y que no podía esperar Archie? ▬ **el, en contestación. . . sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsa. . . se hincó a su lado para decirle. . .

**Archie ▬ Anny. .. no te culpo si piensas que soy un imb****é****cil, nunca debí permitir que te alejaras de mi lado. . . perdona a este tonto loco enamorado. . . Anny. . . quieres casarte conmigo? ▬ **los ojos de Anny se abrieron de la sorpresa. . . podía claramente sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón . . . tanto tiempo espero por esa propuesta. . .que ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que seria justo ahora que habían desaparecido. . . todas sus esperanzas

**Anny ▬ A-Archie!! . . . . claro que acepto! ▬ **contesto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. . . esta vez. . . de alegría. . . mientras se abrazaba efusivamente a su adorado Archie. . . fundiéndose en un tierno y delicado beso. . .sellando así un pacto de amor.

Albert. . . había sacado deliberadamente a bailar a Danna pues conociendo a la perfección el apasionado temperamento de ese par de Inglese presentía del enfrentamiento que tendían y que no se detendrían por nada y por nadie. . . y el. . . después de las duras palabras de Alex había decidido dejar que ellos arreglaran ese asunto. . . claro. . . tratando de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control. . . por lo cual había estado pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en la mesa. . . incluso vio cuando Terry los detuvo y como Alex inteligentemente se comporto a la altura evitando un escándalo mayor. . . lo que no le había gustado para nada. . . fue que Candy saliera y que ellos estuvieran solos. . .dudando si debía regresar o no a la mesa. . . en donde ese par se estaban poniendo bastante efusivos

**Terry ▬ Hazte a un lado! ▬ **dijo demandante

**Alex ▬ No! . . . ahora eres tu el que debe dejarla ! . . . ▬ **ordeno** . . **esbozando una fingida sonrisa

**Terry ▬ Que? . . . y . . . tu solo . . . piensas detenerme? O. . .piensas esperar a tu hermanito? ▬ **lo encaro amenazante levantando levemente su ceja izquierda . . . tratando de buscar de tras de Alex a alguien mas mientras se le dibujaba una sarcástica sonrisa

**Alex ▬ No abuses de mi paciencia Terruce. . . ▬ **cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía burlón

**Terry ▬ Al menos tu la tienes . . . así que si no te apartas en al instante . . . ▬ **arqueando ambas cejas . . . borrado de su rostro la sonrisa que antes lucia. . . evidentemente había perdido el poco control que poseía la forma en que latía la vena cerca de su cien era muestra fehaciente de eso.

**Alex ▬ JA-JA-JA. . . que patético!. . . en verdad crees que te tengo miedo Terruce? ahora ella ya no esta. . . por lo tanto. . . no me afecta en lo mas mínimo lo que digan los periodistas. . . no soy yo. . . . el que tengo una carrera que cuidar y un matrimonio en puerta . . . **

**Terry ▬ ja-ja-ja. . . . Que? . . .a caso. . . te volviste la Doctora corazón. . . y piensas aconsejarme en lo que me conviene o no?. . . que a caso me ves la cara de estupido?▬ **espeto sarcástico. . .provocando una sonora carcajada en Alex

**Alex ▬ JA-JA-JA . . tengo que contestar a eso? . . .** ▬ se carcajeo arrogante** ▬ como crees tu, que se le llamaría a un hombre que es capaz de dejar ir "mas de una vez". . . a una mujer como Candy? ▬** . . esas palabras desarmaron las defensas de Terry . . . el objetivo había dado justo al blanco.

**Terry ▬ Y tu. . . que sabes. . . para opinar tan a la ligera. . . con que derecho te atreves a meterte en mi vida ▬ **dijo dolido y molesto tratando de defenderse . . . maldiciendo el tener que aceptar que Alex tenia razón. . . y no le quedaba mas que morderse y aguantar! . . . eso y mas se merecia por estupido!

**Alex ▬ Con el derecho que me da el querer hacerla feliz. . . Terruce . . . ****"**_**se que para ti es mucho mas fácil actuar que pensar**__**". . . . **_**yo mismo me asombro de la tranquilidad con la que estoy tomando las cosas. . . por que al igual que tu. . . tengo un carácter. . demasiado apasionado. . . pero una mujer como ella. . . vale la pena el esfuerzo . . . . pero ahora a llegado el momento de que seas tu. . . . el que piense si quieres arriesgarlo todo por ella . . . por que yo. . . no tengo nada que pensar. . . y el hacerme a un lado no es ni siquiera una opción ▬ **Alex . . . había sido demasiado claro con sus intenciones. . . la guerra estaba declarada y sin tregua alguna. . ."sobre dicho no hay engaño" cada quien tenia que hacer su parte para ganar el corazón de Candy. . . en eso una conocida voz por ambos los saco de su duelo de miradas. . .

**Albert ▬ Me alegra ver que se estén conociendo. . . ▬** parando de golpe tan "amistosa" conversación . . . Apareció Albert acompañado por Danna. . . luciendo una despreocupada sonrisa. . . . "sonrisa" que no le duraría mucho. . . . y Terry se encargaría de eso.

**Terry ▬ Ja-ja-ja- . . . . las cosas están saliendo tal como lo imaginaste. . . querido amigo ▬ **dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras le daba un "Bastante" efusivo abrazo

**Alex ▬ Ahora que están tan cariñosos! . . . . aprovecho para dejarlos solos . . . . . se acabo mi bebida . . . así que si no les molesta. . . regreso en seguida ▬ **se disculpo inteligentemente. . . mientras le hacia un guiño a Terry . . . sus verdaderas intenciones eran ir a buscar a la PECOSA . . . "eso" si Terry se lo permitía.

**Terry ▬ Tienes toda la razón "Alex". . . pero. . . que crees? . . . mi bebida también se termino. . . ▬ **mostrando su copa vacía ▬ **así que . . . permíteme acompañarte . . después de todo dejamos una conversación en el punto mas interesante y seria un crimen no terminarla ▬ **fingiendo una amabilidad. . . que solamente Danna fue capaz de creerle.

**Alex ▬ Por supuesto . . . "Terry" . . . si a tu "novia" no le molesta que la dejes tanto tiempo sola. . . por mi no hay problema ▬ **dijo sarcástico.** . .**esbozando una encantadora sonrisa a Danna, quien se ruborizo al instante . . . provocando aun mas el enojo de Terry quien pensaba _( que no le vasta con Candy ahora también pretende coquetear con mi novia)_

**Albert ▬ Que les parece mejor . . . si mejor yo acompaño a Alex. . . aprovecho y te traigo una bebida Terry. . . cuando regresemos brindamos todos juntos y continuamos con la conversación tan interesante que mencionas? ▬ **dijo Albert determinante sin esperar la reacción de Terry, acto seguido se marcho de inmediato acompañado por Alex. . . quien no pudo disimular el dibujar una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. ..

**Danna ▬ Esa idea me agrada. . . por que me has tenido muy abandonada Terry ▬ **dijo melosa . . . colgándose prácticamente del brazo de Terry mientras hacia un puchero . . . en otra ocasión, seguramente a Terry le hubiera parecido encantadora. . . pero ahora. . . con gusto le hubiera dado un autógrafo, y la hubiera mandado a su casa diciendo. . . mucho gusto en conocerte y adiós! _(pero. . . que diablos estoy pensando? No se suponía que me decidí por Danna? Porque nuevamente estoy dudando?. . . Danna no se merece que le este haciendo esto!). . . . _Queee? . . . acaso Candy si se lo merecía? . . . definitivamente Terry. . . . necesitaba que alguien lo ubicara y a la voz de ya. . . tal pareciera que después de vivir tanto tiempo junto a la madre de Susana . . . le hubiera afectado el cerebro. . .. Y para colmo de males en ese preciso momento llegaron Archie y Anny. . . mas acaramelados que nunca. . . parecía que todo mundo se había confabulado en restregarle en la cara lo infeliz que EL era . . . no pudiendo evitar sentir por primera vez en su vida envidia de Archie. . . Y para poner la cereza en el pastel después de unos instantes apareció Albert . . .y que creen?. . . SOLO . . . entrego la bebida a Terry. . . quien simplemente se limito a omitir comentario alguno con respecto a la ausencia de Alex. . . para que? . . . si de sobra sabia la respuesta. . .de donde y con quien se encontraba. . .haciendo que el aguijón de los celos lo comenzara a envenenar nuevamente por que todo siempre tenia que ser tan complicado para el?

Candy se encontraba caminando por el jardín no lloraba. . . al parecer se le habían terminado ya las lagrimas. . . pero aun así no dejaba de dolerle . . .preguntándose. . . _(que esperabas? . . .el no había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo?. . .que harás tu. . .ahora?. . . __"__voy a sonreír como si nada estuviese mal. . . hablar como si todo fuera perfecto. . . . pretender que tu fuiste solo un sueño . . . .y hacer de cuenta que ya no me haces falta__)_ decía para si. . . como si con eso pudiera convencerse. . . tan sumida estaba en su monologo interno que no sintió unos pasos tras de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde

**Neal ▬ Hola Candy. . . . que gusto poder verte. .**** . luces mas hermosa que nunca . . . pero. . . por que tan solita? ▬ **dijo cínico, devorándola morbosamente con la mirada, mientras la sujetaba bruscamente del brazo a lo que ella respondio

**Candy ▬ Suéltame Neal! . . . no vez que me haces daño? ▬** dando un manotazo para liberarse de el. . . pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Neal reacciono rápido y le dio alcance nuevamente.

**Neal ▬ Mas daño me hiciste tu! . . . Cuando me recházate. . .. y eso. . . NUNCA . . .. te lo voy a perdonar Candy! ▬ **agarrándola por ambos brazos con mas fuerza, cuando una voz lo distrajo.

**Alex ▬ A caso eres sordo? . . . como para no entender que la Dama pidió que la soltaras! ▬ **dijo furioso haciendo que Neal miedoso por naturaleza, en un auto reflejo soltara bruscamente a Candy provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer. . . pero Alex anticipo su caída alargando su brazo y sosteniéndola firmemente rodeando la diminuta cintura de ella y atrayéndola hacia el. . . en un abrazo protector sin dejar de sostenerle una mirada retadora a Neal . . . preguntándose. . . _( y este quien demonios es?)_ sorpresivamente Candy no opuso resistencia solo atino a descansar sus manos en el pecho de el provocando así, los celos de Neal

**Neal ▬ Quien te crees. . . para meterte en donde no te llaman? ▬** mirándolo furico

**Alex ▬ Y quien te crees tu? . . . para tratar a Candy de esa manera! ▬ **molestando aun mas a Neal al saber que ese tipo no solo era mas alto y fuerte que el. . . si no que para colmo de males también la conocía

**Neal ▬ Espero que te baste saber que. . . muy pronto ella será mi esposa! ▬** dejando a Alex sorprendido ante semejante confesión sintiéndose un tonto al intervenir en un pleito de enamorados. . . pero. . . por que Albert, no menciono que ella tenia un novio? Aquí había algo que estaba mal. . . .

**Alex ▬ Pero eso. . . no te da derecho a tratarla así.** ▬ dijo derrotado mientras retiraba su brazo protector de ella . . . sintiéndose sin derecho a tenerla si. . . cuando felizmente sintió la pequeña mano de Candy entrelazarse firmemente en la de el. . . reteniéndolo a su lado

**Candy ▬ Eso jamás lo verán tus ojos. . . antes me meto a un convento!▬ **Dijo furiosa ante el titubeo de Alex. . . pues, no quería que el pensara que tenia algo que ver con Neal . . . pero.. . porque le importaba tanto lo que el estuviera pensando? Ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción. . . en eso otra voz la saco de sus cavilaciones. . .

**Eliza ▬ Mugrosa huérfana del hogar de Pony. . . deberías estar agradecida de que mi hermano haya puesto sus ojos en ti, y que yo este dispuesta a aceptarlo** ▬ intervino Elisa. . . quien como era de esperarse, acompañaba a su odioso hermano ▬ **. . . además . . . la Tía Abuela nos confío el trato que hizo con El Tío Williams así que al concluir tus estudios regresaras y si no has conseguido un pretendiente que es lo mas seguro. . . por que eres tan ilusa que aun sigues esperando por el amor de Terruce Granchester y según mis informes querida. . . se deshizo de la invalida y ahora esta comprometido con una hermosa joven de muy buena familia al parecer la coja fue solo un pretexto para dejarte. . . no lo crees? . . . en fin. . . la Tía abuela te conseguirá un pretendiente a la altura del apellido Andrew y adivina quien es el mejor prospecto?. . . . ▬**. . ella sonreía triunfante, sin dejar de intrigarse de quien se trataría ese hombre tan apuesto que parecía tenerle mucha confianza a Candy . . . pero eso ya se encargaría después de averiguarlo. Candy frustrada apretó la mano que sostenía unida a la Alex quien no lo paso desapercibido. . . esas palabras le dolido a Candy, de eso no había duda.

**Neal ▬ Así que mejor vete acostumbrando a dejar de andar exhibiéndote tan cariñosa con. . . tus amigos . . . QUERIDA . . que soy un hombre muy celoso y no querrás hacer enojar a tu futuro marido ▬ **soltó con una malvada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro**. . .** que le borro por completo las palabras de Anny

**Anny ▬ El que se tiene que hacer a la idea de que Candy nunca será para ti eres tu. . Neal. . .y desde ahorita . . . porque Candy no esta sola . . . ella ya tiene a alguien. . ▬ **dijo Anny con voz segura . . . a quien Albert pidió salir a buscar a Candy al ver que no aparecía . . ya que el estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a Terry . . .

**Eliza ▬ Pero. . . Que tierna! . . .. La otra Huérfana del hogar de Pony miente porque quiere proteger a su hermana! **

**Candy ▬ Déjala en paz Eliza! No te metas con ella ▬ **soltándose de Alex mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Anny

**Neal ▬ Candy. . . es verdad lo que dijo Anny? ▬ **En los ojos de Neal había mas suplica que reproche, haciendo que Candy entrara en una encrucijada. . .

**Candy ▬ Y-yo. . . . **

**Eliza ▬ JA-JA-JA Porque no contestas Candy? No será. . . porque. . . no tienes nada que decir? ▬ **dijo fanfarroneando mientras Alex veía la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Candy. . . no entendía porque simplemente no decía que si. . . y se quitaba a ese tipo de encima. . . así que como buen Caballero Ingles decidió rescatar a una Dama en peligro

**Alex ▬ Creo . . . Candy . . . que no tiene caso ocultarlo por mas tiempo. . . ▬** dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, y la tomaba por la mano dándole un leve apretón mientras guiñaba el ojo en señal de complicidad

**Neal **▬** Eso es mentira! . . . no te creo! ▬ **bufo molesto

**Alex ▬ Eres un hombre muy desconfiado, pero para dejártelo bien claro te lo voy a explicar como a un niño de 5 años. . . . **▬ tomo a Candy por los hombros para que quedara frente a el, la miro fijamente a los ojos diciendo. . . ▬** se que tu no tienes que demostrarle nada a este sujeto y yo. . . ya estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que tengo. . . así que hagámoslo mas fácil para todos . . . ▬ **Candy hasta ese momento se mostraba desconfiada no entendía aun. . . que es lo que Alex quería decir.

**Candy ▬ De que hablas?. . . No te entiendo?**

**Alex ▬ PECOSA. . . este tipo no puede creer que tu y yo podamos estar juntos, lo raro es . . . que esa idea no abandono mi mente desde que te conocí . . . y se que a ti . . . no te fui del todo indiferente. . . así que para que el lo entienda y le quede claro que piensas igual que yo. . quiero que respondas a esta pregunta. . . quieres ser mi novia? ▬ **Candy abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que el corazón le latía en la garganta. . . ante tal declaración. . . con gusto hubiera salido corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían . . . por otro lado, en la mirada de el. . . podía descubrir la sinceridad de sus palabras el realmente le estaba pidiendo ser su novia?. . .a ella ciertamente no le era indiferente pero no quería precipitarse. . . pero. . por otro lado . . . ella no tenia que mentir, si aceptaba. . . y podía deshacerse de ese par por lo menos por un tiempo, ya después pondría las cosas en claro con Alex . . . pero que debía responder ahora?

**Candy ▬ P-por supuesto que no. . . . ▬ **sorprendiendo a todos con su respuesta mientras Eliza y Neal dibujaban una enorme sonrisa, que no les duro mucho ▬ **por supuesto que no me fuiste indiferente, como querías serlo! Si fuiste tan arrogante, grosero, engreído y atrevido! ▬ **en la cara de Alex se dibujo una sonrisa, lejos de ofenderle, esas palabras le parecieron un halago

**Alex ▬ Admítelo. . . . PECOSA . . . . eso fue lo que mas te gusto de mi. . . no es así?**

**Por eso no puedes resistirte a mis encantos verdad? ▬ **soltó altanero mientras acariciaba sutilmente con el dorso de su mano la suave mejilla de Candy generando en ella sensaciones nuevas.

**Candy ▬ podría decirse que s-si . . . ▬ **le respondió en su tono de voz mas suave, mientras esquivaba la intensa mirada de el tratando de esconder su sonrojo. Provocando en Alex unas enormes ganas de comérsela a besos . . . que fueron interrumpidas por una escandalosa carcajada

**Eliza ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . . y creen que yo nací ayer para creer semejante teatro? Por lo visto. . . Candy tiene un gusto enorme por los Actores. . . pero. . No te preocupes hermanito. . .. ▬ **dijo mientras tocaba su hombro ▬** es OBVIO que este encantador caballero solo quiere ayudar a esta Dama de establo y están fingiendo un noviazgo que NO EXISTE!**

**Neal ▬ No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto Candy. . . eres una mentirosa!**

**Anny ▬ Candy no es una mentirosa! ▬ **grito molesta

**Eliza ▬ pues . .. .que lo demuestre! ▬ **dijo mirándola retadora

**Alex ▬ no fue suficiente lo que escucharon?**

**Eliza ▬ hay una sola forma de demostrar que lo que dijeron es verdad. . . . Ustedes saben. . . los novios tienen ciertas libertades. . . si me entienden**

**Anny ▬ De que hablas Eliza? Déjate de tantos rodeos**

**Eliza ▬ Solo por que ustedes me lo piden lo diré. . . . Cuando un hombre y una mujer son novios. . . solo hay una forma de demostrarse su amor y esa es . . . . con un beso. ▬ **haciendo que Candy abriera enormemente los ojos y casi gritara

**Candy ▬ Estas loca . . . olvídalo Eliza , puedes pensar lo que gustes. ▬ **soltó indignada

**Eliza ▬ Lo sabia . . . tu no eres capaz de hacerlo, porque no existe tal relación nunca la tendrás porque en el fondo sueñas con Terruce . . . pobre de ti Candy. . . me quitaste a Anthony y después a Terruce, pero tengo el placer de saber que tampoco ninguno de ellos fue para ti. . . . yo al menos encontré un buen partido y estoy felizmente casada con el hombre que YO escogí . . .. en cambio tu. . .. Tendrás que casarte con el hombre que te diga la Tía abuela. . .. y ese. . . no lo dudes . . . . Será mi querido hermanito! Así que sigue soñando con Terruce, mugrosa huérfana . . . al fin y al cabo eso es lo único que te queda. . . JA-JA-JA ▬ **Eliza disfrutaba viendo el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Candy pues sabia perfectamente que ella aun amaba a Terry

**Neal ▬ Al parecer. . . Candy. . . tu "novio" no te gusta lo suficiente y el no es lo suficientemente hombre como para darte un simple beso, pero no te preocupes que yo te llenare de besos cuando seas mía. ▬ **dijo burlón haciendo sentir peor a Candy que lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en mala hora se metió en ese lío. Alex no la estaba pasando mejor, y Candy lo noto. . .

**Candy ▬ El es un caballero. . . que es diferente . . . pero yo espero que esto les quede lo suficientemente claro cualquier duda que tengan. ▬ **diciendo esto se paro de puntitas y con sus brazos atrajo hacia ella sorpresivamente a Alex quien era visiblemente mas alto y en un movimiento rápido, poso los labios en la comisura de la boca de el en un inocente y fugaz roce . . . dejando a Neal y Eliza con un palmo de narices y a Anny completamente sonrosada con el atrevimiento de su amiga inmediatamente después Candy volteo furiosa a encararlos para decirles. ▬ **Contentos? ▬ **Candy no acabo la frase cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Alex tomarla por la cintura y acercarla peligrosamente hacia el. . tomándola completamente por sorpresa. . . tanto, que no atino mas que buscar sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante su acción. . . _(mala idea!)_ . . . dijo para si . . . por que sus ojos parecían un mar . .. un mar en el que ella se empezaba a naufragar. . . solamente pudo sentir la mano de el tomar delicadamente su rostro, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella . . . hasta rozar con su propia nariz levemente la pequeña nariz de ella en un tipo de beso de narices. . . tan inocente como sensual. . y sorpresivamente en un arrojo de audacia. . . fue la pecosa la que acerco sus labios a el ofreciéndoselos tímidamente, mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. . . provocando una traviesa sonrisa en Alex mientras decía. . .

**Alex ▬ Eso . . . es un si? ▬ **fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. . . antes de adueñarse posesivamente de los labios de la pecosa . . . jugueteando a placer con ellos, presionándolos y mordisqueándolos dulcemente. . .probando por primera vez su dulce néctar embriagándose con el. . .sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer todo su ser. . . definitivamente esto tenia que ser amor. . .Alex la sintió temblar bajo sus brazos no quería asustarla . . . ese beso comenzaba a desbordar la pasaron que sentía por ella. . . y reprimiendo sus deseos. . . desprendió dolorosamente sus labios de los de ella . . . no sin antes rozar ocasionalmente su nariz en la de ella . . . mirándola intensamente . . . y notando el rubor que cubría las delicadas mejillas de Candy . . .tiernamente la acuno en sus brazos . . . .para romper el silencio que se había formado

**Alex ▬ Parece ser PECOSA. . . que después de esto no habrá mas dudas. . . ▬ **pero Candy estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevió ni siquiera a pronunciar palabra solo podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón latir al unísono del de Alex. . . . no podía aun asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. . . se había besado con Alex. . . y no solo eso. . . si no que ella lo había deseado . . . peor aun lo había disfrutado . . . y aun que odiaba saber que las palabras de Eliza fueron la que la llevaron a todo esto . . . no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

**Neal ▬ Pues yo solo quiero que sepan que no me daré por vencido. . . no sabes de lo que Neal ****Leagan es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quiere y tu ya deberías saber eso Candy.**

**Alex ▬ El que no sabe de lo que soy capaz YO. . . eres tu!. . . . y métetelo muy bien en la cabeza. . . Candy ya no esta sola ahora me tiene a mi y yo no boy a permitir que un Patan como tu la este molestando así que si sabes bien lo que te conviene agarra a la serpiente que tienes por hermana y lárguense de aquí!** ▬ dijo con voz fuerte y amenazante que Neal no se atrevió a contradecirlo así que sin decir mas se retiro tomando bruscamente a Eliza por el brazo la misma que se fue echando pestes. . . maldiciendo la suerte de Candy. . . por tener a es hombre tan elegante y guapo rendido a sus pies

**Anny ▬ Bien hecho Alex. . . Con un novio así. . . . dudo mucho que ese par se atreva a volver a meterse con Candy.**

**Candy ▬ Anny! ▬ **dijo visiblemente avergonzada con las palabras de su amiga **▬ Creo que deberíamos entrar Albert debe estar inquieto por nuestra ausencia ▬ **esquivando la mirada de Alex que no se la había quitado de encima haciéndola sentir incomoda después de lo que acababa de pasar no sabia que decir. . . ni como actuar. . . ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba pensando el. . . así que prefirió poner distancia y dejar que fuera el quien diera el primer paso. . . y justo cuando se encaminaba con Anny. . .

**Alex ▬ A donde cree usted que va . . . sin mi. . . Señorita Despistada? . . . ▬ **tomando posesivamente la pequeña mano de Candy para hacerla volver a su lado ▬** esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novio. ▬ **sonrío provocador. . .

**Anny ▬ Bueno. . . por lo visto. . . creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. . . y mi prometido debe estar esperándome ▬ **dijo presumiendo el anillo que lucia en su mano . . . Provocando que Candy diera un salto de alegría abrazandola efusivamente . . . ante la sorpresa de Alex, quien la miraba extasiado mientras pensaba _( a veces es encantadoramente infantil) _

**Candy ▬ Annyyy! . . . no lo puedo creer. . . estoy tan feliz por los dos! **

**Anny▬ Yo lo se amiga . . .pero. . . podría ser boda doble si se animan? ▬ **dijo traviesa . . . mientras se disculpaba, para dejarlos solos. . . Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios la verdad es que Alex no ayudaba mucho mirándola de esa forma así que se decidió a romper el silencio y aclarar este lío en el que se había metido.

**Candy** ▬ **Y-yo. . . quisiera. . . . ▬ **sintiéndose una tonta por no poder pronunciar mas de dos palabras juntas. Alex se encontraba divertido por el bochorno de Candy lucia verdaderamente hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Alex ▬ Decías?? ▬ **acortando aun mas la distancia que los separaba. . . mientras esperaba atentamente a lo que ella le tenia que decir

**Candy ▬ Lo. . . que pasa. . . . es que yo. . . quería . . . . ▬ **visiblemente nerviosa ante su cercanía.

**Alex ▬ Querías??** mientras arqueaba ambas cejas

**Candy ▬ mejor dicho. . . quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado. . . yo. . . no me he portado muy bien contigo. . . en cambio tu. . . hace un momento fuiste muy amable, lamento mucho el mal momento que mis primos te ocasionaron. . . ▬ **soltó por fin evitando en todo momento sostenerle la mirada a Alex

**Alex ▬ No tienes nada que agradecerme. . . . créeme que el placer fue todo mío . . . . ▬ **dijo sincero mientras tocaba sutilmente sus labios con la punta de los dedos. . . . para despues regalarle una encantadora sonrisa.

**Candy ▬ Me quitas un peso de encima. . . por un momento creí. . que . . . hayy que tornta!!▬ **mientras daba un gran respiro al pensar que el asunto estaba aclarado y olvidado. . . pero al parecer Alex estaba lejos de dejarlo en el olvido

**Alex ▬ Además . . .. es lo menos que podía yo hacer . . . . por mi novia. . . no lo crees?▬ **dijo seductor mientras aprisionaba la mano de Candy depositándole un delicado beso haciendo que Candy sintiera el piso temblar bajo sus pies. . . al parecer no se equivoco al pensar que Alex hablaba muy en serio pero. . . y ahora que le iba a decir?** ▬ PECOSA . . . lo que te dije hace un rato. . . fue muy en serio. . . esta situación solo adelanto las cosas. . . se que tenemos poco de conocernos pero no tengo dudas de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. . **_**"antes de ti, el amor para mi, era solo una palabra mas en el vocabulario hasta que te conocí"**_**has cambiado tanto mi vida y en tan poco tiempo que**_**. **__**" he llegado a quererte no tan solo por como eres si no por lo que me convierto yo cuando estoy contigo!"**_**así que quiero ****que me respondas. . . . te gustaría que tu y yo. . . intentáramos este noviazgo? ▬ **Había llegado el momento para Candy de tomar una decisión. . . el destino le estaba presentando la oportunidad de rehacer su vida. . . no tenia dudas de que Alex la atraía fuertemente. . . y por primera vez creía que podía llegar a amarlo. . . tal vez. . . ella si debía darse la oportunidad de intentarlo . . . peor aun así . . . no estaba segura de poder sacar de su corazón a Terry. . .

**C O T I N U A R A . . . . . . **


	11. Regresa a mi

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios de todo corazón!**

**como ya saben la historia de Candy Candy le pertenece a Kioko Misuki**** - ****Yumiko Igarashi . . . yo solamente . . . bla-bla-bla . . . ya se saben lo demas. . .**

**Estoy tratando de actualizar lo m****as rápido que puedo. . . ya que. . . ahora que mis hijitos están de vacaciones me queda mas tiempo. . . pero debo decirles que se me complico un poco escribir este capitulo. . . lo edite como 1000 veces . . . muchos besos y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**RESPONDIENDO LOS REVIEWS:**

**MICHELLE ▬ **_Muchas gracias por tus palabras tan lindas. . _

**KATY ▬ **_ja-ja-ja que bárbara! La verdad lo del beso de narices es algo que suelo hacerlo a mi esposo desde que éramos novios. . . así que se me hizo lindo._

**MONA PECAS ▬ **_gracias por tus palabras y deseo de todo corazón que sigas dejándome tus comentarios y claro que pienso terminar la historia._

**ARELY REYNA ▬ **_ja-ja-ja yo creo que todas queremos uno así . . . y me motiva inmensamente tus palabras1000 gracias!_

**CAMILA ▬ **_gracias me encanta ver como disfrutan las "peleas" y el beso que te puedo decir. . . lo edite como 100 veces hasta que me gusto! Y.. . no te creas pobre de Terry todavía le falta mas por sufrir_

**PETER ▬ **_gracias por perdonarme y ahora que estas mas relajado y que somos tan amigos como siempre ja-ja-ja lo del beso de narices fue una anécdota por que a mi esposo le gusta mucho que yo haga eso 1000 besos también._

**MONI GZZ ▬ **_ja-ja-ja ojos cuadrados! Me gusto esa frase tratare de agregarla en uno de mis capítulos. . . _

**DAZAYITA**_ ▬ trate de actualizar lo mas rápido que pude y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia sobre el final Terry- Candy _

**CLARA ▬ **_ja-ja-ja muy buena eso del marcador!_

**ASRID HOSHI ▬ **_muchas gracias. . .Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado.. . _

**VANESSA ▬ **_te prometo que voy a tomar muy en cuenta tus sugerencias y al menos a una te digo que SI!! ji-ji. . . por lo pronto este capitulo se que te va a encantar. . . y nada mas soy poquito malita._

**THANIA ALVAREZ ▬ **_y espérate a la contestación de la pecosa! Muchas gracias!_

**PATRICIA MOY ▬ **_ja-ja-ja "deliciosamente encantador" esa frase la veras pronto en mi __historia perdón si te la pirateo pero me gusto! _

**LAUYA ▬**_ Y no es por ser intrigosa. ..pero todavía falta querer revivir a Terry para volverlo a matar je-je-je y que bueno que hayas notado las diferencias de ese par, si vieras que me ha costado un poco poder lograrlo y me creerás que todabia no decido con quien se quedara!! Y al contrario me encanta que me den sugerencias._

**LAURIX ▬ **_Tome tu sugerencia de que aparecieran tomados de la mano gracias por eso. . ._

**CARMENLR ▬ **_ja-ja-ja- perdón pero. . . todavía te voy a dejar con la duda._

**E. BACKER ▬ **_chin!! Sorry pero tendrás que comprar uñas postizas!!_

**CHIBANDREY ▬ **_sabes amiga me subiste la moral "hasta el infinito y mas allá" me da mucho gusto que menciones lo del beso. .. por que fue la escena en la que mas me tarde en escribir. . .y créeme yo también hubiera deseado ser la PECOSA _

**DY ▬ **_espero de todo corazón que este capitulo también cumpla con tus expectativas_

**KARIKATURAS ▬**_ en este capitulo "casi" contesto todas tus preguntas. . y sorry pero otra vez te la voy a hacer de emoción!_

**GIZAH ▬ **_perdón amiga pero me temo que en este cap. También tendrás que sufrir_

**NATALIIA ▬ **_tus deseos son ordenes_

**AKELA17 ▬ **_Lo bueno es que fue. . (sin presiones) gracias por tus ánimos amiga._

**COQUETTE ▬ **_grasias amiga por tu e-mail . . . y deseo de todo corazon que ya pronto te conecten el internet. .. un beso enorme_

**IMELDAROCIO ▬ **_JA-JA-JA UNA COSA SI TE DIGO. . . SI CONOCIERA A ALGUIEN CONO ALEX. . . NO TENDRIA NI UN SEGUNDO PARA ESCRIBIR!! Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON NO DECEPCIONARTE UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR TU E-MAIL. _

**REGRESA A MI!**

Anny sintió todas las miradas sobre ella cuando regreso a la mesa . . . sorprendiéndose y hasta cierto punto intranquila por la ausencia de Terry. . . y fingiendo una tranquila sonrisa. . .(que estaba lejos de sentir, por lo que estaba por pasar) simplemente se sentó y participo dela conversación que en ese momento había, que no era otra mas que su inminente boda con Archie

**Eleonor ▬ Oye Anny, y donde piensan casarse?**

**Anny ▬ La verdad todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en eso ▬ **dijo tímida mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas

**Danna ▬ Si me disculpan un momento. . . boy al tocador y vuelvo en seguida ▬ **Danna lucia muy pálida, provocando la preocupación de Eleonor. . .

**Eleonor ▬ Danna . . . pero. . . te sientes mal? Te veo muy pálida**

**Danna ▬ H-Ha de haber sido el vino. . . no estoy muy impuesta a beber ▬ **se disculpo y salio rápidamente . . .ante los ojos atonitos de todos. . . la verdad es que si se había pasado de copas. . . al parecer algo despechada por el abandono en el que Terry la tenia, y es que estba impuesta a tener toda su atención.. . .

Mientras tanto en el jardín, una respuesta estaba aun pendiente. . . Alex esperaba ansioso por su respuesta . . . sentía su corazón latir tan apresuradamente. . . las manos le sudaban, era increíble!. . . se sentía como un adolescente. . . nunca antes se había sentido tan expuesto y vulnerable. . . estaba entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata. . . ahora estaba en manos de la PECOSA decidir su destino. . . Candy después de unos segundos. . . (que para Alex fueron HORAS) se decidió a hablar. . .

**Candy ▬ Alex . . . yo. . . agradezco tus palabras por q****ue se que hay sinceridad en ellas y si bien no mentí al decir que no me eras indiferente. . . . también quiero ser completamente sincera contigo. . . yo. . . realmente no creo estar preparada en este momento para iniciar una relación. . . ni siquiera tengo la creencia de poder un día llegar a estarlo. . .**

**Alex ▬ Candy. . . "**_**Que alguien te decepcione no significa el fin de tu vida , siempre hay un nuevo camino y otra persona a quien amar"**_

**Candy ▬ ojala y fuera así de fácil . . . Alex. . . pero no lo es. . . te lo digo yo . . . que he intentado de mil formas tratar de olvidar este amor. . . pero. . . uno no elige a quien entregar el corazón **

**Alex ▬ Lo dices por. . . Terruce Granchester? Es el. . . a quien le entregaste tu corazón? ▬ **Alex era un hombre que no le gustaban los rodeos y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias aun y si con esto. . . perdiera la esperanza de imaginar un futuro con Candy

**Candy ▬ S-Si. . . . pero antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada con las palabras que dijo Eliza. . . . quiero contarte las razones del amor que un día nos unió y del por que ya no estamos juntos. . . ▬ **Candy se decidió a abrir su corazón ante el y contarle toda la historia desde su vida empezando desde su llegada al Hogar de Pony. . . su paso en la casa de los Leagan. . . . y de cómo llego a ser una Andrew al ser adoptada por Albert . . . . llegando al puro y tierno amor que despertó en ella Anthony y de cómo su trágica muerte la llevo a conocer al que ahora era el dueño de su corazón Terry . . . y de cómo el se fue adueñando de sus sentimientos y del amor que el le entrego le contó lo de sus peleas y el gusto de el por molestarla con sus pecas . . . como también los apodos que le tenia _"MONA PECAS" TARZÁN PECOSO" "SEÑORITA PECAS" "PECOSA ENTROMETIDA" "PECAS"_ "PEQUEÑA PECOSA" y aunque en realidad no quería que Alex dejara de actuar de esa forma con ella. . . pues después de todo esa era también su forma de ser. . . y en el fondo le encantaba. . . pero. . . eso no le hacia mas que traerle recuerdo de Terry . . . por eso le pidió que nunca mas le llamara "PECOSA" y entre lagrimas y risas le remembró toda su odisea al lado de su Rebelde Aristócrata Engreído y Arrogante y como la trampa de Eliza los llevó a su primera separación. . . . llegando después al noviazgo que mantuvieron por carta hasta el ansiado reencuentro que termino en tragedia por el accidente de Susana llevándolos así a su triste y cruel separación. . . . también le explico el "supuesto" compromiso con Neal. . . y como Albert apareció justo a tiempo para ayudarla ya que la Tía Abuela la quería casa a fuerzas con el . . . Alex se mantuvo atento a todo el relato de Candy y no pudo evitar sentir sentimientos de coraje y rencor para con Elisa y Neal, así como hasta cierto punto entendió y justifico las reacciones de Terry quien. . . odiaba decirlo. . . pero siendo honesto acepto . . . que muy a su manera pero la amo. . . pero. . . sentía que había algo mas de la historia que Candy no le había contado. . . justo en eso. . ..Candy hizo una larga pausa, parecía como si las palabras no quisieran salir. . .

**Candy ▬ Sabes Alex. . . yo vine aquí alentada por mis amigos a buscar a Terry y ver si aun teníamos una oportunidad juntos. . .pero . . . me encontré con la noticia de que el tiene alguien a su lado. . . yo pensé. . . que al ser Feliz el me bastaría para serlo yo. . . pero. . . no es verdad! Me siento morir. . . ▬ **La voz de Candy se entrecortaba haciendo pequeñas pausas.▬** cuando Albert le menciono la posibilidad de alguien mas a mi lado yo busque en su mirada algo que me indicara que yo le importaba . . . pero no vi nada solo una fulminante mirada llena de indiferencia . . que hizo trizas mi esperanza. . .yo. . . todavía no entiendo porque no me busco cuando rompió su compromiso con Susana. . . y menos entiendo por que me trata así. . . como si quisiera lastimarme. . . lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que me olvido. . . dejo de amarme. . . mientras que yo. . . yo no he podido. . . . y lo peor es que creo que nunca podré. . . me vasto volver a verlo para darme cuenta de eso. . . . Alex. .. **_**"yo no se, lo que pienses hoy que conoces mi pasado. . . soy un fracaso en el amor. . .▬ **_Alex levanto delicadamente con su mano la cara de Candy. . . obligándola a verlo a los ojos y dijo. . .

**Alex ▬ Puedo decirte realmente lo que pienso?**

**Candy ▬ Claro ▬ **mirándolo atenta

**Alex ▬ Creo que debes enfrentarlo, hablar con el. . y escuchar de sus labios lo que tu estas dando por un hecho. . . solo así podrás estar segura de saber lo que tienes que hacer. . . tu historia con. . . el. . . siempre ha sido un capitulo inconcluso. . . y creo que tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de cambiar eso ▬ **esas palabras le costaron mucho decirlas . . .el. . la amaba. . . de eso ya no había dudas. . . pero ella le había abierto su corazón y el no podía menos que responderle con sinceridad aun y si con eso corría el riesgo de perderla. . . . y con ella . . . su propio corazón. . .

**Candy ▬ T-Tu. . . me estas diciendo. . . que lo busque ?▬ **Candy estaba sorprendida de que fuera precisamente el . . . quien le aconsejara eso. . .mas, después de haberle declarado lo que sentía por ella

**Alex ▬ Yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer ▬ **Alex se separo de ella dándole la espalda brevemente para después continuar ▬ **solo digo lo que yo pienso. . . la decisión solo te corresponde a ti. . . . ▬ **ante tan sinceras palabras Candy se animo a confesar lo que Alex antes percibió que ella ocultaba.

**Candy ▬ Sabes Alex. . . Y-Yo. . . hoy. . . hable con el . . . le hable sobre mis sentimientos, le dije que no lo había olvidado. . pero. . el. . . ▬ **Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de amargas lagrimas y Alex lejos de abrazarla dándole palabras de consuelo. . se mostró hasta cierto punto algo rudo. . . en realidad le partía el alma verla así pero alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos a la realidad ella no tubo que terminar de contarle para que el adivinara. . . ya había tenido "el gusto" de conocerlo por lo tanto no le fue difícil saber que "el orgullo" de Terry nuevamente hablo por el. . .

**Alex** ▬** Piensas seguir llorando por el, toda tu vida?? . . cuantas veces mas te tiene que decepcionar para que te decidas a seguir con tu vida? Candy. . . yo creo que. . . "**_**Cuando tu llegas a amar a alguien. . . NUNCA podrás OLVIDARLO. . . solamente puedes. . . aprender a vivir sin el"**_**. . . o . . . acaso no fue "el mismo Terry" quien te enseño a aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue el amor que sentiste por Anthony?. . . ▬ **los verdes ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente pero ya no lloraba esas palabras estaban haciendo el efecto esperado por Alex. . .** ▬ No pretendas borrar todo lo que viviste a su lado. . . deja ya de llorar . . . y enfrenta su respuesta. . . o. . . da la vuelta y acepta que ya termino. . . ▬ **Las palabras de Alex taladraban los sentidos de Candy. . .no sabia que hacer. . enfrentarse otra vez? . . . para que? . . . realmente tenia sentido?. Estaba tan confundida. . . se sentía completamente a la deriva. . .que sin pensarlo . . se arrojo a los brazos de Alex aferrándose a el firmemente. . . por sus hermoso ojos corrían gruesas lagrimas.

**Candy ▬ Ayúdame. . . Alex!** El sintió como claramente su corazón se le encogió. . . . derrumbándose por completo el hombre rudo que hace solo unos momentos pretendía ser y la acuno tiernamente en sus brazos. . . acariciando sutilmente su cabello. . . una vez que se calmo un poco. . . la separo levemente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

**Alex ▬ Hay algo que tiene que quedarte muy claro. . ."PECOSA". . perdón. . ."Candy" ▬ **recordando la petición de ella de que no la llamara mas así. ▬ **yo no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento por ti . . . pero. . . soy un hombre sumamente orgulloso. . . y no te quiero a mi lado si no puedes amarme plenamente. . . no quiero ser para ti . . . solo tu paño de lagrimas. . . o un simple premio de consolación! . . .no aceptare menos del amor que estoy dispuesto a darte . . . . se que eso se llevará algo de tiempo . . . pero no dudo que lograras amarme . . . pero. . . debes ser tu la que quiera intentarlo. . . solo tu decides? . . .. ▬ **Alex hablaba con tal seguridad, el. . . simplemente así como ofrecía también deseaba recibir y el . . .. lo quería TODO de ella. . .

**Candy ▬ Yo. . . necesito tiempo. . .no se si. . . ▬ **Alex puso un dedo sobre los labios de Candy

**Alex ▬ shhh!. . . . . No se diga mas. . . eso es suficiente ▬ **_(por ahora)_ .. . dijo para si mientras tiernamente acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la suave mejilla de Candy** . . . creo que es hora de regresar, sin temor a equivocarme . . . Albert ha de estar preocupado por tu tardanza ▬** Candy solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, dejándose conducir por Alex quien sin decir mas la tomo posesivamente entrelazando la suya en la pequeña y delicada mano de Candy. . .quien no puso objeción alguna. .en realidad ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos. . . se sentía extraña. . . nunca se hubiera imaginado que seria con Alex. . . el hombre que la pretendía. . . precisamente el. . . con el primero que hablaría abiertamente de su triste historia con Anthony y el amor que aun la unía a Terry. . . . realmente se sentía liberada. . . y es que todo este tiempo se había esforzado por demostrar que lo había olvidado . . . Terry . . .. se había convertido en un tema prohibido. . . . Alex. . debía ser un hombre sumamente seguro de si mismo. . . ya que no tubo ningún reparo en hablar de sobre ellos . . . y no vio en el indicios de molestia alguna. . . _(solamente una tonta seria capaz de no amarte Alexander Rochild Kendal)_ decía para si.. . . mientras sentía una extraña sensación recorrer todo su ser. . . pero la prueba de fuego apenas empezaba. . .

En la mesa el tema de conversación seguía siendo el mismo . . . en eso aparece Terry con una cara de pocos amigos y sin decir ni "pío" simplemente se sentó . . . Danna tenia poco de haber llegado, aunque todavía no se sentía del todo bien en cuanto lo vio llegar los cuestionamientos y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

**Danna ▬ Donde estabas cariño? . .. te demoraste mucho **

**Terry ▬ Me tope con. . . unos amigos ▬ **la escusa perfecta

**Archie ▬ Ya tienes?? . . . eso si que es sorprendente! ▬ **se mofo sarcastico dandole un trago a su bebida

**Terry ▬ Pudrete!!. . . . quieres?? ▬ **bufo con desgano. . . la ausencia de Candy lo tenia demaciado intranqulilo. . . como para prestarle demaciada importancia a lo sarcasmos de Archie quien esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.. . . ya despues se encargaria de quitarsela!

**Eleonor ▬ Y bien Anny? . . . entonces ya no piensas viajar con Candy ahora que te vas a casar? ▬ **_(al fin un tema interesante, mil gracias madre)_ parecía decir Terry

**Anny ▬ Realmente no había pensado en eso ▬ **contesto con cara de pánico (increíble) se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

**Archie ▬ No te preocupes. . . aprovechamos y la convencemos para que desista de esa idea de irse a estudiar ▬ **tratando de tranquilizarla

**Albert ▬ Dudo mucho que sea así. . . ▬ **con la cara visiblemente llena de preocupación

**Eleonor ▬ Entonces usted cree Albert que ella viaje de cualquier modo?**

**Terry ▬ Tal vez. . por una vez deberías hacer valer tu autoridad y obligarla a quedarse, no estaría bien que viviera allá sola ▬ **dijo sinceramente preocupado . . . pero sin dejar de aprovechar para molestar a Albert.

**Albert ▬ Desearía que fura así de fácil. . . pero tu mejor que nadie sabe mi querido amigo. . . que cuando uno quiere cumplir sus sueños no hay cadenas que te aten ▬ **pasando por alto el sarcasmo de Terry. . .en realidad esa idea había estado dándole vueltas desde que Archie llego a New York. . . pero todavía tenia la esperanza de que tal vez las cosas con Terry se solucionaran. . .

**Terry ▬ Pero es diferente ella es mujer y tu eres responsable de su seguridad. ▬ **dijo molesto. . . siendo interrumpido por Anny. . .

**Anny ▬ Al parecer los actores no tienen tan buena memoria como se dice . . . pues tu ya sabes lo decidida que puede llegar a ser Candy y para muestra vasta con recordar la vez que ella abandono el colegio e hizo un largo viaje "sola" y sin dinero. . .porque quería llegar a America. . . todo por. . . que??. . . ▬ **dijo casi en un reproche pero esta vez. . . fue Archie el que la interrumpió

**Archie ▬ Por un infeliz ! ! . .. . . un infeliz sueño que solo le trajo dolor! ▬ **dijo visiblemente dolorido. . . haciendo sentir peor que basura a Terry al intuir que estaban hablando de el. . . pero. . . porque Candy nunca le había mencionado nada?

**Danna ▬ Por cierto. . . donde esta Candy? ▬ **pregunto curiosa. . haciendo que las miradas recayeran sobre Anny . . . quien empezó a temblar como una hoja. . . pero ahora que decía?

**Anny ▬ Candy? . . . p-pues. . . ▬ **Anny no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por Ronny quien recién se acercaba.

**Ronny ▬ No me van a creer! . . . . se los dije. . . ▬ **con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Albert ▬ De que hablas? ▬ **Algo intrigado

**Ronny ▬ Mejor mírenlo con sus propios ojos ▬ **dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba hacia una de los balcones. . . . por donde Alex y Candy acababan de entrar . . . TOMADOS DE LA MANO y charlando al parecer muy armoniosamente. . . algo poco usual en ese par. . . sin contar las fugases miradas y las tímidas sonrisitas. . . ahí algo estaba pasando. . . todos observaban a la feliz pareja . . . incluidos unos ojos color zafiro que fijo su vista en las manos para después mirar directamente a los ojos a Candy . . . sentía una daga atravesar su corazón. . . la estaba perdiendo. . . y el lo savia. . .

**Ronny ▬ Valla!. . . . hasta que aparecen los tortolitos! ▬ **mientras sonreía travieso.

**Alex ▬ No empieces hermanito, que conozco ese tono. . . ▬ **parando en seco el bombardeo de burlas que se le avecinaba

**Albert ▬ Por un instante casi olvido que nos acompa****ñaste pequeña? **

**Candy ▬ Eres un exagerado Albert. . . siempre dices lo mismo. . . además de sobra sabes que las fiestas no son muy de mi agrado. . . solamente asisto cuando tu me obligas! ▬ **soltó sin malicia. . . mientras una sonora carcajada se escuchaba.

**Terry ▬ ja-ja-ja que pena Eleonor.. . . que tu invitada de honor este aquí obligada! ▬ **dijo sarcástico sacando así toda la ira traía atragantada

**Eleonor ▬ Al contrario. . . eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido verdad Candy? **▬ dijo de lo mas despreocupada

**Candy ▬ Eleonor. . . no fue mi intención incomodarla. . . ▬ **decía completamente colorada de la pena, provocando la risa de todos

**Albert ▬ ja-ja-ja Creo pequeña que mejor me acompañas a bailar ▬ **Candy con el sonrojo aun su cara acepto encantadísima

**Candy ▬ Me salvaste Albert. . . que pena con Eleonor ▬ **decia visiblemente afigida

**Albert ▬ La verdad .. . . fue un pretexto. . . por que quería hablar contigo, sobre tu próximo viaje a Londres ▬ **dijo sin rodeos

**Candy ▬ Mi viaje? . . . que tiene de malo? ▬ **fingio no saber de que hablaba

**Albert ▬ Candy. . . Ahora que Archie y Anny se casan. . .pues. . . yo pensé que. . . ▬ **tratando de buscar la forma de convencerla. . . pero de inmediato Candy lo deubo

**Candy ▬ No. . . ni lo pienses Albert. . . nosotros habíamos quedado en algo no es así? ▬ **se oia firme y convincente. . . despues de todo habian hecho un trato

**Albert ▬ Pequeña. . . pero. . . es que no irías sola, pero ahora ▬ **tratando de agotar los recursos. . . pero Candy ya lo havia decidio

**Candy ▬ No veo la diferencia? . . . por favor Albert. . . mi viaje sigue en pie. . y te ruego que no insistas. . . no me obligues a irme sin tu consentimiento ▬ **Candy se mostraba muy determinante, tal como pensó Albert. . . ahora solo quedaba pedir un milagro. . .o tratar de arreglar las cosas de modo que pueda manejar sus negocios desde Londres. . .(al parecer empezaba a resignarse). . . pero de ningún modo la dejaría sola. . . después de unas cuantas piezas Albert sintió una mano en su hombro. . . alguien lo llamaba y cuando volteo

**Terry ▬ Albert. . . lamento interrumpirte pero . . . hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. . . esta esperándote en aquel balcón ▬ **dijo muy propio. . .mientras se asomaba en su rostro una socarrona sonrisa

**Albert ▬ Por favor Terry . . . no me creerás tan ingenuo para creerte! ▬ **contesto devolviéndole una traviesa sonrisa mientras pensaba _(a veces puedes ser tan infantil) _

**Terry ▬ Creí que eso dirías. . . pero el Sr. Rochland que es muy buen amigo mío insistió así que si volteas tal vez cambies de opinión ▬ **Al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba volteo para toparse con la cara sonriente del Sr. "Rochland" el dueño de una de las fabricas de carbón mas importantes del país con la pequeña diferencia de que su apellido era "RICHALAND" (_ja-ja-ja definitivamente el amor no solo te ciega, también te entorpece )_ pensaba mientras agradecía el no haberse topado con tan grave enfermedad.

**Albert ▬ Te pido disculpas por ser tan desconfiado ▬ **dijo aparentando estar avergonzado

**Terry ▬ No veo por que la desconfianza. . . somos amigos. . . o no? ▬ **sonreía triunfante al haber creído engañar a su amigo

**Albert ▬ Por supuesto que si **▬ alzaba las mano mientras sonreía

**Candy ▬ Albert si tienes que ir a saludarlo. . . yo preferiría regresar a la mesa ▬ **dijo hecha un mar de nervios ya que Terry no ayudaba mucho. . .pues desde que llego no le quitaba la vista de encimalo que menos quería era estar un solo segundo mas frente a el.

**Terry ▬ Si estas de acuerdo Albert y si a Candy no le incomoda. . . yo podría. . . ▬ **decía tímido. . . era increíble lo que la cercanía de Candy hacia en el. . . del hombre seguro de si mismo, arrogante y hasta prepotente. . . no quedaba ni la sombra. . . Albert al percibir su inseguridad se lleno de ternura. . . rompiendo su promesa de no intervenir mas. .. pero con esa cara de cachorrito aporreado quien no?

**Albert ▬ Claro! . . . por mi no hay inconveniente en que bailes un par de piezas con ella. . . y tu . . . Pequeña? ▬ **dijo tratando de sonar lo mas espontáneo posible mientras les regalaba una fresca sonrisa. . . sonrisa que se congelo cuando se topo con unas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban relampagueantes ante tal sugerencia.

**Candy ▬ No veo por que me habría de incomodar bailar "con un viejo amigo del colegio" ▬ **tratando de sonar convincente. . . haciendo que a Terry se le dibujara una encantadora sonrisa que derrumbo en un segundo la seguridad que Candy trato por todos lo medios de demostrar mientras pensaba_(si una simple sonrisa provoca que mi seguridad se desvanezca. . . que pasara cuando me abrase. . . Dios! Dame fuerzas para resistir!) _

**Albert ▬ Bueno. . . no habiendo impedimento. . . ▬ **decía . . . mostrado una sonrisa traviesa ▬ **nada mas una cosa Terry . . . espero que se comporten bien . . . aunque no creo tardar mucho con el Sr. "R****I****CHLAND" ▬ **esto ultimo se lo dijo casi en voz baja a Terry . . .haciendo hincapié en el error que cometió en el apellido le hizo un guiño travieso haciendo que a Terry se le dibujara una sonrisa de complicidad. . . Albert era un viejo lobo de mar. . . y todavia era muy dificil querer engañarlo. . . su atencion la dirigio hacia Candy. . .mirandola, recorriendo a placer como queriendo guardar esa imagen para siempre en su mente . . . sutilmente deslizaba su mano a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de Candy dándose el lujo de sentir la suavidad de su piel . . . hasta colocarse posesivamente en su delicada cintura para acercarla a el. . . notando claramente el sonrojo en la pecosa, sintiéndose feliz por provocar en ella esas reacciones. . . y con tal seguridad y una arrolladora sonrisa de medio lado. . . tomaba su pequeña y delicada mano. . .al momento del contacto, claramente sintieron un choque eléctrico recorrer por todo cuerpo. . . e instintivamente buscaron el uno la mirada del otro. . . el azul zafiro combinándose con el verde esmeralda . . . el verde . . .volviéndose azul . . .fundiéndose en un solo color Verdi-azul . . . no hablaban no hacia falta "_**Hay veces que el amor mas intenso se oculta detrás del silencio mas profundo"**_

**Candy pensaba: **_Sigues siendo un atrevido!. . . mocoso engreído. . .Oh! Dios . . luces arrolladoramente encantador con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. . .nublas mis sentidos y creas confusión en mi! . . . por que será que contigo las palabras se hacen nada y no puedo hablar. . . solamente siento la calidez de tus ojos como el océano que tanto añoro y no puedo mas que perderme naufragando en ellos. . . . . como odio no poder ocultar el inmenso amor que siento!. . . Se que estas en otros brazos y dices ser feliz. . .pero también se que no me has olvidado aun me amas! . . . me lo dicen tus ojos. . .pero. . . que es lo que te detiene a hablar?_

**Terry pensaba:**_Con el alma en los ojos te contemplo extasiado al ver lo hermosa que estas. . mi "TARZÁN PECOSA" me haces rabiar de deseo.. . . que me desespero. . .me vuelvo un idiota cuando te tengo frente a mi. . . me quedo en blanco y las frases se me olvidan. . . me vuelves loco y no coordino mis ideas no se lo que me pasa y pierdo la cabeza. . .no sabes cuanto te amo. . . aunque nunca he podido decírtelo. . . pero. . . para que decirlo. . . si se que lo puedes leer claram__ente en mis ojos.. . como lo hago yo en los tuyos._

Mientras Terry y Candy se encontraban envueltos en su burbuja de amor . .. en la mesa todo parecía tener aparente calma hasta que Ronny (el indiscreto) abrió su linda boquita

**Ronny ▬ Oye hermanito. . . no es por ser intrigoso pero. . . ya viste quienes están bailando muy "amistosamente"? ▬ **decía al oído. . .mientras señalaba hacia un lugar especifico en la pista de baile

**Alex ▬ Si. . . . y? ▬ **tragándose el coraje. . . fingió una calma que estaba lejos de sentir

**Ronny ▬ no . . . yo nada mas decía. . . ▬ **dijo apenado. . . ante la fría respuesta de su hermano

**Eleonor ▬ disculpe Alexander . . . y usted piensa estar mucho tiempo por acá?**

**Alex ▬ No. . . de hecho regreso a Londres pasado mañana. . .**

**Anny ▬ Pero. . . debes prometer que vendrás para nuestra boda!**

**Ronny ▬ Gracias!! . . . que al cabo que yo no quería venir! ▬ **fingiendo estar ofendido

**Archie ▬ Claro que tu también estas invitado. . . después de todo gracias a ti tome el valor que me faltaba para acabar de decidirme! ▬ **dijo sonriente. . . provocando las carcajadas de todos mientras tanto Albert no perdía de vista al par de necios quienes al fin empezaban a salir del trance en el que se encontraban envueltos

**Terry ▬ Cuando te vi. . .no lo podía creer. . . me pareció que eras otra visión mas de mis locos sueños ▬ **dijo tímidamente con un tono de voz que Candy nunca le había escuchado mientras esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa.

**Candy ▬ Gracias . . . tu también luces muy atractivo y varonil ▬ **decía con voz suave mientras esquibaba la mirada. . . sintiendo claramente que el color subía a sus mejillas (de hecho casi no la abandonaba)

**Terry ▬ Eso ya lo se. . . todos los días me lo dicen. . . ▬ **sonriendo cínico y altanero. . . **pero. . . por que me das las gracias? **▬ pregunto fingiendo no saver

**Candy ▬ D-De el cumplido, estoy tratando de ser cortes ▬ **Candy no hallaba donde meterse conocía muy bien a Terry y ese brillo en sus ojos. . . no traerían nada bueno y así fue. . .una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio. . . para decir

**Terry ▬ Ahh! . . . lo dices por lo de la visión de mis locos sueños?▬ **sonreía burlon

**Candy ▬ S-Si . . .por que mas. . . ▬ **dijo nerviosa esperando lo peor

**Terry ▬ yo pensé que molestarías ▬ **levantando traviesamente una de sus cejas. . . candy se odiaba por no evitar quedarse como un boba ante lo atractivo que lucia Terry cuando hacia ese gesto

**Candy ▬ Molestarme? . . . . y por que?? ▬ **contesto restando importancia frunciendo claramente el ceño clara muestra de que estaba empezando a molestarse . . .

**Terry ▬ Es que ver a una "MONA PECOSA" fingiendo ser "DAMA" enfundada en un vestido que. . . ▬** decía burlón. . . mientras miraba descaradamente el escote del vestido de Candy provocando que ella se llevará las manos para cubrirse ante las atrevidas miradas de Terry ▬ . .**pero. . la verdad. . . en mi sueño tenias un poco menos de ropa. . .ja-ja-ja ▬** se burlaba casi doblándose de la risa ante el bochorno de Candy . . . quien su reacción no se hizo esperar tragándose su humillación, se dio media vuelta saliendo hacia el balcón en donde se suponía estaría esperándola Albert . . . pero cual fue su sorpresa. . . al encontrarlo vacío. . .y cuando trato de salir. . . se topo con el ancho y fuerte pecho de Terry (el cual reconoció al instante pues ya había tenido el placer de conocerlo) . . . el simplemente le sonreía de lo mas divertido. . diciendo

**Terry ▬ Eres una maleducada . . . como te atreves a dejarme en medio del salón de baile? ▬ **cruzaba sus brazos . . . mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza

**Candy ▬ YOO?? . . . Pues. . . tu eres un. . . PAYASO ENGREÍDO ▬ **Candy no alcanzo a terminar la frase. . . cuando sintió con una turbadora suavidad como Terry la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos mientras decía ▬ **que dijiste? ▬ **decía socarrón provocando que Candy lo golpeara fuertemente en el pecho con sus manos diciéndole

**Candy ▬ que eres un ARROGANTE, BANIDOSO ▬ **Acto seguido aprisiono sus brazos para que no siguiera golpeándolo acercándose a su rostro provocadoramente.

**Terry ▬ Si?? . . . algo mas? ▬ **mostrándole su característica sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le fascinaba a Candy. . . mientras la repegaba a la pared ayudándose con su cuerpo, volviendo completamente nula la distancia entre los dos. . . quien ante este atrevimiento mas se enfureció subiendo de tono las palabras

**Candy ▬ Eres un ATRVIDO , ANIMAL, ESTU. . .▬ **no termino de decir. . . solamente pudo ver como en cámara lenta el rostro de Terry se acercaba al de ella peligrosamente mientras decía suavemente

**Terry ▬ Te lo advertí. . . "PECAS" ▬ **después de eso solo pudieron sentir la calida humedad de sus labios combinarse en un arrebatado beso robado. . . Candy solamente podía sentir. . .no era capaz aun de responder al arrogante escudriño de los labios traviesos de Terry sobre su boca, jugueteando con sus labios. . . presionándolos. . . mordisqueándolos para encontrar el acceso para invadirla y probarla, embriagándose por completo de su delicioso néctar . .. las respiraciones comenzaron a salirse de control. . . cada una de sus inhalaciones. . . cada respiro. . . daba paso a una oleada de placer. . .nunca antes se habían besado de esa forma. . nunca antes habían dado rienda suelta a lo que sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos. . .el la sometía, la doblegaba en ese beso que exigía tanto como daba . . . . Terry había dejado de aprisionar a Candy ahora la acariciaba con suaves movimientos sobre su espalda desnuda. . . provocando en ella sensaciones nuevas haciendo que se escaparan de sus labios pequeños gemidos de placer. . .y haciéndola que instintivamente subiera sus manos hacia el cuello de el. . . acariciando y jugando con la sedosa cabellera de el . . . tanto que había soñado con hacerlo. . .los labios audaces de Terry estaban perdiendo el control, recorriendo levemente sus mejillas hasta llegar a su blanco y delicado cuello probando una y otra vez el sabor de su piel provocando leves estremecimientos de placer . . . sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo por despertar en su pecosa ese tipo de sensaciones. . . y aventurándose a ir mas allá de los limites . .. su mano ascendió por su espalda y se deslizo hasta la curva de su seno. . . la escucho gemir asustada y se detuvo contra todas las fuerzas de su voluntad (que eran mínimas) llenando su rostro de pequeños y deliciosos besos, pasando por sus pecas y terminando en sus labios para al fin separarse dolorosamente de ellos. . mientras decía con la voz entrecortada por la excitación en la que se encontraba

**Terry ▬ Ahora . . lo entiendes? . . .podrán pasar mil hombres por tu vida . .. pero tu. . solamente puedes ser mía TARZÁN PECOSA! ▬ **Valla ganas de complicarse la vida. . .porque que tenia que ser tan engreído? . . .

**Candy ▬ P-Por eso me besaste?. . . me viste con Alex!! Y tu querías. . .comprobar que yo. . . ▬ **dijo completamente dolida. . . había malinterpretado las palabras de Terry . . . y ya se imaginaran la respuesta de la pecosa. . . si!! Una lluvia de golpes en el pecho de Terry (y bien merecidos, por no saberse expresar)

**Terry ▬ No! Tranquilizte . . . PECOSA!! ▬ **tratando nuevamente de abrazarla, pero Candy se había convertido en una energúmena . .

**Candy ▬ No me digas PECOSA!! ▬ **soltó enfurecida. . . casi, casi llegando al grito haciendo que el carácter apasionado de Terry se encendiera y ya saben lo que sucede . . .

**Terry ▬ Ahhhh! . . Yo no te puedo decir. . . PECOSA!! pero el tal Alex si puede!! ▬ **hay iba de nuevo. . . (que acaso no saben que los celos son el peor enemigo del hombre?)

**Candy ▬ Sii!!. . . El si puede. . . y para que lo sepas. . . también me gusta como me besa!▬ **otra que dejo que el orgullo herido hablara por ella **. . .**

**Terry **▬** Quieres decir que tu y el se han. . . Mientes!!. . . ▬ **tomándola fuertemente por los brazos. . .la sola idea le dolía hasta la medula. . . prefería creer que ella mentía para herirlo. . . no se creía capaz siquiera de imaginarlo. . . pero en ese preciso momento entraba Albert al ver que se habían tardado. . .

**Albert ▬ Que?? Interrumpo? . . ▬ **pensando que se habían arreglado las cosas al verlos tan juntos. . . pero no acabo de decirlo cuando Candy se le hecho a los brazos pidiéndole, que digo pidiéndole. . . ordenándole que la sacara de allí . . . dejando a Terry tieso del coraje al borde de derramar la bilis . . . tomando aire. . tratando de tranquilizarse por que de otro modo iría a la mesa directo a asesinar al tal Alex! Que se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra en su zapato. . .(una roca diría yo). . . dejando el aguijón de la duda clavado en su corazón. . . Albert llevo a Candy directo a la pista para que se tranquilizara también. . . no hizo comentario alguno no necesitaba preguntar ese par de necios era incorregible Candy solo atino a tocar una y otra vez sus labios, que se encontraban aun inflamados por el apasionado beso que se acababa de dar con Terry _(no me vio!! . . . Dios!. . . aun siento el sabor dulce de tus besos y el calor que tus labios dejo en mi. . . Terry te amo!. . . pero. . . eres un tonto! . . . ) _

Después de un par de piezas y viendo ya mas tranquila a Candy . . . por fin se decidieron a regresar a la mesa, dándose cuenta que Terry ya se encontraba ahí. .

**Ronny ▬ Que bueno que regresaron! . . . por que mi hermanito estaba apunto de ir a buscarlos! ▬ **decía burlista

**Albert ▬ Pues eso es para que sepa lo que yo sentí hace un rato ▬ **respondió sonriente en el mismo tono. . . mientras retiraba caballerosamente la silla para que Candy tomara asiento(a un lado de Alex por supuesto) tomando Albert el lugar de enseguida quedando a un lado de Terry.

**Alex ▬ No le hagas caso a mi hermano. . . pero de cualquier modo discúlpame Albert, hubiera traído antes a Candy . . . de no ser por un par de. . . reptiles ponzoñosos que se nos atravesaron ▬ **esto ultimo lo dijo verdaderamente molesto (en realidad estaba mas molesto por el hecho de haber visto a Candy y Terry juntos pero le sirvió de pretexto)

**Albert ▬ Reptiles? ▬ **dijo interrogante. . . tratando de entender

**Candy ▬ Albert. . . Neal y Eliza están aquí ▬ **soltó tras un suspiro. . . sin duda esa seria su peor noche. . . en años.

**Archie ▬ Te lo dije Albert! . . . a eso vinieron aquí! ▬ **espeto molesto

**Albert ▬ Te molestaron Candy? ▬ **pregunto preocupado mientras le tomaba la mano.

**Candy ▬ N-No. . . ▬ **fingió

**Anny ▬ Candy. . . deja ya de estarlos defendiendo! ▬ **soltó molesta ▬ **claro que la estaban molestando. . . pero Alex llego a tiempo para ponerlos en su lugar! ▬ **la mente de Terry que hasta ese momento se había encontrado sumamente callado empezó a maquinar ideas _(por eso dijo que la vi con Alex. . . pero. . .acaso fue verdad lo que me dijo?)_

**Candy ▬ Anny!! . . . no es para tanto! ▬ **tratando de esquivar el tema. . . que sabia. . . no traería nada bueno. . . pero Terry no pensaba quedarse con la duda. . . así que retomo el tema

**Terry ▬ Siguen molestándote todavía? ▬ **dijo con el ceño visiblemente fruncido sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. . . esperando su respuesta pero fue Archie el que se adelanto a contestar

**Archie ▬ Bromeas?? . .. no han dejado de hacerlo desde que tu te fuiste !! ▬ **contesto mas como un reclamo

**Candy ▬ Archie!! . . .▬ **dijo entre dientes. . mientras le daba un pisotón

**Alex ▬ De cómo quiera no paso a mayores . . . y creo que ya se fueron ▬ **tratando de poner fin al tema al ver los nervios dibujados en el rostro de Candy

**Anny ▬ Y como no! Des pues de todo lo que le dijiste! ▬ **dijo sonriente

**Alex ▬ Solo lo que se merecían!. . ▬ **dijo cortante. . .

**Candy ▬ La verdad es que si fue gracioso ver a Neal sacar a rastras a Eliza . . ▬ **sonriendo mientras lo recordaba

**Anny ▬ Ja-ja-ja . . . y hubieran visto la cara que pusieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Alex era el novio de Candy!. . . ▬ **dijo sin pensar

**Candy ▬ Annyyyyyyyyyy!! ▬ **casi grito mientras se ponía colorada de la pena sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

**Albert ▬ Comooooo?? ▬ **al punto de que le diera un ataque cardiaco

**Archie ▬ Queee?? ▬ **se paro en un respigo.

**Danna ▬ Felicidades! . . . ▬ **dijo verdaderamente contenta a Candy. . quien se quedo inmutada ante tal reacción en realidad Danna sentía un gran alivio que Candy estuviera con alguien. . . ya que su intuición le decía que entre Terry y ella había algo mas que una vieja amistad.

**Ronny ▬ Si que eres rápido hermanito. . . ▬ **dijo sonriente, mientras le daba una leve palmadita en la espalda. . . . en señal de felicitación

**Alex ▬ Pues . . . agradezco sus buenos deseos . . . y lamento decepcionarlos . . . pero ella todavía no acepta mi proposición. . . pero sinceramente no creo que sea muy difícil persuadirla. . . solo es cuestión de tiempo verdad PE. . . Candy? ▬ **decía muy seguro de si. . . mientras le dedicaba un guiño a Candy. . . quien no sabia donde meterse. . . entre los piropos de Alex y las miradas asesinas de Terry. . .quien en ningún momento dejo de observarla. . . estaba algo intrigado por el titubeo de Alex. . . ya no la llamaba "PECOSA" además. . . el mismo había aclarado que ella no había aceptado. . .pero. . . la proposición aun existía. . . y el? El estaba en desventaja por el simple hecho de estar comprometido con Danna. . . quien como si la hubieran llamado saco de su monologo interno a Terry . .

**Danna** ▬ **la verdad es que de cualquier forma hacen una linda pareja. . .casi tan linda como tu y yo. . . no lo crees Terry?** ▬ En contestación. . . la copa que Terry sostenía en la mano exploto haciendo que el vino se confundiera con su propia sangre . . . el solo parecía oír unas palabras (_Y ahora que Haras Terruce?)_ las palabras que Alex le había dicho hace solo unos momentos hacían eco en su cabeza. . . y ante el asombro de todos. . .

**Terry ▬ No!!** **. . . no lo creo. . . ▬ **su voz retumbo casi en todo el salón.. . . atrayendo las miradas hacia el. . . Candy, sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies. . . conocía el carácter de Terry y esa reacción no traería nada bueno.

**Eleonor ▬ Terry! . . . ▬ **dijo en un susurro al imaginar lo que su hijo estaba sufriendo.

**Danna ▬ Que pasa Terry . . . por que dices que no? ▬ **pregunto intrigada?. . .

**Albert ▬ Terry . . . creo que lo mejor es que salgamos . . . necesitas tomar aire. . .▬ **dijo. . .tomando amistosamente el brazo de su amigo. . .tratando de calmar los ánimos. . . ya que lo menos que querían era un escándalo. . . pero esta vez, Terry lo rechazo violentamente

**Terry ▬ No! . . . . ▬ **parecía como poseído . . .

**Albert ▬ Vamos Terry . .. no seas terco! ▬ **insistió con toda la paciencia del mundo. . . y justo cuando nuevamente iba a tomar el brazo de Terry . . . una mano lo detuvo. . .

**Alex ▬ NO Albert. . . esta vez no! . . . creo que Terruce. . . tiene algo que decir . . .y todos queremos escuchar ▬ **dijo con voz firme. . . mientras le sostenía retadoramente la mirada a Terry . . . nuevamente le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar pero _(por que?. . . que es lo que quiere probar?)_ era la pregunta que cruzaba una y otra vez por la cabeza de Terry

**Candy ▬ basta. . . por favor! . . .Anny salgamos de aquí! ▬ **decía con la voz entrecortada con el llanto a punto de traicionarla. . .

**Alex ▬ Tu no vas a ningún lado! ▬ **sosteniéndola fuertemente por el brazo. . . ante la sorpresa de todos. . haciendo que Terry. . . se enfureciera aun mas al haberse atrevido a tocar a Candy

**Terry ▬ Suéltala! ▬ **encarándolo. . . amenazante

**Alex ▬ dame un motivo para hacerlo ▬ **dijo socarrón, sin dejar de sostenerle el reto

**Terry ▬ Te voy a partir la cara! ▬ **dijo furioso mientras se abalanzaba hacia el. . pero Albert fue mas rápido y se interpuso entre los dos. . . provocando que Alex soltara una sarcástica carcajada

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja . . .no, no, no. . . definitivamente NO me convences . . . prueba otra vez. . . "que vas a hacer ahora"?▬ **dijo casi burlándose de el. . . . _(otra vez. . . las mismas palabras!)_ Pensaba Terry

**Albert ▬ Tranquilícense por favor Caballeros! ▬ **tratando por todos los medios de calmar a Terry teniendo que pedir la ayuda de Archi ya que Terry era demasiado fuerte. . . . sintiéndose por un momento impotente . . . por que esa situación se estaba saliendo por completo de su control.

**Danna ▬ Que te pasa Terry? . .. por que te pones así? ▬ **decía desesperada. . . ya que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. . . y menos por OTRA mujer.▬ **responde!**

**Ronny ▬ Que acaso no es evidente? . . . solo un ciego no ve lo que aquí esta pasando ▬ **decía molesto! . . . ante la ceguera de la chica

**Terry **▬ **Danna. . . discúlpame se que soy un Patan! Pero. . . no puedo estar contigo. . ya he cometido demasiados errores en mi vida . . no podría hacerte feliz, perdóname. . . ▬ **dijo cabizbajo realmente apesumbrado del dolor que sabia ocasionaba a Danna. . .quien por dignidad se retiro de allí sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

**Terry ▬ Danna! ▬ **Alver el estado de la chica salio tras ella.

**Ronny ▬** **ya fue suficiente Alex . . . salgamos de aquí! ▬ **tomándolo por el brazo.

**Alex ▬ Tienes razón hermano ▬ **asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba la mirada hacia Candy ▬ **. . . estas bien Candy?. . ▬ **dijo con infinita ternura ofreciéndole su mano. . . Candy por un minuto dudo. . .pero . .. al fin se decidió a tomarla …

**Candy ▬ No!. . . pero lo estaré! ▬ **tomada del brazo de Alex salio de la fiesta despidiéndose antes de Eleonor. . . acto seguido Archie, Anny y Albert hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron también. . .

Terry por fin había dado alcance a Danna pero ella le dejo mas que claro que no quería hablar con el después de la humillación que le había causado. . .en pocas palabras que no quería saber mas de el. . . así que decidió regresar a la mesa donde no encontró a nadie mas que a Eleonor. .

**Terry ▬ Donde esta Candy? ▬ **Pregunto desesperado

**Eleonor ▬ Acaban de retirarse todos. . . por favor cálmate!**

**Terry ▬ Debo alcanzarla! ▬ **dejándola con la palabra en la boca

**Eleonor ▬ Hijo. . . tal vez lo mejor sea que la busques mañana . . . ▬ **tratando de tranquilizarlo puso su mano en el hombro pero el la rechazo molesto.

**Terry ▬ No mama! . . . estoy harto de hacer lo correcto. . . no pienso esperar un minuto mas! ▬ **diciendo esto se lazo corriendo por entre los invitados quienes lo veían intrigados pero a el poco le importaba! . . .nunca le importo. . . ahora no seria la excepción! . .. a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir a Candy quien para variar Alex la tomaba por la mano ayudándola a subir a su coche. . .haciendo que Terry lanzara un grito desesperado

**Terry ▬ ****No. . .Candy!! ▬ **su voz se entrecortaba. . .por la agitada carrera que acababa de realizar para darle alcance. . . podría claramente descubrirse un dejo de suplica en su voz . . . sus ojos brillaban completamente acuosos . . . se veía desesperado y no era para menos estaba a punto de perder a la mujer de su vida . . . . y con ella la ultima oportunidad de ser feliz!!

_**Bueno queridas amigas. . . espero que les haya gustado este capitulo se que me van a querer colgar por que lo deje . .. justo cuando mas bueno se iba a poner. . . pero . . así lo ameritaba la historia, así que acepto gustosa "todas" sus sugerencias un beso y hasta la próxima!**_


	12. MIENTES TAN BIEN

**CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS **

**Laurix ▬ ****Ya voyyyy! Ji- ji- ji . . . perdón por la tardanza pero ya esta listo el capitulo 12 espero que lo disfrutes. . . es ke se me complico un poco.**

**Akela17 ▬ Espero ke se haya solucionado lo del Internet. . . por que en estos tiempos no tener Internet es como estar incomunicado je-je-je . . . que bueno que a ustedes también les gusto la escena del beso. . . la verdad que en esa casi no se me dificulto narrarla tenia muy bien definido como la quería. . . por otro lado. . . Candy se fue con Alex . . . por que el se lo pidió cuando le ofreció la mano. . . perdón si no lo deje muy claro . . . un besote **

**Gizah ▬ La frase que utilizaste expresa exactamente lo que yo he tratado de mostrar en Terry . . . el esta demasiado seguro de ella. . . pero las cosas pueden cambiar. . y gracias por la porra del beso. . . y los que faltan!!. . . La verdad es que a mi también me encanta que Peter haga hincapié en las frases. . . por que si vieras que me cuesta mucho encontrarlas "algunas" si las he escrito yo. . . **

**Eynaarely r ▬ ja-ja-ja una mas en la enorme lista de consuelo para Alex. . . te anotare amiga.**

**Zayda ▬ Lamento decirte que Kati intuyo muy bien. . . la Danna si esta embarazada!!. . . que le voy a hacer. . . así tiene que ser . . . **

**Peter ▬ Mil gracias amigo. . . por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tus frases preferidas . . . el beso ja-ja-ja yo tuve que practicarlo para que me saliera mejor escrito . . . je-je-je . . . No te preocupes que Alex no es tan "bueno" y próximamente les dará una sorpresa. **

**Rocalina2001 ▬ gracias por tu apoyo amiga. . . y el final. . . todavía no esta muy bien definido. . .**

**Nalleli Manrique ▬ Me alagan mucho tus palabras. . . la verdad este personaje de Alex. . . es en el carácter muy parecido a mi esposo. . . "solo el carácter". . . por eso no fue muy difícil para mi darle seguimiento. . .y por supuesto que la historia todavía da para mas. . . y muchisisimas gracias por tomarte un tiempito y escribirme estas palabras tan hermosas. . un beso.**

**Dazayita ▬ Me da mucho gusto que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. . .y tratare de que haya mas celos y coqueteo .**

**Katy ▬ querida Katy. . . quiero decirte que cuando lei tu review. . . me sorprendió mucho que tus palabras fueron de profeta. . . por que así fue justo como va a pasar. . . y claro que también te apunto en la lista de consuelo para Alex . . .**

**Lauya ▬ créeme que mas de una quiso matar a la pecosa. . . y es cierto que el amor da muchas oportunidades. . . pero cuanto puede aguantar la pecosa?. . . después de lo de este capitulo. .. . ese amor se pondrá a prueba. . . y con Alex rondando. . . las cosas se van a poner muy buenas **

**Kimee ▬ Tal vez. . . solo tal vez. . . después de este capitulo Alex tenga todas las posibilidades con la pecosa.**

**Moni gzz ▬ ja-ja-ja ke bueno que te parezca mejor ke las novelas de la tele . . .y tus deseos en esta ocasión "tal vez" se hagan realidad . . . ya que Alex se ha sabido ganar el corazón de muchas de ustedes.**

**Namy17 ▬ tienes toda la razón. . . ese también fue mi gran trauma. . . pero después de haber creado al "monstruo" de Alex. . . las cosas se me salieron un poco de lo que pensaba en un inicio. . . y ahorita créeme. . . todo inclina la balanza a que Alex es el favorito. . . eso no quiere decir que se quedara finalmente con el. . . por que eso todavía no lo decido.**

**Patricia Moy ▬ también te anoto en la lista amiga. . .y Candy no acepto a Alex. . . por un motivo. . . el cual lo leerán en este capitulo. . . así que aun hay esperanzas para el. . .**

**Dy ▬ Mi querida y adorada Dy me alegra profundamente ke este capitulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas nuevamente. . . me encata lo que me escribes. . . y créeme tomo muy en cuenta todo tus comentarios. . .mil gracias amiga por tu apoyo. . . besos.**

**Clara ▬ Si amiga Terry por fin reacciono. . . pero como siempre sus arrebatos no le han dejado nada bueno . . **

**Coquette81 ▬ hola Jennie me da gusto que te hayas dado un tiempito para poder leer y sobre todo por la amabilidad de dejarme unas líneas. . . supe que un amigo tuyo te presto una computadora . . . que bueno por que así no tendrás pretexto para no continuar con tu historia. . . y de paso. . . leer la mía. **

**Nataliia ▬ gracias a ti por leer mi fic y dejarme unas líneas un beso enorme**

**Diana ▬ Hola tocaya. . . (yo también me llamo Diana) espero que este capitulo también te guste. . . un beso.**

_**Queridas amigas. . . primero y antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber **__**tardado tanto en actualizar. . . pero. . . me han pasado mil cosas. . . primero tuve que mandar a mis hijitos de vacaciones a Monterrey ( México). . . por lo cual me vi envuelta en un torbellino de vueltas para las tiendas comprando todo lo necesario para su estadía allá. . . segundo . .. entre a trabajar un part-time. . . como son vacaciones. . . y no hay clases en la escuela. . .y el dinero nunca esta de mas. . . pues tengo un horario algo complicado es de 5:30 pm a 5:30 am trabajo 4 días a la semana por lo cual no he tenido tiempo suficiente para sentarme a editar mi historia que en la mayoría casi esta finalizada. . . así que espero que me comprendan si no actualizo tan rápido como ya las tenia acostumbradas.. . . pero eso si. . . les prometo que la historia si la voy a finalizar. . . . un beso muy grande. . . y no me enojo si me dan sugerencias. . . si vieran como me han servido. . . ahora si las dejo para que disfruten del siguiente capitulo. . .**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS ! ! ! ! !**_

**Mi****entes tan bien**

**(Sin Bsndera)**

**_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_****_  
que contigo adiós inviernos sólo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, _****_tú no me das nada  
Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_**

Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
... mientes lo sé!

**Terry**** ▬ No. . . Candy!! . . . ▬ **su voz se entrecortaba. . . podría claramente descubrirse un dejo de suplica. . . sus ojos brillaban llenos de lagrimas . . . se veía desesperado y no era para menos estaba a punto de perder a la mujer de su vida

**Candy ▬ Por que no . . . Terry?? ▬ **contesto dolida. . . mirando a sus ojos. . .

**Terry ▬ Porque??. . . . no lo amas! . . . por que me amas a mi!!** . . . Eleonor quien salio detrás de el. . . se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. . . por fin su hijo había hecho lo correcto, a lo mejor no era el mejor lugar pero. . .todo en Terry era así! INPREDECIBLE . . . . Albert no pudo ni articular palabra ante el arrojo de su amigo . . . . Archie solo atino a sostener a Anny que estaba apunto de desmayarse por la impresión subiéndola inmediatamente al auto . . . Alex . . . no soltó ni por un instante la mano de Candy . . . la seguía sosteniendo firmemente . . .esperando atento a la respuesta que ella tuviera que dar. . . Terry podía claramente ver el titubeo en ella. . . así que ya mas calmado se decidió a arriesgarlo todo . . volviendo la mirada sobre Candy se acerco lentamente a su lado y tímidamente ofreció su mano a Candy para que viniera con el. . . y con voz temblorosa declaro. . . ▬ **solo te pido que me escuches. **

**Alex ▬ Solo tu decides Candy! ▬** dándole un tierno beso en la mano para después liberarla. . . Candy agradeció infinitamente las palabras de el. . . pero. . no había mucho que pensar. . esas palabras de Terry no eran las que ella le hubiera gustado escuchar.

**Terry ▬ Candy. . . yo. . ! ! ▬ **pero esta vez, fue Candy la que lo interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de que no siguiera . . . y . . sus verdes esmeraldas parecían expedir fuegos artificiales estaba furiosa!

**Candy ▬ Tienes toda la razón Terruce. . . no lo amo. . . AUN . . . pero eso no quiere decir que no lo llegare a amar!. . . ▬ **su voz sonaba decidida ▬ **por lo cual he pensado aceptar su proposición. . . si después de saber esto, aun quieres hablar. . .y si Alex no tiene inconveniente, puedes ir mañana por la tarde. . la dirección la puedes conseguir con Albert . . . ▬ **La voz de Candy estaba cargada de coraje y rabia. . . _(era tan difícil para ti decir TE AMO?) _pensaba. . . mientras sin siquiera mirarlo se volvió hacia Alex, tendiéndole la mano . . . y el al instante la recibió contento. . . mientras asintió con su cabeza ante la petición de la PECOSA . .. subió al auto y se marcharon dejando a Terry con el corazón hecho pedazos. . tan ciego estaba que no entendió la reacción de Candy

**Terry ▬ Por que??. . . ▬ **decía desconcertado

**Archie ▬ Por imvecil ! . . .por que mas?. . . nada mas a ti se te ocurre decirle eso! **

**Terry ▬ Pero. . . que hice mal? **Decía mientras se pasaba repetidamente las manos por su cabello

**Archie ▬ TODO! . . no se**** necesita ser un genio para saber que Candy te ama a ti! Esa no era la respuesta correcta me extraña en ti "Romeo"! **▬ dijo realmente molesto. . y al mismo tiempo divertido por ver a Terry tan inseguro

**Terry ▬ Yo .. . . ▬ **Al verlo en ese estado Albert se acerco hacia el y le da una palmada en la espalda mientras le dice. . .

**Albert ▬ Tan difícil era para ti decirle que la amabas?** ▬ los ojos de Terry se abren desmesuradamente como si estuviera recibiendo la noticia de su vida, era increíble su ceguera .

**Terry ▬ Albert !!. . . soy un verdadero estupido lo sabias? ▬ **decía como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

**Archie ▬ Yo si!. . . desde que te vi por primera vez ▬ **dijo socarrón recibiendo de Terry un fulminante mirada pero no había tiempo para juegos, ya después arreglaría cuantas con Archie. Además El se lo tenia bien merecido!

**Terry ▬ . . . . Albert . . necesito hablar con ella! ▬ **pidió con ojos suplicantes pero se ayudaba tomando fuertemente a Albert por la solapa de su traje. . .(así era Terry que le vamos a hacer?)

**Albert ▬ olvídalo Terry ya la oíste, mañana te recibirá. . . tendrás que esperar ▬ **Albert se negó, mientras tranquilamente se quitaba a Terry de encima. . . sabia bien de lo terca que podía llegar a ser Candy también y creyó prudente no apresurar las cosas después de todo esa reconciliación solo era cuestión de tiempo y diciendo esto se despidió de Eleonor y Terry . . . pero antes . . .Terry le pidió la dirección y después de un efusivo abrazo que dejo muy sorprendido a Albert y Archie , pero le restaron importancia ya que el auto que habían pedido acababa de llegar a recogerlos. . . Y era verdad, Terry . . . se retiro demasiado tranquilo (diría yo). . . lo que no alcanzaron a ver era que a Terry se le dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirigía a su carro.

Alex y Ronny estaban llegando a el apartamento de Candy. . . y sin pronunciar palabra alguna Alex la acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio, ya que Candy no traía llaves. . . así que decidió esperar a los demás que llegarían en cualquier momento . . . cosa que aprovecho para aclarar las cosas con Alex. . . . .

**Candy ▬ Alex. . . quiero que me disculpes. . . no se por que. . ▬ **Alex se adelanto a interrumpirla en realidad no quería escuchar lo que para el era obvio.. .

**Alex ▬ No Candy . . . no digas nada . . hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo que paso hace un rato. . . solo te exijo que sea la ultima vez. . . que me utilizas para darle celos . . . por que si lo entonces . . . me olvidare que soy un caballero! ▬ **se sentía utilizado. . . si era verdad que estaba loco por esa mujer. . . también era cierto que era sumamente orgulloso y no podía permitir que pisotearan su dignidad ▬ **mejor hagamos esto. . por una vez en tu vida se egoísta. . .y decide lo que sea mejor para ti! . . . yo. . . salgo mañana para Londres. . . Ven conmigo ▬ **lucia desesperadamente tranquilo al pronunciar esto ultimo . . . tanto. . . que confundía a Candy . . .

**Candy ▬ Perdóname Alex. . no fue mi intención lastimarte. . . pero yo ▬** trataba de disculparse. . . no había sido su intención . . . pero había abusado de sus sentimientos y se sentía mal. . . .

**Alex ▬ Pensaras que estoy loco. . . . pero. . te estaré esperado. . .** **y algo me dice que llegaras. . no lo olvides. . . a la media noche. ▬** Alex hablaba como si no escuchara lo que Candy le estaba diciendo. . . era increíble el aplomo que mostraba. . . era cuestión de tiempo la reconciliación entre Candy y Terry . . . sin embargo el no parecía intimidarle en lo mas mínimo. . .justo en ese instante llegaban Albert, Archie y Anny . . .

**Alex ▬ . . . que bueno que llegaron. . . ahora si podré retirarme. . .▬ **diciendo esto caballerosamente se despidió de ellos y cuando llego el turno de despedirse de Candy **▬ Recuérdalo. . . a la media noche ▬ **no espero que le respondiera . . . solamente le regalo una intensa mirada con una amplia sonrisa y se despidió dándole un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios . . . haciéndola estremecer . . . de los pies a la cabeza. . .como era posible que se sintiera así. . . era obvio su amor por Terry . .. pero cuando estaba con /Alex. .. se sentía extrañamente bien. . . Candy no acababa de digerir los acontecimientos recientes así que decidió que no pensaría mas. . . se dirigiría directamente a su habitación y se obligaría a dormir. . . pero. . . Albert no encontraba sus llaves por ninguna parte, lo bueno es que le acababa de dar una copia a Archi. . . si no, tocaría ir donde el portero a pedir que abriera el apartamento. . . una vez solucionado el inconveniente todos entraron. . . y el primero en atreverse a hablarle a Candy fue Albert. . .

**Albert ****▬ Pequeña. . . podríamos? ▬ **decía con mas miedo que con ganas

**Candy ▬ Mañana ▬ **dijo sin titubear mientras seguí su camino a su meta "su recamara"

**Anny ▬ Candy. . . puedo. . . **▬ se animo a decir

**Candy ▬ Hoy no. . . Anny ▬ **dijo sin voltear a verla siguiendo la ruta que se había trazado . . . en eso Archi. . . se interpone en su camino

**Archie ▬ Gatita? ▬ **Candy se detuvo mirándolo con sus ojos suplicantes, pero el solamente la abrazo tiernamente y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente mientras le decía ▬ **hasta mañana!**

Candy entro a su habitación . .. no sin antes asegurarse de poner el cerrojo. . . _(no valla a ser que a Anny se le ocurra insistir)_ pensaba. . . acto seguido dejo las zapatillas a medio camino se quito las joyas. . . deshizo el peinado. . . desabrocho su vestido hasta que quedo tirado en algún lugar del piso. . . se coloco su bata y se encamino a abrir la puerta que da al balcón. . . necesitaba urgentemente aspirar aire fresco. . . y así lo hizo. . .en sus pensamientos una sola cosa daba vueltas una y otra vez Terry!!

**Candy ▬ Terry!. . . . ▬ **dijo con voz apenas perceptible seguida por un gran suspiro, como saber que justo en ese momento el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba justo ahí. . . completamente hechizado con la imagen que le regalo Candy . . . ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó. . . en la posibilidad de encontrarse con semejante visión. . .asi que haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol. . . reprimió el deseo que en ese momento empezaba a invadirlo. . . y decidió esta vez. . . pensar antes que actuar. . .

**Terry ▬ Felizmente me doy cuenta que no puedes dejar de pronunciar mi nombre . . . ▬ **dijo mientras lentamente se acerco a su espalda con ternura, recargando suavemente en el hombro de ella su barbilla, rozando levemente su mejilla mientras anudaba firmemente con sus brazos la diminuta cintura de ella. . .▬ **me imagino que menos podrás sacarme de tus pensamientos. . . ▬ **Candy dio un respingo. . . era Terry . . . en su cuarto!. . . pero como?. . . (y lo peor) cuanto tiempo tenia ahí?

**Candy ▬ Terry!! . . . pero. . . ▬ **intento moverse pero lo fuertes brazos de Terry se lo impidieron. . . mientras le decía con voz suave acercándose a su oído

**Terry ▬ **_**Oh. . . amor poderoso!**_

_**que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre**_

_**y otras de un hombre una bestia!. . .**__(W. Shakespeare) _

**Candy ▬ Terry. . . ▬ **decía en un suspiro. . . mientras Terry seguía con su declaración. . .

**Terry **_**▬ Cuando te vi. . . **_

_**no eran mis ojos los que te miraron.. . **_

_**si no mi alma. . . **_

_**cuando te oí . . . . **_

_**no eran mis oídos los que te escuchaban **_

_**si no mi corazón. . .**_

_**y cada vez que te veo y te escucho. . .**_

_**siento ese gran amor que nos une. . . .**_

_**TE AMO. . .**_

_**mas allá de tu vida y la mía. . .**_

_**y del tiempo. . .**_

_**porque poca se me hace la eternidad. . .**_

_**para amarte!**_

▬ después de decir eso lentamente la volteo hacia el mirándola profundamente. . . había tanta inseguridad en el. . tenia miedo. . . había expuesto sus sentimientos . . . y el rechazo era siempre una posibilidad. . . . . sus hermosos ojos la miraba buscando su reacción . ... Candy no hablaba solamente lo contemplaba, completamente inmóvil. . . no podía todavía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. . . Terry la amaba. . .pero. . . eran tantas las veces que la había herido, que también tenia miedo. . .al ver su titubeo. . . Terry se arriesgo aun mas. .diciendo

**Terry ▬ Candy. . . por favor. . . dime que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi. . . que no son imaginaciones mías lo que veo en tus ojos. . .que. . .▬** Candy no lo dejo terminar. . . callando sus labios con un tierno y delicado beso. . . apenas un roce de mariposa. . dejando completamente congelado a Terry. . .jamás espero esa reacción de su pecosa. . . Candy se veía divertida por la momentánea turbación de el. . .pero no queriéndole poner las cosas tan fáciles le dijo. . .

**Candy ▬ Eres una Bestia. . . sabias? ▬ **fingiendo molestia haciendo alusión al poema antes dicho por el. . . haciendo que Terry volviera a la normalidad. . . soltando una de sus peculiares carcajadas

**Terry ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . y tu eres una atrevida!. . . sabes. . . nunca. . . nadie. . . en toda mi vida. . . me había robado un beso. . . y eso que muchas admiradoras lo han intentado eh? ▬ **decía divertido. . . con la felicidad dibujada en su rostro. . . sus hermosos zafiros resplandecían cual luceros luminosos. . .

**Candy ▬ baja la voz! . . . o quieres que Albert se entere que estas en mi cuarto? ▬ **le decía mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio

**Terry ▬ Pues . . . la verdad. . . no seria tan mala idea. .te obligarían a reparar mi honor. . . ▬ **dijo con un dejo de malicia mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

**Candy ▬ Deja de hacerte el chistoso. . . te dije claramente que hablaría contigo mañana ▬ **fingiendo molestia

**Terry ▬ Si no te has fijado. . . ya pasan de las doce así que como buen Ingles estoy puntual a la cita. ▬ **sonreía socarrón mientras Candy lo jalaba fuertemente hacia adentro de su cuarto. . . ya que alguien podía verlos. . . . provocando una cínica y traviesa sonrisa en Terry

**Terry ▬ Oye . . . ****PECAS . . . se que soy irresistible. . . pero trátame con delicadeza ▬ **provocando que Candy se enojara. .

**Candy ▬ Como llegaste aquí? . .. y no me digas que por el balcón. . . porque son ocho pisos. . . ▬ **lo interrogaba . . .

**Terry ▬ Tome las llaves de Albert. . .▬ **dijo entre dientes. . . esperando la regañada de su vida de los labios de su pecosa. . . pero lejos de regañarlo soltó una carcajada

**Candy ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . eres incorregible. . . pobre Albert. . . si supiera la clase de amigo que tiene. . . ▬ **se burlaba de el. . . haciéndolo sentir mal. . . en realidad no hubiera querido llegar a esos extremos. . . pero tampoco se arrepentía

**Terry ▬ Oye . . . si lo hice fue por que no me dejo otro remedio.**** . . le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo. . . y se negó. . . que querías que hiciera? ▬ **decía afligido tratando de justiciarse

**Candy ▬ Esperar!!. . . pero. . .entonces. . . llegaste antes que nosotros. . . verdad?▬ **Candy empezaba a atar cabos. . .

**Terry ▬ Si. . . por? ▬ **tratando de restar importancia. . . en realidad sabia a donde Candy quería llegar. .

**Candy ▬ O-Osea. . . q-que. . . tu. . . y-ya. . . estabas en mi cuarto cuando. . . ▬ **Candy abrió los ojos como platos. . . mientras sentía el rubor cubrir por completo todo su cuerpo. . .

**Terry ▬ Si. . . pero no te preocupes. . . soy un caballero. . . e igual que en el Colegio. . . te vi. . . pero no te mire. . . ▬** decía cínico. . . esbozando su ya característica sonrisa de medio lado. . . mostrando en sus ojos un brillo desconocido. . . hasta entonces por Candy. . . quien hasta ese instante, cayo en cuenta que aun se encontraba en camisón. . . . . y en un auto reflejo trato de cubrirse del hábil escudriño de la mirada de Terry

**Candy ▬ Y piensas que te voy a creer? . . . ▬ **le respondió molesta mientras se abrazaba intentando vanamente ocultarse de Terry

**Terry ▬ Tienes razón. . . . . por que te VI . . . y me encanto lo que MIRE pero sobre todo. . . me acuso de tener pensamientos pecaminosos provocados por una "PEQUEÑA PECOSA" que es la absoluta causante de todas mis noches de insomnio. . ▬ **decía seductor. . .fingiendo estar actuando. . . regalándole una amplia sonrisa . . . que lo hacia lucir "deliciosamente encantador"

**Candy ▬ Eres un atrevido Terry!. . . por favor ya vete. . . te prometo que mañana hablamos todo lo que tu quieras. . . ▬ **trataba de convencerlo, en realidad tenia miedo que lo descubrieran en su cuarto.

**Terry ▬ Oh! . . . no! . . . esto no puede esperar. . . tu. . . Señorita Pecas. . . me debes una respuesta y no me pienso mover de aquí . . . . estoy esperando ▬ **insistió tajante mientras cruzaba sus brazos . . .

**Candy ▬ Quieres una respuesta. . . esta bien. . . . . . . "yo también"!. . . ▬ **dijo tímida después de un gran suspiro

**Terry ▬ Que?? . .. es todo?? ▬ **bufo indignado

**Candy ▬ Pues que mas querías? . .. ▬ **contesto fingiendo inocencia aunque su propósito fue torturar un poco a Terry después de todo se lo merecía

**Terry ▬ Oye!. . . yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo. . . que ingrata eres! ▬ **gruño ofendido mientras le daba un leve empujón con su hombro a Candy

**Candy ▬ Terry deja ya de ser infantil. . . ▬ **tratando de aguantarse la risa, al verlo actuar de ese modo

**Terry ▬ Tienes razón! . . . en esta situación. . . conviene mas comportarse como un HOMBRE ▬ **diciendo esto se encamino hacia ella. . . Candy dio un paso hacia atrás. . . pues se dio cuenta de las intenciones que mostraba ese brillo en la mirada de Terry pero en un rápido movimiento . . . Terry la sostuvo firmemente por las muñecas. . .y con una violencia casi tranquila y sutil al mismo tiempo . . . la acorralo entre la pared y su propio cuerpo envolviéndola candorosamente entre sus brazos. . . para felizmente terminar en sus labios. . . buscando y encontrando en ellos la respuesta que de sobra ya conocía. . .besando. . . . sus mejillas. . . su nariz. . . su cuello. . . como si no lograse permanecer mas de un minuto en un solo lugar sin poder controlar la pasión que estaba al borde del precipicio. . .

Esa mañana era diferente a todas las que haya visto en su vida. . . era a su ver la mas hermosa!. . . después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad en su carro. . . dejando que el aire acariciara su rostro. . .se decidió a regresar a su apartamento. . . lucia como hacia años no se le veía. . . el brillo había regresado a su mirada, su rostro lucia nuevamente una encantadora sonrisa. . . bajo de su auto entrando al elegante edificio en que habitaba . . . saludo cortésmente al portero dejándolo con la boca abierta. . . dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento. . . sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra. . . definitivamente este Terry era otro. . .

En la casa de los Andrew. . . un sin numero de dudas y preguntas se asomaban en cada uno de los habitantes. . . quienes se habían despertado muy temprano esperando a la bella durmiente que seguía perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. . . obligando a Anny la mas preocupada de todos a ir a interrumpir sus tan placenteros sueños

**Anny ▬ Candyyy!! . . . ya son las diez de la mañana. . . a que hora te piensas levantar dormilona?**

**Candy ▬ Mmm. . . ya voy! . . . me baño y en seguida salgo ▬ **Si Anny le hubiera visto la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara. . . le hubiera caído a preguntas. . . por que Candy al igual que Terry lucia como la mujer mas feliz de esta tierra. . .al recordar la hora que dijo Anny se apresuro a bañarse y cambiarse todavía tenia unas cosas que hacer antes de que Terry fuera a hablar "oficialmente" con ella. . . tal como habían quedado anoche. . . el llegaría puntualmente a las tres de la tarde. . . tendría que esforzarse mucho para ocultar la felicidad que expiraba por todos los poros de su piel pero. . . el intento le haría. . .tomo un gran respiro y se decidió a salir ▬ **Buenos días ▬ **saludo cordial, mientras aspiraba el delicioso olor a panqueques recién hechos. . . eso sin duda era obra de Albert. . . quien mas?. . .

**Anny ▬ Valla! . . . ▬ **respondió molesta. . . en realidad estaba desesperada por querer saber lo que Candy había hablado con Alex y lo que pensaba hacer.

**Archie ▬ Que tal dormiste Gatita?▬ **saludo sonriente, recibiéndola con un beso en la frente

**Candy ▬ Bien Primito, gracias por preguntar ▬ **devolviéndole el beso

**Albert ▬ Pequeña. . . tu desayuno se enfría ▬ **salio un sonriente Albert . . . enfundado en un mandil. . . mientras le servia el desayuno en la mesa del comedor.

**Candy ▬ Gracias Albert!. . . pero. . .tienes razón. . . seria un pecado dejar que se enfriara. . . ▬ **diciendo esto se lo devoro todo en un dos por tres. . . dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. . . pensaron que no probaría bocado y tendrían que rogarle para comer. . . que estaba pasando??

Afuera del apartamento a Terry. . . lo esperaba .. . . Danna. . . el. . . al verla borro la lejana idea de pensar en descansar. . . saludo cortésmente . . . y la invito a pasar. . . sabia que sin lugar a dudas le debía un buena explicación. . . . una vez adentro. . . se decidió a cerrar de una vez por todas ese capitulo. . .

**Danna ▬ Luces . . . muy feliz . . . creo que nunca te había visto así. . . me imagino. . . que arreglaste las cosas con Candy. . . no es así? ▬ **dijo con voz triste

**Terry ▬ Si. . . pero las cosas no son como tu piensas. . .**

**Danna ▬ No. . . estoy reclamando nada. . . pero es evidente el amor que hay entre ustedes dos. . . fui una tonta al pretender hacer de cuenta . . . que no estaba pasando nada ▬ **se notaba nerviosa. . .

**Terry ▬ Danna. . . yo, quiero pedirte una disculpa. . . se que no era la forma ni el momento. . . ▬ **tratando de hacer uso de todo el tacto posible, no quería herirla, después de todo había llegado a tenerle un sincero cariño

**Danna ▬ Terry. . . no estoy aquí buscando una explicación. . . el motivo que me trajo aquí. . . es otro. . . ▬ **dijo tajante. . .dejando intrigado a Terry

**Terry ▬ No entiendo? . . **

**Danna ▬ Antes. . . quiero decirte. . . que no fue nunca mi intención. . . ni siquiera se como paso. . . ▬ **la actitud de Danna le estaban dando un mal presagio a Terry. . .asi que decidió terminar con tanto rodeo

**Terry ▬ Disculpa mi rudeza. . . pero . . . por que no te dejas de tantos rodeos, que me estas poniendo nervioso. . . ▬ **soltó con voz firme

**Danna ▬ Esta bien. . . como tu lo prefieras ▬ **y así se decidió a contarle el motivo de su presencia. . .

En la casa de los Andrew. . . un ruido en la puerta interrumpió la lluvia de preguntas que inundaban a Candy . . . como quien dice . . . la salvo la campana. . .ella estaba nerviosa al pensar que justo era la hora en que Terry quedo de ir a hablar con ella. . . Albert se encamino a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas. . . el mensajero pregunto por La Seorita Andrew. . . una vez que firmo Albert esbozo una picara sonrisa y todos esperaron atentos a que Candy leyera la nota para que los sacara de la duda de quien le había mandado semejante obsequio .. . . la mano de Candy temblaba al imaginar de quien se trataba. . .una vez que leyo la tarjeta . .. que decía

_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas_

_Duda que el sol se mueva_

_Duda que "la verdad" . . . sea "mentira"_

_Pero. . . no dudes jamás. . . _

_Que te amo!_

_T.G._

**Candy ▬ ****No entiendo? ▬ **decía mientras acababa de leer otro sobre que estaba junto a ese poema

**Albert ▬ De que hablas pequeña?▬ **pregunto curioso poniendo a candy aun mas nerviosa

**Candy ▬ Se suponía que Terry vendría a esta hora. . . pero. . . se disculpa. . .mandando estas entradas para el teatro. . . quiere que todos vallamos a verlo . . . pues tiene una noticia muy importante que dar ▬ **a Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

**Albert ▬ Y tu. . . como sabias que vendria a esta hora pequeña? ▬ **pregunto mordaz haciendo que a Candy se le subiera el color a las mejillas al sentirse decubierta

**Candy ▬ Noo!. . . yo no lo sabia. . . solo lointuia. . . pues el dijo que vendria hoy. . .▬ **tratando de sonar convincente. . .

**Archie ▬ Huuuuuuuuy. . . hasta que se le prendió el foco a tu Romeo "gatita" ▬ **reia picaro. . . mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a Candy

**Anny ▬ Candy!! . .. . que emoción!. . . de seguro te va a pedir matrimonio delante de todo el publico! ▬ **decía Anny. . . que brincaba de emoción

**Albert ▬ Que piensas Candy? . . . por que estas tan callada? ▬ **Preocupado al ver la palidez en el rostro de Candy

**Candy ▬ Tengo miedo Albert!. . . es como aquella vez, que me mando el boleto para venir a verlo. . .siento una opresión muy fuerte en mi pecho. . . ▬ **no estaba segura si lo que sentía era miedo a ser feliz. . . o miedo a que algo truncara esa felicidad

**Anny ▬ Candy. . . no tengas miedo a ser feliz! ▬ **adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga, tratando de animarla

**Albert ▬ Pequeña. . . no tienes que quieres ir . . . ▬ **dijo solidario. . . en realidad el también se sentía nervioso. . . pero trato de disimularlo

**Candy ▬ Claro que voy a ir! . .. . yo nunca he sido una cobarde! ▬ **soltó por fin. . . animándose ella sola. . . si algo se interponía entre Terry y ella no seria su cobardía!

Pronto dieron las siete de la noche pronto la funcion comenzaria. . . los Andrew habían llegado puntuales a la cita. . . todos lucian espectaculares en especial Candy . .. quien se había esmerado de mas en su arreglo. . . quería lucir lo mas bella posible para Terry . . .cuando llegaron al palco que les fue designado especialmente por Terry . .. mucha fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta. . . que había alguien mas en el. . .el primero en reaccionar fue Albert

**Albert ▬ Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Alex!**

**Candy ▬ A-Alex!!. . . pero. . . que haces aquí?▬ **los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente. . . lo menos que imaginaba era encontrarse precisamente a Alex en ese lugar.

**Alex ▬ Ami también me da gusto volver a verte PE.. . Candy . . .▬ **regalándole su mejor sonrisa sin evitar reflejar una profunda tristeza. . . al intuir por que le habían mandado ese extraño mensaje con la entrada al teatro ▬ **pero para ser sincero a mi me sorprende igual encontrarlos aquí ▬ **decía sincero mientras los saludaba a todos caballerosamente

Pronto se anuncio el inicio de la obra por lo cual no hubo oportunidad de seguir conversando. .. pero esa situación era bastante incomoda para Candy . . . quien se atrevió a pensar que fue Terry el que lo invito para que demostrarle que ella lo había elegido a el. . .miles de pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza tratando de justificar le presencia de Alex ahí. . . a Albert no le pasaba diferente. . .su intuición le decía que algo tramaba Terry. . . pero. . . que?

Al parecer el mas tranquilo de todos era Alex. .. era increíble. .. ellos preocupados por lo que iba a sentir Alex. . . y el como si nada pasara. . .

**Anny ▬ Candy. .. ya viste quien esta en el palco de enseguida y no te quita la vista de encima? ▬ **dijo en el oído haciendo una pequeña seña con sus ojos indicándole hacia donde debía mirar

**Candy ▬ Si. . . ya me había dado cuenta. . . ▬ **tratando de restar importancia

**Archie ▬ Albert . . . esto esta muy raro. . . que hace Danna aquí? .. . y no la veo para nada deprimida. . . ▬ **un ambiente de preocupación comenzaba a inundar el ambiente para todos

**Albert ▬ Lo se sobrino. .. esto no me esta gustando nada. . .**

**Archie ▬ Mas le vale a es Aristócrata que no se atreva a hacer sufrir a Candy por que esta vez. . . no se lo voy a permitir! ▬ **dijo molesto. ..

Mientras tanto en el escenario Terry presentaba su mejor actuación lo raro era que solo un par de veces dirigió su mirada hacia el palco de Candy . . .

**Alex ▬ Estas nerviosa ? . .. o simplemente te sientes incomoda con mi presencia?▬ **decía con voz firme y segura. .. a veces era irritante el aplomo que mostraba

**Candy ▬ Alex. . . es que no se que es lo que esta pasando. . .yo no se por que Terry nos hizo venir aquí. . ▬ **dijo con voz tímida, la verdad si se sentía incomoda

**Alex ▬ Yo pensé que anoche ustedes resolverían todos sus problemas?. . .▬ **dijo mas como un reproche, esas palabras se le estaban atragantando desde que la vio. . . pero. . . que derecho tenia el para reclamarle nada? ▬ **aunque creo que . . . es obvio que quería que yo estuviera presente . . . mi pregunta es . . . para que? ▬ **pensaba en voz alta . .. Alex era un hombre demasiado audaz, sabia que algo no andaba bien.

**Candy ▬ Anoche? ▬ **Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la afirmación de Alex. .. el color subió furiosamente hasta sus mejilla, sintiéndose completamente abochornada, por semejante situación, como explicar la presencia de Terry en su habitación. . . Alex se dio cuenta de el bochorno de Candy por lo cual prosiguió diciendo. . .

**Alex ▬ No tienes que darme explicaciones. . . pero. .. anoche me quede por largo tiempo mirando hacia tu ventana. . . yo me di cuenta que el estaba en tu balcón. . . por eso supuse que las cosas entre ustedes dos se arreglaron ▬ **dijo fríamente mientras se encogía de hombros, esbozando una fingida sonrisa. . . mientras miraba profundamente los hermosos ojos de Candy . .. como si esa fuera la ultima vez que los vería.

**Candy ▬ Alex. . . anoche Terry y yo. . .▬ **trataba de encontrar las palabras menos dolorosas para explicarle lo que había pasado. . . realmente no quería lastimarlo, pero debía ser sincera con el.. . . pero Alex. . . no estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que era obvio . . . sabia que no lo soportaría. . . por eso la interrumpió

**Alex ▬ No!. . . no me importa lo que haya pasado anoche Candy . . . yo se que por algo . .. el destino se empeña en hacer que coincidamos. . . .. ▬ **Candy hizo un intento por hablar. . . pero el poso sus dedos en los delicados labios de Candy . . . evitando con esto que ella hablara. .▬ **Candy. . . en otra situación. . tu podrías. . .llegar a. . .▬ **

**Candy ▬ Por supuesto que Si ▬ **fue la rápida respuesta de Candy … haciendo que Alex se sintiera inmensamente feliz. . .

**Alex ▬ Solo quiero que sepas que yo. . . aun te estaré esperando. . . a la media noche. . . recuérdalo ▬ **Alex. . . besaba tiernamente la mano de Candy en señal de despedida y salio rápidamente del palco sin esperar respuesta dejando a Candy con el corazón oprimido. . . realmente le dolia no poder corresponderle. . . tal vez. . . en otras circunstancias. . . el hubiera sido el marido perfecto y savia perfectamente que lo llegaría a amar. . . cuando en eso una ovación de aplausos se hizo escuchar. . . sacándola de sus cavilaciones la función había terminado. . .y el tan esperado momento había llegado. . . Terry se planto en mitad del escenario acallando al publico para pronunciar las siguientes palabras. . .

**Terry ▬ Esta noche. . . es una noche muy especial para mi. . . . ayer. . . estuve a punto de perder a la mujer de mi vida. . . pero una luz alumbro mi esperanza y con ella la posibilidad de reclamarle a la vida la felicidad que creí perdida. . . . hoy. . .el destino me muestra cual es mi camino. . . y no me queda mas que rendirme ante el , después de todo no será la primera vez que lo haga . . . **Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Terry . .. y su extraño discurso. . . Candy sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. . . era tanta la emoción que sentía. . . Albert mientras tanto se sentía extrañamente preocupado. . . algo en la voz de Terry. . . le indicaba que algo andaba mal. . . pero que? . .. tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. . .▬ **y quiero delante de todos ustedes como testigos. . . pedirle matrimonio a . . . la Señorita Danna Lieberman. . . mi novia ▬ **Danna lejos de mostrarse inmensamente feliz. .. solo atino a mostrar una mueca mal disimulada fingiendo una felicidad que estaba lejos de sentir. . .ya que ella sabia perfectamente los motivos por los cuales Terry estaba haciendo todo ese numerito. . . incluso en esos momentos. . . pensaba en Candy. . . Albert . . . callo pesadamente en el asiento . . . no podía creer la estupidez que acababa de cometer Terry . . . Anny . . . solo atino a cubrirse la boca mientras se echaba a los brazos de Archie. . quien sintió unas enormes ganas de bajar a partirle la cara a Terry . . . Candy estaba como en shock . . . no había movido ni un ápice de su cuerpo. . . solamente miraba fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Terry . .. quien sentía la mirada de Candy . . . como dagas atravesando su corazón .. . que justo en ese momento había dejado de latir. . .incapaz de sostenerle la mirada se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camerino. . .diciendo para si ▬ **No pares aun Terruce Grandchester. . . que sigue aun el aplauso. . .has comprobado que eres el mejor actor aunque sabes. .. que aun falta el mejor acto. . ."por Dios. . . Candy por favor. . . date la vuelta y olvídame" era el ruego que imploraba al cielo . . . ▬ **amargas lagrimas caían irremediablemente por su rostro. . . mientras se tomaba un whiskey tras otro, como si con eso agarrara el valor que necesitaba para terminar la obra que había empezado.

Albert . . . tomo por el brazo a Candy tratando de hacerla reaccionar . . . pero ella parecía perdida en el limbo de sus propios pensamientos. . . como tratando de evadir la realidad que sabia era cruel. . . en eso una voz, la hizo regresar y encarar la realidad que la abofeteaba nuevamente. . .

**Danna ▬ Candy. . . puedo hablar un momento contigo? ▬ **Ahí estaba su rival. . . la mujer que Terry había elegido para esposa. . .que acaso? Venia a restregarle su triunfo en la cara?

**Anny ▬ Danna . . . creo que lo mejor es que te vallas! **

**Candy ▬ Esta bien Anny. . . yo también tengo que hablar con Danna. . . ▬ **todos salieron del palco dejándolas solas. . . pero sin alejarse mucho no sabían de las intenciones de Danna. . . y Candy los podía necesitar. . . . .para Albert . . . ahora era que las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. . . pero. . . por que Terry había cambiado de opinión? . . . ▬ **Que es lo que se dice en estos casos? . .. ya se. . . te deseo que seas muy feliz?▬ **decía con un dejo de dolor y sarcasmo conjugados.

**Danna ▬ Candy no es necesario que te hagas mas daño. . . si vine aquí es para que sepas por que Terry. . . decidió casarse conmigo aun amándote como te ama. . . ▬ **esas palabras lejos de dar consuelo. . . empeoraron las cosas. . .era como estar reviviendo el pasado doloroso que ella creyó superado

**Candy ▬ No Danna!. . . tu no tienes que explicarme nada. . .ese cuento ya me lo se de memoria. . . es a el. . . al que quiero escuchar. . . ▬ **grito molesta. . . esta vez. .. no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. . . ella necesitaba saber que es lo que había pasado . . por que Terry había tomado esa decisión. . . . tan solo anoche el le había confesado su amor. . . y ahora?

**Danna ▬ Candy escúchame por favor ! ▬ **suplicaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras la sostenía por el brazo

**Candy ▬ Noo!! . .. ya te lo dije. . . es a el al que tengo que escuchar ▬ **y diciendo esto se libero del brazo de Danna y se encamino a la salida. . .

**Danna ▬ Estoy embarazada!!. . . por favor Candy no dejes a mi hijo sin padre. . . yo se que si tu se lo pides. . . Terry me dejaría. . . ▬ **Estas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Candy. . . haciéndola detenerse fue entonces que dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo que tanto había presentido nuevamente se había hecho realidad. .. ahora que sabia el motivo. . . que es lo que haría esta vez? . . .

**Candy ▬ Que poco conoces a Terry . . . el seria incapaz de dejar a su hijo sin padre!. . pero. .. de comoquiera no te preocupes de no ser así. . . . la abnegada y sacrificada de Candy. . . no será un impedimento . . . para la felicidad de ese niño. Como dijo Terry . . . después de todo. . . ****yo también . . . lo hice ya una vez ▬ **dijo sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a verla a la cara acto seguido limpio sus lagrimas y salio. . .afuera todos la esperaban impacientes.

**Albert ▬ Estas bien Pequeña? ▬ **que pregunta tan tonta. . .pensó

**Candy ▬ Albert. . . necesito hablar con Terry ▬ **justo lo que se temía Albert. . . pero sabia que nada ganaba oponiéndose. . así que solo asintió con la cabeza

**Albert**** ▬ Candy. . . tienes que pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer ▬ **en su rostro se veía el seño fruncido. . . evidentemente estaba molesto. . .

**Candy ▬ Albert ****. . . no digas nada. .solamente no me dejes sola ▬ **fueron las escuetas palabras de Candy. . .

Terry se encontraba inquieto en su camerino. . . repasando una y otra vez en su cabeza.. . . pensando amargamente "_Aquí estoy. . .ensayando una nueva despedida. . . animándome a dar el siguiente paso para una nueva despedida. . .aunque se que al bajar del escenario. . me partiré por ti las manos a golpes contra el decorado. . . como UN MALDITO FRACASADO Candy Albert _habían llegado ya al camerino . . .y Terry los recibió con una sarcástica sonrisa de medio lado. . . mientras decía para si (_la función a comenzado). . . . ._

_C O N T I N U A R A C O N T I N U A R A C O N T I N U A R A _

_**Que tal amigas? Les gusto este capitulo?**_

_**Espero que si. . . pero si no con gusto acepto los estirones de oreja que sean necesarios para mejorar y lograr su aprobación. . . como ven. . . aquí la historia empieza a tomar otro rumbo. . o sea que todavía tenemos mucha madera de donde cortar. . .que es lo que hará esta vez Candy? . . . para que quiere hablar con Terry? y que es lo que el le dira esta vez? Se animara a hablarle con la verdad o nueva mente dejara que ella sea la que decida irse? Que complicación!! Tal vez el que salga mas beneficiado de todo esto sea Alex. . . pero todavía las cosas pueden cambiar. . . je-je-je no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo en el cual se llevara el enfrentamiento entre Candy y Terry . . . además Alex viajara para Londres. . . acaso? . . . Candy se atrevera a irse con el? O nuevamente se ira a refundir al Hogar de Pony para lamer nuevamente sus heridas? . . . **_

_**estas dudas y mas. . .se las dejo de tarea para que me den tiempo para la siguiente actualizacion. . . que espero de todo corazón sea lo mas pronto posible. . .**_

_**1000 besos . . .. . 1000 abrazos. .. . 1000 gracias por su apoyo!**_

_**Diana Lopez . .. . . Huitzilopoztli **_


	13. AHORA ENTENDI QUE NUNCA FUISTE PARA MI

_**Hola mis muy amadas y queridas amigas!. . . **_

**_siii!!. . . ya se!. . . ya se!. . . prometi actualizar pronto . . . y no cumpli. . . por lo cual les ruego mil perdones. . . . _**

**_pero. . . creo que ya todas saben mis motivos. . . me fui de vacaciones a Monterrey!. . . . ji-ji-ji . . . es increible!. . . ._**

**_apenas tenia dos semanas de haber entrado a trabajar y ya pedi vacaciones!!._**

**_Bueno. . . pero pasando al punto que creo a todas usyedes mas les interesa. . ._**

**_Dejenme decirles que "sufri" . . . "llore" . . . .y me "torture" HORRORES. . . . para poder hacer este capitulo!_**

**_todavia no lo puedo creer que lo haya podido hacer. . . espero que ustedes tambien lo vivan con la misma intensidad que yo1_**

**_se que muchas querran matarme!_**

**_pero creanlo chicas. . . la historia lo ameritaba. . ._**

**_RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS_**

**LAURIX ▬ NUEVAMENTE UNA DISCULPA AMIGA. . . PERO AUNQUE TARDE. . . ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE CAPITULO. . .**

**THANIA ▬ JAJAJ. . . ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE TU ENOJO AMIGA. . . Y CLARO QUE CANDY VA A REACCIONAR!. . . TU MISMA LO LEERAS A CONTINUACION. . .**

**cLARA ▬ aMIGA. . . ERA NECESARIA ESA RECONCILIACION. . . PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA. . . Y TE JURO QUE YO "TAMBIEN" DESEO QUE DANNA SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!**

**RONI ▬ JA-JA-JA MEJOR MATA A TERRY!!. . . QUE SI ME MATAS A MI. . .. NO PODRAS SABER EL DESENLAZA DE ESTA HISTORIA. . . Y CREEME. . . QUE TODAVIA QUEDAN MUCHAS "SORPRESAS". . .Y YA TE IMAGINO A GRITO TENDIDO . . . .NO SABES CUANTO ME SUBIERON EL ANIMO TUS PALABRAS. . . GRACIAS AMIGA. . . NADA MAS POR ESO TE PERDONO TU INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO! UN BESO**

**BLACK DYLAN 12 ▬ QUERIDA AMIGA. . . PERDON POR SER TAN MALA EN ESTE CAPITULO. . . PERO PRECISAMENTE YO. . . QUERIA QUITARME ESE TRAUMA. . . QUE ME QUEDO EN ESA SEPARACION QUE TUBIERON EN LAS ESCALERAS. . . CREO QUE TERRY FUE MAS INJUSTO QUE CANDY. . . Y PRESISAMENTE ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA PLASMAR EN ESTE CAPITULO. . . QUE ELLA REACCIONARA ANTE ESO Y SACARA TODO SU "DOLOR". . . Y CREEME QUE ME ENCANTA QUE LA HISTORIA TE ENVUELVA DE ESA MANERA. . . NO HAY MAYOR RETIBUCION PARA MI QUE ESTE TIPO DE REACCIONES. . . ESO AMIGA . . . CON NADA SE LOS PUEDO PAGAR. . . NO LE HACE QUE ESTE COMO LOCA. . . APROBECHANDO MIS DESCANSOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. . . USTEDES SON UN GRAN ALICIANTE!. . . UN BESO GRACIAS AMIGA!**

**CHIBANDREY ▬ HAYY AMIGA. . . PUES QUE MAS TE PUEDO DECIR? . . .. ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO!. . . . EN CUANTO A QUE SI SE VA O NO CON ALEX. . . . TODAVIA ESTA POR VERSE. . . POR QUE COMO TU MISMA DICES. . . TODAVIA HAY MUCHA TELA DE DONDE CORTAR. . . . MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. . . UN BESO**

**COQUETTE81 ▬ aMIGA .. . . PERMITEME DECIRTE QUE ERES GRANDIOSA!. . . NI A MI SE ME HAVIA OCURRIDO ESO DEL COMPLOT ENTRE DANNA Y ALEX. . . ES BUENA LA IDEA. . . LA TOMARE EN CUENTA!. . . . Y LO SIENTO PERO ME TEMO QUE TODAIA LES QUEDA POR SUFRIR! . . . .UN BESO ENORME NO SABES CUANTO DISFRUTO TUS COMENTARIOS. . .**

**MONI GZZ ▬ JA-JA-JA. . . . DESPUES DE TAN "ELOCUENTES". . . EXPRESIONES. . . .(QUE POR SUPUESTO. . . . LAS TOMO COMO UN ALAGO) DEJAME COMENTARTE QUE TE IMAGINE ASI. . . . TAL CUAL LO DESCRIBISTE. . . Y (PERDON). . . PERO NO PUDE EVITAR SOLTAR TREMENDA CARCAJADA. . . . REALMENTE ME ALEGRASTE EL DIA. . . . Y PROMETO TRATAR DE NO TARDARME TANTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.. . . Y CREEME. . . ESTOY TOMANDO EN CUANTA "TUS SUGERENCIAS" . . . QUE NO ME DESAGRADARON EN LO MAS MINIMO. . . THANK YOU POR ESO. . . POR OTRO LADO ME DIO MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE ERES DE MONTERRY. . . LO BUENO FUE QUE NO HUBO NECESIDAD DE SACAR PARAGUAS. . . POR QUE NO ME TOCO LA LLUVIA. . . UN BESO AMIGA**

**PARTICIA MOY ▬ SI VERDAD. . . NO QUE MUY DAMA. . . PERO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR. . . TU QUE HUBIERAS HECHO EN LUGAR DE ELLA? . . . . JI-JI-JI- TE LO DEJO DE TAREA. . .**

**LADY ▬ JA-JA-JA . . . AMIGA. . . . TUS DESEOS FUERON ORDENES PARA MIS OIDOS. . . Y CREEME VERAS A UNA CANDY "DIFERENTE". . . NO TANTO. . . DESPUES DE TODO ES UN CRIMEN QUERER CAMBIARLE SU ESCENCIA. . . NO LO CREES?. . . POR OTRO LADO CHEKE ESO QUE ME DIJISTE. . . Y NO SE A QUE SE DEBIO. . . HICE MIL Y NA COSA PARA TRATAR DE ENCONTRAR EL PROBLEMA. . . EL POBRE DE MI MARIDO LO TRAIA LOCO TRATANDO DE ENCONTRARLE SOLUCION . . . PERO NUNCA SUPIMOS A QUE SE DEBIO. . . Y SOLO SE CORRIGIO. . . CREEME QUE HE LEIDO LOS CAPITULOS QUE HAS SUBIDO . . . PERDON POR NO DEJAR COMENTARIOS. . . PERO TE PROMETO QUE LO HARE MIL BESOS. . . **

**ARELY REYNA ▬ JA-JA-JA TIENES Y TE CABE TODA LA RAZON AMIGA. . . YO TAMBIEN HE PENSADO ESO MISMO. . . PERO COMO DICES LO DEL HIJO. . . . SON PALABRAS MAYORES. . . SIN CONTAR QUE. . . EL SENTIA ALGO POR DANNA (AUNQUE ME DUELA). . . OSEA QUE NADIE LO "ATRAPO" EL SOLITO CAYO EN SUS PROPIOS ERRORES. . .ESPERO QUE TE LA HAYAS PASABO EXELENTE EN TUS VACACIONES POR MEXICO. . . GRACIAS **

**ROCALINA2001 ▬ NO COMAS ANSIAS AMIGA. . . QUE HABRA MUCHAS ESCENAS "SUPER" ROMANTICAS Y EROTICAS. . . . CON QUIEN?? . . . . JE-JE-JE ESE ES EL DILEMA!!. . . Y CREEME SI TE DIGO. . . QUE CADA VEZ SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO. . . Y MIL GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA. . . UN BESO**

**NATALIIA ▬ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO AMIGA. . . Y LO DE GRAN ESCRITORA ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE MERESCO. . . PERO MIL GRACIAS! UN BESO**

**VANESSA ▬ JA-JA-JA SI TU INTENCION ES QUE TE DIGA EL FINAL. . . . NO LO HARE! . . . PERO ME AGRADA TUS PENSAMIENTOS Y LOS TOMARE MUY EN CUANTA . . . TE LO PROMETO!!. . . GRACIAS AMIGUITA**

**LAUYA ▬ JA-JA-JA . . . QUE SADICA ME SALISTE AMIGA. . . PERO TIENES RAZON DESPUES DE ESA HUMILLACION QUE LE HIZO A LA PECOSA . . . ERA LO MENOS QUE SE MERECIA. . . PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE YA CANDY MISMA SE ENCARGARA DE COBRARLE CON CRCES ESE MAL MOMENTO. . . JA-JA-JA EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA. . . TODAVIA NO TE PUEDO RESPONDER. . . . SORRYYYYY. . . . PERO ESO SERIA ADELANTAR LA HISTORIA .. . Y PERDON. . . PERO CREO QUE SEGUIRE TARDANDO UN POQUITO EN ACTUALIZAR. . .MIL GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS. . .UN BESO**

**DAZAYITA ▬ NO PROMETO NADA. . . PORQUE AUNQUE NO LO CREAS . . . EL FINAL. . . TODAVIA NO ESTA DECIDIDO. . . POR QUE VOY SIGUIENDO LO QUE MI INSPIRACION DICE. . . Y "POSIBLEMENTE" . . . ESTE FIC. . . SE EXTIENDA UN POCO MAS DE LO QUE YO CREI. . . POR QUE . . . TODAVIA HAY MUCHO POR SUCEDER. . . GRACIAS**

**AKELA17 ▬ TUS PALABRAS FUERON DE PROFETA!. . . COMO LO LEERAS A CONTINUACION EN ESTE CAPITULO. . . Y QUE BUENO QUE ME DIGAS DE TUS "DUDAS" EN CUANTO TERRY - ALEX. . . POR QUE ESTAS REACCIONES ME AYUDAN A MI A VER EL RUMPO QUE QUIERO QUE SE DIRIGA ESTA HISTORIA. . . HAYYYYYY QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO ESA PARTE DE TERRY RECITANDOLE A SU PECOSA. . . LA VERDAD ES QUE ME IMAGINO POR EL TEMPERAMENTO DE EL . . . QUE SOLO ASI PUEDE ESPRESAR MAS FACILMENTE SUS SENTIMIENTOS. . .(BUENO . . . ESO CREO YO). . . . LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO RESPONDER TUS DUDAS. . . PORQUE SERIA ADELANTARME A LA HISTORIA. . . Y CLARO QUE ME ENCANTO LA CANCION QUE ME SUGERISTE DE HECHO VOY A PONER PARTE DE ESO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. . . MIL GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA. . . Y POR TUS PORRAS EN MI TRABAJO . . . LA ERDAD SI LAS NECESITO!. . . UN BESO!**

**GIZAH ▬ JA-JA ENTIENDO EL SHOCK EMOCIONAL A LA PERFECION. . . PERO ESTA VEZ. . . AUNQUE PARESCA LO CONTRARIO. . . ES MUY DIFERENTE. . . JA-JA-JA TU IMAGINACION VUELA AMIGA. . . Y ESO ES BUENO. . . POR QUE ME ESTAS DANDO IDEAS. .. QUE ME PUEDEN SERVIR. . . EN CUANTO A LA REACCION DE TERRY EN ESTE CAPITULO. . . CREO QUE SE PUEDE HAYAR "ALGO" DE "JUSTIFICACION" PARA SU PROCEDER. . . UN BESO**

**LAURIX ▬ . . . AMIGA. . . MIL DISCULPAS. . . PERO TE JURO QUE YO TAMBIEN ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y MI ESPOSO ME PROHIVIO ROTUNDAMENTE ESCRIBIR.. . . YA QUE ME QUERIAN . . "TODA" PERA MI FAMILIA. . . ASI QUE NO PUDE COMPLACERTE. . . LO SIENTO!!1**

**PETER ▬ MI MUY QUERIDO Y ADORADO PETER. . . JA-JA-JA QUE BARBARO!. . . NO TE MEDISTE. . . SE NOTO QUE TE INDIGNO LA ACTITUD DE TERRY. . . EN CUANTO A "LA NOCHE" QUE PASARON TERRY Y CANDY JUNTOS. .. . JI-JI . . . LO SIENTO PERO ESA. . . ES INFORMACION CONFIDENCIAL. . . PERO PROMETO PRONTO SACARLOS DE ESA DUDA. . . Y QUE CREES AMIGOCHO?? ACERTASTE!. . . PORQUE ESA FRACE SI LA DICE LA RONDALLA DE SALTILLO EN UNA DE SUS CANCIONES. . . .Y TAL PARECE QUE YA TIENES TIUS CLUB DE FANS. . . PORQUE MAS DE UNA HA HECHO INCAPIE EN QUE ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO EN LA SELECCION DE FRASES QUE HACES. . . MUY BIEN POR ESO. . . DESEO DE TODO CORAZON . . . QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE. UN BESO**

**BARBYMEX ▬ QUERIDA BARBARA. . . . SE QUE ES MUCHO EL DESCONTENTO EN CUANTO A LA ACTITUD DE TERRRY. . . PERO NO TE PREOCUPES. . . QUE YA LA MISMA CANDY SE ENCARGARA DE DEFENDERSE SOLA. . . AUNQUE EL DAÑO YA ESTA HECHO. . .EN CUANTO A DANNA. . . HASTA YO ME APUNTO EN LA LISTA JA-JA-JA. . . . "MALOLANDIA" JA-JA QUE BUENA FRASE. . . COMO DIRIA MI AMIGO "PETER" MIL BESOS**

**CLARA ▬ PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO AMIGA. . . CREO QUE ME QUEDARE POBRE. . . POR LAS DEMANDAS!. . . YA QUE TODAS SE QUEDARAN SIN UñAS! . . .**

**GABYEA ▬ HAY AMIGA!. . . TU SI QUE ERES EXAGERADA. . . A ESO SI LE LLAMO YO "PRESION PSICOLOGICA". . . COMO QUE SUICIDANDO? .. . Y DE PILON. . . YO SERE LA CULPABLE? . . . JA-JA-JA . . . UN BESO**

**IMELDAROCIO ▬ AMIGA. . . ME HACES SENTIR TAN IMPORTANTE AL DECIRME QUE ERES MI FAN. . . . MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON. . . Y DESEO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SIGA SIENDO DE TU AGRADO. . . . UN BESO**

**MARMZT ▬ QUERIDA MARY. . . . ES UN PLACER PORDER DARME CUANTA QUE HAYAS CAPTADO A LA PERFECCION. . . LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE PLASMAR EN ESTA HISTORIA. . . EN CUANTO A TU VISION DE LO QUE "POSIBLEMENTE" PASARA. . . . TE SORPRENDERIA SABER QUE NO ESTAS TAN ALEJADA DE LA REALIDAD EN ALGUNAS COSAS. . . PERO DE ESO YA TE DARAS CUANTA. . . ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO. . . Y ME ENCANTARIA SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TUS COMENTARIOS. . . UN BESO. . . . JA-JA-JA CREO QUE HAY UNA LARGA LISTA ESPERANDO POR ALEX MI QUERIDA AMIGA. . . **

**KATY ▬ JA-JA. . . ES INCREIBLE. . . LO CONTRADICTORIAS QUE SON. . . CREEME NO ERES LA PRIMERA QUE SE CAMBIA DE " BANDO". . . APOYANDO AHORA A TERRY. . . Y EN CUANTO A LA NOCHE QUE PASARON TERRY Y CANDY JUNTOS. . .. TODAVIA NO TE PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA. . . SORRY. . . DISFRUTA DE ESTE CAPITULO AMIGA . . . UN BESO**

**CLARA ▬ aMIGA. . . TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES. . . . AQUI TIENES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. . . UN BESO!**

_La situación se había puesto muy tensa en la habitación la verdad la presencia de Albert no ayudaba mucho aun así Terry no dejaba de mantener su "fingida" sonrisa aunque por dentro no era mas que una mueca de dolor. . . Candy no quitaba la vista de Terry. . . observaba cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. . . pero. . . alguien tenia que dar el primer paso. . . y el que se decidió por fin a hablar fue Albert. . . por que seria que siempre tenia que mediar las cosas entre ese par? . . . que acaso ese era su karma?. . . Él estaba lejos de imaginar lo grave de la situación. . . pensaba que no era mas que otro malentendido de esa parejita. . y que se resolvería hablando. . . así que más decidido que nunca a tomar cartas en el asunto. . . por fin exhalo profundo y se decidió a hablar_

**Albert ▬ Bien. . . Terry. . . por tu expresión, me imagino que nos estabas esperando? . . .. ▬ **_Terry al instante contesto socarronamente sin dejar de mostrar completa seguridad._

**Terry ▬ En realidad. . . . Hubiera preferido esta vez no tener razón. . . pero. . . si. . . los esperaba.. . ▬ **_Una vez que dijo esto. . . por supuesto en su tono de voz más sarcástica posible. . . le dedico una fría y penetrante mirada a Candy. . . quien inmediatamente entendió el mensaje. . . . intuía lo que tramaba Terry con esa actitud. . . a veces. . . odiaba tanto conocerlo tan bien. . . pero que hacer esta vez? . . . . Darse la media vuelta y desearle que sea feliz? . . . ya lo había hecho una vez. . . y se arrepintió mil veces. . . noooooo esta vez tenia que enfrentar esa explicación. . . aun y que con eso tuviera que oír cosas que no sabia si podría llegar a soportar. . .y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. . . decidió ser ella la que diera el primer paso. . ._

**Candy ▬ Albert. . . creo que esta conversación la tenemos que hacer en privado Terry y yo. . te pido. .. que . . .▬ **_Albert se sorprendió por la forma en que Candy le hablo. . . percibió en sus palabras que el asunto era aun más grave de lo que el se pudiera imaginar. . .pero aun así decidió acceder a la petición de su pequeña. . . y sin alegar asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. . .no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de decepción a Terry . . . quien sintió su corazón encogerse por tal acción de Albert. . . en realidad el siempre se había mantenido imparcial entre los problemas del y Candy. . . y tristemente se dio cuenta que ahora no solo iba a perder al amor de su vida. . . si no también al único amigo que tenia y con el. . . la única posibilidad de saber del bienestar de su pecosa. . .aun así. . .la función tenia que continuar. . ._

**Terry ▬ Me imagino que . . . esperas que te dé una explicación?▬ **_dijo con sorna_

**Candy ▬ Y me imagino. . . que tu te mueres por dármela. . . no es así?▬ **_no menos sarcástica que el_

**Terry ▬ La verdad . . . solo esperaba que "NUEVAMENTE" te dieras la media vuelta e hicieras de cuenta que nunca existí. . . ▬ **_esas palabras le dolieron en el alma. . . savia que la estaba hiriendo. . .al ver la mueca de dolor reflejada en el rostro de su pecosa_

**Candy ▬ en verdad crees que fue así de fácil para mí. . . ▬ **_dijo firme con la frente muy en alto . . . pero con el orgullo herido_

**Terry ▬ No demostraste lo contrario ▬ **_soltó mas como un reproche. . . mientras fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada. . . Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón ante la dureza con la que la juzgo. . . _

**Candy ▬ Y me imagino que tú. . . si demostraste "mucho" que te importo. . . ofreciéndote para llevarme a la estación y después. . . pedirme que fuera feliz. . . no es así? ▬ **_las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. . .la caja de Pandora se estaba abriendo y esto no acabaría nada bien. . ._

**Terry ▬ no había mucho que hacer. . . tu decidiste marcharte y no te molestaste a preguntar. . . que pensaba yo. . . para ti fue mas fácil . . . dejarme . . . ▬ **_se encogió de hombros. . . restando importancia. . . dando a entender que ya no le afectaba. . ._

**Candy ▬ Tu nunca me pediste que me quedara. . . y simplemente. . . me dejaste ir. . . . Además ya habías dado tu palabra de compromiso a Susana. . . que esperabas que yo hiciera? . . . y . . . por cierto. . .tuve que enterarme por otras personas. . . ya que tu. . . no me tenias la suficiente estima como para decírmelo. ▬ **_su voz estaba carga de reproche. . . si Terry quería guerra. . . la iba a tener. . . esta vez no pensaba quedarse callada de todo lo que tenia atragantado en el fondo de su corazón. . . si bien ella aceptaba que se equivoco. . . el no se encontraba exento de culpa . . . y ella se encargaria de dejárselo bien claro._

**Terry ▬ Pero . . . cuando te enteraste. . . fuiste tu misma. . . la que me pidió que me quedara con ella. . . ya lo olvidaste?▬ **_dijo. . . subiendo la voz. . . mirándola fijamente. .. sus hermosos zafiros parecian expedir fuego. . .ella conocia perfectamente esa mirada en el. . . ya la havia visto antes. . . pero lejos de cohibirse. . . igual que el alzo su voz. . . _

**Candy ▬ Por supuesto que no!!. . . Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso. . . pero. . . estaba herida. . . pensé que no me amabas. . . nunca me lo dijiste. . . tu recibimiento fue. . . tan frió . . . ▬ **_Terry no se esperaba esta respuesta. . . como decirlo. . . tan sincera. .. pero aun así. . . no daría su mano a torcer. . ._

**Terry ▬ Tampoco lo hiciste tu ▬ **_mirándola fríamente bajando el tono de voz. . .y desviando levemente la mirada . . . Candy . . comprendió lo difícil que fue para el demostrarse débil ante ella. . .pero no había sido ella la que empezó con esto. . . _

**Candy ▬ Al menos yo te lo demostré dejando todo para ir a tu lado. . . dime Terry? . . . a que has renunciado tu. . . por mí? ▬ **_Esta vez . . . Candy había dado en el blanco. . .y la violenta reacción de Terry no se hizo esperar_

**Terry ▬ Te parece poco haber abandonado mi carrera incluso mi obligación con Susana todo por el simple hecho de no poder soportar la idea de que nunca mas estarías a mi lado!. . . que nunca mas podría perderme en tus hermosos ojos verdes que llenaban de tanta paz a mi alma y confortaban a mí atormentado corazón. . . tener la certeza de que no podría ya jamás disfrutar de tus enojos cuando te embromaba con tus pecas. . . que tanto amaba? . . . . **_**(** amaba?. . . pensaba Candy**) ▬ **_**Candy. . me convertí en un guiñapo, en un alcohólico. . . . Me hundí en el fango y no finjas sorpresa. . . por que sé perfectamente que tu estabas enterada de esta parte de mi historia. . . que al parecer poco te importo ▬** _la voz de Terry por momento se entrecortaba. . . en realidad era muy doloroso para el haber hablado desde el fondo de su corazón . . .aceptando cuanto le dolió su desamor. . . pero ella lejos de sentirse culpable. . . se mostró ofendida. . **.**_

**Candy ▬ Hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo si hubieras a todo eso por mí. . . pero no!. . . . Tu mismo lo has dicho. . . no podías soportar el hecho que nunca mas estaría contigo. . . por que de antemano aceptaste el renunciar a mí. . . . No abandonaste todo por ir a buscarme a mí!!. . . . Lo hiciste para tratar de olvidarme!. . . . Te ahogaste en alcohol para borrar mi recuerdo y tratar que no doliera! . . . . Por Dios Terry sabes cuanto me dolió a mi el aceptarlo? . . . . ▬** _dijo llena de coraje y furia . . . era evidente que ella también estaba sacando sus sentimientos mas profundos_

**Terry ▬ Pero ni siquiera por lastima te acercaste a mí aquella tarde que me viste en aquel teatro de mala muerte? . . . . O acaso. . . fue esa tu venganza? . . . . Disfrutaste viendo en el maldito fracasado que me convertí? "Ese era el amor tan grande que decías haberme tenido?" No te importo verme en ese estado? . . . . Siempre fuiste generosa y amable hasta con los desconocidos. . . no te "sobro" un poco para mí TU GRAN AMOR? Sabes cuanto tiempo vague sin rumbo hasta no sé ni como llegue a Chicago? . . . cuantas veces estuve a punto de morir? . . . y cuantas veces mi mente me jugo malas pasadas imaginándote allí a mi lado brindándome una palabras de aliento. . . pero NOO mi despertar era doloroso día tras día al despertarme a la cruda realidad. . . tu no estabas ahí. . .y como si el cielo gozara con mi dolor mando un alma caritativa que se apiado de mi una y otra vez curando mis heridas y pagándome un cuarto de hotel. . .evitando con eso que yo muriera y con el mi sufrimiento. . . y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido apareció mi madre. . . y cuando me entere por sus propios labios. . . que tu. . . la "piadosa" y "bondadosa" Candy. . . me había visto ese día en el teatro . . . no tuve mucho que pensar. . . simplemente no te importaba. . . tal vez nunca te importe. . .ese día Candy. . . recogí lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad.. . . y decidí salir adelante. . . sin ti. . .te odie. . . y jure olvidarte. . . luego. . . nuevamente apareciste. . . y ahí fue que se me presento la oportunidad de "devolverte" la "cortesía". . . ▬** _Esta vez su voz estaba cargada de rencor . . . y sus ojos la miraban desafiantes esperando por su repuesta. . . (que podrías objetar ante tal evidencia pecosa?). . ._

**Candy ▬ "devolverme la cortesía"? . .. de que rayos estas hablando Terry!!. .** ▬ _decía confundida. . . queriendo no entender el significado de esas palabras. . . _

**Terry ▬ En verdad eres tan ingenua. . . para haber creído todas las palabras que te dije ayer**?▬ _su rostro se transformo mostrando nuevamente su cínica y arrogante sonrisa . . . pretendiendo demostrar lo "mucho' que estaba disfrutando el momento. . . _

**Candy ▬ N-No!. . . estas mintiendo. . . tu no serias capaz! ▬** _la turbación de Candy fue clara.. . simplemente le fue imposible tratar de disimularlo. . . esas palabras calaron hondo. . .y tal parecía a "Terry no solo le complacía su estado. . . si no que hasta parecía disfrutarlo. . . . _

**Terry ▬ si tu fuiste capaz de hacerlo. . . por que yo no!!. . . que motivos tendría yo. . . para mentirte ahora?** ▬ _su rostro se mantuvo frió . . .cerro los ojos y desvió su mirada mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos. . .de tanto apretar sus manos. . ._

**Candy ▬ Desilusionarme. . . Danna me dijo que te "tenias' que casar con ella . . . .por que. . . ▬** _dijo con tiento . . . buscando en los ojos de Terry ver su reacción. . .pero. . . el reacciono rapido.. . . soltando una tremenda carcajada. . . _

**Terry ▬ JA-JA-JA. . . Eres mas tonta de lo que creí. . . ▬** _dijo con cinismo _**Danna. .. nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi venganza. . . y simplemente no quería que tu te enteraras. . . y así hubiera sido. . . si no hubieras tenido la valiente idea de venir a hablar conmigo. . . ▬** _esas palabras. . . helaron su sangre. . . y su fría mirada. . . congelo su corazón. . .pero aun así. . . se negaba a creer _

**Candy ▬ No! . .. no es verdad! . . .** ▬ _negaba con la cabeza mientras con sus manos cubría sus oídos. . .pretendiendo con eso borrar lo que acababa de escuchar.. . . dándole la espalda a Terry para no verlo. . ._

**Terry ▬ Claro que lo es! . . . tu viniste a escuchar mi explicación. . . y ahora te aguantas!! ▬** _su voz retumbo en la habitación mientras de dos zancadas. . . llego hasta donde estaba Candy y la tomo fuertemente del brazo para hacerla voltear a verlo. . ._

**Candy ▬ Que pretendes Terry? **

**Terry ▬ nada?. . . tu querías saber. . . y yo. . .**

**Candy ▬ Pues . . . ya entendí perfectamente el mensaje. . . ▬** _ella nuevamente lo sorprendió. . .dándole la mirada mas triste que jamás le haya visto.. . . bajando completamente las defensas de Terry . . . y haciéndole polvo el corazón . . . sintiéndose el ser. . . mas vil y despreciable. . . por haber sido el causante de eso soltándole de inmediato. . . . ella agradeció el gesto regalándole una mal fingida sonrisa . . . y tras dar unos cuantos pasos alejándose de el . . .como tomando el valor para poder continuar. . . como si las palabras que tenia que decir, le costaran mucho salir de sus labios. . .después de un pequeño silencio. . . regreso su mirada hacia el mientras le decía. . ._

**Candy ▬ Yo escuche lo que tenias que decirme. . . ahora te toca a ti escuchar mi parte de la historia . . . . Cuando supe de tu desaparición. . . yo . . . contrate un detective para que diera con tu paradero. . . ▬** _dijo con una voz apenas perceptible mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con la orilla de su chalina . . . haciendo que Terry quien hasta ese momento se encontraba con la mirada fija hacia el vacío . . . volteara la vista hacia ella. . .. ▬ _**como crees tu. . . que llegaste a Chicago?. . . . ▬**_ **.**_**Sí!. . . No me mires así. . . yo le pedí que te llevara allá. . .**_dijo como si estuviera confesado su gran pecado. . . sintiendo con esa confesión que su dignidad quedaba por el suelo y le dio la espalda pretendiendo de ese modo ocultarlo ante los ojos de e. . . y así darse el valor para continuar. . .**. ▬ **_**pensé que tal vez me buscarías. . . . Pero no!! . . . te dedicaste a beber y pelear. . . seguí todos y cada uno de tus pasos. . . ▬ **_El rostro de Terry no dejaba de mostrar asombro mientras Candy seguía con su explicación. . ._**quien crees que era esa "alma caritativa que curo mas de una vez tus heridas y te dio un techo donde dormir? . . . . **▬ _Terry quiso que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. . . sintió su corazón encogerse al imaginar sus suaves manos curar sus heridas. . . entonces. . . no eran alucinaciones de el. . . cuando mas de una vez creyó verla acariciando tiernamente su rostro. . (eras tu!. . . Pecosa. . .decía para si Terry ). . . **.▬ **_**Y quien crees que le mando ese anónimo a tu madre diciéndole el estado en el que te encontrabas y donde podía hallarte?. . . . ▬ **_Candy lo miraba altiva aun que su dignidad se encontraba maltrecha no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. . . lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez de ser necesario. . .mientras ahora fue Terry el que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. . **.▬ **_**Esa tarde en el teatro. . . pensé que no me habías visto. . . quería que fueras tu mismo el que pusieras en claro tus ideas y decidieras lo que querías para tu vida. . . rogaba a Dios que me buscaras!. . . .** ▬ _La voz de Candy se quebró . . . como la entereza que había mostrado hasta ese momento.. . . y de inmediato le dio la espalda para que no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir eso. . . no lo iba a permitir. . .después de un corto silencio. . .continuo _**Te espere día y noche hasta que por un periódico me entere de tu decisión . . . que para variar nuevamente me demostraba que no te habías decidido por mí. . . siempre había algo antes que yo!!. . . . Parecía ser que todo era más importante que yo!. . .** ▬ _le dijo con todo el dolor del que fue capaz. . para después . . . lentamente volverse hacia el mientras decía con la frente en alto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_ese Terry . . . .** ▬ Ese era . . . "EL AMOR TAN GRANDE QUE SIEMPRE TE HE TENIDO" por que. . . "_No toda distancia. . . es ausencia. . . ni todo silencio. . . es olvido" _. . . para mi jamás te fuiste porque el mundo se quedo parado . . .** **desde aquel dia!**

**Terry ▬ Y-Yo. . . . No sabia. . .mi madre no me dijo. . .** ▬ _esa confesión fue mucho para Terry. . . pensar que por ese mal entendido se lleno de rencor y no la busco cuando termino con Susana. . . que cruel era el destino. . . por que siempre le jugaba estas malas pasadas? _

**Candy ▬ Tu madre no sabia nada. . . de hecho nadie mas lo sabia. . . ▬** _dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras lo interrumpía._

**Terry ▬ Fui un tonto al dudar así de ti . . .** ▬ _decía mientras golpeaba fuertemente sus puños sobre la pared. . .desahogando así un poco de la frustración que estaba apoderándose de el mientras pensaba (si tan solo yo. . . lo hubiera sabido. . . hoy tu y yo. . . estaríamos juntos. . . MALDITO SEA MI ORGULLO!!).. . Candy . . . adivinando el sentir de el. . . . sedecidió a continuar. . . después de todo de nada servirían ya los "hubieras". . . el daño estaba hecho.. ._

**Candy ▬ . . . Cometimos tantos errores. . . por eso estoy aquí. . . no estaba dispuesta a "asumir" lo que hoy mismo tu has dado por hecho. . . me costaron muchas lagrimas y dolor entenderlo . . . y tu Terry? . . . . aprendiste de nuestros errores** ▬ _las palabras de Candy escondían un mensaje subliminal. . . eso le quedo perfectamente claro a Terry . . . quien respondió al instante_

**Terry ▬ No sabes cuanto. . . y créeme que estoy pagando muy caro por ellos ▬** _su respuesta fue rápida y sincera. . ._

**Candy ▬ Los dos Terry . . . los hemos pagado con creces . . . ya que por tus dudas . . . decidiste jugar con mis sentimientos?. . . felicidades!!. . . cualquier cosa que sea lo que pretendías. . . fue un éxito! .. . ▬** _Dijo irónica. . . pero con un dejo de reproche _**pero déjame decirte algo. . . "LA VENGANZA ES UN PLACER. . . QUE DURA SOLO UN INSTANTE. . . . LA GENEROSIDAD Y EL PERDON. . . SON UN CENTIMIENTO. . . QUE TE PUEDE HACER FELIZ. . . ETERNAMENTE" . . . espero que un día lo comprendas. . . yo creo que después de esto. . . ya no hay mas que agregar. . .**

**Terry ▬ Pecosa . . . yo. . . quiero decirte algo mas. . .▬** _la voz de Terry flaqueaba. . . era raro verlo tan inseguro. . . (que mas podría agregar? . . . no había sido suficientemente claro ya?) pensaba Candy . . . _

_**Candy ▬ Afloja el nudo que detiene la verdad en tu garganta Terruce Granchester. . . . No temas enfrentar la realidad. . . no será mas duro para ti. . . . Decirlo. . . . Que para mí él escucharlo"▬** __esas palabras calaron hondo en las fibras mas sensibles del corazón de Terry . . . tal parecía que ella de antemano estaba aceptando nuevamente el adiós. . . realmente su pecosa era una mujer excepcionalmente valiente . . . y después de esa confesión . . . no merecía menos. . . que la verdad. . .pero. . . las palabras de ella hicieron eco en su cabeza __(" A que has renunciado tu por mi Terry?")__ . . tenia que mantenerse firme . . . después de todo. . .así. . . seria mas fácil para ella rehacer su vida. . . sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo. . . sus cejas se fruncieron . . . su cuerpo se tenso. . . apretó sus puños. . . entre abrió sus labios y por fin las palabras lograron salir de ellos. . . _

**Terry ▬ Yo. . . me casare con Danna. . . pero. . . te deseo que seas feliz . . .▬** _realmente se lo dijo de corazón. . . pero sabia bien que Candy no lo tomaría así. . . como?? Después de todo lo que le había dicho. . . _

**Candy ▬ "TE ODIO TERRY" . . . TE ODIO!! ▬ **_decía mientras lo golpeaba frenéticamente en el pecho. . . mientras Terry se limitaba a abrazarla para evitar que se hiciera daño. . . nuevamente le estaba destrozando el corazón. . . por sus hermosos zafiros resbalaban innumerables lagrimas al saberse culpable _**_su voz sonaba fuera de control . . . y no era para menos. . . Terry deseo en ese momento estar muerto. . . al ver su mirada llena de dolor. . . eso era mas de lo que el podía soportar. . . y antes de que ella pudiera continuar.. . con voz fuerte la interrumpió. . ._**

**Terry ▬ Vasta Candy . . . no te hagas mas daño. . . deja de llorar ▬** _dijo con su tono de voz mas dulce. . . _

**Candy ▬ Que deje de llorar?. . . y que esperabas? . . . que estuviera feliz. . . por que nuevamente destrozas mi vida?. . . no pretendas que ahora ruegue a Dios por tu "felicidad" ▬ ****_claramente se podía oír el despecho en sus hirientes palabras. . . _**

**Terry ▬ Pecosa. . .** ▬ _decía dulcemente . . . tratando de calmarla. . .quería decirle tantas cosas. . . pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada mas. . . y rechazando que el la tocara. . . sintiéndose ofendida lo menos que quería de Terry . . . era su lastima!_

**Candy ▬ No Terry . . . nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme así. . .de hecho nunca mas vuelvas a hablarme** ▬ _la actitud de Candy dio un giro inesperado. . . su mirada era fría y sus palabras hirientes_** ▬ y si nos llegamos a cruzar. . . solamente finge no-verme . . . después de todo en ti ya es un habito usual. . .eres un excelente actor. . . y quien mejor que yo. . . para corroborarlo . . . ▬** _eso ultimo lo dijo con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz. . ._

**Terry ▬ Perdóname Candy! . . . te he hecho tanto daño sin que lo merecieras. . . dime por favor que me perdonas? ▬** _Terry comprendió lo doloroso que debió ser para ella decir esas palabras. . . y necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que lo perdonaba. . . . se acerco hacia ella y toco tímidamente su hombro en busca de una respuesta . . . Candy de deshizo del contacto . . . sintiendo que la mano de Terry quemaba su piel. . . y se volvió hacia el mientras decía. . . ▬ **Dicen . . . que la mejor venganza. . . es el olvido. . .y yo voy a OLVIDARTE!!"**_** . . . _"hasta la ultima letra de tu nombre. . .olvidare!"_. . . . . Y-Yo. . . nunca . . . le he pedido nada a Dios . . . pero eso es lo único que deseo en este momento . . . porque solo así. . . . podré arrancar este amor que me quema el alma . . . que me mata lentamente . . . que tanto duele! . . . ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido!. . ▬** _los ojos de Candy se llenaron de amargas lagrimas que se prohibió derramar . . . mientras Terry sintió comprender perfectamente lo que sentía Candy . . . ya que el mas de una vez. . . deseo lo mismo. . .cuando creyó. . que ella lo había olvidado. .▬_**este amor que me quema el alma . . . que me mata lentamente . . . que tanto duele! . . . ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido!. .** ▬ _los ojos de Candy se llenaron de amargas lagrimas que se prohibió derramar . . . mientras Terry sintió comprender perfectamente lo que sentía Candy . . . ya que el mas de una vez. . . deseo lo mismo. . .cuando creyó. . que ella lo había olvidado. . _

**Candy ▬ Perdonarte?. . . . . y eso en que nos ayudara? . . . . a caso eso me hará sentir menos dolor?. . . . "**

**Terry ▬ No digas eso Candy. . . yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido. . . ▬** _dijo mirándola fijamente mientras de sus ojos escapaban innumerables lagrimas. . . pero no le importo llorar como un chiquillo frente a ella. . . _

_En ese preciso momento Alex havia llegado al pasillo que conducía hacia el camerino de Terry . .. y distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de Albert estaba furioso. . . justo cuando se dirigía a la salida escucho los comentarios de varias personas que mencionaban la "elocuente petición de matrimonio". . . a Danna Liberman. . . su cuerpo se tenso y la sangre se le helo. . . al imaginar por lo que estaría pasando Candy. . . ahora era que encajaba a la perfección la misteriosa invitación de esa noche. . . Terry lo tenia todo premeditado. . . pero. . . aun había algo que no encajaba. . . por que quería que estuviera ahí? . . . Albert lo reconoció a lo lejos presintiendo que su presencia ahí no era meramente por cortesía. . . así que tomo un gran respiro presintiendo que esa noche seria muuy larga . . .era increíble. . . por fin se había deshecho de Archie . . . quien amenazaba con entrar a partirle la cara a Terry . . . cuando de repente se aparece Alex. . ._

**Albert ▬ Alex. . . por favor . . . no vallas a armar un escándalo. . .** ▬ _dijo con la voz cansada_

**Alex ▬ Que te hace pensar que mi presencia aquí es por eso? ▬ **_dijo fríamente. . . mostrándose completamente tranquilo. . . cosa que no dejo de sorprender a Albert.__** . **_

**Albert ▬ Entonces? . . . que es lo que haces aquí?▬ **_pregunto directo esperando la reacción de este . . . pero manteniendo la guardia por si quería distraerlo para entrar al camerino_

**Alex ▬ Candy. . . esta con Granchester? ▬ **_evadió deliberadamente la pregunta. . ._

**Albert ▬ Si ▬ **_fue la escueta respuesta de el_

**Alex ▬ Como esta ella? . . . ▬ **_pregunto preocupado sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño era evidente que Candy le importaba demasiado. . . odiaba saber que se había expuesto ante Terry. . . y creía adivinar los motivos.. . _

**Albert ▬ Tengo que responder? . . . ▬ **_fue la sincera respuesta de Albert. . . quien no paso desapercibido como Alex apretaba fuertemente los puños. . ._**▬ Candy va a necesitar de "nuestro" apoyo. . . lo menos que necesita es un escándalo . . . no lo crees? ▬ **_dijo mientras palmeaba levemente el hombro de Alex. . adivinando el sentir de este. . . y con justa razón . . . hasta el mismo en un principio sintió deseos de estrangular a Terry . . . pero quería creer que el había actuado así por algún motivo . . .y no había mas que esperar a que Candy saliera._

_Mientras tanto adentro del camerino y ajenos a lo que pasaba fuera de este. . . Candy y Terry continuaban con su conversación para Terry era terrible el oír de los propios labios de su pecosa su deseo por no haberlo conocido. . .pero el dolor era mucho y de algún modo ella no_ _quería quedarse esta vez sin decirle lo que sentía tal cual era. . ._.

**Candy ▬ Que fácil y cómodo es para ti. . que tienes alguien mas que te espera ya. . . después de aquí". .pero sabes algo Terry. . . . "_SOBREVIVIRE. . . e inventare algún modo para vivir sin ti" _y lograre curar este dolor tan grande que ahora siento. . . una vez lo logre cuando perdí a Anthony.. . se que nuevamente lo puedo hacer!** ▬ _dijo amargamente. . . mientras limpiaba de sus ojos las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar. . . un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Terry . . . esas palabras Candy las había dicho con una firme convicción . . . y a su mente vino el recuerdo de cómo el la ayudo a superar la perdida de Anthony. . . y si bien sabia que ella algún día tendría que rehacer su vida. . . temblaba ante la idea de pensar que un día podría no solo amar a alguien mas. . . si no que también existía la posibilidad de que lo olvidaría! . . . y eso era mucho mas de lo que sus oídos estaban dispuestos a escuchar. . . y sin poder evitarlo los celos se apoderaran de el. . . y dejo que su orgullo herido hablara por el _

**Terry ▬ Y acaso será el tal Alex el que esta vez haga de mi reemplazo?**

**Candy ▬ Precisamente en él estaba pensando. . . ya que "casualmente" el "también" fue "invitado" esta noche ▬ **_contesto sarcásticamente. . . provocando aun mas el enojo de Terry . . **. **_

**Terry ▬ Te recuerdo una cosa Pecosa". . .olvidar a Anthony fue fácil . . .ya que estaba muerto . . . ▬** _dijo para rematar. . .sin contar que esa que estaba ahí frente a el era una mujer herida. ._

**Candy ▬ Como tu!!. . . apartir de hoy. . . **_**.▬** simplemente le regreso la cortesía. . . sabiendo que esas palabras llegarían hondo en el orgullo de Terry . . . del cual su reacción no se hizo esperar_

**Terry ▬ Creo que estas en un error. . . no estoy muerto y te lo voy a demostrar ▬** _Al decir esto la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas atrayéndola fuertemente hacia el fundiendo sus labios con los de ella. . . queriendo en ese beso. . .tatuar en sus labios su esencia . . . para dejarle claro que nunca permitiría que lo olvidara. . Candy se negó a corresponderle provocando que el lastimara sus labios. . . y como pudo lo alejo de ella y con los ojos llenos de coraje. . . y la ira en su voz. . . le grito molesta_

**Candy ▬ Con esto solo me demuestras lo egoísta que eres. . .. me dices que te casaras con otra . . . sin embargo. . . mueres de celos por imaginar que haya otro en mi vida. . . pues déjame decirte algo mas antes de irme . . . Alex. . . parte hoy a la media noche para Londres y me pidió que me fuera con el . . . ▬** _Candy comprendió perfectamente la actitud de Terry .. . a quien se le salió de control a dejar ver claramente que los celos lo carcomían. . . cosa que aprovecho Candy _

**Terry ▬ Te iras con el?** ▬ _pregunto derrotado. . . no estando muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta._

**Candy ▬ No tengo nada que me detenga. . . o sí?. . . . ▬ **_dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes buscaban respuesta en los de el. . . pero. . . Terry apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta que perdieron el color. . . mientras se tragaba las palabras que su corazón gritaban. . . bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota negando levemente con su cabeza. . .si hubiera sostenido la mirada . . . hubiera notado la desilusión reflejada en los ojos de ella. . . _▬ **lo imagine. . . supongo que este adiós es para siempre. . . y no te preocupes por mí . . . no estaré sola.**

**Terry ▬ Me imagino . . . que el tal Alex estará encantado en hacerte compañía?** ▬ _no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos hablaran por el . . ._

**Candy ▬ Yo no busco en Alex solamente compañía. . .yo también deseo tener una familia un esposo . . . hijos **

**Terry▬ El despecho no es un buen consejero.. . . ▬ ****_dijo irónicamente tratando de fingir una mal lograda sonrisa. . ._**_parecía ser que que su actuación estaba desmereciendo. . ._

**Candy ▬ Lo dices por experiencia?. . . ▬ ****_contesto de igual manera . . ._**

**Terry ▬ Se podría decir que si. . .no soy nadie para mecerme en tu vida . . . piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. . .**

**Candy ▬ Terry. . . sabes cuantos hombres han intentado cortejarme en todo este tiempo?. . . Alex en solo un instante logro lo que muchos de ellos no lograron en meses. . . mi única duda para aceptarlo. . . eras tu. . . pero. . . ahora ya no tengo dudas. . . ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi . . . sere feliz!▬** _las palabras de Candy estaban llenas de convicción. . . no eran solo para herirlo. . . de eso estaba seguro. . . el mismo lo había comprobado cuando los vio juntos, era evidente la atracción que ella sentía hacia el. . .después de todo y muy a su pesar el sabia perfectamente que Alex. . . podría llegar a lograr sacarlo del corazón de su pecosa. . . así como el lo hizo con Anthony. . . y eso era lo que mas le dolía. . . _

**Terry ▬ Que bueno por ti. . . pero si crees que me afecta te equivocas . . . **

**Candy ▬ En este punto. . . ya no me sorprende nada de ti. . . Adiós Terry. . . . y este adiós. . . es. . . para siempre. . .** ▬ _Terry intento tomar su mano. . . pero ella lo evito. . . caminando lentamente hacia la puerta tomo el picaporte de esta apretándolo fuertemente.. . deteniéndose por un minuto. . .levanto levemente su cara y se giro hacia el y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. . .dijo unas palabras **▬ Un día lograre que solo seas apenas un recuerdo y ya no dolerás mas!. . . ▬** decía mas para ella que para el. . . mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían incontrolables sobre sus mejillas. . ._

**Terry ▬ Si eso te hace ser feliz. . . deseo que lo logres. . . pero la vida me ha enseñado que nada es para siempre " Tarzan Pecoso". . .▬** _los ojos de Terry también estaban llenos de lagrimas. . . ambos eran concientes de que este era el fin. . . de su historia de amor. . .después de fundir sus miradas en una por un instante presintiendo que quizás esa seria la ultima vez. . que se verían . . . (Pecosa. . . si hubiera sabido que esta seria la ultima vez. . . que te besara. . . no habría sido así!) pensaba amargamente Terry . . . mientras la miraba con el alma en los ojos. . .(adiós Mi Rebelde Aristócrata Arrogante . . . mi gran amor. .) decía para si misma Candy . . .mientras salía con la frente en alto. . . en una mano el corazón hecho pedazos y en la otra las excusas de ese adiós. . . que ni el mismo Terry entendía. . .nuevamente dos corazones destrozados por la separacion .. . que injusto suele ser el destino. . . . seria acaso . . . este el final de tan inmenso amor? . . . . _

_**Nunca pensé. . . quererte así. .**__** .**_

_**obsesionada te pedía para mí  
No pregunte. . . solo te di  
Lo que tenia fue así  
Que entendí  
Que no podía ser más  
Que dejarte  
He decidido empezar a olvidarte  
Y desesperada  
Hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada  
Espera un segundo  
Y así congelada  
Me voy convenciendo que  
Entre tú y yo no había nada  
Y no encuentro el rumbo…**_

**Aunque intente dejarte ir  
El universo te ponía frente a mí  
Nunca pensé  
Yo solo te di  
Lo que tenia fue así  
Que entendió  
Que no podía ser más que dejarte  
He decidido empezar a olvidarte**

_  
**Y desesperada  
Hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada  
Y espera un segundo  
Y asi congelada  
Me voy convenciendo que  
Entre tú y yo no había nada  
Y no encuentro el rumbo…  
Era un sueño verte entre mis brazos  
Y que tu amor llenara los espacios  
Como hago para entender  
Donde guardo mi querer  
Y me olvido de tu piel… **_

_**  
Y no encuentro el rumbo…  
Nunca pensé quererte asi . . . .**_

"_**Ahora entendí que nunca fuiste para mí"**_

**__**

**HAYYYYYYYYYYY. . . . LLORE Y LLORE Y JURE QUE NO IBA A HACERLO!. . . PERO ES QUE ME DOLIO MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO. . . PERDO Y MIL VECES PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. . . PERO DEBEN CONSIDERAR. . . QUE CADA VEZ SE PONE MAS COMPLICADA LA HISTORIA. . . Y CREANME . . . TRATO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE MI CORAZON DICTA. . . Y A VECES. . . LA CABEZA ME DICE UNA COSA Y EL CORAZON. . . OTRA!. . . DESPUES DE TODO. . . YO TAMBIEN SON FANATICA DE ESTA HISTORIA. . . Y ALGUNAS COSAS SON DIFICILES PARA MI. . . PERO USTEDES SON MI MAYOR INSENTIVO PARA SEGUIR "QUEBRANDOME LA CABEZA. . . **

pERO. . . QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?

LA DEJARA IR TERRY. . . O . . . SE DECIDIRA A REENERLA A SU LADO?

CANDY. . . . SE IRA CON ALEX?

ALEX. . . SE LLEVARA A CANDY?

QUE PASARA ? . .. .

C O N T I N U A R A. . . . . .. . .


	14. un amor que termina asi

HOLA QUERIDAS AMIGAS

_**HOLA QUERIDAS AMIGAS!**_

_**QUE LES PUEDO DECIR? **_

_**PERDON! MIL VECES PERDON! **_

_**YA SE QUE PROMETI ACTUALIZAR PRONTO... PERO... DE VERDAD QUE TODO SE ME COMPLICO, EL TRABAJO, EL REGRESO A CLASES, EN FIN. . . PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON MI NUEVO CAPIULO QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. . . **_

_**RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS**_

_**INGRID ▬ me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi idea sobre el detective, y creo que a Terry le quedo mas que claro el mensaje solo que talvez, sea demasiado tarde para el, un beso amiga.**_

_**IMELDAROCIO ▬ JAJAJA . . . que barbara! Tu si que me sabes perfectamente presionar psicológicamente, ya me imagino al pobre de tu marido teniendo que escuchar toda la historia de seguro te adora! ja-ja-ja eso me recuerda mucho al mío. . . ya que yo cada que escribo un capitulo antes de publicarlo se lo leo y le pido su opinión. . . y ante la amenaza de tener que subir dos capítulos en vez de uno. . . pues me dí a la tarea de actualizar lo mas rápido que pude. . . espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo. . . saludos amiga. . .**_

_**AKELA17 ▬ creo que comprendiste a la perfección lo que quise plasmar sobre la actitud de nuestro arrogante y también sobre la pecosa. . . . y me da gusto que no hayas ido de vacaciones espero que las hayas disfrutado al máximo! Un beso**_

_**AZUCENA ▬ ja-ja-ja pues veras mi querida amiga. . . Alex si es muy parecido a Terry. . . de otra manera Candy jamás se hubiera fijado en el, y por otro lado lamento tener que decirte que nuevamente seguiras sumida en la mas profunda de la melancolia y desesperación por este capitulo . . .. saludos **_

_**NATALIIA ▬ gracias por tus comentarios amiga espero que este capitulo también te guste.**_

_**LAUYA ▬que bien que te gusto la actitud de Candy precisamente eso quería demostrar de ella y creo que lo logre, por otro lado. . . je-je-je no puedo adelantarte sobre lo que realmente paso esa noche que compartieron Terry y Candy. . . porque me adelantaría a la historia. . .y créeme si te digo que hasta yo tengo enormes dudas de el rumbo que quiero que siga la historia. . . por lo cual trato de escuchar lo que mi corazón me dicta aunque estos últimos capítulos han sido un suplicio para mi.. . ja-ja-ja me alegra inmensamente que esta vez no hayas querido asesinar a nadie!. . . y mil gracias por tan hermosas palabras. . . esa es la mayor recompensa que puedo tener . . . un gran beso amiga**_

_**SIMONA VILLALOBOS ▬ JA-JA-JA amiga. . . te juro que mas de una vez me ha pasado lo mismo, pero escribiendo y editando los capítulos que voy a subir. . . así que te entiendo perfectamente. . . estoy muy agradecida por tan hermosos comentarios créeme que eso es mi aliciente para continuar tratando de dar lo mejor de mi. . . saludos y dudo mucho que pueda complacerte con dos capítulos por semana. **_

_**LULU ▬ Querida Lulu. .. me da un inmenso placer el que te hayas animado a dejarme ver tus inquietudes, por que sabes, eso es mas que importante para mi, ya que gracias a eso yo puedo saber que tan bien o mal boy con mi historia, sin contar que muchas de sus sugerencias me han ayudado mas de una vez a definir situaciones que a veces se me complican o tal vez no había tomado en cuenta, así que mil gracias por haberlo hecho y espero sigas haciéndolo un beso. **_

_**THANIA ▬ yo creo que esta vez Terry no esta actuando por orgullo, mas bien nuevamente por deber desgraciadamente y eso . . . le esta costando la felicidad!**_

_**PETER ▬ mi adorado y muy estimado Peter. . . gracias por enmarcar algunas de las frases que mas te gustan. . . y perdooooon! Yo se que fue traumatizante revivir esa despedida pero créeme era irremediablemente necesaria para seguir con el curso de esta historia oye. . . Sherlohome (o como se escriba) diste en el clavo eso exactamente es lo que quize plasmar sobre la postura de Terry así que vientos por eso! Y muy buena tu frase me gusto! Un besototote de mi para ti!**_

_**ZAYDA ▬ oye ya tenia rato sin saber de ti gracias por tu e-mail me ayudaron mucho tus consejos!. . . .y que bueno que ya dejaste de estar incomunicada. . . **_

_**OSCURITAM6 ▬ Mil gracias por tus comentarios me da muchísimo gusto que te hayas animado a expresarlos, por que esa es mi mayor recompensa y aliciente para seguir adelante.. . . te prometo que en el próximo capitulo muchas de las dudas que tienen la mayoria de ustedes se disiparan por ahora no puedo adelantarles nada sorry!!**_

_**MARMZT ▬ querida amiga. . . tienes voz de profeta y algo de lo que comentas va a suceder. . . gracias por tus animos! **_

_**ARELY R ▬ gracias por tus porras amiga! Y realmente si!. . . fue muy triste este cap.**_

_**BARBYMEX ▬ Querida Barbara . . . que bueno que captaste el pie de la letra mi sentir, eso me llena de enorme satisfacción. . . ya que esa es mi mayor meta y gracias a todos sus comentarios me doy cuanta que boy por buen camino. . . muchísimas gracias un beso**_

_**GIZAH ▬ WOWWW ora si que me dejaste sin palabras. . . la verdad tu evaluación me dejo pensando mucho. . . pero para tu tranquilidad. . . no hay ningun complot entre Danna y Alex, así que por ese lado estamos bien! . . . pero créeme que tomare muy en cuenta todos tus comentarios. . . gracias y hasta pronto!**_

_**KIMEE ▬ hayyyyyyyyyyy esa frase si vieras como me encanto! Creo que les queda a la perfección a los dos!un millon de gracias por tus comentarios amiaa!**_

_**BRENDA ▬ gracias por tan hermosos comentarios me levantan el animo hasta el cielo. . . espero que este capitulo también cumpla con tus expectativas un beso**_

_**BLACK DYLAN 12 ▬ ja-ja-ja me encanta tu manera de plantear las cosas. . . y aca entre nos. . . no estas muy alejada de lo que va a pasar. . . y perdon por la tardanza pero. . . ya sabes mi "historia" un abrazo y un beso**_

_**LADY ▬ hayyyyyy como así que cachetada! Eso le hubiera dado un desahogo a Terry y no, no, no eso si que no! El tiene que sufrir para que medite sobre lo que ha hecho por su maldito orgullo! . . . un beso**_

_**ANALIZ ▬ que bueno que esta historia sea de tu agrado. . . y claro que todas estamos que queremos ahorcar a Terry . . . perdon por eso. . . pero es sumamente necesario para la trama de la historia. . . te mando un abrazo**_

_**KATY ▬ ja-ja-ja ahora si que me has hecho imaginarme a mi. . . en tu lugar. . . y gracias por los tips me vana a ayudar mucho espero que este cap. También sea de tu agrado. **_

_**COQUETTE81 ▬ hay amiga. . . no me tortures así!. . . yo se que Terry y Candy han sufrido mucho. . . y créeme que para mi tampoco fue fácil decidir que la historia siguiera este curso. . . pero así tenia que ser. . .y lamento desilusionarte pero lo que si te puedo adelantar. . . es que no hay ningun complot entre Danna y Alex . . . un beso**_

_**LAURIX ▬ Lamento enomemente complacerte ya que en este capitulo nuevamente Terry seguira sufriendo! **_

_**CLARA ▬ Amiga. . . lo único que si te puedo asegurar es que Terry nunca dejara de amar a Candy **_

_**IMELDAROCIO ▬ Yo se!! Estuvo fuerte este capitulo. . . pero creelo va a valer la pena todo lo que esta pasando! Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo amiga.**_

_**MONI GZZ ▬ ja-ja-ja que barbara!!. . . créeme que tus ojitos de gato con botas funciono. . . y actualize lo mas pronto que mi imaginación me dejo. . .gracias y un hasta pronto!**_

_**DY ▬ Amiga. . . tus deseos son ordenes y el enfrentamiento estaba sentenciado desde el capitulo anterior. . . así que espero que no te decepcione con tus expectativas. . . un beso muy grande!**_

Un amor que termina asi  
deja un mal sabor para seguir  
queda en carne viva el corazon, que di  
se vuelve todo melancolia  
se va la idea de que seas mia.

Un amor que termina asi  
deja un gran deseo de morir  
queda confundida la razon, en fin  
se vuelve todo una porqueria  
y para que quiero ya esta vida  
si no me sabe igual sin ella  
si no tendre ya jamas mi estrella nunca mas.

Y que tengo ahora que no queda nada  
mas que las ganas de llorar  
y que hago ahora que no puedo amarla  
solo morderme y aguantar

hasta cuando, hasta donde este karma

Un amor que termina asi  
te convierte en un pobre infeliz  
lo que ayer fue risa hoy es dolor sin ti  
soy como un barco a la deriva  
un alma en pena un buen suicida  
un gran idiota con la experiencia  
un pobre diablo que ya no piensa mas que en ti.

_**capitulo 14**_

_Albert y Alex voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. . . claramente se podría adivinar en su expresión la preocupación que tenían. .. y no era para menos... presentían cuan dura y desgastante seria esa "charla". . . . Candy no solo llevaba el corazón destrozado. . . también hecha trizas iba su esperanza!. . . pero Terry no estaba muy lejos de la verdad y si. .. .Candy iba decidida a olvidarlo. . . y justo cuando cerro tras de si la puerta. . . . sintió como si su corazón de igual manera le cerraba la puerta a Terry . . . .dejándolo fuera de ella. . . pero aun así. . . el dolor seguía ahí. . .cerro amargamente los ojos escapándose de ellos dos amargas lagrimas mientras se recargaba pesadamente sobre la puerta que sabia dejaba_

_tras de ella. . . lo mejor de su vida (o al menos hasta ahora). . . . y se despidió imaginariamente de el. . . y todo lo que significo para ella. . .( o eso es lo que quiso pensar) tal vez así. . . doliera menos seguir adelante "sin el" . . . Albert y Alex fueron mudos testigos. . . y respetaron en silencio. . . esperando que fuera la misma Candy la que hablara primero. . . pero ella solo levanto los ojos. . . y los vio a los dos expectativos. . . reflejando en su rostro toda la preocupación que tenían. . . y en un auto reflejo se tiro a unos fuertes y cálidos brazos, buscando y encontrando en ellos . . .el consuelo y amor que tanto necesitaba. . . y por primera vez. . . esos brazos. . . no eran los de Albert . .. . _

**Candy ▬ Alex! . . . abrázame muy fuerte . . . no me sueltes! ▬ **_decía apenas con un hilo de voz. . . aferrándose a el. . . cual tabla de salvación. . . dejando completamente desconcertado a Alex. . . quien JAMÁS se imagino que ella buscara refugio en sus brazos.. . . _

**Alex ▬ Candy . . . no estas sola. . . YO estoy aquí. . . ▬ **_decía con voz suave. . . mientras apretaba mas el abrazo. .. como si con esa acción pudiera demostrarle que el era real y allí estaría para ella. . . no importaba nada. .. ni los motivos por los cuales ella se encontraba ahora así con el. . . simplemente se sentía inmensamente feliz. . . por ser el afortunado consuelo de su "pecosa"_

**Albert ▬ Pequeña. . . que paso?. . . ▬ **_interrumpió Albert . .. por quien no paso desapercibido la reacción de su pequeña . . . y aunque de cierto modo. . . se alegraba de saber que ella no estaría sola. .. teniendo "casi" la certeza de que ese dolor pasaría . . . y nuevamente sonreiría como antes. . ._

**Candy ▬ Que todo fue un error!. . . y que jamás debimos venir a Nueva York!. . . . yo. . fui una ilusa . . .y ahora ya tengo la respuesta que vine a buscar. . . . ▬ **_decía en un tono frió y sin sentimiento. . .tal parecía que se reprochara a si misma . . . mientras volteaba la vista hacia Albert . . . pero para Alex y Albert fue mas que suficiente para entender lo que pasaba. . el rostro de Alex se endureció ante la confesión de Candy. . . mientras Albert tomaba las cosas mas tranquilamente (como siempre. . . en alguien tenia que caer la cordura, y ese papel definitivamente le tocaba a el) _

**Albert ▬ Candy . . . todo estará bien . . . ▬ **_decía amoroso mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de ella. . . como si fuera una niña pequeña . . ._

**Candy ▬ Claro que estará bien!. . . no tienes por que preocuparte. . . recuerda que siempre fue una posibilidad para mi. . . el que pasara esto. . . ▬ **_dijo tratando de mostrarse serena. . . no quería mostrar flaqueza. . . ya no!!. . . justo ese momento . . . se oyó la puerta abrir. . . apareciendo tras esta . .. Terry . . . quien por un segundo sintió la punzada de los celos al ver a Candy "consolándose" en los brazos de su rival (todavía se sentía con ese derecho) y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar el "poco" autocontrol que tenia. . . descargo su "frustración" esbozando su ya conocida sarcástica sonrisa de medio lado. . . al parecer el "destino" se empeñaba en que la función no terminara aun. . .y el. .. como buen actor tenia que continuar. . . hasta que cayera el telón!_

**Terry ****▬ Pero que tenemos aquí?. . . . apenas cerraste la puerta y rápido encontraste quien me supliera. . . ▬ **_espeto burlón. . . tratando de contener la amargura que sentía por dentro al saber cuan ciertas eran sus palabras. . . provocando que Albert reaccionara ante tal ofensa. . . abalanzándose sobre Terry y estrujándolo fuertemente por las solapas de su traje. . ._

**Albert ▬ No mas Terry!! . . . no te lo voy a permitir .. . ▬ **_dijo furioso .. . . tratando de contener las ganas de darle una buena tunda a Terry. . .quien lejos de intimidarlo. . . solo logro sacarle una sonora carcajada. . ._

**Terry ▬ ja-ja-ja- . . .. Espero. . . que te des cuenta. . . que ya no soy aquel jovencito al que facilemte podías derribar. . . ▬ **_se mofo burlón . ..mientras arqueaba una ceja. . . mirándolo por encima del hombro. . . y en un estratégico movimiento, fácilmente se quito de encima el agarre de Albert. . .quien lo menos que se esperaba era tal reacción de Terry . .. entendiendo a la perfección. . . la "actuación" de su "amigo' . . .aunque no entendía el por que. . . sabia que eran "fuertes" los motivos que lo orillaban a actual de tal manera. . . pero lamentablemente Albert. . . tenia que proteger a Candy . . .y haciendo todo el acoplo del que fue capaz. . . se decidió a hablar. . ._

**Albert ▬ Tristemente. . . me doy cuenta que ya no eres mas. .. aquel amigo que un día tuve. . . y no sabes cuanto me duele. . . .y en nombre de esa amistad que un día creo. . . "tuvimos". .. te pido que sigas tu camino. . . y no te vuelvas a cruzar en el nuestro. . . ▬ **_esas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Terry, y por supuesto para Albert no fueron menos dolorosas. . . pero era preciso poner punto final a esta historia. . .que havia causado ya tanto daño. . . _

**Terry ▬ Bien. . . al parecer. . hablaste por todos. .. me imagino que eso es bueno para el gran Patriarca de los Andrew. . . que su deber es tener a "todos" bajo su control. . . ▬ **_por un segundo sintió su corazón encogerse ante tal declaración. . . ciertamente le dolía en el alma el terminar la amistad que tantos años mantuvo con Albert. . . quien además era su único amigo. . .pero no había vuelta atrás. . .▬ _**pues de la que me libre!. . . por que yo no soy tan estúpido. . . y quizás. . . hubiéramos quedado en "peores" términos. . . ▬ **_espeto furioso. . . mientras el pequeño brillo que alumbro momentáneamente su mirada se desvaneció poniendo nuevamente su coraza protectora. . . desquitándose con Alex . . . por quien sintiera la mas autentica de las antipatías. . . de quien su respuesta no se hizo esperar. . mostrando una despreocupada sonrisa. . . _

**Alex ▬ "**_**Yo pienso.. . . que es preferible mantener la boca cerrada y pasar por un estúpido. . . que abrirla y comprobar. . . que definitivamente lo eres!"**__esa fue cachetada con guante blanco!. . . aunque mas que "gustoso" hubiera preferido dársela con todo y puño! . . . pero sabia que tal vez eso era lo que esperaba Terry . .. y no le daría el gusto de desahogarse. . . ya que el no se tragaba el cuento de que se casaba por voluntad propia con Danna. . . había algo mas en el fondo de todo esto. . .pero por el momento lo único que le importaba era Candy. . . quien perturbada ante tal discusión se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Albert. . .. . ._

**Terry ▬ te parezco estúpido? ▬ **dijo subiendo el tono de voz. . . mientras arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba retadoramente haciendo que Alex esbozara una enigmática sonrisa. . .que Terry no pudo evitarse el "gusto" de querer "borrársela". . . abalanzándose sobre de el dándole un fuerte puñetazo. . . desahogándose así de lo "profundos" sentimientos que últimamente. . . Alex le inspiraba. . . Alex trastabillo hasta chocar con una pared. . . un hilo de sangre salía de su labio. . . Terry no logro "borrarle' la sonrisa. . . tal parecía que hasta lo disfruto. . . con el dorso de su mano se limpio la sangre . . .mientras se carcajeaba y decía socarronamente sin dejar de mirar a Terry . ..

**Alex ▬ ja-ja-ja . . . Definitivamente!!. . . y me lo acabas de comprobar! ▬ **_y tras decir eso. . . le regreso la "cortesía' a Terry "devolviéndole" la pequeña caricia. . . que momentos antes Terry le "obsequiara" "tan" "cariñosamente". . .(a donde quieres llegar Terruce?. . . que ganas con todo esto?) se cuestionaba mentalmente Alex. . . sin perderle la mirada por un segundo analizándolo. . . definitivamente la mirada de el tenia un desafió de celos que claramente pudo distinguir . . . pero Terry era demasiado listo y al instante se dio cuenta de el escudriño de Alex. . . y como dicen. . . la mejor defensa es el ataque. . .después de sacudirse socarronamente el traje. . .restándole importancia al golpe pero sin desviarle la mirada . . .y después mover a uno y otro lado la quijada (tratando de acomodársela me imagino por la recién recibida caricia de Alex ). . . toscamente se limpio el hilo de sangre que empezaba a correr . . .esbozando su singular sonrisa. . .dijo. . . _

**Terry ▬ y. . . que me dices de un hombre que acepta "gustosamente' secar las lagrimas que se derraman por "otro". . . ▬ **_Claro!. . . había que darle donde mas le dolía. . . en el orgullo. . .lo que no se esperaba era que el tiro le saliera por la culata. . . no en vano Alex le llevaba mas de 4 años . . . y con la mayor de las calmas respondió airoso. . ._

**Alex ▬ Ahí si . . . que te concedo la palabra. . . ▬ **_dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz haciendo una exagerada caravana ▬ _**quien mejor que TU . . . para dar cátedra sobre eso! ▬ **_duro y a la cabeza. . . realmente ese no era el mejor día de Terry ▬ _**además.. . . por una "mujer" como "Mi Pecosa" . . . no hay orgullo que valga la dicha inmensa de tenerla entre mis brazos. . . ▬ **_dijo cínico , mientras se acercaba a Candy y le daba un beso en la frente . . . sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría que se apropiara si ese apodo que tanto significo para el. . .y realmente causo el efecto deseado ya que claramente pudo distinguir la frustración mal disimulada de Terry al hacer emblanquecer los nudillos de sus manos_** ▬ aunque. . . no creo que un hombre que a sido capaz de dejar ir a la mujer de su vida mas de una vez . . . lo comprenda por que . . . "**_**El hombre que comete un error y no lo corrige. . .comete otro error aun mayor" **__acentuó con seguridad Alex. . . sabiendo que con esto daba el tiro de gracia a cualquier cosa que fuera lo que pretendía Terry .. .Candy al presentir la reacción violenta de Terry se acerco a Alex tomándolo por el brazo. . .acción que no paso desapercibida por Terry . . y que sobra decir. . . le apuñalaba el corazón. .. .y no tanto por las palabras de dichas por Alex que de sobra sabia tenia toda la razón. . . . . Terry acepto la derrota desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia un punto en el vació evitándose la tortura de tener que verlos juntos. . _

**Terry ▬ Te sorprendería saber de lo que un hombre así. . . es capaz de hacer! ▬ **_.dijo con amargura. . . respiro profundo. . . y dirigió su mirada hacia Candy quien también lo miro fijamente . . .era inevitable no caer en el hechizo que conjugaban el verde-azul. . .de sus miradas. . . . ._**▬ Una ultima cosa. . . ▬ **_hablo Terry. . . sin romper el contacto con Candy ▬ _**"Dicen. . . que no hay mayor declaración de AMOR . . . que la que se hace con el silencio de una mirada". . . los ojos. . . son el espejo del alma. . . por que ellos "nunca" mienten! . . . ▬ **_dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos. . .como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. . .tal parecía que estaban declarando el inmenso amor que sentían, sienten y definitivamente sentirán por siempre. . (Por que me haces esto Terry ?. . a veces tan duro y frió. . . y otras. . . no! No pienso caer mas en tu juego Terry!) pensaba desconcertada y al mismo tiempo molesta, Candy). . .Terry intuyo el titubeo de Candy así que. . . dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia Alex , no sin antes limpiarse toscamente las lagrimas que inevitablemente derramo . . .y cambiando completamente su actitud frunció el ceño, torció la boca de medio lado dibujando su característica y cautivadora sonrisa. . . ▬ _**aunque. . . no creo que un hombre como tu. . . lo llegue a comprender JAMAS! **_▬ Candy se odio y lo odio por la verdad de sus palabras. .. . por que ella misma se lo confirmo con en esa ultima mirada. .. y al parecer a Terry le quedo mas que claro. . .por la seguridad de sus palabras. . .(Dios! . . . por que tiene que ser tan Arrogante maldecía Candy )Ahora fue Alex. . . el que recibió la estocada final de los labios de Terry. . . y el mismo lo comprobó. . . por que fue testigo de la intensa mirada que cruzaron ese par. . . dudando por primera vez. . . si "ella" alguna vez. . . le podría declarar su amor de esa forma con la mirada. . . un nudo se atoro en su garganta imposibilitándolo de decir palabra alguna. . . (Al parecer entendió el mensaje "muy a tu pesar. . y el mío "Pecosa" . . . tu corazón "FUE" ,"ES" y "SERA" por "siempre "MIO": como "todo tuyo por siempre yo seré"). . . . . . fue la respuesta mental que se dio Terry. . . mientras les daba la espalda encaminándose a la salida. . . dando así por concluida su "actuación" eso ya era mucho mas de lo que el mismo podría soportar. . . el dejo enigmático que encerraba la mirada de Terry tras esas palabras . . . era una mezcla de tristeza. . . frustración. . . . dolor. . ..y no paso desapercibido por todos. . . inclusive por Candy quien en ese momento no se había atrevido a decir palabra . . . ella mejor que nadie lo conocía. . . sabia que estaba sufriendo. . . pero ya no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. . . el mismo Terry lo había decidido así. . .__. . .pero lo que si podía hacer es dar por terminada esa absurda discusión. . .al darse cuenta que Alex iba a acentuar algo. . ._

**Candy ▬ Alex!. . . se nos hace tarde recuerdas?. . . . ▬ **_fue lo único que atino a decir Candy. . .sin saber que con esas simples palabras dirigidas hacia Alex. . . le había dado la estocada final a Terry . . .quien alcanzo a oírla y solo atino a cerrar los ojos sin poder evitar que dos gruesas y amargas lagrimas nuevamente resbalaran por su hermoso rostro. . "tragándose las palabras que. . sabia. .. ya no podía decir para evitar que se fuera con el" saber que te perdí. . . no ha sido lo peor. . . pero es descubrir que nunca te olvidare. . . aunque tu tal vez. . . si lo hagas"fueron las tristes palabras que parecían decirle su corazón. . ._

**Albert ▬ Alex. . . . podrías adelantarte con Candy? . . . ▬ **_Alex obedeció al instante. . . sabia que era lo mejor. . . para todos!. . . ya que de seguir Terry con esa actitud. . .y sin contar las ganas que el mismo tenia por partirle la cara. . . las cosas no acabarían nada bien. . . y la mayor perjudicada de todos seria Candy _

_**Terry ▬ Decirte adiós. . darte un beso y morirme en el. . . Ese!. . . fue el peor error que no debí cometer. . . por que en ese beso. . .a tus labios les entregue mi vida!. . . y mi vida sin ellos. . . no tiene sentido! "solo deseo tu felicidad "pecosa". . . aun sabiendo que no estaré a tu lado para compartirla"▬ **__fue la despedida que mentalmente hacia Terry. . . mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo esquivando groseramente a la gente que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. . . subió a su coche y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su departamento. . . que quedaba a solo unas cuadras de el teatro. . .no sin antes pasar por una licorería. . . al parecer esa noche quería "celebrar" la mejor actuación de su vida. . . una vez que entro a su apartamento encendió las luces. . .se sirvió una copa de whiskey . . . y tras beber de un solo trago. . . en su rostro se dibujo una apenas perceptible sonrisa _

**Terry ****▬ No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta . . . Albert? ▬ **_se mofo burlón sin voltear a verlo. . .Albert se levanto del sillón donde había estado esperándolo, para dirigirse a un lado de Terry _

**Albert ▬ Solo quería devolverte la "cortesía" . . . ▬ **_dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Terry . . .haciendo que este casi se atragantara al suponer que Albert sabia que paso la noche en la habitación de la pecosa. . . _

**Terry ▬ Que te sirvo? ▬ **_dijo haciendo un claro cambio de conversación. . . bajando las defensas. . . después do todo ya no tenia para que actuar. . ._

**Albert ▬ Lo mismo que tu. . . amigo? **_Una conversación estaba a punto de empezar eso era mas que obvio. . . pero. . . que tan sincera podría llegar a ser?. . . eso estaba por verse.. . . por que estaban en juego muchas cosas. . entre ellas la felicidad de Candy que ambos sabian de antemano que era lo que mas les importaba a los dos. . . nuevamente el destino de Terry y Candy estaba en juego. . . y nuevamente Albert . . . estaba de espectador jurado y juez. . . pero. .. . que es lo que haría esta vez? . . . . _

_**CONTINUARA. . . . CONTINUARA . . . . . CONTINUARA . . . . CONTINUARA. . . . **_

_**HAYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

_**POR FIN!!**_

_**Ya se!. . . . Ya se!. . . . prometí actualizar pronto y no cumplí!**_

_**Perdón. . . pero ya saben mi historia. . . así que para que se las hago cardiaca. . .**_

_**Pero. . . que pasara ahora?. . . eso cada vez se complica mas y mas. . . solo puedo decirles que a partir de ahora la historia tendrá un pequeño giro. . . ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo. . un enorme beso y abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me brindan tanto cariño y me motivan a seguir escribiendo tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarlas. . . me despido de ustedes no sin antes reiterarles mi promesa de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. . .**_

_**Su amiga . . .. . Diana López " Huitzilopoztli"**_


	15. NUEVAMENTE ESTOY SOLA

**Hola amigas!**

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios se que muchas se preocuparon enormemente por mi ausencia y gracias a eso créanmelo es que estoy aquí nuevamente de vuelta . . . se que se preguntaran el por que de mi ausencia. . . pues a continuación les explicare lo mas breve posible lo que paso. . **

**Primero que nada, tristemente les cuento que. . . he tenido enormes problemas personales con mi esposo, en este tiempo de mi ausencia hemos tratado de arreglarlos pero al parecer. . . el ya no quiere seguir intentándolo . . . por lo cual ayer decidimos separarnos. . . ya hablamos con mis tres hermosos hijitos y aunque lo tomaron bastante bien, aun tengo miedo por lo que les afectara esta situación. . . comprenderán que esto me afecto enormemente por lo cual "nuevamente" caí en depresión por lo cual tuve que volver con el psicólogo la cual me ha ayudado enormemente . . . desgraciadamente no hay consuelo que mitigue el dolor que ahora siento. . . son 15 años que hemos compartido toda una vida por lo cual realmente estoy destruida emocionalmente. . . no saben cuantas veces intente seguir con la historia pero. . . no podía simplemente nada venia a mi mente. . . . también mas de una vez trate de responder los e-mail que cariñosamente me mandaron mostrándome su preocupación pero. . . también me era imposible terminarlos . . . pero aun así los leía una y otra vez. . . gracias muchas gracias. .. yo. . . al igual que Candy soy fuerte y se que saldré adelante por que tengo tres motivos muy grandes para hacerlo mis hijitos. .. y por supuesto el compromiso de terminar esta historia en agradecimiento a su apoyo incondicional gracias!!**

_**RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS**_

_**GIZAH▬ Gracias por tu e-mail amiga. . . la verdad tenias razón en estar preocupada. .. como arriba les comente si he tenido muchísimos problemas. . . pero. . . la función tiene que continuar y . . . aquí estoy. . . después de todo la "pecosa" nos sirve de ejemplo no es así?. . . oye. .. pues de Peter no he sabido nada y también me extraño no ver su review. . . ojala y no le haya pasado nada. . .gracias por tu apoyo amiga. .. un beso.**_

_**IMELDA ROCIO ▬ Te pido enormes disculpas amiga. . . he leído todos tu e-mails y de antemano te doy las gracias por la confianza que ha depositado en mi. .. perdón por no responderte antes pero arriba explico detalladamente lo que me aconteció y esta es la mejor forma en la que me puedes ayudar.. . regalándome un cachito de tu tiempo y dedicarme estas hermosas palabras de preocupación eso. . . es mucho mas de lo que yo creo merecer gracias amiga. . .y estuvo que ni mandada a hacer la escritura que tan acertadamente compartiste conmigo porque llego justo en el momento en que mas la necesitaba gracias. .. **_

_**SANDRA ▬ Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra saber que te gusta la historia**_

_**MELANI ▬ Es un honor que este en tu lista gracias**_

_**CLARA ▬ ja-ja-ja nada mas por que tus uñas estaban en peligro fue que me apure a subir este capitulo amiga**_

_**CARMEN AIDE ▬ Te prometo que pronto se sabra lo que paso esa noche entre Terry y Candy. . . por que la verdad todavía no me decido. . . ji-ji-ji eres increíble . . . de casualidad no eres Inglesa. .por que tomaste tiempo y todo. . . .pero sabes no estas tan equivocada en tus cuentas . . .y gracias por poner a Alex a la altura de Terry y Albert . . . la verdad esa fue mi idea sacar lo mejor de los dos. . . y creo que dio resultado gracias y un beso**_

_**SHELLY EVANS ▬ Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. . . y sabes la esperanza es lo único que nunca debemos perder. . . muchas veces el destino nos lleva por caminos que a veces no entendemos y creemos que el mundo se acaba pero. . . siempre hay un nuevo camino. . . pero al igual que Candy . . . tu decides si quieres darte la oportunidad de volver a empezar. . .**_

_**THANIA ▬ Gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga.**_

_**MALINALLI COY ▬ que bien que te haya gustado lo que escribo y en cuanto a Alex. . . te advierto que hay una larga lista je-je-je te prometo que leeré tu historia gracias por tus palabras **_

_**MONI GZZ ▬ ja-ja-ja- tu si que ya llegaste hasta el extremo. . . te juro que hasta me las imaginaba haciendo una manifestación me alegraste el día amiga gracias**_

_**CARMEN AIDE ▬ me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar tu comentario y gracias por su apoya para Alex. . . les juro que lo estoy tomando mucho en cuenta para seguir con mi historia. . **_

_**ANNITA ▬ muchisisimas gracias amiga tus comentarios son de enorme apoyo para mi. . . **_

_**AKELA 17 ▬ hayyy amiga . . . que te puedo decir que ya no te haya dicho. . . mil gracias por tus certeros comentarios y el apoyo que siempre me has mostrado.**_

_**COQUETTE 81▬ sabes que esa fue una de las partes que mas me costo escribir, me ganaba la emocion de imaginarme la cara de ese par. . . en fin. . . que bueno que te gusto. . .ya se!!! El capitulo anterior fue uno de los mas cortos. . . **_

_**PATTY RAMÍREZ CHIBA ▬ Gracias por tus palabras amiga. . . en cuanto si la historia es Terry Candy . . . pues. .. la verdad todavía no lo decido. . .posiblemente si todo depende por donde mi imaginación me guíe**_

_**BRENDA ▬ me alegra saber que mi historia sigue siendo de tu agrado amiga. . .un beso**_

_**TERESA MENDIOLA ▬ Me agrada la forma en que describes mi historia espero que sea de tu agrado y seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**_

_**BARBYMEX ▬ Hayyy siii! Amiga. . . esa fue la parte mas difícil para mi como se lo había comentado a COQUETTE 81 de veras que me dolió en la medula hacerlo. . . pero esta es mi mayor recompensa. . .gracias **_

_**IMELDIUX ▬ MIL gracias te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios. . . y por favor! No tortures al pobre de tu esposo. . . me imagino el esfuerzo tan grande que ha de hacer para estar escuchando cada uno de los capitulos de mi historia. . . un enorme beso **_

_**ARELY R ▬ ja-ja-ja una mas a la lista de Alex. . . y no te preocupes que Alex. . . para nada va a ser el malo de la película duerme tranquila amiga. . .**_

_**LAGUIA ▬ Pobre de Terry no quiero estar en su lugar. . . ja-ja-ja perdón si te parecen confusos mis capítulos. . . lo que pasa es que es necesario para la continuidad de la historia. . . y claro!!. . . con el pasar de los capítulos lo vas a ir acomodado todo. . . un abrazo!**_

_**ROCALINA ▬ ja-ja-ja que franca!!!! Me encanto eso. . . (la verdad tienes razón) a veces me sorprendo por la cantidad de reviews que tan cariñosamente me dejan y créemelo. . . seria una grosería de mi parte no responderles y gracias por leer mi historia un beso.**_

_**GIZAH ▬ creeme que he pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de que Candy quede embarazada de Terry. . . pero todavía no es un hecho. . . ya que tengo en mente algo mas pero gracias por darme tu opinión sobre eso. . . es muy asertado lo que me comentas y claro que lo tomare muy en cuenta. . .y la que te da las gracias soy yo . . . ya que todos tus comentarios me incentivan a seguir adelante un enorme beso amiga.**_

_**DY ▬ Perdón por ser la causante del enorme trauma que este capitulo te ocasionó amiga. . . te prometo que pensare seriamente en darle una oportunidad el bonachón de Alex. . . y en cuanto a la noche que pasaron Terry y Candy juntos. .. aun no decido que es lo que paso. . . (que mala verdad? Te deje igual) gracias por tu apoyo amiga.**_

_**MONI GZZ ▬ JA-JA-JA ya se! Si es uno de los mas cortos. . te prometo hacerlos mas largos. . .un beso.**_

_**AYSLEM W ANDLEY ▬ Espero que te guste la conversación de Terry y Albert y espero tus comentarios **_

_**CLARA ▬ Que bueno que la escena de Terry les haya transmitido el dolor enorme que le produjo su "despedida" de la pecosa . . . y como dices. . . todo por su maldita culpa. . . o tal vez. . . del destino. . . pero aun la historia no termina. . . muchas cosas pueden pasar. . . **_

_**NATALIIA ▬ gracias amiga. . . me da enorme placer escuchar tus comentarios y mas. .. ver que el capitulo fue de tu agrado. . .saludos**_

_**NUEVAMENTE ESTOY SOLA**_

_Candy iba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos que por mas que daban vueltas caían en el mismo sitio. . . Terry . . .. no podía todavía creer lo que estaba pasando, por que??? . . . una solitaria lagrima rodó por su triste mejilla. . . mientras decía mas para ella "es la ultima" . . por su parte Alex. . . también no estaba mejor que ella. .. . ese Terry si que había sabido poner el dedo en la llaga. . .el aplomo y seguridad que sostuvo firmemente hace solo unos instantes estaba a punto de desmoronarse, y Candy con esa actitud no ayudaba mucho. . . Alex. . . no se sentía preparado para soportar nuevamente el rechazo de la pecosa. . . . así que estaba decidido. . . no insistiría mas con ella.. . . así, que la llevaría a su casa, daría media vuelta y . . .simplemente desaparecería de su vida . . . eso. . . seria lo menos doloroso pensó el. . . ._

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los Andrew. . . . Archie y Anny se morían de los nervios, ya que estaban preocupados por Candy. . . no creían posible que esto le estuviera ocurriendo otra vez. . . y mucho menos ahora, que ellos se encontraban felices por su próximo matrimonio. . .

Por fin. . . Alex y Candy habían llegado a su destino. . . El. . . muy cortésmente abrió la portezuela de se coche para que Candy bajara de el. . . el silencio que los acompaño todo el camino fue sepulcral. . . ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo hasta ese momento. . . Alex ofreció su brazo caballerosamente para acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento , el mismo que Candy no dudo un segundo en aceptar . . . justo estaban llegando hasta la puerta de el, cuando Alex por fin rompió el silencio

**Alex ▬ Sana y salva en su casa Señorita . . . ▬ **mientras intentaba dibujar una mal formada sonrisa

**Candy ▬ Gracias. . .▬ **dijo con un hilo de voz. . . sintiéndose enormemente culpable por el dolor que sabia estaba ocasionándole

**Alex ▬ Gracias a ti. . . Candy ▬ **dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de la pecosa

**Candy ▬ A mi?. . .. . ▬ **pregunto sorprendida mientras sus enormes ojos verdes buscaron la dulce mirada de Alex

**Alex ▬ Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en mi vida. . .**▬ dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y dibujaba en su rostro una enigmática sonrisa . . . sabia que esta era la despedida.

**Candy ▬ Alex. . . y-yo. . .. ▬ **los hermosos ojos de la pecosa se cristalizaron al instante, sabia perfectamente lo que Alex trataba de decirle no era una tonta. . .pero. .. . que Argumentos podía ella usar para pedirle que no se fuera? Que no la dejara sola. . .con que derecho podría pedírselo?. . . Alex vio la confusión en los ojos de ella eso era mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. . .

**Alex ▬ No!! . . .. no digas nada simplemente. .. . esta es la despedida . . . . suerte Pecosa ▬ **le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y tal como había pensado. . . se dio media vuelta dispuesto a no retroceder. . .enormes lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas. . . estaba diciéndole adiós al amor de su vida. . . . "SI AMAS ALGO. . . DEJALO LIBRE. . . SI REGRESA ES QUE ES TUYO. . . SI NO. . . ES QUE NUNCA LO FUE"

Entre tanto en otro lado una larga conversación daba inicio. . . . mientras dos viejos amigos tomaban un trago. . . ahí estaban Terry y Albert uno frente al otro tratando de romper el hielo después de todo. . . era sumamente doloroso el "motivo" que los tenia ahí. . . por fin Terry decidió dar el primer paso. . .

**Terry ▬ Me imagino que no estarás aquí para retarme a duelo y limpiar así el honor de tu pupila? ▬ **aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo. . .fueron a el al que mas le dolieron. . . cuanto hubiera deseado que así fuera. . .mientras tanto Albert escudriñaba el inflexible rostro de Terry tratando de entenderlo. . .

**Albert ▬ A caso hay "necesidad" de limpiar "también"el honor de Candy? . . .. ▬ **esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría , que tanto seria lo que Albert sabia? ▬ **vamos Terry . . .. deja ya de actuar no te hagas el difícil! . . . sabes bien que quiero una explicación. . . y no estoy dispuesto a escuchar mas que la verdad! . .. . Así que habla! **

**Terry ▬ Si es lo que prefieres. . . . así será . . . .Danna. .. . espera un hijo. . . ▬ **fue la escueta y única repuesta que salió de sus labios mientras bebía de un sorbo el resto de el whiskey que quedaba en su baso. . . esa simple respuesta explicaba a la perfección su actitud para con Candy. . .

**Albert ▬ Y estas seguro que es tuyo, si es que existe? ▬ **el rostro de Albert no se inmuto ni un poco, al contrario mantuvo la calma. . .

**Terry ▬ Albert! . . . no creo que Danna se atreviera a mentir. . . aunque no sabes lo feliz que me haría. . . ella me llevo los papeles que lo comprueban. . .y yo. . . .**

**Albert ▬ Ya entiendo. . . y creíste que humillando a Candy como lo hiciste fue lo correcto para alejarla de tu lado? ▬ **bebió el resto del licor y se levanto del asiento donde había permanecido hasta ese instante

**Terry ▬ Tu no entiendes Albert. . . ▬ **dijo frustrado mientras el baso termino hecho añicos en algún lugar del piso

**Albert ▬ Pues. . . explícamelo! . . .. por eso estoy aquí . . .**▬ dijo subiendo el tono de voz. . . era increíble lo terco que a veces podía llegar a ser Terry . . .

**Terry ▬ Ella . . . . Candy y yo. . . teníamos planes. . . yo no esperaba que Danna. . . tu sabes. . . y como decirle . . . que nuevamente tendríamos que sacrificar nuestro amor?. . . **decía entre sollozos mientras sus manos recorrían una y otra vez su larga cabellera mientras le daba la espalda a Albert como si de ese modo pudiera ocultar su dolor

**Albert ▬ Justo como me lo estas diciendo a mi Terry . . . ▬ **dijo ya mas calmado mientras tocaba levemente el hombro de su amigo tratando de darle algo de consuelo

**Terry ▬ no es así de simple Albert . . y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. . . ella podía guardar una esperanza. . . y yo quiero que sea feliz!! ▬ **espeto molesto mientras rechazaba el apoyo que su amigo intentaba darle. . . y limpiaba toscamente las lagrimas que renunciaban a dejar de salir

**Albert ▬ Pero a que precio! . .. sabes lo que le has hecho?▬ **respondió aun mas molesto Albert. . .

**Terry ▬ ****"A veces. . . el rencor y el odio hiere menos que el olvido" . . . ****yo se que ahora será mas fácil para ella. . . olvidarme. . . nunca debí cruzarme en su camino Albert!. .. . mi amor . .. solamente le he hecho daño ▬ **decía molesto como tratando de convencerse a si mismo que había hecho lo correcto

**Albert ▬ Es tu decisión Terry . . . . pero eres consiente que después de hoy. . . no hay marcha atrás? ▬ **Albert simplemente encogió sus hombros y se dio por vencido. . .

**Terry ▬ Eso. . . Albert . . . es de lo único que estoy plenamente consiente . . . **▬ su tono de voz cambio y su semblante se oscureció

**Albert ▬ Terry. . . .en cuanto a lo que te dije sobre terminar nuestra amistad. . . ▬ **realmente a Albert le partía el alma ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. . .

**Terry ▬ No te preocupes Albert . . . yo. . . entiendo. . . ▬ **un dejo de tristeza y melancolía se reflejaban en el rostro de Terry mientras lentamente volvía su vista hacia Albert tratando de dibujar una sonrisa . . . tratando de demostrar de ese modo que lo entendía y que no le guardaba ningún rencor

**Albert ▬ Mi amistad siempre la tendrás. . . solo que Candy . . . será un tema prohibido entre nosotros dos. . . te parece? ▬ **los ojos de Terry se abrieron por la sorpresa que causo las reconfortantes palabras de Albert dándole a Albert la satisfacción de poder haberle dado un fugaz rayo de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad

**Terry ▬ Es mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba. . . ▬ **un fuerte abrazo de despedida sello la promesa de una amistad que había sobrevivido "por fin algo bueno" la puerta se cerro y tras de Albert . . . un ciclo mas en la vida de Terry . . . . su "vida" por así decirlo ya nunca mas seria la misma. . .pero. . . ese era su destino. . .

Candy entro y cerro tras de si la puerta . . .dejando afuera la que tal vez seria sin duda la ultima oportunidad de ser feliz. . . .Anny y Archie la observaban cautelosamente . . . Candy al descubrirlos se abalanzo a los brazos de Anny y rompió en llanto tratando así de desahogar toda su frustración y su dolor. . .Anny la acuno en sus brazos y dejo que sacara todo su llanto no dijo una sola palabra. .. . para que? . . . al fin y al cabo no conocía alguna que pudiera darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba . . . por largo rato estuvieron así las dos.. . hasta que las lagrimas de Candy se negaron a seguir saliendo, y al fin pudo hablar. . . .

**Candy ▬ Anny. . . ya me canse de sufrir. . .porque? . . .yo no soy mala, ayudo a la gente y por que se me niega la felicidad? ▬ **decía mientras apretaba fuertemente la almohada que minutos antes le sirvió de consuelo

**Anny ▬ Claro que no Candy . . . no eres mala. . . y la felicidad . . . eres tu la que te empeñas en dejarla pasar. . . ▬ **le dijo con su tono de voz mas dulce mientras acariciaba tiernamente los despeinados rizos de su hermana

**Candy ▬ Y-yo?? ▬ **espeto indignada. . . como era posible que Anny se atreviera a decir semejante cosa? Y busco al instante la mirada de su hermana y se sorprendió aun mas al toparse con los hermosos ojos azules de Anny que la miraban tranquilamente mientras respondía al instante la pregunta que sabia se estaría haciendo Candy

**Anny ▬ Archie. . . Stear . . . y ahora Alex hasta cuando vas a entender que Terry no es el único que te puede hacer feliz. . . ▬ **esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, entendiendo perfectamente lo que le quería decir su hermana

**Candy ▬ A-Anny !**** ! **fueron las únicas palabras que apenas y pudo pronunciar

**Anny ▬ si Candy . . . ya basta de sufrir! . . .aun estas a tiempo de recobrar la felicidad que crees perdida **

**Candy ▬ pero. . como? . . . ▬ **pregunto con la mirada perdida. . . Anny esbozo una traviesa sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo increíblemente despistada que podía llegar a ser Candy

**Anny ▬ Aun puedes alcanzar ese barco. . . estoy segura de que Alex te estará esperando. . .▬** fue la corta respuesta que Anny le dio

**Candy ▬ No puedo irme así, aun no hablo con Albert. . . y . .. **▬ pretextos. . . pretextos y mas pretextos parecía ser las palabras que Anny quería decir . . . pero en lugar de eso. . . respiro hondo y trato de encontrar las palabras justas para hacerla abrir de una vez por todas los ojos.

**Anny ▬ por favor Candy piensa en ti, el mundo no dejara de girar si tu te vas y Albert lo comprenderá perfectamente si le dejas una carta sabes que el siempre te ha apoyado. . .vamos amiga piénsalo al menos y decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre te apoyare. . . ▬ **después de decirle estas palabras, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidió cariñosamente de Candy, no permitiéndole decir palabra alguna. . . sabia perfectamente que ella necesitaba estar sola y rogaba al cielo por que tomara la decisión correcta. . .no seria nada fácil. . . pero. . . después de todo nada en la vida de la PECOSA lo había sido. . . ella era fuerte. . . pero seria lo suficientemente fuerte . . . eso. . . solo el tiempo lo podría decir. . .

**Hay . . . ya se , ya se! **

**Mas de una va a querer matarme, pero ni modo! **

**Por Dios! Estoy que me muero de la angustia **

**Que es lo que pasara ahora?**

**Sugerencias please!**

**Ya saben dejen sus REVIEWS **

**Prometo actualizar tan pronto y me sea posible**

**Hasta la próxima **

** su amiga **

**HUITZILOPOZTLI DIANA LOPEZ**


End file.
